Ponies, Tests and Family
by jboy44
Summary: Captured along side an Alien, seven ponies, the great escape took a turn. Now getting a chance to live his life over again Akihisa will make the most of it with his new sisters the elements of harmony at his side, with the backing of his new mother Princess Luna! and his new grandpa Azmuth's omntirix won't hurt either. Akihisa x harem
1. Chapter 1

Luna was awaking her head killing her as she Spotted herself chained and the Elements of harmony chained as well she tried to use her magic to brake them but couldn't as she rubbed her head with a hoof, "I was coming back form a retirement part with them then.." she remembered a metal ship in the air and a light pulling them up"

She then head a voice and looked to bars to see a chained little biped she had never seen before and he said, " You were captured! I am Azmuth of the Galvan the smart living thing in five galaxies that's about a billion planets."

Twilight awoke to heard it, "you mean you're an alien like the humans said!" She remembered laughing at that idea with her friends but she was wrong as proof was looking right at them!

Azmuth nodded as the other ponies woken and he said, "yes! Sadly we have all been captured by techadon! Weapon smith that never leave there planet no one has seen them in person and lived!" they all gulped as what looked like a techadon robot walked by the cells, "This ship is run by their machines of death!"

That is when the human in the sell with him spoke up he was in a white shirt and blue pants only and a strange device on his left wrist as he saw Twilight trying to use her magic, "that won't work! Your cell was made to hold anodites! And they are made of magic a race that can only use magic has no hope of using it in a place that traps something that can become living magic energy." He sighed his brown eyes looking sad.

Twilight's eyes widen in horror normally it would have been exciting!

Applejack was shaking and shivering, "What's going to happen us mr. I'm sorry I don't know your name!"

The human said, "Akihisa Yoshi! And why it's simple your race hasn't made it to space yet so me and Azmuth slaves, you all are going to get cut open by this things to try and figure out best way to end your kinds lives to make there killer robots better at killing!" he said it sadly.

Fluttershy was shaking and crying, "I just peed!"

Pinkie pie was crying too, "I DON'T WANT TO BE CUT OPEN!"

Rainbow dash was crying horrible too as she said, "I am too Awesome to die like this!"

Rarity was just crying making her make up run.

Twilight looked around in a panic, "There has to be a way out! There just has to be!"

Azmuth smiled as he point to Akihisa, "there is now! They captured me to for intelligent forcing me to take weapons for them, and Akihisa to act as a set of hands as I'm so short! That was there mistake! I've been continuing work on my omnitrix and now that we have a new race that's you all we can finally get it working! Akihisa try the voice command is set to use only repeat after me, Omnitrix Scan mode!"

Akihsia then looked to his omnitrix that looked like the original series one and said, "Omnitrix scan mode!" he said and in a moment the dial popped up and went yellow as yellow light fell the area it seemed brighter on Luna who was confused.

Rainbow dash then asked, "How is a light show going to help!" A moment later Akihsia's chains shattered as his watch said, "DNA minimum found! Starting up granting ten random transformation start up cycle beginning!" In a moment light filled the area and when it died down, where akihsia once stood was now an alicorn.

He was Twilight's hight had dark black fur the eyes of night mare moon and Luna's ethereal mane and tail his cutie mark was a green double helix with the omnitrix dial on it, he also had green version of nightmare moon's armor with the true omnitrix dial upon his chest plate.

the Pony's jaw dropped as Azmuth said, "this cell is not anti-magic! Akihsia fire!" In a moment Akihsia fired a magic blast form his horn braking the door down and he used a hoof to smash the chains Azmuth was hooked to setting the Galvan free!

Azmuth then hopped on to Akihisa's head and used his horn to pick his cuffs and once they were off he rubbed his wrist, "Now move they'll be here soon and we need get them out!"

The boy turned alicorn nodded as he moved to the door of there cell looking at the pony's jaws all dropped and wide eyed while Twilight's sparkled brightly at it!

Akihsia then spoke up his voice still his, "And how do I Set them free That is an anti-magic cell!" In a moment He flashed Green and he became original series heatblast witch forced Azmuth to jump off and yell ,"HOT FOOT! HOT FOOT!"

Akihsia then held out his hand and used fire to melt the lock off making the metal bars melt till the door was melted off. Luna who was stunned then stuck her head out and her horn glow making the chains come off her and the ponies and she said, "What magic is this!?" She said staring at Akihisa!

Akihisa said, "DNA is the blue print that tells you what you should physically be! The omnitrix use science to change it's owners DNA changing there form from the inside out! No magic just alien tech!"

At that moment a Techadon robot came up and fired on Akihsia only for the alien to flash into the Reboot Greymatter so it went over his head a moment later he and Azmuth hopped on it and opened a panel and start talking while the robot twitched. "WE need to rewire the moter control to the external drivers!"

Azmuth then yelled out, "you idiot that would take to long a simple jury-rig wire pull control set is quicker!" he sound rude about it.

Greymatter then spoke out, "you ignoramus use to much force and it's pulled out and the controls for turning this into a mini mech are destroyed that way! … so this is what it's like to me smart!"

the pony's looked confused as Greymatter hooped on to Luna and said, "I'm sorry but My legs are short can I ride here till the next forced transformation form this starting up device?" the confused princess nodded as they saw Azmuth puppeteer the robot in to touching a panel making the gate open as he hopped off and land on luna too, "there that's all we need now come on we have to make it to an escape pod before this ship makes it to techadon home planet or else this was all pointless!"

the ponies all Galloped off through the halls Rainbow was screaming, "YOU AREN'T CUTTING ME OPEN!" that is when a techadon robot with buzz saws form hands showed up and she yelled, "THEY ARE GOING TO CUT ME OPEN!"

Twilight tried to fire a blast at it but it didn't nothing and she said, "right anti-magic tech!"

Greymatter then jumped onto the robots head and said, "Now the next change cycle should be right about now!" In a green flash Greymatter became omniverse version of fourarms crushing the robot under the sudden weight change.

The sound of lots of robots marching to them at once soon filled the metallic halls and Pinkie's eyes widen as her hair flattened and she said, "they are coming to cut us open!" she cried.

Fourarms noticed a locked door and ripped it off the wall making an way out, "This way!" he said running ahead as the ponies followed.

Azmuth smiled as he said, "you are a natural at this like I knew you would be Akihisa! I swear your like the grandson I always want!"

Fluttershy looked to the seemingly very old alien and said, "you never had a family?"

Azmuth jumped on to Fluttershy's head and said, "Lady I'm a frog I have one thousand siblings ten thousand niece and nephew, nine hundred kids and eight hundred grandsons I just don't like any of them!"

Applejack looked at the frog and said, "… Ah's don't know how to respond to that!" They came to another locked door as Fourarms morphed into Waterhazard.

Akihsia held out his hands and slashed the air as he fired a water jet and it slashed the door in half making it fall off allowing them through as Azmuth said, "I know you copied that form a cartoon I just don't know witch one!"

The Transformed teen said, "So aliens to steal earth cable!" the ponies looked confused again, as they ran off and a techadon grabbed Pinkie pie yelling, "SAVE THE PINK PONY!"

A moment later Akihisa was Cannonbolt the reboot version and he rolled and charged hitting the techadon smashing it's head as he bounced back and stood on his legs and pinkie pie land on her but wide eyed as Akihsia rolled up and rolled forward, "Come on they all share a brain it'll figure out how to fight a shapeshifter sooner or later and when that happens we're doomed so let's escape before it does!"

Pinkie got up and galloped off behind them and said, "Okkie Dokie space lokie!" she said as she looked through a window to see the void of space and her hair went back to normal, "it looks so endless!"

Azmuth then said, "It is!" A moment later five techadon robots came in only to get large thorns in there heads and the ponies turned to see Akihisa standing as the original series wildvine as he looked at them, "What plants are alive too!" the ponies eyes widen in horror at it.

Azmuth then said, "All living things eat living things! That's how it is! Even plants eat little single cell things when they get water! Now come on! Get a move on! I may be ten thousand years old but I'm not ready to die yet!"

Luna looked to the frog and raised and eye brow as she said, "You have clearly seen a lot!" she said while galloping.

they then came to another locked door as Akihsia became Diamondhead the reboot version and Rarity's eyes sparkled as he slashed the door by making his left hand a sword.

Pinkie gasped, "ROCKS IS ALIVE TOO!"

Azmuth then said, "No only the rocks that move are alive!"

The pink pony yelled," THERE ARE TO MANY RULES TO WHAT'S ALIVE AND WHAT IS INANIMATE!"

They then came to what looked like a control room and Azmuth land on a panel with a key board,"We just got luck!" he then jumped on some keys and a password came up, "Darn it I need the password!"

A moment later Ben flashed and became the original series Xlr8 but with three fingers instead of claws as he rapidly at speeds that not even rainbow dash could keep up with hit keys till a correct flashed.

Azmuth then jumped on keys and said, "blast it's programed the ship is going to do what it's owners told it to and we can't change it till it makes it back home! And no escape ships either!"

Rarity was crying, "NONO NO! WE COULDN'T HAVE COME THIS FAR FOR NOTHING!"

That is when Akihsia went to his tenth change the reboot upgrades. Azmuth then jumped onto him and said, "No we didn't because the random ten it gave him just saved us! This guys can merge with, improve and control machines! He make force it to go were we want! Just think about you are a puddle and one with the floor!"

Akihsia said, "ok!" he then did it and melt into the floor where the ship changed becoming black with purple circuit boards, as the pony's eyes widen Upgrade's eye appeared on the roof, "I AM THE SHIP!"

they then heard ejecting sounds as he said, "ejecting techadon into space.. finished! Checking location we are in the dead belt no planets with air for five million light years, a light year is a unit of measurement that is about six trillion millions. So multiple six trillion times five million and that's how far we are form a place we can breath!"

Twilight did the math as her eyes widen "WE ARE DOOMED AGAIN!"

Azmuth then said, "Not so fast! There Is still hope ships of this motel have warp engines capable of bending space to cover light years in seconds if Akihsia enhance it enough we can make it to the closet one before he times out!"

Akihisa's eye flashed as he said, "with is earth .. home.. and I can do it if we aim for the hole in space time to it's system.. but the ship still won't hold up! Meaning we do this we could still die by way of ship braking before we hit ground!"

Luna then said, "we're doomed if we don't so let's do what gives us a chance!" a moment later a sudden burst of speed make the ponies all fly back along there path right back to the cells as Akihisa yelled, "WE ARE GOING TO DIE! FIRST I AM GOING TO THROW UPTHEN WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Upgrade's voice then yelled out as light filled the room as he said, "ENTER HOLE IN REALITY NOTHING IS POSSIBLE AND NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS!" The lights then went out as akihsia said, "NOW WE ARE OUT AND CRASHING INTO THE FOREST OUTSIDE MY HOME TOWN! THANKS FOR FLYING SPACE YOSHI HOLD ON TO YOUR BACKSIDE WE CRASHING!"

they then land with a blast and in a moment Akihsia timed out.

Luna got up moving some of the ship off her to hear crying and see the elements now young foals and she blinked and remembered what akihsia said, "Ok darn!"

That is when a timed out Akihisa who looked like a ten year old dressed in his cloths form that age as he said, "the warm hole wasn't just a hole in space but time too, we land seven years before I got captured."

Rainbow dash was crying as she flapped but her wings won't carrier her," NO NO MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Azmuth got up form under a piece of metal, "While Akihsia will be just fine thanks to the galvan in the omnitrix giving him an amazing memory, I don't know about them! It should only be a matter of time before they forget there past lives and focus on this new one! It's reincarnation."

A month later Luna was in a castle she made form magic crystals and piece of the ship sitting own the six Elements now little Alicorn nuzzled up to her in her sleep as she used magic to write she looked to Akihisa, "and Azmuth was write they start to call me mother, akihsia brother, and Azmuth grandpa , I have plans to cast a forgetting spell on Akihisa's birth family once we make it back to the point he was captured. The more I hear about his old life the more I wish my son could forget it like his sisters have forgotten there's!"

she then looked to the seven of them and smiled as she put a wing over them happily.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (1), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(1), , wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(1) and upgrades(1)


	2. Yokai the first encounter

A year Later

Luna was humming as she used magic to hover cleaning product to clean a room when Azmuth hopped onto her shoulder. And said, "I just got my lab running and two odd thing happened One Akihsia unlocked an eleven transformation he dubbed Jury-rig." He said holding out an image of omniverse Fury-rig.

Luna blinked and asked, "So? What's the big deal with that?"

The little alien sighed and said, "The omnitrix was made with a limit of ten active transformations at a time, an eleventh one shows it's not doing something it wasn't built to too! Meaning it's somehow changed into something it wasn't supposed to be."

Luna's eyes widen as she looked at the little alien and let out a flat, "What?"

Azmuth then spoke up, "I scanned it's producing mana what the universe calls the energy that fuels magic just like the other seven, and my lab work on how the girls became alicorns over night shows they have human DNA in them and could possible focus on that to take on a human form, you only have half as much human DNA but it's there."

Luna blinked in confusion as she looked to the frog like alien stunned as he continued, "thanks to the whole in space time Anything was possible and everything was impossible. My only logic is As the omnitrix was fused to Akihisa, and he fused with the ship carrying us we were inside of it, and Shoot star as he calls his alicorn form's DNA came form you, I think it somehow caused reaction that start with you and hit the girls making this happen."

She was about to say something and Azmuth said, "Greymatter's DNA isn't form me! His Sample isn't even related to me! We aren't similar in the slightest!"

Luna blinked as she said, "IF what you say is true if I were to say focus my magic on a human piece of me I would!" she then glow and in a moment fell over having changed to a biped, in a black dress clearly made form magic, She looked at her former forehooves now hands and her still hoofed feet and her figure witch form what she knew was by human standards a model figure. She stood up shaking on her feet.

She blinked as she said, "… Ok I am seeing your point about me and my children!" she tried to use her tail like a cane to help her stain but she fell over again.

Meanwhile out.

The Seven little Alicorns and Akihsia were outside playing in the forest.

when Pinkie pie flow up and bumped into something and found herself stuck as she looked to see a giant spider web and she yelled out, "GUYS I AM STUCK IN A GIANT SPIDER'S WEB! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE BE A SPIDER'S LUNCH!"

Twilight trotted up and said, "Sis giant spider's don't' exist!" she said using magic to adjust the pair of glasses she had on.

Applejack glow in and said, "How can you's say that when things like us grandpa and big brother are real? I mean are we not flying unicorn witch are also In the fantasy not real section?"

Akihisa then walked up and looked through his watch as he looked at the web and said, "Don't worry I'll go Diamondhead and cut you down!" He then looked and said, "I'm only getting five guys and noun of them are diamondhead!" he said complaining.

Rarity then came up and tried to use magic only for her horn to not glow, "Why isn't magic working?"

Pinkie was crying, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A MILK SHAKE HERE SO CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!" She cried scream when she heard laughing and there came down the giant four eyed spider and her eyes widen and teared up.

The spider said, "What do we have here Seven little pegacorns!"

Rainbow dash who was shaking said, "we are alicorns bug boy!" she was trying to sound tough but was clearly scared.

Fluttershy gasped, "Tsuchigumo the form changing evil trickster spider form the story! But how? That samurai slayed you!" she sound shocked.

The spider laughed, "No I shed my skin so he mistook the skeleton I left for a dead body! But I was just fine boneless till the new one grew but fine and alive!" He sound friendly as he said looked at akihsia and licked his mandibles as he said, "I heat horse so tell you what I'll trade the pink pony for the human!"

Akihisa's eyes widen as he quickly hit the dial becoming the original series version of Frankenstrike and he fired off a lighting bolt at the spider knocking it down and his web down letting Pinkie gallop away covered in webs.

the spider got up and jumped to try and crush Akihisa as he said, "Another shapeshifter!" Only for a moment later the omniverse version of ghostfreak to phase through on to his back were he hit the dial becoming the omniverse Blitswolfer and he howled as he slashed at it's back with his claws making his sister cheer as the spider yelled!

the spider then rolled over before finding himself wrapped up in bandages and the original series version of Snare-oh formed form some of the bandages and he laughed as he said, " got you big boy!"

the Spider then shrunk and moved through the bandages before transforming back into a spider but this time it's head replaced with the upper body of a armored shogun holding a spear as he tried to stab Rainbow dash.

Rainbow yelled for a moment but then looked up to see her Brother as Whampire his eyes glowing like the spiders, he then spat something on the spider's forehead as he said, "you will go deeper into the woods and never return!"

the spider then turned to walk as he said, "I will go deeper into the woods and never return!" after a few moments Akihsia turned out and they all turned to run.

Twilight smiled as she was using magic to hold her glasses in place, "I think it was all of his webs blocking our magic and messing with the omnitrix!"

Akihisa looked through his Aliens and said, "yep everyone is back along with the new guys, That's 16 transformations."

Pinkie pie still had webs all over her and she cried, " LESS TALKING MORE GETTING THE DEMON SPIDER WEB OFF OF ME!"

Soon they spotted the Castle and ran into see Luna back in her pony form her eyes widen as she saw Pinkie pie who was crying, "MOMMY IT WAS HORRIBLE THERE WAS A GIANT SPIDER AND IT WAS GOING OT EAT US! WE COULDN'T USE MAGIC AND BIG BROTHER ONLY HAD FIVE GUYS! AND I CAN'T GET THE WEB OFF!" she said crying while pulling on the webs with magic.

Luna's eyes widen as she used a hoof to lead Pinkie to the bath room, "Let's get you all cleaned up then! Then I'm going to go spray the woods with bug spray! Lots and lots of bug spray!"

Meanwhile deep in the woods.

Tsuchigumo was sitting down in his natural form chuckling, "beaten by an eleven year old shapeshifter! I am going to be the laughing stock of the Yokai news network if anyone finds out! Oh well I guess I'll just have to find away to kill him and avenge this embarrassment!"

the spider sighed as he said, "And I am still hungry as can be! Not that I would eat him after that anyhow!" He then walked off into the shadows.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (1), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(1), , wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(1) upgrades(1) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(1) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) and Whampire(1)


	3. His name is doctor animo part one!

One year later.

the girls were in human form dressed like their counterparts form the mirror world, but unlike them they had normal human skin color, they were running around playing outside.

Akihsia was following Pinkie pie as he yelled out, "Pinkie get back here with that!" he said as Pinkie pie was running off holding a flash drive and said, "What's the big deal?"

Akihisa then called out, "That's fluttershy's memory card! That's what!"

Pinkie pie stopped and her eyes widen as she turned to see Fluttershy who looked clam as always but the little girl had fire around her forming a screaming Demon face as she held out her hand, "Please return that to me, sister dear!"

The fun loving girl's eyes widen as she hand it to Fluttershy and said, "Sorry I thought it was something Grandpa was working on!" She sounded nervous.

Fluttershy took it and returned into her alicorn form and used magic to transport it to her room as she said, "me and grandpa mixed up her flash drives! Now How much longer till the get out of the house for an hour, is over I want to get back to my horror games."

Akihsia looked at the omnitrix then face palmed, "I don't know it doesn't tell time!"

Pinkie blinked and said, "I have the time!" she pulled out a timer counting down form an hour and she said, "ten more minutes till I can return to my anime, and Rarity can go back to watching super sentai!"

Fluttershy then heard a yell and trotted off her siblings behind her yelling, "YOU FORGOT TO CHANGE BACK TO HUMAN!"

Fluttershy then came to a large mutant bird roaring as a mad man laughed.

the man who had sickly green skin laughed, "I Doctor Animo have done it! My mutation ray works!"

That is when he turned to hear a yell of, "YOU SICK TWISTED MONSTER!" He then turned to See Fluttershy trotting out giving him the stare.

She growled as her horn glow and she said, "Using animals for testing! That is illegal! You sick sick man! Give me one reason while I shouldn't smash your skull in right here and now!" she yelled in rage.

Animo blinked and said, "A talking pegacorn?" She then yelled out, "ALICORN!"

Animo rubbed his chin and said, "Forget my mutation tech if I bring you in I'll win all the awards! Bird caught her!"

the bridge then tried to grab her in it's talon but Fluttershy fired off a horn blast that knocked it away into the mountains.

the insane Doctor pulled out a tape recorder and said, "subject alicorn the horn shoots lasers. Wishing I had paid extra for camera phone so I could have pictures. Subject has yellow fur pink mane and tial, butterfly like markings on flank!"

Fluttershy covered her cutie mark and yelled out, "BIG BROTHER CREEPY BAD GUY PUNCH HIM!"

In a moment a piston powered Armadrillo fist hit Animo in the face knocking him down as he got up to see the creature change to Ampfibian and tap his vest making the tech short out as he asked, "I hope that was important!"

Animo got up holding his head as he said, "No compared to this!" He watched as he changed to NRG and Akihsia said, "Move on or get a radiation blast to the chest!"

Animo rubbed his chin as he backed away and remembered something, "you touched that dial when you changed form so the shape shifting is not a natural ability but the most advanced genetic tech I've ever seen far beyond my own!" he then used his rape recorder to say, "Alicorn tech level higher then humans! Farther study will be need!"

He then ran off, and Akihsia became Terraspin and happily said, "Race you home!"

Fluttershy then flow after him!

the following week Animo was in camouflage and face painting watching form a tree throw high tech binoculars as he whispered into the recorder and caught side of Akihisa as he said, "that can't be I saw that kid in town not but five minutes ago.. unless.. wait that watch, same simple.. it has to be that alicorn hiding in plain side by copying a human form! Yes so that is how you all stay hidden for so long!" he said happily.

He then spotted Twilight who land in Alicorn form then became her human self and hugged her brother and Animo's eyes widen as he spoke into the recorder, "correction copying human form is natural ability the Male of the siblings simple use tech to boost his natural form changing ability!"

Another week later Animo was in his lab he had pictures of the girls and Akihisa in all there forms as he was working on reports, "flight, thanks to the blue one I know they can some how manipulate clouds like solid object to control the weather, Also seen transporting and telekinetic abilities used by the horn so it's not just laser just a form of energy to matter conversion!" he said.

he then looked at a picture of Applejack just pushing a five to boulder out of the way with her head not using her horn or wings, "and super strength is also a power! This natural abilities boring on magic, and the tech level alone shows they are the strongest life forms on the planet, Why are they not in control? Why are we not there servants? Why are they the dominate life forms?"

Animo picked up a classic book and said, "there was something along this lines in here.. Ok let's say in humanities distant pass they were In control and that's where our Pegasus and unicorn myths come from What could have happened to them? Did a virus wipe them out? Did primitive humans find a weakness I have not? And Why have I only been able to document one group of siblings and an unseen mother… unless?"

the doctor rubbed his chin and said, "yes it makes snese.. they are all that is left of there race one family.. they are dying out. Witch would go with the somehow there hold on the world was destroyed. Be it by human hands or virus or even natural event, they are all that is left. That would also explain why only one of them has that shape shifting booster it is probably the last one with the secrets of how to make them being lost."

he then rubbed his chin as he looked at the alternate forms of Akihsia not that he knew any of there names. He saw upgrades and said, "one dye cyclops," he then saw ghostfreak Frankenstrike jury-rig Blitswolfer snare-oh and whampre, "Ghost frankenstine's monster gremlin werewolf mummy and vampire!"

He hummed and said, "Let's say when they were common that is where all our other mother myths come from.. wait the male's form is a copy of that idiot boy form the city, so they most have seen it to copy it so those myths where real at some point and probably are just cache or left over data in the watch form last owners to allow him to change to them. Going with that let's say one other form is there limit."

Animo Nodded as he looked at a rainbow hair strain and said, "At least I finally have a confirmed hair of one of them hard to miss with such bright colors!"

He then load it into a machine to scan it and said, "I'll be ready for our next run in! and I will capture one of you to show the world! It's the lost history we have will be revealed and I will go down in history!" He said happily.

One year later Animo stood in the forest head with his mutation tech and beside him was a centaur. He had red skin looked to be in human turns thirteen, in a black shirt with a white mohawk his horse body was black furred with visible white hooves he also had a Red horn his eyes looked like Animo's

Doctor Animo held his mutation gun, "Now remember Son you are the product of my life's work and a year long study of them, While I wasn't able to figure out Flight to give you! You have the advantage of a clever human mind and will, So remember Alexander my dear boy Do your best and try to help daddy caught a talking horse!"

Alexander then said, " yes father!" he seemed happy.

Elsewhere

Akihsia was laying by the lake as he looked at the omnitrix and flicked it making it light up with a new image for a second before it relocked, "Come on buddy! I know you want to come out and say hi! Stop being so show!" He then flicked it again and saw it for a moment.

Akihsia sighed and said, "Come on don't be shy we're all friends here! You guys aren't just other me's you're the best friends I could ask for.. Come on say hi new good buddy!" he then flicked it and smiled at the new image staying as he said, " yes! I wonder what you do?"

He then jumped up and hit the dial turning into the alien force version of Echo Echo and he looked at himself, "Ok what can I do?" his eyes then widen as he saw another him looking at him mirroring his movements as both said, "correction What can we do?"

Both then screamed letting out a sonic shout that knocked them both the other way in to trees thanks to being startled.

The echo echo on the right, "we clone and scream! Got it!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (1), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(1), , wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(1) upgrades(1) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(1) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (1) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (1) and Echo Echo(1)

Omake.

In the castle Rarity and Pinkie pie were in alicorn form using magic to to play tug a war with the remove.

Pinkie pie growled, "We're watching dragonball on the big tv!"

Rarity growled and said, "No it's this years sentai's final I will not miss it! It's an anniversary reason for crying out loud!" she sounded angry.

Luna then trotted in and used her magic to pull the remote to her and she said, "No one is using the big tv tonight if you are going to fight!" she then stuck her head up and trotted out as her two daughters screamed no.

end omake.


	4. His name is Doctor animo part two!

Alexander was trotting along till he came to Rainbow dash and Rarity in alicorn form, sitting on a blanket having tea.

the two sisters turned to see the centaur and Rainbow dash looked to her sister and said, "Sister dear do we have a tea party crashing Centaur?"

Rarity nodded and said, " yes and no dial so we know it's not big brother with a new transformation hello Centaur who be crashing me and my sisters talk of Fashion and super sentai over tea, What's your name?"

the Centaur smirked and said, "Alexander Animo!" he then breathed in as a light left both Alicorns.

Rainbow tried to make her horn glow to use magic but it won't happen " WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

Rarity was struggling to fly but couldn't as she gasped, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Alexander turned to leave saying, "I stole your powers!" he then trotted off.

Rainbow dash was crying, "NO NO NO! with out magic to turn human or make the remote glow how are we going to put on super sentai!"

Rarity sighed and said, "Sister dear we are fourteen we most handle this like mature adults!" She then galloped off crying "MOMMY A CENTAUR STOLE ME AND RAINBOW DASH'S MAGIC!"

Rainbow galloped off crying, "BIG BROTHER PLEASE BEAT UP THE CENTAUR AND GET OUR MAGIC BACK!"

Elsewhere Alexander was now a foot taller as he stood before the now powerless Pinkie pie and Applejack.

Applejack growled and tackled his leg and bite it as she growled, "Give me back my magic! You Thieving varmint!"

Alexander just used magic to knock her off his leg with a though as he laughed.

Later on he was much bigger almost twice his normal size as he smirked at the downed and powerless Fluttershy and Twilight.

Twilight growled as she stomped on the ground with all her hooves in turn as she yelled, "YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! DIDN'T YOUR PARENT OR PARENTS TEACH YOU NOT TO STEAL!"

Alexander laughed as he said, "My father Doctor Animo is the one who taught me how to steal magic!"

Fluttershy gasped, "The creepy guy who turns animals into monster is a daddy! YOU POOR SOUL!" she cried in horror!

In a moment Animo landed on the back of a giant mutant Bat as he smiled at his now larger son, " I see the more power you steal the larger you become didn't know but a nice surprise but we have two more to drain and one is an unknown!"

Alexander laughed as he flexed and said, "Please you thing some Old lady and one guy are going to scare me with my magic eating powers I'm unstoppable!"

that is when they felt the air thicken and darken as the sky turned darker as Luna in her bipedal form appeared, she was dressed in a long black sideless skirt held up by a silver belt with her cutie mark, black stocking silver armored high heel boots, a silver armored bikini top with silver wrist and bicep bands, and a silver crown upon her head.

She landed putting her hands on her side as her eyes glow white and she used the Royal Canterlot speaking voice to yell out, "YOU WILL RETURN MY FOALS POWERS NOW!"

Animo blinked as he looked at Luna and his eyes widen and he said, "So you are the unseen before now mother.. you are more lovely then I could have imagined!"

Twilight and Fluttershy gasped and hugged out of fear and yelled out, "THE BAD GUY IS HITTING ON OUR MOMMY!"

Luna shivered as she stepped back and said, "Thou are horrifying!"

Alexander flexed and said, "You don't scare me Lady! "he then Saw Akihisa running up and he went to drain them of there magic but while Luna and Akihsia glow the light didn't leave them.

Alexander blinked in shocked and said, "What why can't I drain your power!"

Akihisa point to his omnitrix and said, "This thing grounds my powers you need to remove it to take them!" he said happily.

Luna's eyes glow as a solar eclipse happened something that shouldn't be possible as she held out her left hand and called out, "And you need to be stronger then the one you drain! It' a simple rule of your powers witch I've faced before! And Let me put it in your terms I AM A LUNAR GODDNESS! YOU CAN'T BE STRONGER THEN ME!" She said as her horn glow and magic throw The Animo's back in to the trees as Twilight and Fluttershy galloped to get behind there mother.

Akihisa was about to transform but Luna stopped him and said, "No Son this is mommy's job!"

Luna summoned a black ball of fire to her left hand and fired it off at the Animos who jumped to avoid.

Luna heard the bat growling behind her and snapped her fingers making it return to normal, "a return to your true self spell not normally used to undo mutations, but it works!" She said happily as she walked slowly to the Animos cracking her Knuckles as she said, "Now then about the return of my foals powers!"

the two Animos then hugged in fear as Akihsia looked away and action copied by Fluttershy and Twilight.

Fluttershy then looked and went, "HOLLY SPLATTER HOUSE!

an hour later the Six Alicorn girls were happily flying and using there returned magic.

Akihsia put his hands in his pockets as he said in a low whisper, "I heard of mom's super villain days but didn't know she still had it in her enough to go Anti-hero!"

Later on Animo was holding a broken arm on Alexander back as the Centaur trotted along with a limp as he groaned, "why do I have to carry you dad?"

Animo then said, "Because my legs are both broken you just have one that's hurt! Now son I know your mad about losing and returning to your normal size and strength but we have gathered data! Data on the unseen mother and on the brother! Data we can use next time!"

Alexander then sighed and said, "How can us getting our backsides hand to us possible be use full!"

the Doctor smirked as he said, "Why simple dear boy DNA!" he said as he pulled out a small device, "I had this scanning the area for DNA it got our goddess of the moon and her shape shifting Son's DNA. Now if my theory is right form the boys form at the time we can get the rest of them! And with studying we can find the part of the mother's DNA that makes her divine then we just give that part to the boys DNA and splice them into Animals to make divine mutant beasts of war! See possible divine monster mutant army! See were that possibility Is almost worth the pain son?"

Alexander nodded and said, " yes big time! But let's get like five years prep time before we come back! That lady is as scary as she is pretty!"

Doctor animo nodded and said, "well said son well said!"

the next Day.

Akihisa was walking when he looked up at the mountain above and on it was a girl he recognized her dressed in blue jeans and a pink top and black shorts shoes he said, "Oh It's Yuuko!" his eyes then widen as she slipped and end up hanging on to the edge of the cliff.

Akihsia looked panicked as he said, "I have to save her or someone has to she is there when I'm a teen but she can't see me… wait she doesn't have to see human me! I got a lot of other mes she can see!" he then turned to the omnitrix and turned it and slammed becoming Shooting star as he flow up.

Yuuko yelled as her hand slipped and she thought she would fall to her dead as she screamed in horror till she heard a voice say, "I already caught you!"

She then blinked and looked down to see she was on the back of a winged horse then she turned forward to see Shooting star looking back at her and she gasped, "PEGACORN NO ONE WILL BELIEVE ME!" She yelled.

Akihsia smiled as he landed and used magic to push her off as he said, "Big time Yuuko! … I can't tell you how I know your name but you will see me again you just won't know it's me!"

He then flow off.

Yuuko held her head and walked down the trail, "… I'm either crazy or just got my birthday wish form when I was ten!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (2), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(1), , wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(1) upgrades(1) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(1) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (1) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (1) and Echo Echo(1)


	5. the second encounter

A year.

Twilight was trotting around when she adjusted her glasses and saw A blue light and spotted a blue unicorn and she blinked in shock and stated, " A wingless Alicorn!"

the blue mare then said, "how dare you insult Trixie like that Twilight! Trixie is the best unicorn!... Wait why are you a filly now?" She said confused just noticing it.

Twilight used her hoof to once more adjust her Glasses, "Oh you most have knew the old me!"

Trixie looked confused and Twilight said, "Reincarnation when one dies and comes back to life with no memories of there past as a foal. Me and my sisters are the reincarnations of the elements you know so sorry lady the Twilight you know is gone. I'm the new one nice to meet you!"

Trixie's jaw dropped as her hat fell off and she said, "How Can Trixie settle her rivalry with Twilight if you aren't the Twilight I knew, and she is gone!" she stomped the ground, "Do you have any idea how much work Trixie put into this spell to come here! To find the old Twilight! Trixie can't go back to Equestria it's a one way trip!"

Twilight trotted backwards again and said, "And Trixie is scaring Twilight! So Twilight is just going to fly away!" She then flapped her wings and took off saying, "Also be on the look out for a human creep, and Centaur! And Yokai! You'll know one when the monster starts talking to you!"

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Even new Twilight mocks Trixie there are no such thing as talking monsters!" that is when she heard a mocking voice say, "that's what you think!"

The blue unicorn turned around and her eyes widen at the red oni behind in his tiger skin lion cloth holding a massive iron club with spikes in his hand that was much larger them him but seemed weightless to him, and the Oni said, "Now Then My little pony till me would I need to tenderize you before cooking you?"

Trixie screamed and galloped off, "SAVE TRIXIE SHE DOES NOT WANT TO BE EATEN BY THIS YOKAI THING!"

She screamed all the way till she notice she fell off a cliff and land fell and before landing on shrine's roof her head spinning as she slid down it looked run down.

While she couldn't read the strange riding the picture of a scary monster in a cage was enough for her to move as she said, "Trixie Does not like this horrible place!"

he then saw Twilight again who was using magic to take notes on a Yokai that looked like a one legged cyclopes hopping around, "So glad to day isn't it's yearly evil day! That would be horrible!"

Trixie then yelled, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING TRIXIE!"

Twilight's eyes widen as the Yokai hopped away and she cried and turned, "Lady do you have any idea what you did tomorrow is the day of the year his race turn evil! I'll have to wait four eight hours to study him again!" she Stomped the ground.

Trixie rolled her eyes and said, "Please new Twilight old you only be Trixie with a cheap trick, no way young less skilled new Twilight can beat me!"

Twilight smirked and flapped her wings, "I don't need to beat you I can be the bigger mare and fly away I repeat fly away!" she then hovered looking smug.

Trixie growled as she said, she said, "Please Trixie does not need to be an alicorn to beat new Twilight! Trixie is great and powerful! You are just a nerdy little Filly!"

The purple Alicorn growled and she said, "Oh you want to go? Fine then magic contest! Once one to be unable to match the other loses! I win you go deep deep into the Yokai's land never to return!"

Trixie smiled, "And if Trixie wins new Twilight most admit Trixie is the greatest and more powerful Then old Twilight!"

Twilight smiled and fired her horn up making a rainbow blast.

Trixie copied but her rainbow was different shades of Blue she then laughed and jumped back using magic on her hooves to hold herself in the air and trotted along in the air she smirked as she laughed.

Twilight was like wise trotting around in the air her wings fold to her side as she stuck her head up and said, "Trixie has nothing on Twilight new or old!"

Trixie growled as she charged her horn and fired off a massive energy blast that flow up then fell down and land on the temple.

In a moment a large mass of bones gathered as Twilight fired off an equally sized blast Trixie galloped away in fear yelling, "YOU WIN THIS TIME NEW TWILIGHT!"  
The large bones kept forming making a giant Skeleton appear, and Twilight's eyes widen, " she freed a Gashadokuro IT WILL BITE OUR HEADS OFF AND DRINK OUR BLOOD!"

Trixie was shaking when she noticed a black and blue blur and her eyes widen at Xlr8 who timed out into Akihisa making her eyes widen

Akihsia looked through his play list and smiled as he said, "Don't worry Sis I got this!" he then slammed down the dial becoming the original series version of Waybig and in a moment he punched the Equal sized pike of bones In the face!

Trixie's jaw dropped as she watched, "strange thing turns into stranger thing with that thing! Trixie most have it she'll the be the greatest and most powerfulest of all!"

the Pile of Bones roared it's skull cracked as it went to punch back only for Way big to raise his arm and block with his arm blade making the bone fist become slashed in half upon contact making it fall off.

the Yokai looked at it's missing hand and touched it's cracked skull and looked at the other Giant and asked, "It's not possible!"

Akihsia smiled as he crossed his arms into an X as he said, "Nothing is impossible with the omnitrix!" he then fired off his Cosmic ray destroying the top half of the Yokai making it fall over dead and the remains brake apart into bone dust.

Akihsia then timed out and put his hands in his pocket looking smug as Twilight's eyes widen as she said, "When did you unlock that one big brother?"

the Shape shifter smiled at his sister and touched the omnitrix becoming shooting star as he said, "Last week!" the two alicorns then flow off

Trixie had hearts in her eyes as she watches shooting star fly away, "… Or Trixie could let him keep it, and Trixie could just marry him to get revenge on Twilight!"

she then heard heavy breathing behind her and galloped off, "ANOTHER YOKAI!"

Later that week.

Akihsia was walking when he saw Yuuko walking in the woods and a bolder rolling towards her and in a moment he became Xlr8 grabbed her and moved her out of the way as the Bolder rolled past them making her eyes widen as Xlr8 put her down, and he said, "When I was a winged unicorn I told you, you would see me again but not recognize me!" he then hit the dial on his chest and turned into Armadrillo and dug his way back home."

Yuuko fell down on to her knees wide eyed and said, " Am I going crazy?"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (3), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(1), , wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(3) upgrades(1) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(1) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (1) Echo Echo(1) and Waybig (1) 


	6. discord part one

A year.

In the Forest Discord appeared as he happily said, "Took me long enough to find Fluttershy!" She then walked over to a castle and Luna trotted out in her Full Alicorn form with a sigh.

Discord then said, "Hi princess do tell me where Fluttershy?" he said happily.

Luna sighed, "the Fluttershy you know is gone!"

Discord chuckled, " please I can clearly sense her.."

Luna cut him off by saying, "yes it's a Fluttershy but not the one you where friends with, Thanks to what brought us here She and the elements were basically reincarnated like a phoenix, She is not the same Fluttershy and she doesn't remember you!"

discord laughed it off and vanished then she popped out around back to see the alicorn Fluttershy who noticed him and asked, "And what are you?"

Discord's jaw dropped as he vanished and appeared before Luna growling clearly looking mad, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?"

Luna sighed as she said, "It start when the weapon masters of techadon captured us. We were cuffed chained and magic blocked, they this monster form beyond the stars who build weapons of war and end lives for money! Then we meet Azmuth and the human Akihisa. Thanks to Azmuth's smarts he was able to finish his master work, the Omnitrix using it it allowed Akihsia to transform to make our escape but at a coast!"

Discord growled, "Get to the point!"

Luna sighed, "Upon escape we fell through a hole in time everyone was made younger the elements were Deaged to the point there young minds didn't have long term memory it also some how made them alicorns, but they simple forgot there past lives starting over fresh, the only one not effect to memory lost was me and Azmuth thanks to being so old, and Akihsia thanks to the omnitrix becoming part of it's wearer."

Discord growled as he snapped his fingers vanishing as it rained chocolate milk.

Pinkie pie walked out in human form in a pink Dress she was holding out a buckets as she danced around happily, She was pretty and let's just say she took after her mother in putting Himeji to shame as she said, " YES YES WISHES DO COME TRUE"

Akihsia ran out looking like his older self again this time dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans and black shoes the omnitrix symbol on his shirt as he said, "I came as fast as I saw! What's going on?"

Luna sighed and said, "A being who can bend reality is heart broken form learning that the old Fluttershy the mare he loved is gone!" she sound sad!

Pinkie pie then turned said her hair losing all puff as her eyes water, "I can't drink the chocolate if it's someone drowning there sadness in chocolate!"

Akihsia rubbed his chin and said, "I'm more worried about what a heart broken reality bender could do!" He then ran off jumping as he turned into the alien force version of big chill! HE flow off and turned Invisible!

Meanwhile in the woods.

Discord was sitting on a pink cloud crying into buckets that where also crying as he said, "She's gone! She's gone! The Fluttershy I knew and couldn't say I loved is gone!"

A ghostly voice then said, "Well That's sad!" He then turned to see big Chill appearing before timing out into Akihisa.

Discord growled, "So I take it you're the one who got to keep his memories!" he sounded mad.

Akihsia sighed, "And I want to lose them! I mean between drunken parents who didn't care about me and a big sister who.. well…" he then got closer and whispered into Discords ear.

Discord turned completely green as he said, "eeeewww! Who those she think she is a Canterlot noble!"

Akihisa's left eye twitched, "…. I'm going to forget I heard that! You like wise feel free to do the same!"

The Dragonesque was pouring bleach in to his left ear as he said, "way ahead of you… care for some brain bleach?"

The human waved his hand as he said, "no thanks! Look! I'm not going to say get to know the new Fluttershy because while she looks like her she is very different form the one you knew, I mean she likes all things scary!"

Discord rubbed his beard and said, "Yep that is the opposite of old her! So what I go through the rest of my life looking at her and seeing some pony else, this is a horrible you know!"

Akihsia nodded as he point to himself as turned into Cannonbolt " You get use to it! After all this thing works by turning me into copies of others, well half copies there is still some of me in them! But I look enough like whoever the offered to be scanned by the omnitrix to allow me to become Cannonbolt to pass as a copy of him!"

Discord hummed as he said, "Won't that be a problem if say who ever the original Cannonbolt was, would to be I don't know a criminal!" he sounded creepy about it.

Akihsia blinked and said, "My form Ghostfreak's original is a confirmed dethroned evil overlord so living with that!" he was trying to sound friendly.

the Lord of Chaos then crossed his arms and rubbed his beard with his bird talon, "Interesting, and I take it the new elements have also learned to live with having the face of some pony else, but there most be a lot of issues there emotional ones mostly.."

Akihisa nodded and said, "yeah What you getting at!"

discord put an arm around Akihisa's shoulder and said, "why my dear currently round friend, away for your sisters to get over there I look like someone else issues, but to do this good we have to be the bad guys!"

Cannonbolt rubbed the area below his lip as he said, "as long as it doesn't involve any of the things that eat what I turn into or Yokai… Those are the monster ghost that haunt this forest I'm in!"

Discord blinked before saying, " ok then! We have ourselves a deal!" the two then shock hands!

Discord then snapped his fingers making black and white copies of the elements pass selves, " here are copies the best I can do of their past lives! We'll have them face them! They are set to only go away when your sisters work through the issues!" he then tapped the ground with his tail making a maze appear.

Akihsia sat down at a table that appeared, "and let me guess I call them for help they get close they are sucked in to different paths here blocked by there doubles! With out there powers! And boom we do this thing!"

Discord smiled as he pulled out a table and a deck of cards, " yes now while we wait for them I'm thinking go fish!"

Akihisa shrugged as he said, " ok then! Let me call them let's make this sound real! Omnitrix call home!" he commanded.

That is when Twilight in her human form dressed like her mirror world counterpart adjusted her hair bun and said, "Ok almost time to go to school, Alright Tomwairaito Yoshi! You are ready! Once you get the uniform!"

She said happily before her phone rang and she answered it to hear her brother scream, "WATCH TIMED OUT HORRORS EVERYWHERE! IS THAT THING WINKING OR BLINKING!"

Twilight screamed and ran to get her sisters yelling, "BIG BROTHER'S IN TROUBLE!"

Later on all six were in alicorn form flying when they spotted the maze and found themselves sucked in to different parts alone.

Rainbow dash tried to fly but couldn't her magic also won't' work she sighed as she walked off before noticing her messy mane in a puddle and her eyes widen, "My hair! My pony tail came out in the air! And it's all messed up from the wind! And I Don't have my hair brush!"

That is when the black and white copy of the old rainbow dash trotted out and laughed, "How can a girl girl like you be me!"

Rainbow blinked before she looked at her copy, "Look just because I am in touch with my girlish side doesn't mean I'm not awesome! Mom is a lunar goddess she is girlish and kicks butt! Why can't I besides that I've faced giant talking spiders seen two giants have a throw down! Have you seen that awesomeness? No then shut up! I don't' care if I'm different then you! That's the point lady! I may be haunted by the fact any member of my species other then my family will see you not me but I made piece with it and I don't need you!"

the other rainbow dash vanished as she trotted along to see Akihisa sitting at a table Playing a card game with Discord and she looked confused

Akihisa was holding a card, "I'm so glad we switched to duel master ok either of us have shields my turn and thank you I summon Rikabu dismantler! His a speed attacker so looks like I make the deciding direct attack so I win! But as it was luck of the draw not bad with that survivor deck!"

Discord shuffled his cards, "Rematch boy!"

Rainbow dash then yelled out, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Discord set down five cards and said, "Why simple my dear girly dash! Your brother comforted me because I had feelings for the old Fluttershy and he talked me into doing something good for new Fluttershy in honor of the old one! And it was holding you girls through your others won't see me issues! Also Akihsia I like this so much better then that other card game we played with the life points!"

Akihsia smiled as he said," to each there own!"

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (3), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(2), wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(3) upgrades(1) Big chill (1) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(1) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (1) Echo Echo(1) and Waybig (1)


	7. Discord part Two!

Twilight was trotting around when a grey copy of her past life walked up to her and she rolled her eyes, "this is so cliché I'm insulted!" She said angrily

the old Twilight Copy, "Really do you know how much magic goes into making a double! How are you now asking how and wanting to learn about it's magic."

The real Twilight adjusted her glasses, " Something we are not meant to mess with, making copies of someone is one of them! Everyone alive is one of a kind as it should be! Granted in time two who look the same will be drastically different. Like I know when to leave something alone instead of wanting to learn how to! Unlike you!"

the old Twilight Copy blinked as she said, "How can you call yourself an element of magic?"

Twilight blinked not understanding what she said, "I don't know what you mean by element of magic. I'm sure it'll make sense in time, but I love magic, but I also love science! And when they do meet they can over come the weakness of both! I guess that makes me an Alchemist but not the Full metal kind!...See that joke would have Pinkie rolling around laughing! Now begone copycat!"

She then trotted past the double making it vanish and her come to the middle of the maze with Discord Akihisa, and Rainbow.

Elsewhere

Fluttershy was facing her formerselves copy who seemed shy and scared, "you hate scary things? I love them! Because I know there are real scary things, but fake ones hope you overcome to worries. Copy of me as an enemy that is alt-color player two looking thing, That's so Devil may cry one! Yes I love animals, I love cute things, but I also like my games moves and shows scary and Bloody! So be gone!" She then trotted past her copy making her vanish.

elsewhere.

the copy Rarity was jumping around the real one saying, "I am finally a princess!" She said happily.

Rarity rolled her eyes and hovered a replica flute dagger form a certain super sentai and played it horrible making the copy fall over to cover her ears.

The current rarity moved the thing close and said, "forgive me husbando!" She then cleared her throat and said, "Princess? Really lady that's all I use to want to be? I mean fashion and want to be a princess how flat of a character was I? Do I love fashion yes. Do I fight with my sisters yes. But I also am not shy about my Otaku side. I love super sentai! I have all the episode! All the toys! And a copy of ever lady sentai's costumes! I'm a pretty little otaku!" She said as she trotted past her past selves double making her vanish.

Elsewhere.

applejack was talking with her double, "So I never told a lie! Always worked hard! And never had took a brake to have a date?"

the double was about to speak but the current Applejack used magic to keep her mouth shut, "YOU CHRISTMAS CAKE! WHAT IS THE POINT OF WORKING HARD IF YOU HAVE NO ONE TO SHARE THE REWARD WITH! I MEAN DAM IT LADY TAKING ONE DAY OFF TO GO ON A DATE WON'T HURT IF ANYTHING IT WOULD GIVE YOU NEW DRIVE AND MORE HELP TO GET MORE DONE FASTER! AND DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT OLD FASION SPEAK!"

the current applejack looked at her shaking double as she yelled out, "Speed improves as things change because change is need! And the faster it happens the better! For years people died of sickness because meds didn't work fast enough! And you need things to make this faster meds so the sooner the things for making are made, and the sooner the ingredients are grown the less people die. Old fashion may sound nice but at the end of the day it's not working fast enough to keep up with demand, and when demand is for something important that's not good!" She then trotted past the double as it vanished.

Elsewhere

Pinkie was hovering a cartoonish giant hammer chasing her past self's double yelling "HOW DARE YOU CALL MANGA A COMIC! I WILL SMASH YOU GOOD! GET BACK HERE!"

The copy was crying, "YOUR TO WEIRD!"

Pinkie yelled," I Am Otaku! And in the name of anime and manga! I will punish you!" she said happily while chasing the double till the double explode.

Pinkie pie dropped her hammer and trotted off joining her sisters with her brother and discord as she said, "Old me was so annoying I'm happy to be different form her as I ask what's up before ranting on about it if I like it. And at least I'm quite while someone is watching reading or playing!"

Discord rolled his eyes and blink before asking, "I really wish I understood half of what you and Rarity said pinkie I do but any way I am discord I was friends with the old versions of you guys I was really sad to find out my friends were gone but your brother conformed me, and talk me into honoring there memories but helping the current version of you all get pass some issues, with being reincarnations! Now you'll be seeing me around, mostly as I like playing this duel master game with your brother!"

Applejack yelled out, "YUGIOH IS BETTER!"

Akihsia then point to his sister and said, "let's not bring in the card game wars sis!"

Discord rolled his eyes and said, "And anyhow I'll be off I'll leave a parting gift for you guys you'll see it soon enough now bye!" he then vanished.

Meanwhile at the castle Luna was in her bipedal form adjusting a picture frame of her and her children as she said, "why won't this thing stay level!" She then heard crying and followed the crying sounds.

She then came to what looked like little not even a year old foals version of the cutie mark crusaders crying she returned to her normal pony form and hovered them close to conform them and said, "shshshsh it's ok it's ok I'm here for you….. three more foals. I'll need a new family picture!"

A year later in the dead of the night

Akihsia was standing his hands in his pocket as he watched the original him be abducted by the aliens in the woods as he sighed and said, "Well this is it! The day it all started! I'm sorry I can't save you me, but if I did I won't be myself and you won't get what you always wanted a family that gives cares."

when the ship was gone he saw the wave came, "and now my biological family has forgotten me, and my so called friends forgot about my biological family now I guess it's time to head out and star helping my sister get ready for school …. In the morning.." He looked up at the full moon smiling.

the next day Pinkie pie and Twilight where in a shop modeling their new school uniforms in the mirror happily.

Twilight had on blue stockings with hers and pinkie pie had pink ones.

that is when Fluttershy in human form having a matching figure to twilight and her legs covered by pink leggings walked out adjusting her butterfly hairclip she said, "this school's uniform his horrible!

Rarity who's human form had albino skin said, "I know right! Not even my stylish purple boots can make this look cute!"

Rainbow dash who was in the uniform with the jacket unbutton and her tie hanging out over the shirt, she covered her chest growling as she looked at her sisters in jealousy, "Why am I the only board!" she cried, as she bend down to adjust her yellow and red stripped stockings, and adjust her hair with was dyed mostly brown like her brothers as she said, "Dam rainbow it's sending the wrong message!"

Applejack walked out her skin tan, her hair long and blonde with the left bang braided cute freckles on her face red stockings and cowgirl boats to go with her uniform as she put on her hat she said, "I'm agreeing with the it ain't too good looking statement there sisters."

Akihsia nodded and said, "Tell me about it!" that is when he heard a gasp and turned to see Minami speaking in German and Himeji covering her chest while looking at Pinkie pie and saying, "so this is how I make Minami feel I'm so sorry! NOW WHO ARE THIS BITCHES!"

Akihsia yelled out," YOU WILL NOT CALL MY SISTERS BITCHES!" The two girls gasped and breathed a sigh of relief.

Twilight adjusted her hair bun as she said, "I am Towairaito Yoshi! I know what you too do to my brother daily I'll make sure you suffer!" She said happily with a flaming aura around her.

Fluttershy crossed her arms and had an evil smile as she said," I'm the cute but crazy Batafurai Yoshi! You two hurt my big brother! So to know your fate look up splatter house!" She smirked evily while holding a Hokey mask she had pulled out of nowhere!

Rarity adjusted her hair as she said, "I am Kishoei Yoshi! I am half French but you can tell! Yes I am an Albino and I also the most protective of my darling brother! you two bitches will pay!"

Dash then spoke up and pulled out a soccer ball witch she was now kicking, "I am Dashhu Yoshi, friends and family call me Dashie, you two will call me your worst nightmare!" her eyes glow for a second!

Pinkie pie said, "I am Koyubi pai Yoshi stay away form my brother you bitches!

Applejack was spinning a lasso in her hands as she said, "I am Alice Jefferson Yoshi I'm half American call me AJ and also!" she then roped and pulled Minami and Himeji close and yelled, "IF I SEE YOU TWO WITHIN TEN FEET OF MY BROTHER I'LL BRAKE YOU IN HALF!"

Himeji was crying and saying" Aki aren't you going to do something? I mean you're a big boy you can fight your own battles tell your sisters to mind there own business!"

Akihsia untied to lasso and said, "you are right about me being able to handle my own business!" he said holding the omnitrix over his heart as he said, "So like they said you two bitches only beat an insult me piss off I hate you both!" he said in his normal friendly voice!

Minami gasped in German and went to tackle and grab him only for Akihsia to side step it and trip her making her fall face first on to the ground as he said " Lass Mich in Ruhe Damon!"

the Girl's eyes widen in horror as her eyes widen, "…..Akihisa you speak German!"

Akihsia then said, " Ich Habe nie Gesagt dass du ed nicht getan hast" Minami's jaw dropped.

Himeji looked scared and said, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (3), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(2), wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(3) upgrades(1) Big chill (1) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(1) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (1) Echo Echo(1) and Waybig (1)


	8. first day of school

The next morning Akihsia and his sister in human form were down stairs in the castle Akihsia petted the two years old Sweete belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo on the head.

The three now also alicorns.

Twilight smiling as she said, "I hope they get human forms too so they can go to school speaking of witch we finished breakfast we should get a move on!"

Akihisa then turned into the alien portaler and said, "Relax sis this guy opens portal I'll open one we'll head out into the ally way a few blocks away and we'll be right on time! Now come on!" he then opened a green portal as his sisters walked through and he rolled into a ball to go through before timing back out to human and walked off with his sisters.

Later on in Class 2-f Ironman looked at his notes and said, "Ok we have a new student joing us Koyubi Pai …. Yoshi!"

Pinkie pie jumped up and made a heart with her fingers and said, "Hi I'm sure you all know my brother Akihsia but please make me and our five sisters feel welcome to this school!" she said with a smile as Kouta floated by in a pool of his own blood.

Akihsia pointed to Kouta, "and that is why I never mentioned my sisters! My six as old as me ones or my three younger ones!"

Yuuji blinked before saying, "you have nine sisters… dude!" he said in shock.

Akihsia then raised his hand and said, "Also the answer to the question on the board is the yuki-onna!"

Ironman's eyes widened, "he's right!" Everyone but Akihsia and Pinkie pie screamed.

Meanwhile in Class 2-d

Takeshi looked at his notes and said, "Well Welcome new student Alice Jefferson ….yoshii!"

Applejack then walked in and adjusted her hat and said, "Howdy y'all. You may know my half brother Akihisa!"

Takeshi blinked and said, "howdy? Cowboy hat all you need is a lasso and you would be a walking eagle land stereotype!"

AJ then held out a trophy form a roping contest and the teacher blinked and said, "Ok… then."

Meanwhile in Class 2-D

Dashie walked in and Miharu's eyes lit up and as she came up to her she said, "Lady I'm Dasshu Yoshii, after all the times you hit my brother in my face what makes you think I would want to go out with you even if I did like girls!" She walked along to take her sit.

then Rarity walked in and put a finger to her lip," What my sister Said goes double for me I'm Kishoei Yoshi!"

Miharu blinked and then yelled out," HOW MANY SISTERS DOES HE HAVE!?" Yuuji's voice then called out, "NINE!"

Meanwhile in Class 2-B

Fluttershy was walking in flipping her hair as Kyouji saw her with hearts around her he got up and she said, "you most be Kyouji My brother akihsia told me all about you!"

His eyes widen as Fluttershy said, "I am Batafurai Yoshi! After all you have done to my brother stay away from me!" she said sound kind and sweat with the image of a roaring demon behind her.

Finally in Class 2-A Twilight was in it shocked the teacher wasn't saying anything as Yuuko walked over to her, "Towairaito Yoshi? So your Akihisa's sister I can related to having an idiot for a sibling!"

Twilight smirked and adjusted her glasses, "what carrier path do you wish to follow and what steps are you doing to get it done?" Yuuko looked stunned, "Your brother wants to be an actor and is taking drama club to make it happen! Hideyoshi who is in class f has a plan for after highschool do you?"

Yuuko blinked as her jaw dropped as Twilight flipped her hair, "Intelligence isn't a score it's life! And form where I am standing it appears you focused on getting a high score with no other though. You have no plans and as it's half way through your time in high school it's to late to make one. Tell me what use is that high score , in applying to collage when it's so well round it makes you look like you can pick a field of study? What use is it in the job market if you have no plans or skills? Answer it is useless! So enjoy highschool lady it's all down hill form her for you!"

Yuuko's eye twitched as she thought of it and it hit her, "… I'm the fucking loser twin! OH TEACHER I WOULD LIKE A WORD FOR YOU MISS JUST GOT DAM STUDY!" she yelled in murderous rage.

Twilight smirked as she opened a book and crossed her arms and adjusted her classes, "now we watch the fireworks of stage one of hook my brother up with the one girl here who while a tsundare never punches him in the face for looking for a relationship with someone else."

Kubo got closer and whispered, "I love your brother and want him to be happy I know he can't love me so allow me to help you!"

Twilight gave him a thumbs up and said, "welcome to operation Yuuko x Akihisa."

Not to much later on Yuuko was being carried by ironman kicking and screaming in to class 2-f as Ironman said, "your score is the only reason your not being kicked out for that stunt you pulled!"

Yuuko screamed, "STUNT I HAVE NO PLANS AFTER HIGHSCHOOL AS MISS TEACHER ONLY MADE US STUDY! I HAVE NO PLANS NO LIFE SKILLS JUST A USELESS NUMBER! AND I WAS TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Ironman smirked and said, "And that is what we try to teach here! Numbers are bull shit! After all this class is winning with low ones!"

Akihisa looked up form a book as everyone around him was wide eyed in horror form it as he said, "so your trying to say this school is set up to sort who is a human being and who is a useless yahoo?"

Ironman jumped as he put Yuuko down, "Did you just make a classic literature reference!?" he said in shock.

Yuuko land on her face as Akihsia offered her a hand up and she looked at him In shock as he said, " yeah Gulliver's travels the parts normal cut out of adaption, were horse talk. So?"

Hideyoshi was in the corner shaking and fear with the rest of the class as he yelled out, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Yuuko blushed as she looked at akihsia helping her up, "a gentlemen cute makes me laugh, and well read…yay!" she said out loud before covering her mouth.

Akihsia smirked as he closed his book and said, "why thank you Yuuko you are cute yourself, But that's just the cherry on top! What makes you beautiful is that fiery spirit drive and passion, you are strong smart at least on paper. So trust me those shared looks you have with your twin are not what makes you a lovely angel" he then took and kissed her hand.

Yuuko's eyes widen as her face turned red and steam could be seem coming out of her ears as she froze up!

Hideyoshi fainted.

The FFF screamed, "KILL HIM KILL HIM!"

Akihsia was then chased out of the class with Pinkie pie running behind them saying, "I GOT YOU BIG BROTHER!"

In a moment The FFF stopped when it looked Akihsia as shooting star and pinkie pie in her pony form trotted by them.

One member's eyes widen and said, "…is there a gas leak please let there be a gas leak!"

Another grabbed a fellow member and asked, "YOU SEE THE UNICORNS TOO! YOU SEE THEM TOO RIGHT?"

They all then ran screaming.

Pinkie pie laughed as she returned to her human form beside her brother and asked, "Aren't we stinkers!"

Later on Miharu jumped to grab at Minami who turned around and smacked her in the face making Miharu land and cry as she yelled out, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"

She then grabbed Miharu by the pig tails and slammed her to the wall, "BETWEEN HIS FUCKING SISTERS AND AKIHISA AVOIDING AND ESCAPING MY FIST! I DON'T NEED YOU YOU BITCH!" she then kneed Miharu in the gut making her eyes widen as she gasped.

Miharu's hair was let go and as she fell over Miharu punched her in the left eye giving her a black eye as she was sent back to the wall where Miharu hit the back of her head on the wall making her scream in pain.

Minami yelled out, "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU GET IT THROUHG YOUR HEAD AND GO SOME PLEASE AND DIE!" She screamed, "I CAN'T EVEN FAKE SCREAMING IN GERMAN IS WHAT I DO IN SHOCK AS AKIHISA KNOWS GERMAN!"

Miharu was in tears shocked and in horror when Kouta side out between them and took a picture the flash blinding Minami making her stumble back blind as he looked back and said, "go run to the nurse office! I got this!"

Minami rubbed her eyes and charged at Kouta only for him to take another picture the flash once more blinding her as he said, "Solar flare!"

Miharu got up holding her stomach and the back of her head as she ran off looking back as she said, "I was beaten by a women and saved by a man?" She said not understanding what had happened.

the next day Miharu walked up her black eye covered by a patch her head bandaged as she stopped Kouta and said, "Hay Kouta I need to say both sorry and thanks."

Kouta blinked and Miharu said, "I assumed all guys where like my dad and all women had to be good but I was beaten by a women saved by you, and saved by the male doctor the male nurse sent me too, as he saw how my dad was acting and call the cops. The cops that took away my abuser were also guys! So I come to understand Gender doesn't make a good person, as everyone is an asshole. It's just how big of one you are. … and the way I see it we both just want to check out girls so we we're close to the same level but I am probably a bit worst as I also beat people."

Kouta nodded and said, "…well glad I was able to help save you and … I guess give you a new right few on life." He was about to walk off and Miharu said, "Not done!"

the ninja pervert then turned around and in a moment Miharu grabbed his tie and used it to pull him into a kiss making his eyes widen.

As everyone around them stopped and there eyes widen and there jaw's dropped as they yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Aiko's eyes were watering as she was shaking and pinching herself, "Has to be a dream has to be a dream! No one would kiss Kouta but me! Not even her I mean she is.."

Miharu broke the kiss and said, "Bisexual! Sense letting go of the all guys are pig mind set I've looked back and I found I've been just as attracted to guys as girls. I even found Akihsia attract in spite of myself! So why not reward my hero with a kiss!" she said happily be for putting something in Kouta's jacket pocket.

Kouta's eyes were widen and Miharu happily said, "That's my number! If you want a partner in crime or a model give me a call!" she then winked sending a heart that Made Kouta have a nose bleed.

Aiko screamed in horror, "NEVER THOUGH THAT WOULD BE MY RIVAL!"

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (4), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(2), wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(3) upgrades(1) Big chill (1) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(1) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (1) Echo Echo(1) Portaler(1) and Waybig (1)


	9. Love, Dark magic, and truth!

In Class 2-A Twilight was having a test summon battle against Aiko she only had a generic class a avatar and she wasn't focused on the battle.

while the light in the room made her glasses glow it perfectly hide the slight glow in her eyes as she watched. She could see the magic flowing form the test system to the test field to the avatars it was a dark, dark, Black.

Her eyes widen as she adjusted her glasses as Aiko's Avatar slashed her and she watched some of that dark magical energy flow form her avatar into her upon victory.

Twilight muttered to herself as she said, "Well now that explains some things!" ironman then grabbed her and she screamed, "NO NO MY BROTHER WARNED ME ABOUT YOUR REMEDIAL CLASSES! NO NO! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Later on it was lunch and Twilight was leaning against a wall of a door way and Akihsia was leaning against the opposite side.

Akihsia sighed and asked, "Most we really do this sister?"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and said, "yes we most. I watched the test war system the super natural part of it runs on dark magical energy. And upon victory a fragment of said energy enters the owner of the winning avatar this school is corrupting everyone in it."

Akihsia nodded unknown to them someone heard them talking about magic, as Akihsia left.

At witch point Himeji walked up blushing and handing him a letter with a heart on it In front of everyone and as the FFF appeared around him, Akihsia just ripped the letter in half shocking everyone.

Himeji teared up and gasped, "aki…?"

the former idiot crossed his arms one hand grabbing the omnitrix as he said, "Himeji I'm sorry but I've been doing some thinking!" Everyone gasped in shock and horror.

Yuuji yelled out, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

Hideyoshi was shaking hiding behind his sister and said, "What is this nightmare!"

Minami was crying as she said, "Your scaring me Aki!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and continued as he said, "Himeji like Minami you beat me for looking for a relationship not with you. If we wear to enter in a relationship it would be abusive and I am not stupid enough to want to be in one of those because the monster has a pretty mask hiding her inner hideousness!"

Ironman blinked and asked in shock, "Did he just use a big right?" he looked pale.

Himeji looked scared and stepped back crying as she held her heart as she looked at Akihisa like he was not the person she remembered as she gasped and asked, "Who are you?"

Akihsia sighed and said, "I'm Akihisa Yoshi Iike I've always been! I'm just been thought something that changed me and the way I view reality for the better."

Kubo adjusted his glasses and let out a shocked gasp of, "Akihsia handsome smarter… HE'S SUPER AKIHISA!" he said with joy as he blushed.

Akihsia turned form Himeji with a sad sighed as the girl gasped in shock as he said, "so move along Himeji I'm not stupid enough to want to be in a relationship with you, that goes double for you Minami!" He then left the room leaving everyone shocked as hell.

Kouta then blinked before yelling out, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!"

Miharu hugged Kouta and cried, "Kouta darling hold me I am scared!"

Himeji ran off crying in horror as she said, "What has become of my sweet little Aki!"

Pinkie pie then chased after her in rage yelling, "MY BROTHER HAS NEVER BEEN AND NEVER WELL BE YOURS NAG!"

Fluttershy then ran off after her and said, " Hold on Koyubi! I want in!"

Later on Akihisa was looking at Yuuko having an argument with Kyouji.

Yuuko had her hands on her hip, "Now you listen right here! Doesn't matter if I was kicked to class 2-F I am still smarter then you will never be!"

Kyouji laughed and said, "I have plans on becoming a politician and am getting the skills for it form leading my class! I have a plan and a future unlike you!" he said proudly

Yuuko growled and said, "Summoner test…" before she could finished her sentence a blue blur ran by and grabbed her making it look like she vanished. Leaving the Class 2-b student to fall on his butt in shock his hair sticking up like a fighting anime character.

On the roof Yuuko screamed and panted as Xlr8 put her down and she jumped back in shock ,"your real! My parents and all those therapists said I imagined or dreamed you!"

Xlr8 then then point to her head and said, "Then they were all dumbass! But stupid isn't the reason I just pulled you up here Yuuko."

Yuuko blinked but Xlr8 put a finger to her lips and said, "the test system runs on something science doesn't understand and it is corrupting the winners."

the girl blinked and said, "What do you mean?" In a moment Xlr8 turned into Snare-oh making her jump in shock.

The alien mummy then said, "Don't go telling a shapeshifter there is no such thing as magic lady! Plus you say me as an alicorn… well I think you called me a pegacorn but the point is trust me magic is real and this school is running on dark magic. That disrespecting others hating those you few as lesser then you, that ego and all that other stuff that affects the higher level class are just the start."

Yuuko took a step back and looked at him, "How can I trust someone who won't show his true face!" she barked back.

Snare-oh groaned and said, "I already have shown you my true face but if you need the confirmation!" he then hit the button becoming Akihsia and Yuuko gasped as he said, "I am as I have always been Akihisa for the first time in a long time my true self."

Yuuko was gasping and it looked like her brain was shorting out, she then fainted but before she hit the ground Akihsia caught her making it look like he had dipped her and there faces were so close.

That is when he heard a scream and turned to see Minami running away crying as he said, "Fuck it!" the final bell of the school then rang.

Akihsia then looked to the dial and hit big chill and changed, " guess I'm taking a girl home to meet my mother! She is going to be thrilled."

Later on Yuuko woke up in a strange room and saw a large crystal container as big as her filled with a dark black mist then a roaring face formed in it making her jump up and scream, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

A voice then said, "the dark magic all those wins in that test system filled you up with!"

Yuuko then turned to see Luna in her bipedal form and her jaw dropped as Luna flipped her hair.

The princess of the moon put her hands on her hips and said, "I am the current goddess of the Moon Princess Luna of Equestria mother of the Yoshi siblings and you think I'm shocking will till you meet my foals alien grandpa!"

Yuuko blinked as she said, "Aliens and magic creatures in the same family." She then turned to the tube, "And that was inside of me?"

Luna said, "big time! Now it's not every day my son brings home a girl so come let's have tea while I give the brake my son's heart there will be trouble speech!"

Yuuko blinked and bowed and said, " yes Ms. Lady of the moon!" She said in shock.

Later on in the middle of a garden maze Yuuko sat sighing as Ghsotfreak flow through and timed out into Akihisa, "Look Yuuko.."

A moment later Yuuko grabbed his face and kissed him to his shock as she broke it and said, "Akihsia I get it, secrets magic having to hide yourself I'm shocked to find out you're the son of the goddess of the moon and your grandpa is an alien. But you saved my life multiple times before all that therapy my parents made me to go to I dreamed aloud about finding my hero's true face."

Yuuko hugged him happily as she cuddled, "And now that all that darkness is out of me I'm so sorry for how I treated everyone, thank you my hero!"

Akihsia blushed and held her close and kissed her on the head. "I'm so glad my lady I've been in love with you for a life time!" he said remembering his past life and how he had slowly fallen for her charms.

Yuuko was red and blushing as she snuggled, "Only question now is how to avoid being in summoner battle or war as not to get corrupted again! And how to save everyone else!"

Akihsia sighed as he said, "Sometimes you just can't save something Yuuko."

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (4), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(2), wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(4) upgrades(1) Big chill (2) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(2) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (1) Echo Echo(1) Portaler(1) and Waybig (1)


	10. Final battles, Truth, and shocking news!

The next day Yuuko was hovering Nervously beside Pinkie pie as she asked, "How can you be so relaxed Koyubi?" she asked in shock.

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "All the other classes are doing the heavy lifting thanks to Yuuji's bat shit crazy plan working now you have to go to the roof to be with Yuuji and Akihisa!"

Yuuko nodded as she ran looking a bit more shy and clam did she did before as she walked up the stairs, "all that anger is gone! All that hate, that superiority complex all gone! It was all this systems corruption." She said sadly.

She thought back to how she acted over the school year yelling screaming at her twin like she was an animal feeling ashamed, "This school just plugged in some strange thing and used it to power the test system!? I mean what were they thinking!?" she said sound soft spoken and kind.

she shed a tear as she saw Class 2-A students laughing as class D students were taken away to remedial classes. She sighed as she knew she use to be one of them, and it wasn't the change in classes that changed her it was being turned back into herself her real self.

she sighed as she went up to the roof and quickly hugged Akihsia ignoring Yuuji as she said, "It was nice meeting your mom and little sisters."

Yuuji raised and eye brow and looked back and said, "How many sisters do you have man?"

Akihsia held up Nine fingers, "Nine!"

Yuuji's eyes widen as he sat up and said, "DUDE! That's to many kids! Your mother most be as big as a got dam house!" A moment later Akihisa's foot connect to the Red head's face.

Akihisa's foot at steam on it as he said, "you will not insult my mother!" he said with rage behind him was the ghostly image of heatblast to high light his fiery rage.

Yuuko giggled and said, "yeah beside you have the wrong image of what his mom looks like!" she said remembering seeing Luna in her bipedal form and her jaw dropping. "…. she puts pinkie to shame!" she then covered her mouth.

Yuuji rubbed is head and said, " yeah that's a fitting nickname for Koyubi!" He said making Akihisa breath a sigh of relief as soon Class 2-A force showed up and Akihisa held out the iron bracelet and said, "TEST FIELD OPEN!"

the bracelet just fell apart and Yuuji blinked and said, "What the hell man! That was the whole plan! Why would it brake!"

Akihsia pulled out the owner's manual and said, " bracelet will brake if owner gets grades higher then ds. My scores are too good so it broke looks like it!"

Yuuji got up and grabbed him by the shirt, "YOU PICK NOW TO STUDY!... wait it's the final test battle this is the perfect time for that … But still man that was our secret weapon!"

Ironman then appeared and said, "Test field open!"

the Avatars then appeared.

Akihisa's score was shocking everyone at three thousand.

Yuuko looked nervous as she said, "I really don't want to do this!" she said whimpering a little remembering the facts she knew but no one other than Akihisa did.

The battle started Avatars classing.

Unknown to them Applejack had slide out on the ground below looking up at it as she said, " ah wrecken this isn't going to end to well."

She then climbed up a window into a class room and ran to the halls up the stairs to the other end of the roof just in time to see the bell tower fall and brake the roof as she said, "And big brother ain't going to turn alien to save the day he can'ts! To many peoples but no one is looking at me so!"

Aj then held out her hand making them glow yellow as a faint yellow glow appeared around the falling people it won't make it so they land with out pain or won't hurt if something or someone landed on them but they would survive everyone would think it was a miracle and magic would remain hidden, at least she hoped.

little did she know someone was watching her use magic, Someone who was growling in rage.

But meanwhile in the crash site Yuuko was holding on to Akihisa on the ground as he groaned as he got up helping her up, "My back hurts!" he said while Yuuko was shaking in his arms.

At that moment Yuuji's Avatar was hit by a class 2-A Avatar and Yuuji's score hit zero it was over Class 2-f lost.

Akihisa's eyes twitched, "A fucking building lands on us and we still lose that is bullshit!" he yelled.

Ironman who was wearing a hardhat nodded and crossed his arms, "well said kid! Total bullshit! At least I get to rub it in the old hags face that I was right about students not being able to handle avatars that can touch like a teacher! I'll probably get her job for this!"

Yuuko screamed and cried into Akihisa's chest as she said, "NO NO PRINCIPLE IRONMAN NO!"

Later on Yuuko Akihisa, and his sisters were all regrouping.

Pinkie pie said, "I did not like this having to go against my siblings thing!"

Rainbow boy dash held her uniform jacket, " yeah it was almost as horrible as this uniform! I mean who design these horrible things!" she shivered at it.

Rarity looked at it and said, "" yes a nice sailor fuka would have been so much better"

Fluttershy dust her jacket off and said, "I think the outfits are kind of cute! I just wish they would let me start a horror game Club! I mean what kind of school doesn't have fun clubs!"

Twilight nodded as she said, "big time there isn't even a book club! I mean honestly!" she said with a sigh, " at least you all aren't in the class of stuck up jerks, How Kubo fends off this systems corruption I will never know but I think it has to do with his feels for our brother."

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "if that was the case Minami and Himeji would be nice like Kubo but they aren't! it's not who one is in live with, it's the heart itself that allows one to fight it off, I mean look at Yuuko sure she yelled but all she did was listen to teachers and do what it took to keep her class together either of those things are evil. I mean literally all the corruption did was make her yell a lot!"

Yuuko blushed as she played with her hair a bit as she said, "Oh geee Akihisa your making me Blush."

Akihsia nodded as he looked around before turning into Portaler and he opened a portal, "Ok everyone to our house! This day is done, and it was a bitch!"

they all then walked through it the portal closing behind Akihisa.

that is when she stepped out. Aoi Kogure she held out her left hand making a small ball of lighting appear in it and within it, Alice's use of magic, "So She has magic, and her brother can transmute himself to gain powers.. I'll have to bet the rest of them have magic too! That's not right!"

she closed her hand making the lighting ball shatter like Glass into sparkles around her as she said, "the Kogure Clan has been the only one with magic sense my ancestor's in counter with the shishi! How dare they have magic! How there they all have magic!"

she growled in rage as she walked off, "I will confront her tomorrow."

The next day in school Applejack was walking around adjusting her hat as she walked away form guys trying to give her love letters, "Sorry but ah like my guys a bit nerdy!" She said with an eye twitch as the caption of the soccer team turned away crying.

that is when Aoi came up and held out her hand and throw a fireball at her making Applejack out of reflex summon a yellow mana wall and everyone gasped.

Aoi yelled, "HOW DO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAVE MAGIC! MY FAMILY HAS HAD IT FOR THOUSAND OF YEARS THANKS TO MY ANCESTORS INCOUNTER WITH A SHISHI! HOW CAN YOU ALL USE IT!? " she yelled as she throw another fireball.

Applejack jumped back and used what looked like a yellow mana rope to grab the fireball and swing it around hitting Aoi in the head with it sending her flying, "now you listen right here! Sense wes was young wes have had a lot of encounter with Yokai and other strange things lady they ain't nothing special about that there story of yours! But to be fairs wes could use magic long before our first Yokai encounter."

Applejack said as the fireball and rope vanished and she said, "Now look you want a magic duel how about out of the hall way!"

Aoi got up and yelled as she summoned to fireballs and throw them only for Akihisa to jump in the way Become Terraspin and spin right through them and slap Aoi out the window into the school yard thankfully they were on the ground floor.

Akihsia timed out and he yelled out, "What did my sister just say!"

Minami and Himej's jaws dropped.

Yuuko closed them and said, "Sense magic is out of the bag I would like to inform everyone that the test system runs on dark magic and it's highly corruptive to the point I had to have an exorcism form winning at it to much! Thank you again Akihisa not a normal first date but perfect all things considered."

Aoi got up and held her hands together summoning what looked like a massive fire blast

Only for Pinkie pie to jump out with a Copy of a sword form bleach and say, "Sit upon the frozen heaven Hyorinmaru!" an ice dragon then hit the fire yet flashing to steam.

Twilight was out side and looked to Aoi, "Look we will gang up on you! You want a chance do this right magic duel officially I mean we have a boxing ring in storage come on!"

Aoi yelled, "NEVER!" At that moment dark blue mana pinned her to the ground as the moon moved in front of the son and down came Luna in her bipedal form on her should Azmuth and in the carrier on her back Scootaloo Sweete belle, and Applebloom, and the three little Alicorns giggled.

Scootaloo smiled and said, "Mommy's mad!"

Luan crossed her arms and said, "Right I sent my children off to school and it's filled with dark magic fights and self intitled bitches! Only good thing out of it is Akihsia being Yuuko home to meet me that was nice, the rest of you need to start finding love to do the same!

Twilight yelled out, "MOM I AM SEEING SOMEONE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

Fluttershy then crossed her arms, " then take me to a universe were Dante is real! He is husbando! "

Yuuji's eyes blinked as he looked to the smoking hot bipedal winged unicorn then to Akihisa, "one of your sisters called her mom… that's your.."

Akihsia was currently Shooting star and said, "why yes can't you tell? All of us can turn into alicorns it's just the seven of us that have human forms, and my shape shifting is boost by grandpa's omnitrix."

Azmuth hopped on ot Akihsia's head, "I am there grandfather Azmuth of the planet Galvan I am an alien."

Luna flipped her ethereal mane and said, "I am Luna the current goddess of the Moon and Mother of the Yoshi Siblings now Aoi if you have a grudge with one of my foals you will duel them with honor! AND IRONMAN I WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Miharu was holding on to Kouta and Kouta was holding back to her as she said, "Goddess Mother.. Alien grandpa? Different dimensions!? WHAT IS THIS A BAD FANFICTION!?"

Ironman was running screaming, "SHE IS GOING TO SMITE ME!"

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (4), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(2), wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(4) upgrades(1) Big chill (2) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(2) Blitswolfer (1) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(1) Portaler(2) and Waybig (1)

check out the poll on my profile 


	11. begining of the end

Akihisa was in the ring as the alien spidermonkey the omniverse version using his tail webs to make the ropes. Before flipping out and Looking at Aj and Aoi and hitting the dial to become upgrades

Minami was looking at Batafurai holding little AppleBloom, Dasshu holding little Scootaloo and Kishoei holding Sweete belle.

The three older sisters said, "you will not pet our little sisters nag!"

Kouta was taking pictures as he and Miharu held right hands staring at Luna as she sat down at a commentator box with Azmuth.

Akihisa then used upgrade's hand to grab and merge said hand with a megaphone as he said, "OK LISTEN UP A DUEL OF MAGIC HAS BEEN CHALLANGED SO IT SHALL BE OFFICALLY HERE ARE THE RULES IT HAS GOT TO BE MAGICAL! IF YOU GO IN FOR A KICK YOU NEED YOUR FOOT COVERED IN MAGIC SAME THING FOR PUNCHES! TRANSMUTATION IS ALLOWED. NO STRIKING SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF THE RING. IF YOU ARE DOWN FOR A TEN COUNT YOU LOSE IF YOU TOUCH THE GROUND OUTSIDE THE RING YOU LOSE! BRAKE THE RULES YOU LOSE COME OUT CASTING SPELL AT THE LASER BLAST!" he then fired an optic blast up in the air.

Kubo adjusted his glasses, "I always knew he was divine and out of this world!" he said happily.

Aoi held out her hands and fired off a bolt of lightning.

Applejack crossed her arms and made a clear yellow magic wall In front of it blocking it.

Luna then shot the nervous principle a glare before saying, "Well I believe this summarizes there magic style types. My little honest apple use magic to make things, the soon to be lonely old nag use elemental based spells."

Aj dropped the shield and held out her right hand making a yellow energy Katana as she went into slash Aoi who made a wall of ice appear before her so that is what was slashed only for it to brake apart into ice spheres and flow at applejack hitting her in the gut knocking her back.

Luna was growling as Azmuth said, "She hasn't broken the rules Luna Trust me Applejack has this!"

Aoi laughed and she held her gut, "That's your real name? no wonder you go by Alice it sounds like…" before she could finish her insult a yellow mana sphere hit her in the jaw making her look away holding her jaw as she gasped and a tooth fell out.

Alice got up and held her hands out as she fired off more magic blast like that as she said, "ah's will tell you right now! You won't make fun of my name!"

Aoi growled as she covered herself in a dome of fire and the blast were absorbed into it making it grow wider faster.

Azmuth rolled his eyes, "And trying to force her out of the ring classic but pointless!"

Applejack jumped changing to her alicorn form and she took to the air as she said, "I'm not touching the ground outside the ring so this is not against the rules and neither is this!" She then used magic to pull in a cloud witch she hit making it rain down in only the ring below putting out the fire.

Aoi's jaw dropped and her eye twitched as she said, "… I have no words.. noun at all!"

The science teacher fainted.

Himeji then turned to see Akihisa as an alicorn as he said, "yes we all can turn into an alicorn!"

Yuuji blinked as he looked at him and said, "Just when you think you know.. somepony!" in a moment he was slapped in the back of the head and the one who did it said, "Not punny!"

Aoi blinked before she point her hand up and fired off a gust of wind to try and knock applejack out of the air.

While she was knocked back Applejack made a rope out of mana and held it in her mouth as she used it to lasso the cloud making her hand there in the wind like a kite.

Azmuth then rolled his eyes and said, "I will not comment on the amount of physic braking going on at this moment but it does tick off my obsessive compulsive disorder! Magic I will never understand how simple energy manipulation could break the rules."

Akihisa looked over to Mr. Hasegawa who's and smirked before turning Blitzwolfer and looked up letting out his sonic howl getting everyone to turn and focus on him before he spoke and said, " Aoi's attack has tilted Mr. Hasegawa's glasses her attack hit someone out of the ring, by way of braking the rules she is disqualified."

The teacher adjusted his glasses as he said, "… so my glasses are the reason a witch lose to a winged unicorn… ok then.. I need to go lay down!" he said as he walked out.

Aoi's jaw was dropped as her spell ended.

Applejack smiled as she jumped around on the cloud as an alicorn yelling, "YEEHAAA! I WIN!"

Luna smiled and said, "Nice eyes son."

Akihsia became Eye guy original series version and said, "Well I do have eyes for days mom!"

Azmuth then spoke up, "you stole that form the internet!" he said disappoint in Akihisa's pun!

the shape sifter timed back out to human and rubbed his left shoulder and blinked a few times, "Doesn't mean it still isn't funny."

In a moment a dark purple beam shot form the school as what looked like dark portals were opening.

twilight adjusted her glasses, "it appears the dark magic object powering the summoner test war system has reached critical past."

In a moment Akihsia was Xlr8 and dashed off to see the computers plugged into the hands of Armageddon and there stood eon the ultimate alien version.

Eon froze time and walked around Akihisa as he said, "My race will be taking over now I remember when I was like you so foolish" he removed his helmet to reveal a paler version of Akihsia's face his eyes and hair purple with bags under her eyes.

Eon looked at him and said, "time works In weird ways as does the multiverse."

outside all of time was frozen as the portals grow but sense gems flow in and land on Akihisa's six sisters he went to school with changing them to pony form as the gems turned into the elements of harmony all now crowns.

they all then start to move again in frozen time as they trotted off to see Xlr8 frozen and Eon looking at him.

Pinkie pie blinked as she looked to Eon, "… is that an evil version of our brother!?"

Eon smirked as he said, "evil is a matter of perspective form yours yes I am!" he said as he held out his hand to fire off a time blast and they all avoid.

Twilight's crown was glowing, "What is with this things wait I sense something from them Girls point at big brother! And channel your magic through them!"

They all did that and in moments.

Akihsia turned into Atomix the green glowing with rainbow power as he moved in punching Eon as he said, "sisters find a way to destroy the dark magic thing I'll hold off evil me!"

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (5), heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(2), wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(5) upgrades(2) Big chill (2) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(2) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(1) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (1) spider-monkey (1) Atomix (1)( rainbow powered) and Waybig (1)


	12. Self vs self

Eon was firing power beams at Atomix as he said, "Who were those six!? How come you have a family that cares" he said in shock and rage his eyes burning with furry at his counterpart.

Atomix was knocking the blast away as he made his rainbow aura glow, "That's the difference between you and me isn't it? You didn't have anyone who cared so you not only stared into the darkness you dove in!" he then flow at eon knocking him out of the school into the air.

where Atomix flow out and held out his hand firing off a rainbow blast of energy, "No Yuuko!"

Eon slashed Akihisa's blast in half with a purple energy blade as he charged down slashing at Atomix in the air.

the alien raised an arm to block it as he said, "No sisters who cared!" he then delivered a right hook to Eon's face, sending the Evil counterpart flying back.

Eon stopped himself In the air as his aura flared and he fired a time ray down at Luna.

In a moment Atomix was down there as he held his hands together and yelled out, "KAMEHAMEHA!" A rainbow blast of energy then fired off absorbing Eon's blast as it hit Eon and he said, "And No mother who loved you!"

Pinkie pie's voice then said, "WE ALL DREAM OF DOING IT AND HE JUST GOES AND DOES IT FOR REAL!"

With the Sisters Applejack pulled Pinkie away form the window and said, "Sis we can nerd out over the new alien later! We's gots bigger problems on our hooves!"

Rarity was looking at Twilight who was thinking, "did you try kicking it?"

rainbow rolled her eyes as she said, "Sis it's not an old Tv hitting it ain't going to brake and or fix the evil object of doom!"

Fluttershy looked out another window at the alien ships manifesting and said, "We better hurry the dooms day fleet is coming! The dooms day fleet is coming it's the end of horror games, books, super sentai Anime, and the world!" She said in panic breathing heavily.

Twilight looked at her sister and said, "I am horrified I agree with the order of that statement! But I found it Pinkie you have hammers stashed everywhere in case of large cartoonish hammer emergencies eight?"

Pinkie nodded as she pulled out a cartoonish hammer form under a floor tile, "Yep! I did it as I did not know if I was going to need to play whack a bitch were or not! I Was one day away form it too!"

Twilight then took the hammer with her magic and mage her crown glow making it glow purple as she screamed, "DIE DIEE DIE!" over and over again while smashing the hands of Armageddon but it did nothing, "DESTORYING IT IS THE ONLY WAY WHY WON'T IT GOT DAM BRAKE!"

Rainbow dash smirked as she said, "I GOT IT! The evil version of our brother is a chronian right? That means he who managed to operate it most have been turned into one if his history follows closely to our brother. In short big brother has to become the bad guy to be able to order this thing to brake!"

Rarity gasped as she said, "bite you're tongue! For all we know that is how this happened!"

that is when They saw Akihisa landing in the room through the window in his human form getting up his leg's shaking as Eon entered the room and the good one looked to his watch witch was in the red, "Only way! SCAN MODE!"

In a moment the boy glow yellow before turning Green and when the light died down he was standing a copy of the Eon before them but with purple replaced by Green and the omnitrix dial on his chest.

the girls all screamed as they stood scared of the mirror match!

Akihsia held out his left hands to the hands of Armageddon as he said, "Self-destruct!" in a moment the thing explode taking with it the left side of the school.

the girls all blinked happily all huddled together on the still standing right side.

Twilight gulped and said, "… heheh… that still you big brother!?"

Akihsia then charged and punched Eon out in to the yard as time restarted.

Just in time for the school to see Two Akihsia with glowing blades sword fighting.

Yuuko blinked before saying, "Is this a dream?" she said in disbelief.

Minami was muttering in German as Himeji translated with ,"TOO MUCH OF A GOOD THING!"

Miharu and Kouta were hugging and shaking in fear as Miharu said, "Bad bad day!"

The Green one blocked a strike form his counterpart, "You know what Eon I feel sorry for you! You had no one that cared and you went mad when given power as you had no one to keep you grounded!" He said as the ships in the air fade and he kicked away the purple one.

the purple one smirked, "the Chronian were the closet thing I had to family I promised them on my life I would travel the multiverse and find them a new world to call home! But no you destroyed the key to summon them my promise to my family broken and dead AS YOU WILL BE THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE OF US!"

He then charged as his purple energy blade was held back by the Green one.

The girls then landed and Twilight said, "purple one is the evil double form another universe! This started off as Dragonball stuff now it's gone star wars!" she said panting as she wiped her forehead with her wing and said, "Why to tired to turn back to human form."

Pinkie pie was watching wide eyed at the laser blade duel, "… yep… That's a light saber fight! Well Rainbow you got your birthday wish!"

Rainbow was watching the sword fight and said, " yes but I didn't want the real life light saber battle to be my brother vs evil version of my brother!"

Luna was covering her mouth as she said, "Well now isn't this a nightmare for a mother!"

Yuuji just blinked as he said, "… I didn't even know he was passing kendo." In a moment a lighting bolt hit him making him fall over twitching and groaning in pain.

Luna's eyes glow as she growled.

In the light saber battle The green one jumped back and said, "you are right there is only one of Eon!" he then the dial on his chest changing into Echo Echo! "AND IT'S YOU LOSER!" In a moment Echo Echo became a swarm making everyone watching's eyes widen as the army of Akihsia encircled Eon and screamed a sonic wave.

Eon's energy blade vanished as he held his head and screamed as his body start to crack like he was made of Glasses purple light escaping till the omnitrix flashed red.

the Echo echo's were merged back together as Akihsia stood not as his human form but as shooting star as he panted.

Eon looked at his cracking growing as he laughed evilly and looked at him as he said, "No there will always be an Eon in the omnitrix but there is only one Akihisa here and it is you!" he then start to crack apart in to dust that was blowing away in the wind as he fell apart laughing insanely till nothing was left.

Akihisa blinked before falling onto his stomach and saying,"…. I am not sleeping this week!"

Yuuko's eyes widened as she ran over to help her boyfriend to his feet even if he had four of them right now as she said," I don't think anyone is sleeping this week!"

Azmuth popped up on yuuko's shoulder, "Ok let's go home and lock Eon before that transformation comes to life and uses Akihsia like a puppet to murder us all!" he said flatly.

And at that point news crews were pulling up, with a magic fight a school half exploding, an alien invasion and a light saber battle the only question was what took them so long to arrive.

Luna sighed and looked to her kids, "Dears do head on home Mommy will handle the media circus then have a word with some teachers."

Mr. Fumihiro Fuse raised his hand and asked in a very serious tone, "you won't smite a man with poop in his pants would you?"

Yuuko then left with the Yoshi Siblings who where trotting down the street in Alicorn form, as she said, "you all sure this is a good idea."

Akihisa was shaky, "My form changing is tied to the omnitrix and it's overloaded defaulting to my most used change till It finish repairs in about an hour so I have no choice in the matter."

Twilight was still panting lagging in the back, "Dam it! Shouldn't have cut gym! To tired to run or change, let along fly."

Rainbow boy was using her magic to run a brush through her mane as she said, "I have been wanting to freak people out like this for a while now any how!"

Rarity was using magic to put her mane into a pony tail, "I do say I need a hair cut, but Family sticks together let them see the alicorn it'll make so many peoples day."

Pinkie pie was just doing her one mare band act as they walked.

Fluttershy then said, "Oh just fuck it! Let's walk home as alicorns. Let's just get there so I can get back to playing devil may cry! Dante is husbando!"

Akihsia took a moment to use his wing to wave to Hazuki as he said, "Hi Hazuki!"

The little girl jumped as her eyes sparkled and she cheered, "EEEEEEWWW A UNICORN SAID HI TO ME!"

Yuuko then yelled out, "IT'S AKIHISA AND HIS AN ALICORN!" Hazuki's jaw's dropped.

Twilight then said, "you know they'll probably move us to the school camp ground to finish the year, that's like only a few miles away form the castle. And it's not like they can expel us or suspend us all we did was save the world we shut couldn't save the building."

Yuuko shrugged as she said, "So no more summoner test system battles and wars. And I am sure there will be fall out… who am I didn't who could have seen the thing being an evil device form across space and reality they will get away with only safety fines.. fuck!"

Rarity then said, "correction safety fines and our mother angry at them! She wasn't always the nice goddess of the moon form what we hear there was a small period of a thousand years were she was the evil goddess of the darkest night, nightmare moon!"

the Girl then stopped and jumped a bit and said, "SAY WHAT?"

Fluttershy said, " yeah they didn't like the night thinking it was evil so the goddess of the night became that. It's simple as that. With all the love the moon will be getting soon form this I wouldn't be surprised if we had to face our aunt Celestia goddess of the sun as a villain maybe plotting genocide by conversion."

Yuuko looked at her and in shock asked, "WERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!?"

Pinkie pie then laughed and said, "Form fanfiction. The truth is stranger then fanfiction!"

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "Screw fanfiction I am so watching a super sentai marathon when we get home while I do my hair!"

Rainbow dash smiled and added "Sound lovely, but I'll be watching the game while doing my mane!"

Pinkie pie yawned and said, "I am just going to watch anime till I pass out!"

Twilight who was still at the back said, "Audio books for me!"

Akihisa rolled his eyes and said, " I am going to be drinking coffee noun stop!"

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (6), Eon(1 locked) heatblast(1), Greymatter(1), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(2), wildvine(1) , Diamondhead(1), Xlr8(5) upgrades(2) Big chill (2) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(2) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (1) spider-monkey (1) Atomix (1)( rainbow powered) and Waybig (1)


	13. Clowns! Mirrors! may cry!

In her Castle Luna was smiling as she happily tucked Applebloom Scootaloo and Sweete belle into bed and kissed there sleeping heads.

she then trotted to a window and looked out as she wonder, "I wonder how my older foals are doing?"

Meanwhile in Fumizuki training camp.

Ironman was pale and twitching as he walked past akihsia.

the boy himself was looking at his omnitrix as he asked, "What the hell did mom do to the teachers? … best not to know!" he then returned to looking through his aliens, " strange strange strange?"

Yuuko walked up and asked, "Strange how you mean you and your sisters are just fine after blowing up a school or the fact no one got arrest?"

Akihisa landed on Greymatter as he said, "I do not know how to explain but Greymatter does!" he then hit it transforming and jumping on to Yuuko's left shoulder, "A strange space rock triggers alien invasion, there is nothing set up to process that as a crime so staff get off. Just like there is nothing set up to process stopping your evil alternate self form leading it and ending the invasion or public light saber fights."

Yuuko crossed her arms and said, "so things are two weird for the law to handle?" she asked getting it.

Greymatter nodded and calmly added, "It's like with discord's always spying on us! There is nothing set up to sue or punish a god of chaos so nothing we can do about the weirdo looking at us!" he then shock his fist, "AND I KNOW YOU ARE! THERE IS A FAINT TASTE OF CHOCOLATE MILK IN THE AIR!"

A voice then chuckled and said, "Oh Akihisa you know me so well!"

Elsewhere in the camp

Batafurai was playing a game on a mobile game system as she yelled out, "DIE ALREADY!" That is when Discord looked over her shoulder turned Green then throw up, "WHAT AM I LOOKING AT!"

the girl turned around and yelled out, "IT'S DEVIL MAY CRY YOU CREEPY!"

discord ran out in to the hall and vanished, at what point Aj saw it and said, "You's understand this is going to be come a thing right sis?"

Fluttershy crossed her arms and said, "like I fucking care! Beside how bad could it be!"

Five minutes later

Pinkie pie Twilight, Fluttershy Rarity, and Rainbow dash were in human form fighting the Scarecrows form Devil may cry.

Fluttershy smiled as he put on a hooky mask and pulled a chain saw out of nowhere and used it to slash a demon in half, "OK IT IS BAD BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN!" She then laughed as she charged slashing them to bits rapidly at a scary rate.

Twilight shivered as she held her hand up making it rain down purple energy blast down on the scarecrows around her, "yes I got this form dragonball shut up Pinkie!" she said flatly

Pinkie pie was happily slashing the scarecrows in half with a copy of Zangetsu true Bankai as she slashed and said, "Getsuga Tenshou!" the moon shaped energy slash attack then came form her swing in a pink killing a large number of them

Rarity just crossed her arms making portals appear around her so when a scarecrow went to slash her it would go in one portal and come out another to slash another scarecrow or itself as she shivered, "Why do you enjoy this kind of games? It is just so out of character. Why not super sentai? Won't you rather be fighting Golems? Or Tranza?" She asked just plain creeped out but the turn of events.

Rainbow dash was running around at high speed making the scarecrows slash eachother as they try to cut her and she had tears in her eyes, "NO NO NO! I HATE CLOWS! WHY ARE THEY KILLER CLOWN DEMONS!? WHY!"

As for the sister in the hooky mask she smirked as she chain sawed the last one in half and said, "BRING ON THE BOSS!"

In a moment the mega scarecrow appeared and Rainbow dash faint and turned white.

the giant slashed it's left arm blade only for Rarity's portal to open so the blade hit it in the back!

Twilight held out her hand charging a purple blast while Pinkie pie made her sword copy glow pink to charge her own blast and as they fired Pinkie pie said, "Cero Sinretico!" the blast then fused and hit the demon blasting it's left arm off

The demon was then fallen as Fluttershy smiled sickly under her mask as she charged and with speed and making her chainsaw glow to show it became enchanted she slashed the demons head off killing it.

In a moment it turned into light as a sawed off shotgun appeared and Fluttershy took it and removed her mask and said, "really that's the reward? This basic bitch!? Really? Discord I am coming for you!" she then got the gun ready to fire! "I WANT A COOL REAL LIFE VERSION OF ONE OF THE DEMONIC WEAPONS! COME HERE DISCORD I GOT SOMETHHING I WANT TO BLAST YOU WITH!?" She then ran off as a high pitched scream of terror was heard through out the camp.

One of the teachers said, "Just ignore it or she will come back!"

Pinkie pie then picked up Rainbow and tapped her face "Dasshu wake up the clowns are gone and Fluttershy is hunting Discord with a shotgun."

Twilight then saw a letter appear in front of her in dark fire as her eyes widen, "GUYS MY BOYFRIEND FORM ANOTHER UNIVERSE IS IN TROUBLE MEET AFTER CLASSES IT'S ONLY A TWO MILE HIKE TO THE CASTLE!" she then ran off.

Later on the siblings appeared at the Castle with Yuuko Miharu and Kouta.

Kouta had his camera out as he would be taking the first pictures of a real life magic castle, but as the door opened and he took his first picture Twilight walked into a mirror making his jaw drop.

Akihisa then stuck his hand into it, "Wait it's a mirror portal like out of that Kamen Rider season!" he said flatly as he got in.

Pinkie pie then walked into it saying, "to a world of all ponies were mom and aunt Celestia are the bad guys!"

Applejack sighed, "And were Twilight dates the good king Sombra!" she said entering the portal.

Rarity pushed Yuuko in before going through herself, "come on got evil version of mommy to stop!"

Rainbow dash walked through saying, "I better not get my hair messed up! It takes me hours to get it right!"

Fluttershy smirked as she said, "Come on sis toughen up!"

Miharu and Kouta looked at eachother before stepping through.

As soon as they stepped through, they found themselves as ponies.

Miharu looked herself over she had orange mane and tail her eyes the same color, she had cream colored fur and a cutie mark with a heart that was pink and blue spiraling into a purple dot. She was a Pegasus.

Kouta was next to her he had his mane and tail the same as his human hair, his fur bright light blue, he was a unicorn holding his camera in blue magic and his cutie mark was a camera.

they then noticed the others and Yuuko.

Yuuko looked like a recolor of Fleur de lis with her normal eye color, her mane the color of her hair, her fur a grey color and he cutie mark a heart with a bandage on it.

Rarity looked at Yuuko and said, "… Ok Yuuko you are the prettiest pony here and I am grown enough to admit it!"

that is when Sombra the good king trotted in and he said, "Oh Twilight my darling you arrived with friends and your siblings.

the good king looked to each of them He start with Akihisa as he said, "Shoot stair the holder of the omnitrix and prince of justice ?" Akihsia nodded.

he then came to Pinkie pie, "you most pinkie pie princess of joy!" Pinkie smiled

he next came to Applejack, "applejack princess of truth!" applejack adjust her hat as she said, "you bet"

next came Rarity as he said, "Rarity the princess of caring"

Rarity sighed as she said, "I wanted it to be princess of generosity but yes!"

Next was Fluttershy and sombra said, "And this cute but crazy mare most be Fluttershy princess of compassion!"

Fluttershy smiled and showed her geek by saying "Nok!"

Finally rainbow dash and Sombra said, "And last but not least Rainbow Dash princess of loyalty!"

Rainbow dash smiled as she said, " yes and over here we have Yuuko my brothers marefriend, Miharu and her Coltfriend Kouta who is here to document this mirror world crazy!"

That is when there was a blast and they all ran to it to see the mirror world versions of Celestia and Luna.

Celestia looked with shock as she said, "Seven more Alicorns? Where did you find them?" She then looked to Akihisa and licked her lips, "And where has he been hiding?"

Akihisa shivered and said, "We came form a mirror portal we are our universe version of Luna's foals!"

Celestia's eyes widen as she took a step back and said, "… Ok I am twist and evil!"

Luna looked at all Seven of them confused and pinkie said, "And we have three little sisters so you're a mother of ten! While Aunt Celestia over there is a lonely old nag!" she said making the evil sun alicorn hang her head sadly while her sister laughed.

Luna trotted past all Seven of her alternate self's children, "Oh really now Sombra couldn't handle us so you thought you would ask my foals to help stop there mommy cute! As if my own foals could surprise me!"

Akihisa hit his omnitrix dial now on his left front hoof thanks to the mirror portal, "May be not magically but tech and thinking wise we can thanks to grandpa and his omnitrix!" In a moment he became heat blast and fired off a large burst of fire at both evil alicorns.

Making themboth jump up and flap there wings to take to the air to avoid it.

In a moment heatblast became fourarms who jumped up to them before switching to Waterhazard and firing off point blank water blast that made them both fall there wings to wet to fly, next thing they knew he was Cannonbolt who came crashing down hitting the space on top of them.

Sombra looked away as there was an impact that kicked up dirt and dust.

In a moment form under the dirt Luna dug herself out as she said, "Other me made a raised a monster! I am so proud!"

Celestia dug herself out and cough out dirt, " other you's son is as strong as he is handsome!" Luan growled but a moment later Seeds land between them exploding knocking them back as wildvine popped out of the ground

In a moment Celestia fired off a horn blast only for Akihsia to turn into Diamondhead who held out his hand making the magic laser light bounce off his hand and hit Luna who screamed in pain.

Next moment he was Xlr8 who ran up to the mirror Celestia and booped her nose and said, "if I can get this close I could kill you if I want aunty!" he then ran back leaving Celestia paler then normal

Next moment he appeared to there left as upgrades and fired off an optic blast that hit Luna knocking her into Celestia.

Luna got up making her horn glow witch made her and her sister vanish in light.

Sombra's jaw dropped at the sigh.

Meanwhile in a dark twist castle.

Celestia was walking on shaking legs as she looked to her sister, "OTHER YOU'S CHARMING SON IS A MONSTER BEYOND OUR UNDERSTANDING OR MONSTERS AS IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Luna growled and yelled to her sister, "STOP CALLING HIM CHARMING AND HANDSOME YOU LONELY OLD NAG!"

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (6), Eon(1 locked) heatblast(2), Greymatter(2), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (1), Cannonbolt(3), wildvine(2) , Diamondhead(2), Xlr8(6) upgrades(3) Big chill (2) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 1) Ghostfreak(2) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (1) NRG (1) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (1) spider-monkey (1) Atomix (1)( rainbow powered) and Waybig (1)

Also keep voting on the should this story become a harem poll


	14. mirror's end

In the Mirror world Equestria

Celestia was watching in a crystal ball as Akihsia as Frankenstrike was sparking lighting in to street lights Twilight and applejack made lighting up Sombra's kingdom in the night. She chuckled at the display as she said, "And there they go being all helpful it makes me sick they would be better suit to ruling with an iron hoof, Akihisa beside his aunty!" she said licking her lips.

Luna rolled her eyes with a growl as she said, "You are sickening sister!" she said filled with hate and rage.

Elsewhere in Good King Sombra's kingdom.

Kouta was taking pictures as Miharu rolled her eyes and flapped her wings going up to fast to control and hitting her head on the tree above her before falling down face first and getting up shaking her head and seeing stars making Kouta trot over to her rapidly ,"Miharu are you ok?"

Miharu sound like she was out of it and said, " Gee look at the pretty stars it's just like in a cartoon!"

At that point Twilight and Sombra trotted by taking to eachother.

Twilight adjusted her glasses and said, "In a matter of no time that morality reverse spell should be finished and we can switch the mirror version of my mother and aunt to good ending this fight once and for all!" Sombra smiled happily.

In the sister's castle they had their jaw dropped.

Celestia shivered, "going to force us to be good! I guess they aren't such goody goodies either and we can use this as an advantage!"

Luna raised and eye brow and stated, "How can we use a brainwashing spell to our advantage?" She sounded scared and confused.

Celestia smiled and happily trotted by "Why simple my darling little sister, We simple pull in Sombra and or your otherself's son in to the area of effect and they become reversed, they would know the spell and quickly return us to normal and then we use the spell to turn your other self's daughters to our side and we have a royal family of evil to rule this world forever!" she laughed evily and she added under her breath, "And I finally won't be dateless on Saturday night!"

Luna stomped the ground with her forelegs and yelled out in the royal Canterlot speaking voice, "YES YOU WILL BE DATELESS NAG!"

Later on Fluttershy and pinkie pie were drawing symbols on the ground using there magic to move large pins.

the yellow alicorn sighed and said, "How come we get stuck doing the heavy lifting on this bullshit plan that crosses a moral line?" She asked sad about it.

Pinkie pie then smiled, "because they need to be perfect and we be the two best artiest in the family form all our fan art drawing!" she said happily trotting as she drew, " besides this is kind of the all else fails moment, we have an evil mommy and evil aunty working together, even if we only get one we can even things out! I mean it's not like Sombra can match them in power! He's only hold on to his kingdom and matched them form being smarter but even that has limits after all they finally cracked his barrier to come see him face to face and probably would have killed him and this place and all the ponies in it if brother then go omniwhoop-ass on their tails."

Fluttershy nodded as she finished her set, "Ok the spell circuit"

In a moment they glow orange and turned to see Celestia and Luna and in a moment the two sister made there horns glow braking free and they stood there ground.

Pinkie pie was charging an energy blast on her horn as she said, "I warn you evil versions of my mommy and only old nag aunt! I have been prepping mentally for a magic energy attack show down! I have attacks you won't see coming!" She then fired off a mana disk.

The sisters laughed as they flow to avoid it but there eyes widen as it split in to five and disk shot off at all angles cutting off some of there tails and manes.

Luna blinked as she look at her now half-length tail and coughed covering her mouth and she said, "Warning taken dear alternate universe daughter! … I raised some scarily powerful foals!" She said kind of proud.

Celestia licked her lips and happily said, "and a charming prince of a son!" Luna Fluttershy and Pinkie pie all then yelled, "HAY!"

In a moment Luna fired an energy beam at Celestia knocking her down and taking the two sisters by surprise, as Luan land on her sister and start hitting her growling as the evil princess of the night, "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT SISTER!"

At that point the rest showed up confused by this and Sombra blinked and said, "Ok I guess we trigger the spell!" he said as all the Alicorn's horns glow making the newly drawn lines glow as Fluttershy and Pinkie pie galloped away.

In a moment Celestia smirked happily as she said, "just what I want!" in a moment her horn glow making her and Akihsia change places making Yuuko scream as the Evil princess of the sun flow off faster then even rainbow dash could match.

All the while laughing and cheering, "I can't wait to have you rule by myside my darling nephew!" she said sickeningly happy.

Akihsia tried to run but found himself stuck in the glowing dome all the other's trying to turn off there magic but they couldn't the spell had no stop. Akihsia became Ampfibian to try and phase but couldn't making him panic and turn to Waybig and start punching at the energy dome unable to brake it as Yuuko was crying in horror.

Luna bit her lip crying she may have been evil but something was going on inside of her and she yelled out, "I CAN CAST THE REPLACEMENT SPELL TO SAVE MY SON FORM THIS FATE BUT SOMEONE WOULD HAVE TO REPLACE HIM!"

Sombra growled and said, "I'LL REPLACE HIM! AN EVIL ME IS NOTHING COMEPARED TO AN EVIL GIANT OR WHAT EVER ELSE HE CAN BECOME!" Twilight gasped in horror as in a moment Sombra and Akihsia switched place.

Twilight cried as she put a hoof on the energy dome witch was glowing and she sadly said, " I love you!"

Sombra looked down sadly as he put a hoof to the wall on his end making it look like they were touching, as he depressingly said, "I know I love you too my darling Twilight sparkle!"

Luna was crying in the corner as she growled, "… I could have been a mother I could have had family.. I could have lead to the most amazing group of siblings being. I deserve this fate! But Sombra you do not! what you deserve is the honor of making the smarter me's daughter happy!" In a moment there was a flash.

Luna looked like her normal universe counterpart as all gasped Sombra's outfit remained the same but he looked like his evil counterpart form the normal Equestria. He held his head as Twilight trotted to him.

He held out his hoof as the black mist came from the sides of his eyes as he uncontrollably growled, "Stay back! I can't be trust Twilight!"  
He then turned into Mist and vanished.

and Twilight broke down crying.

Luna looked down sadden as she turned, away, "I am sorry I helped make this happen!" she sounded sadden as she said, "Tell the other me your mother she is luck. I most go! I need to stop my sister and Twilight I promise I'll find away to return your Sombra to his true self."

Later on everyone had used the mirror to return to there home reality and normal default forms.

Twilight was in a purple night gown in her bed lying awake in her human form crying when she heard something and jumped up.

She got up looking to see a black rose on her window seal and a note she looked out she could see a human with skin the same color as Sombra's fur with his corrupted eyes.

he had a red curved horn a small golden band grown a black spiekd caller black shirt black jacket with the sleeves ripped off arms covered in bandages spike bands like his caller along his wrist and biceps.

Blue jeans and grey spiked boots on his legs with two bands of spikes around the boots he, his hair was black long and messy. He cried red tears before turning into mist.

Twilight opened the note and put on her glasses and turned on a light reading, "My darling Twilight Sparkle I want to ask you to be my Queen before this! And I still want to! But I do not deserve you as I am now! Even with my very heart and soul twist inside out I still love you! And that love is allowing me to fight the spell. I will fight this I will win! I will find my way out of this labyrinth inside my head and I will return to you if you will still have. All I ask is please forgive me! Forgive me if I hurt anyone! Please forgive me if I fail! And if I truly fail and lose myself to this madness remember me as I was not as what I became because I was to week my darling Sparkle!"

Twilight held the note crying her eyes out as she fell down bittersweetly crying, "he still loves me he still loves! He's still in there! Sombra I promise you I'll find away to set you free! And in case you are watching I would have said yes. And I still would in a heart beat!"

Unknown to her a shadow was watching while crying.

outside Twilight's door Luna was in her bipedal form looked in sadly sighing not knowing how to comfort her child at this time in her life as she sadly muttered to herself, "it use to be as simple as giving them a hug kissing there heads or baking cookies, I wish I know how to help you my daughter."

to be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (6), Eon(1 locked) heatblast(2), Greymatter(2), fourarms(1) Waterhazard (2), Cannonbolt(3), wildvine(2) , Diamondhead(2), Xlr8(6) upgrades(3) Big chill (2) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(2) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (1) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (1) spider-monkey (1) Atomix (1)( rainbow powered) and Waybig (2)


	15. Antitrix is born!

It was the last day of the camp and Kyouji was growling as he looked to Akihisa form the distant growling at all the idiot had.

that is when he heard laughing and turned to see Animo , Trixie Alexender and Animo, Along with some girl who looked to be a hoof footed bipedal earth pony version of Mane-iac.

Animo smiled as he held up blue prints and said, "I see you hate him almost as much as us!" he said happily " allow me to show you my master work the Antitrix! an upgrade omnitrix that enchance the aliens!"

Trixie smiled as she said, "Trixie and Alexender can give the magic need, Trixie is Trixie by the way, And Animo can build it! Only problem be are lax of DNA Mane-iac has a plan for that, But we need one more part to make an equal to Prince Shooting star a wearer! Would you like to wear it and become Akihisa equal no better!"

Kyouji smiled as he bowed and happily said, "why yes I would love to become better then him!"

Later on in a hidden lab Kyouji was wearing the anitrix smirking as he looked through it's empty play list, "Mind telling me when I will be able to transform?" he said clearly losing patience

Animo Rolled his eyes, "Boy the outward prongs are DNA scanners made to copy DNA of Akihisa changes no one knows you are on our side so the fact you most be close is need!"

He said pulling up the monitor to see Anthro versions of the power ponies arriving fighting his mutants beside Akihisa as a mutant ran off With Yuuko.

Akihisa growled a she turned into shooting star to fire off an energy blast. In a moment Kyouji's watch beeped.

In a moment he turned into a bat winged Alicorn with Black fur red stripes a red horn bat wings red sharper hooves and he with the antitrix dial on his chest and a copy of it for a cute mark, red eyes with slitted pupils, a purple mane and tail he smiled as he turned into mist before reforming and smirking showing a mouth filled with fangs as he laughed, " YES YES I AM NIGHTMARE NIGHT!"

Trixie had hearts in her eyes as she looked at him and happily says "Trixie approves.

Mane-iac smirked, "plus the camera drone has a scanner hooked in!"

Meanwhile with the fight the power ponies were knocked down on top of eachother as Akihisa became Cannonbolt and charged bouncing form mutant to mutant knocking them all down rapidly. Unknown to him this action would grant Kyouji wreckingbolt.

When Akihsia was done he Xlr8 an action that would grant Kyouji the transformation Rush as he looked at the downed Power ponies.

Saddle ragger was with now eight foot tall and realistically muscled thanks to be stuck in between her forms as she got up shaking on her two legs, "We're sorry we aren't use to two legs." She said sadly

Masked matter horn got up shaking on her feet looking confused by her hands, "or this hand things!" she said flatly.

mistress mare-velous was rubbing her head as she sadly said, "Why could be change between pony and biped like his mother or shift between full human and pony like his sisters?"

Radiance used her bracelet to make a construct of a cane to help her balance on two legs as she said, "Speaking of why are they not helping?" she asked curiously.

fili-second got up saying, "Simple they would be to much help this chapter so for the plot to move along Akihisa promised them all he could handle everything while they take his three little sisters to the zoo for there birthday, and what not! but yeah if they were here he won't have to rush off into a clear trap to save his girlfriend, and we won't be an embarrassing wreck."

Zapp flapped her wings unable to stand as she crossed her arms and said, "I hit them with lighting why didn't they fall?" she asked.

Akihisa rolled her eyes and he said, "look I bet you are all nice ladies and what not and were good heroes but right now you are less then useless get your act together then join right now I have to go stop Animo and this loon you were chasing!" he said as he ran off.

Elsewhere.

Kyouji was happily scanning a vine with his antitrix as he said, " yes a fragment of wildvine!" he smiled before turning into thornblade. Before hitting it to become Dark matter, " And his grandpa's cane had enough DNA for this change!" he said sickeningly happy about it.

He then turned to the monitor and saw Alexander facing Akihisa and in a moment he became Waterhazard and blast the centaur away and Kyouji became Undertow.

At that moment Yuuko was brought in by the arriving mutants and her eyes widen as she watched an alien turn into Kyouji and as was put in a tube and gasped, "WHAT IS THIS HAPPY MADE A BOOTLEG DAY!?"

Kyouji smirked as he became wreckingbolt and rolled in to a ball spinning in place before turning to Rush and running around at high speed. Before saying, "why yes thanks to those scan bots witch your boyfriend has started noticing and smashing every change he use on the way here I get an improved monster version of! I am not a bootleg I will be the better version, hell I will be able to get new forms directly once he is close enough!"

he then watched and saw Mane-iac being smashed into a camera by four arms using her hair. The knock off owner then turned into Quad strike as he smiled, "Seven changes and oh what power!" he said as he lift up one of animo's heavy lab machines with one arm.

In a moment he saw Akihisa using Diamondhead to knock around mutants making Kyouji turn into Crystal fist he smacked his hands down and summoned a crystal pillar before him as he smiled happily. " oh what power he takes for granted!" he said happily.

In a moment Trixie smiled as she came in mutants holding the Power ponies who had collars around there necks as she smiled, "those collars will stop your powers load them up into the tubes beside Yuuko! And get them ready for the power transfer machine we will grant there powers to Mane-iac along with humans instincts form Yuuko so she will have there powers and will stop tripping over her own feet." She said happily.

She then headed out and winked at Kyouji, "now Kyouji Trixie has to go do her turn to force Akihisa to transform so you may have as many transformations as possible when he arrives!"

She then went out side and used magic to warp herself to an are not to far away as She smirked at akihsia, "the great and powerful Trixie Shall now be the one fighting you the great and handsome shooting start!" She said happily.

Akihisa raised an eye brow before he became heatblast and action that would grant Kyouji the transformation hot shot. He then throw a fireball setting Trixie's cape on fire making her run screaming in to a lake.

Akihisa then walked up to the door and turned into upgrades to merge with it to de merge on the other side were he saw Kyouji turn into hot shot then to Bootleg making his eye widen as he turned into Blitswolfer.

In a moment Kyouji's dial scanned him making the other shape shifter turn into Bashmouth and Akihsia backed up and said, "So when I turn into something you turn into it as well."

Bash mouth smirked showing his steel teeth, "No I become an improved version when I scan and those bots were scanning for me! Thanks to our alliance you are no longer one of a kind!" he said changing to wreckingbolt and charging.

Akihisa turned into Daimondhead and made a crystal ramp making him flow up smash through the wall behind him and leave the room and were he continued to roll away as he didn't know how to stop himself.

Akihisa rolled his eyes and let out a flat, "yeah but you don't have the experience on how to use those things so right now your helpless! Come back when you learn the ropes!" he said pointing out how realistic this outcome was.

That is when he heard a machine going off and Mane-iac was smiling as she sat with a helmet connect to the tubes on it and he smiled, "Soon I shall have the copied powers of the power ponies and the instinct to use a bipedal body!" she smirked as she waved her hair tendril like a finger "and that will make me way more of a challenge then anything you never faced!" She said happily.

Yuuko was in her tube pointing at the power ponies then to the evil lady then to herself well mouthing upgrade.

Diamondhead smiled and hit the dial becoming upgrades as he said, "good plan!" he said happily as he turned into Upgrades and merged with the machine and in a few beeps there was a blast.

a moment later the power ponies got up standing just fine on two legs Mistress Mare-velous was spinning her lasso in her hands showing she had full use of them and she said, "I get it! she changed it so the human instinct copy was sent to us so we can be heroes again."

fili-second then put a finger to her chin, "and what about the copies of our powers."

Yuuko walked out she was now a seven foot tall anthro Alicorn her shoes gone revealing her hooves she flipped her brown hair and smirked, her fur was peach colored as she waved her finger and said, "To me! I'll be need some listens."

Mane-iac gulped as Akihsia became heatblast and happily said, "lady right now I am going to burn this nag's mane off!"

Later while most of the alliance were being taken away including a now maneless Mane-iac who was yelling, "MY MANE WILL GROW BACK!"

Trixie was in the woods walking With Kyouji, who was nightmare night and while he was in the air thanks to his wings Trixie was teaching him the basics of magic.

He growled, "the idiot was right I don't know how to use this guys I will practice! And when I get the hang of them! I'll be back!"

Trixie smiled and said, "No we will be back Trixie's boyfriend we will be back!" she said happily before she and nightmare night kissed.

to be continued.

Pinkie pie then popped up in Alicorn form and said, "And harem won the poll ok now look at the transformation recaps before reviewing thanks for reading!" she said happily

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (7), Eon(1 locked) heatblast(4), Greymatter(2), fourarms(2) Waterhazard (3), Cannonbolt(4), wildvine(2) , Diamondhead(4 ), Xlr8(7) upgrades(4) Big chill (2) Jury-rig (1) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(2) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(1) Whampire(1) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (1) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (1) spider-monkey (1) Atomix (1)( rainbow powered) and Waybig (2)

Antitrix aliens

nightmarenight (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(1) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (1) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (1) undertow (1) Quad smack ( 1) and Bashmouth (1)


	16. Herds, witches and clowns

In the court yard of the Yoshi family castle Towairaito was making energy shields blocking the blast form Masked matter horn.

She smirked as her shield absorbed and refired the blast at the power pony as she said, "Nice try! But I am smarter have alicorn magic and plus my boyfriend was cursed recently so I need someone to hit!" she said sounding scary.

Saddle Rager was striking and punching at Batafurai only for Batafurai to use magic constructs that looked like boxing gloves so she can trade blows with her as she happily said, "You think I won't have figured out how to overcome my weaknesses! They may call be Fluttershy but the shy part is ironic! I am a crazy horror gamer! I am not going to be a boss with a weakness you can beat!"

Radiance was in the air the air making a construct of a giant hand to try and crush Rarity or Kishoei who only teleport out of the way and opened a folding fan to fan herself, " sorry miss but that isn't going to be easy! Also let's hurry this spare up I don't want to mess the super sentai marathon

Dasshu was in alicorn form avoiding lighting at high speed as Zap held her necklace to control the clouds remotely as Dasshu smirked as she turned around and fired a lighting blast form her horn at her with a smirk of ,"come on bring it on!"

Alice was throwing energy throwing stars at Mistress mare-velous who was throwing her hoofarangs, the two weapons hit midair and the energy stars explode.

Mare-velous, "I see we made the right choice in who the spare against it feels like we are made form the same mold!"

Alice also known as applejack put her hands on her hips and said, "Lady ain't no one made form our molds not even our past lives long story

Koyubi Pai Yoshi or Pinkie pie was running at high speed dressed as the flash, with Fili-second happily as both said, "SOMEONE JUST AS FAST AS ME!"

Yuuko was hovering in the air dressed in black shorts and a blue sports top, firing a freeze ray form her horn as Akihsia on the ground only for Snare-oh to open his chest and for it to fly right through before he turned into Whampire to take on bat form.

Yuuko landed and tried to use her speed to grab him and she did only for him to become ENG and for him to fire off a harmless flash of light making her let go and fall over.  
she rubbed her eyes and made some sunglasses out of yellow magic and looked to see Akihsia as eye guy firing off beams and she made a shield to block it. as Akihsia smiled, "Getting the hang of this thing Yuuko!" he said happily

She then used speed to avoid it making Akihisa turn into Atomix as the couple trade blows for a moment till Akihsia became spider monkey and jumped over her making her land on her face. As he timed out and bowed " and that is march dear.

Later on Masked matter horn was wathing Akihisa as Jury-rig repair one of his grandpa's machines. She was red and she turned to see her team mates the same way.

Saddle rager held her face and said, "I do believe human instinct is more then what we got from Yuuko, I think we got her love for him." She was red.

Yuuko walked up and was red," and … I do believe I picked up a herd instinct form yougirls so…"

Later on Akihsia walked in to his room and was tackled by Yuuko and the power ponies and all seven women said, "We're sharing you!"

Akihisa's eyes widen as he turned red.

Elsewhere.

Twilight was walking around in the cold night air when she saw a strange snake with yellow arrow shaped strips and she adjusted her glasses, "what are you?" she said interested like she happily find a new species.

Only for the snake to tackle her making her scream.

In a moment Scootaloo Sweete bell, and Apple bloom then galloped out when they heard Twilight scream but sadly they did not see there big sister anymore.

she was in a little black dress bear foot her hair yellow with her light purple and pink highlights remaining she had a yellow horn bat wings and snake like orange eyes behind her shining in the moon light glasses she stretched.

the women smirked as the three scared fillies and said, "Sorry Twilight sparkle or whatever her name isn't in the drivers feet anymore I am Medusa gorgon witch of the gorgon sisters! And I most say a demi-goddess magic feels so amazing."

The three fillies backed away scared they could see the ghostly image of there older sister's alicorn form screaming for help to be saved and they screamed out" MOM A WITCH'S GHOST HAS POSSED TWILIGHT!"

In a moment Luna flow out in her alicorn form and her eyes widen in horror at her possessed daughter.

In a moment Medusa held out her hand firing off purple energy constructs that looked like her old vector armors but they were also flaming making Luna summon a shield as she charged through.

Medusa flapped her wings taking to the air to avoid it, "oh what's your plan hold me down so you can use a magic to purify your daughter removing me? Or just knock me out and lock my magic so you can lock me up while you find someone who can get me out of your baby girl!?" she said mockingly.

Luna growled only for medusa to summon a purple version of her vector sword and hold it at Twilight's neck making Luna's eyes widen in horror as Medusa mockingly said," I am already dead lady this won't hurt me but your baby girl is another story! So this is how it works I am leaving back to my home universe to use your daughter as my tool for revenge and you aren't going to do another or she's dead!" She laughed out evilly as she held out her left hand summoning a portal.

As Medusa turned to go through Luna saw the ghostly image of her daughters alicorn form screaming out, "MOM HELP!" Luna couldn't help but cry in horror as the witched walked off and she used the royal Canterlot speaking voice to yell, "KIDS POWER PONIES TWILIGHT HAS BENE KIDNAPPED BY THE GHOST THAT IS CONTROLLING HER! GATHER YOUR THINGS AND GET READY WE ARE GOING UNIVERSE HOPPING TO GET HER BACK! DON'T WORRY TWILLY MOMMY'S COMING!"

Elsewhere in the woods.

King sombra's human form was watching it all happen on a black mist screen and he screamed roaring in rage as dark magic stormed around him as he screamed, "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" In a moment he opened a portal perfectly following the trail that Twilight's magic left where he landed in death city on a roof top.

he looked up at the strange moon before turning and summoning an axe to block a blonde women's scythe strike as he looked at her and said, "Listen lady I don't have time A ghostly witch medusa as body jacked the women I love!"

the girl Gasped as she jumped back and the scythe said, "Maka did he just say what I think he did"

Maka said, " yes soul and…. He's telling the truth! And no that doesn't have to do with my soul reading Medusa behind him!"

Sombra turned and summoned a crystal shield to block a large magic energy blast fired by Medusa who was hovering in the air.

The witch landed, "aawee isn't that cute cursed by morality reversing spell and yet your love for this girl is still letting you be the hero you were, how gross!" She said as she summoned a vector blade and flatly said, "not that it matters this demigoddess magic will protect me form Genie-hunter and you won't hurt her Sombra! So it's all pointless!"

she said as she charged only for Maka soul and Sombra to jump back.

Sombra became mist as Medusa launched a vector arrow attack the arrows phasing through him till he got close and returned to solid form and put his hands inches form Medusa's face making her scream in pain as the hands glow.

Medusa jumped back gasping her left eye returning to Twilight's for a moment as she panted and said, "… I just lost five years of memory… you where erasing me! You were going to erase me so I won't remember being an entity so I won't act like one returning her to control of her body! …. Well now I'll remember that trick of yours you won't get close enough again!" she declared in horror of how close she came to losing control of Twilight's body.

In a moment she summoned what looked like a demonic clown army that all charged at them, Death city would become a war zone this night as Medusa abused the power of an alicorn.

Maka gulped as she and soul made witch hunter as she looked to Sombra and said, "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot but you know her and what's happening more then us any ideas!?" she asked in panic.

Sombra resummond his black battle axe as he said, "We hold out and hope I can get close enough to erase Medusa enough for her host to start fighting back or we last long enough for her family to come to deliver aid! I am pretty sure her brother could remove the wtich's ghost form her system!"

Soul then said, "And as a demon weapon I can eat souls so I'll eat it and she'll be deader than dead!" he declared.

the former King charged into battle with a cry," let us hope that is the outcome! This will not be easy the body she is using belongs to a demigoddess by your standards and it's only demi as she is not yet old enough to have full use of her powers."

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (7), Eon(1 locked) heatblast(4), Greymatter(2), fourarms(2) Waterhazard (3), Cannonbolt(4), wildvine(2) , Diamondhead(4 ), Xlr8(7) upgrades(4) Big chill (2) Jury-rig (2) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(2) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(2) Whampire(2) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (2) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (2) spider-monkey (2) Atomix (2)( rainbow powered) and Waybig (2)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(1) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (1) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (1) undertow (1) Quad smack ( 1) and Bashmouth (1)


	17. Witches Clowns and Aliens

In death city Akihsia hit the dial to become Toepick and opened his face cage to scare a few of the clowns making them explode into confetti as he charged, "I'll be too you soon sis!"

Elsewhere.

Saddle Rager was punching a clown in the head making it turn into a soul only for another one's frog like tongue to grape it and eat it making it double in size and she gasped, "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?" She charged only for the clown to jump over her.

It said, "this way he is still with me fighting beside me his strength is still fighting for us so it's like he isn't even gone this way!"

The power pony blinked in confusion she couldn't find a fault in the thing's logic.

Elsewhere

Masked Matter horn was firing off freeze beams allowing Mistress Mare-velous to throw her hoofarangs to shatter them.

Zap was holding her charm making lighting strike down on a few while Radiance made chain constructs to hold them still.

Fili-second was racing around pulling more clowns into her teammates way as she said, "When you hear going to another universe you don't think demon clowns!" she said holding a book under her shoulder, "ironically I was reading a book about demon clowns!"

Elsewhere.

Pinkie was dressed as Rukia form Bleach going through the moments as she said "Some no Mai Tsukishiro" She hit the ground making the clowns before her Freeze into a pillar making it shatter leaving behind there souls that the other clowns came to eat up so she did it again.

Rarity was rolling her eyes as she fired off what looked like diamond shaped throwing stars made of magic energy at the clowns slashing them as she added. "Should we be worried? Because that's just a replica?"

Fluttershy was firing a magic blast that shattered form her shotgun as she lifted her hooky mask she always has on while fighting and said, "Not till she gets naruto costume to work not till then!" she said before lowering her mask and fired again into the demonic clown horde.

Rainbow dash was running around on the ground at high speed slashing with what looked like a knife that was glowing with magic handling them rapidly, "At least we're better then the locals who are being knocked around!" she said with pride.

Applejack was spinning her lasso in her human hands to rope and few clowns together before throwing them in to a wall, "Yep!

Meanwhile.

Yuuko was in the air she used her version of Radiance, Fili-second and Saddle Rager's powers in a combo she made a chain construct to hook and pull a clown to her at high speed and then punch it killing it and she did this rapidly with a smile.

Elsewhere Maka and soul where knocked down and Sombra was barely standing panting.

Medusa walked slowly towards them holding Vector swords before Luna appeared in her Armored outfit using a magic barrier to hold back the witches slash as the Princess of the night declared, "RETURN MY DAUGHTER TO ME!"

The snake witch jumped back as she shoulder her left blade and said, "What? You have eight more of those?"

Watching form a roof top was Apple Bloom Scootaloo and Sweete belle.

the yellow Alicorn spoke up fearfully , "Guys what if mom our big sisters and big brother can't save Twilight?"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes and said, "Are you crazy we just need big brother to make it through the clowns and he'll be able to just pull her out!"

Sweete belle pointed down and said, " yeah but as they are getting fewer numbers they are getting bigger form eating there fallen comrades souls guys!" she said pointing out the worry.

A moment Later Big chill land beside his mother facing the witch Medusa he could see Twilight's alicorn form as a ghostly image screaming for help and he growled as he hit the dial becoming a ghost to the shock of Maka.

Ghost freak moved his eye through his track to his hand as he stated, "Ok one last chance to get out of my sister before I make you!" he said coldly.

Medusa laughed only to her shock to be grabbed form behind by Luna who Teleported and yelled, "SON HURRY UP AND GET THIS WITCH OUT OF YOUR SISTER!" She ordered using the royal Canterlot speaking voice.

In a moment Ghostfreak's tentacle shot out and phased through Twilight making the ghostly image of Medusa come out with them.

Twilight's body returned to normal as Medusa's ghost struggled to brake free screaming in rage.

Ghostfreak held his sides in pain as he moved his eye along the track to look behind him on Sombra as he said, "You have a plan to get rid of the ghostly bitch? And I know what I said?"

Sombra panted and stated, "the living weapons here can eat souls as a way to get rid of witches an demons you need one of them to eat her!" he said panting as he stood up.

A moment later a large throwing star flow bye only for a ladies head and arm to come out grabbing and eating the soul inside of the ghostly projector of Medusa's former body.

In a moment she was gone and Ghost freak timed out.

Twilight fell stumbling forward out of her mother's arms only for Sombra to be come Mist for a moment race to her and become solid again to grab her.

Twilight looked to him and before passing out, "yes I will marry you Sombra!" the former king held her crying.

Akihsia panted as he dust his hands off, "Well that's done!" in a moment a way big sized clown showed up it's left arm was a drill and it laughed and Akihsia sighed as he hit the dial as he jumped off the roof becoming way big as he said, "OK THIS IS OVER!"

He then went to punch it right in the nose but as he land his hit the clown's drill arm hit the dial making it spark a few times before way big grabbed the clown as it was falling through it up into the air and crossed his arms firing his cosmic ray into the air killing it and lighting the night sky up as Green.

Akihsia then timed out only for his watch to spark as he held his wrist in pain, "WHAT THE HELL!" It then shot of Ten bolts of Green lighting and he passed out making Luna scream.

The next day the battle and there other worldly guest where all over the news but Yuuko wasn't with the others in the hospital vesting Akihsia and Twilight.

She was having a punching vest with a demonic clown that looked like a four armed version of Zombozo she growled as she fired a Freeze ray form her horn and took a picture with her phone before blasting it, making it shatter and turn into a soul

She then races off through the air at high speed landing at the hospital and before long she was at the room showing everyone the picture, "ok why does this clown look like fourarms?"

The others in the Room where Luna here harem mates the rest of the Yoshi Siblings Doctor Stein and the still knocked out Akihsia and Twilight.

the doctor adjusted his glasses "it appears that those bolts may have granted others some of his powers ow what fun" he said with a twist smile, "I do so hope I get to cut open an alien monster you have unleashed!"

Luna quickly put a dome over her knocked out children's respective hospital beds as she said, "ok… so let's find the other nine for the ten bolts so we can go… before someone gets cut open by this insane bastard!"

Rarity smiled," looks like we'll be spending summer going to how to fight Kishin egg souls here! And Twilight will probably miss it!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (7), Eon(1 locked) heatblast(4), Greymatter(2), fourarms(2) Waterhazard (3), Cannonbolt(4), wildvine(2) , Diamondhead(4 ), Xlr8(7) upgrades(4) Big chill (3) Jury-rig (2) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(3) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(2) Whampire(2) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (2) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (2) spider-monkey (2) Atomix (2)( rainbow powered) and Toepick (1) Waybig (3)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(1) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (1) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (1) undertow (1) Quad smack ( 1) and Bashmouth (1)

Omake.

Sombra was holding a ring in his hand as he looked at it, "She said yes" he said happily crying and confused, "I am like this and she said yes!" he cried happily before becoming mist and slipping into Twilight and her brother's hospital room he smiled as the only other one in the room was there mother sleeping in a chair and he happily placed the engagement ring upon her hand.

he smiled as he looked at it silver band and diamonds made to look like her cutie mark and he happily turned to mist to slip away again.

end omake 


	18. we have to hurry

In the Death weapon Meister Academy older Yoshi sisters were happily hugging Twilight.

Rarity smiled as she put a hand on her hip, "so you woke up when Sombra kissed you how cute!" She said happily.

Akihsia then walked up his arm holding the omnitrix in a sling as his herd happily hugged him and he blushed, "Ladies please your crushing the bad arm!... and I think the shock unlocked Eon! That is going to be a problem"

the power ponies seemed lost so Yuuko rolled her eyes and said, "Eon's race control time and can control and mold energy but they are hardwired for insanity! In a world were insanity is a magical viral force! You see the danger we would be in if Akihisa's hand slipped and he mistakenly hit Eon." She sounded flat about it but her harem mate's widen eyes showed it did the job.

they all then heard a scream and ran to see Death the kid shaking before Discord," It's hideous!" he sound horrified at it as Kid's friends showed up and Patty yelled out, "THE FUCK IS THAT!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "discord official title is god of chaos, but unofficial he is just a giant nerd who has a crush on my sister Fluttershy slash Bataburai over here!"

The Pink haired girl was playing a handed held game system as she said, "He is not scary enough for my taste Come back when you do something that scares my brother then I'll give you a date!"

Kid was shaking and shivering at the sigh of Discord as he said, "I never imagined the god of chaos would be this hideously asymmetrical!"

the draconequus smirked as he put an arm around Kid and took a selfie by with a phone using a selfie stick, "Oh the fun I could have with you!" he said happily before taking the picture he then vanished.

when he reappeared behind the eat class students and said, "But sadly I don't have time for that!" The Eat class weapons turned to weapon form and appeared in there Meisters hands out of shock and turned to face him.

Discord rolled his eyes and petted his beard, "Look The omnimutants all nine of them left are still linked to your brother you try to go home he'll be ripped in to ten pieces his arm and omnitrix also won't recover till they are all beaten!"

Akihsia blinked as he turned to turn the Omnitrix's dial but got nothing but an error screen, "Dam it he's right! I've been mode locked!" he sounded scared.

the Lord of chaos went on appearing behind him, "And we are going to need that wonderous piece of magical technology back home! Let's just say your aunt showed up and is doing genocide by brainwashing and conversion and acting like it's a bureau! No omnitrix no hope to stop her and set everyone free! So you need to hurry up and get hunting for this things!"

Everyone was gasping before Masked matter horn could say what she was about to say Discord put a bird talon to her lips and said, "I can't track them! They all appear as Akihisa I can only hold time still as long as I can back home and give Akihisa's evil knock off way big or way bad as he calls it to try and hold them off. Hurry!" he then vanished.

Later on Pinkie pie was on a roof top in the outfit Orihime wore in the Arrancar arc as she made a copy of Shiten Koshun to return an energy blast to it's sender.

It looked like a Shochin Obake with NRG energy eyes fangs arms and ghostly tail the attack flow back at it only for it to fly up as Crona dropped out of the air with her bloody wings and slash it in half with Ragnarok as she said, "I don't know how to deal with all of this!" She said as the Yokai became a soul.

Pinkie pie smiled as she looked up at the girl starting to flap her wings again and added, "SIMPLE WITH RAGE ANIME AND MAYBE SOME CUPCAKES! … wait DO YOU GUYS EVEN HAVE ANIME!"

In the Death room Luna was sitting down at a table petting Scootaloo who had fallen a sleep in her lap looking at lord death, "Death sir I highly doubt you are doing all you can!"

Spirit blinked confused by how Luna had that figure of hers after ten kids but Death cleared his throat as he said, "MRs Moon goddess Aliens are new to us! We don't have any way of hunting or searching for them in place other than just wait for this omni mutants to show up. I understand one of your kids was possessed and no another one is in pieces and bad people are probably using some of his pieces for evil …. Well I know kid turning evil not that last one. That last one is some never before heard of stuff!"

Luna growled as she looked at the grim reaper such a clown as she said, "Listen carefully to me Lord death right now my older sister is destroying the world my foals love, and those they care about ending all they want to protect. Now I may have been a dark goddess as you would call it once but I am not anymore and I've never been tempted to return to darkness before this day!"

Lord death took a step back and Spirit looked version as the anthro mother Alicorn continued, "My son my darling baby boy who always lead his sisters protected them and guide them to victory is having his powers used by others! Others are using my son against his will to do horrible things now that does that sound like to you?"

Spirit gulped as he nervously said, "Every parents worst nightmare!" he sound nervous but also getting it.

Luna nodded as she said, "Now one of my daughters is a sleep in my lap that is the only thing stopping me form raising my voice and saying what I really think about your school and your world. Now with that said I want you to know I am tempted to use my control over the moon to pull it in and use it to bulldoze your world destroying everyone and everything upon it to free my son and restore his missing pieces."

Elsewhere in the Academy Akihsia was walking he was alone using his good arm to hold his head as he nervously said, "others using my powers for evil!" he was pale and he looked in a mirror before screaming seeing not himself but eight parodies of his other forms as he screamed, "FUCK IT HURTS! I CAN SENSE THEM! I CAN SENSE THE SICKOS USING THE PIECES OF MY SOUL! I FEEL THEM LIKE THEY ARE PART OF ME!"

he fell down to his knees and in a moment Fili-second came up but Akihsia held her hands to tell her to stay back, "Stay back! I hear one of them's thoughts in my head! She is close! She is a witch and she has heatblast, and heatblast is terrified! Trying to lash out and brake out!" she said holding his hands as an alarm sounded.

Fili-second then raced out everyone was out hunting for mutants but before her, her eyes widened.

It was a woman a witch in a black dress black high heel boats and a black hat, her left eye was burning with flames and her right hand was made of fire with rock patches like heatblast's as she smirked standing over a lot of the students as and stepping on a burned stein as she said, "this new fire magic is amazing!"

She then then throw a fireball and Fili-second tried to avoid but when it hit the ground it explode in an inferno of fire and her speed was only keeping her a few inches ahead of it as she yelled out," HOW DARE YOU USE AKIHISA'S POWER FOR EVIL!"

That is when Akihsia hobbled to the door way to look at it looking at the door way and stein looked at him and weakly said, "this whole thing is like soul resonance, if your soul is fragment enough for parts of it to be taken parts of it should be able to be given! Your connect ot her so use it!" he said before passing out.

Akihsia closed his eyes holding the omnitrix, "Come on Omnitrix come on soul Give Fili-second some power!" In a moment a Green light left it and went to Fili-second making the mare turn blue and she took off having Big chill's wings and flowing at high speed avoiding jets of flames.

She seemed confused but went with it as she blow down breathing ice freezing the witch as she landed and breathed ice on her arm making a mace and she charged in a high speed hitting and shattering the witch in a moment she returned to normal as two green lights flow back to Akihisa.

Our hero was about to fall but in a second Fili-second was be side him grabbing him smiling, as she said, "… you saved me out there!"

our hero looked at her happily, "Stein is right My soul isn't complete right now so I can loan parts of it and my powers to others right now! As interesting as this is! Let's hurry up and kill the other seven so I can go back to normal … This hurts!"

the super hero mare hugged him tightly and nuzzled him, "My brave shared Bolfriend! He's a true hero! Through and through!"

Elsewhere Sweete belle was in the air with Applebloom hovering a walky talky as she said, "Air scouts to big sisters and friends. Big brother just loaned big chills powers to Fili-second allowing her to beat a heatblast powered witch in a few moments. That is all over!"

Rarity's voice then came up as she said, "… So he can loan powers now right now That is interesting, maybe he can loan one of us Xlr8's speed so we can search faster, if so let's give it to rainbow dash she is already xlr8 fast in the air in pony form why not turbo charge her speed."

Later on the roof of the school rainbow dash was in her alicorn form and she was smirking she has xlr8's wheel feet and black strips on her tail and she smiled as she flow off leaving a sonic rainboom in Blue and black twice as she flow and a second later reappeared with a map and points on it.

She handed it to Lord death as she returned to normal alicorn form and said, "found five out of seven!" she said proudly as she added, "that was epic man!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (7), Eon(1 ) heatblast(4), Greymatter(2), fourarms(2) Waterhazard (3), Cannonbolt(4), wildvine(2) , Diamondhead(4 ), Xlr8(8) upgrades(4) Big chill (4) Jury-rig (2) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(3) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(2) Whampire(2) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (2) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (2) spider-monkey (2) Atomix (2)( rainbow powered) and Toepick (1) Waybig (3)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(1) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (1) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (1) undertow (1) Quad smack (1) Way bad (1) and Bashmouth (1)

Omake.

Akihsia was sitting with Saddle Rager still pale looking sickly as he held his head, "I've been reduced to an equitable ally!" he said sadly as he looked at a picture of a grey and purple way big with a metal skull trying to smash a barrier, "And Kyouji isn't making a good anti-hero substitute for me!"

The Tall strong Mare gentle hugged his as she kissed his head and sadly said, "We are going to get you back together again Akihisa! We swear it! the we'll go home and beat your aunt. Then cure everyone of her curse and the day will be saved again!"

End omake.


	19. What is going to work Team work

Radiance was currently Green furred standing before the downed Black star and Tsubaki as she sighed " they need to upgrade this schools listens on being a hero!" she said as she came to what looked like a fusion of a clown and Waterhazard.

In a moment she made a construct that looked like Toepick's head and as the cage opened the demon clown screamed and explode making green energy fly off to akihsia.

radiance's fur returned to normal as she put a hand on her hip and smiled, "And another peace of our Darling returns to him!" she said happily blushing as she said, "oh Akihsia it pains us to see you like this! But we will get you back together."

Meanwhile at the school.

Akihsia was sitting with Mistress Mare-velous.

the Pony amazon was on the bench near the nurse's office Akihsia was looking paler and sicker but he glow green for a moment as he held his heart and seemed to get a little better as he happily said, " My fourth piece returned! Six more and I can stop being dead weight!"

Mare-velous pulled him into a hug and said, "Now you listen here you are not dead weight your power augmenting abilities while temporary are really helpful! We will beat those last Six mutants and you will be returned to normal and we will go stop your evil aunt!" she said trying to be reassuring.

Later on in a dark alley way.

Zap was in the air summoning lighting to strike what looked like a version of Eyebuy with a rainbow afro and red nose who just jumped around firing off it's optic blast up at her rapidly making Zap struggle to avoid them and counter attack.

the Pegasus anthro growled, "CAN YOU PLEASE DIE TO RETURN THAT PIECE OF ME AND MY FRIENDS STALLIONS SOUL TO HIM!" She sound enraged as she smirked getting an idea.

She held her pendant making it rain and as water hit the ground she smiled as she summoned lighting hitting the ground but in a moment the eyeguy clown screamed and was shocked as he was standing in the same poodle that was zapped.

Zap smiled as she flow down a little putting her hands on her hips as the shock make the Clown explode returning another piece of akihsia to him as she happily said, "No one use our mane for evil! …. And this schools science class paid off who knew."

Meanwhile in the nurse office.

Kid was looking at his bandaged hands only one was hurt but he insisted on them doing the other so he could be symmetrical as he closed them the events played over and over a clown crab with water blast knocked him out then black star with a few hits.

You could blame to quick lost on surprise factor of the water jets hitting him in the head to fast to move. You could blame it on the clown invasion Medusa started while possessing one of the aliens. You could blame the shock of the aliens but kid didn't.

Kid walked to a Balcony and sighed, "It's not the shock, and strangeness of the enemy. We were told all of what Akihisa had and what we could face!" he said sadly as he looked at the sleepy sun in the sky slowly falling.

The reaper turned around and held his head, "it's the fact we are out matched in terms of power. It's why Medusa controlled one of those siblings as a new body." He said sadly accepting how out classed his world was. "IF they didn't show up she would have won that night!"

he growled as he hit the rallying with both hands screaming, "WE HAVE TO GET STRONGER LIKE THEM SOMEHOW!" He yelled growling before he heard a scream and he walked out just in time for Crona to run in to him making them fall.

So Crona who was now red was on top of him and in a moment she jumped up and went, "EEPP Don't know how to deal with tackling kid!"

Ragnarok then came out, "he also don't know how to handle Akihsia harem or the Radiance lady making kiss face with him, Or his sisters. I understand the pink one, and may be the yellow one! But the others are pretty easy, nerd, dork who loves fashion, sporty girl who likes fashion, and country girl. Now the man himself yes that is a can't handle! Oh wait I forgot about his three younger sister who don't even have bipedal mode making them pegacorns."

Crona was in a corner, "I don't know how to handle Pegacorns."She said shaking and holding her head.

Kid sighed as he got hopped up and said, "So I need more physical strength and you need more mental strength, because form what I can tell even if it was with Pinkie pie's help you are the only ones here to take down a mutant!" he said proudly.

the demon sword smiled as he said, "you hear that Crona three strips is complement us! Calling us the best! I always knew it!" Crona just said she couldn't handle it.

Kid rolled his eyes as he said, "Letting the strip comment go as we have more important things to worry we need to handle one! Most are searching the mutants ran when found making Dash's map useless now! But I spot one in a cave outside of town, Come with me Crona let's go slay it together!" he said offering his hand and in a moment Crona took it.

Ragnarok crossed his arms and said, "Oh I get what's going on I am the chaperon for this date!"

Crona was red and said, "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE DATING!"

Kid was red and his eyes was twitching, "… just come along and let's go slay a monster.

Later in a cave.

A strange snake like beast was moving around it was as big as a person with a tne foot long snake tail instead of legs it's upper body looked like a green version of Xlr8 but with a snake head.

In a moment Seven beams fired and it moved out of the way so rapidly it looked like it was standing still just blurred, and it turned to see Kid using his reaper jets as a weapon.

Kid held out his hand as he proudly said, "my weapons have broken legs I will have to use what being a reaper gave me!" form each jet came a shadow arm that tried to claw at it but the same kind of dodging kept happening as it inched closer and closer to him.

the reaper was smirking as he kept firing and clawing to keep it focused on him as he said, "Come on just a few more feet!" as soon as it get closer it screamed as a spike covered net of black matter sprang open spiking it making it explode and sending off green light to return to Akihisa.

Crona then stepped in to view holding Ragnarok's sword mode as her bloody wings were revealed to be the cage as it all retract back into her. "…. We did it! he beat one with out aliens!" she seemed happy and proud of the turn of events as Kid grabbed her hand she blushed dark.

Kid smiled as he said, "yes we made the perfect team!" he said happily.

the sword then vanished as Ragnarok popped up in his blob form and in a moment he grabbed both teens heads and pulled them closer together making them kiss, "AND KISSS! THERE DATE OVER! WE CAN GO HOME NOW!"  
He then went back in and Crona jumped back and turned around red, " I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A FIRST KISS!"

Kid blinked and he was red and seemed frozen.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (7), Eon(1 ) heatblast(4), Greymatter(2), fourarms(2) Waterhazard (3), Cannonbolt(4), wildvine(2) , Diamondhead(4 ), Xlr8(8) upgrades(4) Big chill (4) Jury-rig (2) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(3) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(2) Whampire(2) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (2) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (2) spider-monkey (2) Atomix (2)( rainbow powered) and Toepick (2) Waybig (3)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(1) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (1) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (1) undertow (1) Quad smack (1) Way bad (1) and Bashmouth (1)

Omake.

Masked Matter horn was walking with Akihsia she seemed sad as he leaned on her with one arm thrown over her neck as he sighed he glow green showing his sixth missing part had returned to him.

Matter horn smiled as she happily said, "and that's six out of ten almost back together!" she sounded happy about it as Akihsia put on a weak smile as he said, "yeah!"

the power pony leader pulled him into a hug before kissing him and saying, "We will beat this and save everyone back home! I promise as leader of the power ponies! And Yuuko promised as your alpha Female! We will do this!"

End omake.


	20. final boss part one

In the Desert out side of Death city.

Yuuko was by herself Growling rage at what looked like color inverted Echo echos with paint on Creepy clone face and shark teeth filled mouths.

She charged in at high speed smashing throw a few of them as she used her new magic to make a ring around them so they couldn't escape.

the clown Echo Echo's just kept multiplying they didn't scream clearly missing that part of the powerset and only using numbers to try and get her.

they tackled her multiplying to try and use numbers and weight to crush her but she growled as she slammed the ground making what looked like vine spikes pop out as she said, "Akihsia thank you so much for loaning me wildvine's powers."

She said as she forced the remaining ones off her back as she went back to combining her speed with her strength to punch through them all rapidly drying to destroy them faster than they could multiple so she could take it down and help restore Akihisa.

After all she was enraged She was the first Lady in his Harem and right now Akihisa the tall hero who was always there for her need her help and she was failing at it! At least she thought that as she ripped one of the Echo clowns in half not even making a dent in there numbers.

that is when she had and idea! She looked at her ring and went down and slammed the sand making a giant mass of plant matter grow around them trapping the Echo clowns as she called down a lighting bolt making it hit the place starting a forced fire as she flow up.

She smiled as she watched the Echo Clowns try to dig out but they couldn't get through the plant matter and the energy walls of the ring kept them in to burn.

Before long nothing was left but as hand a Green light went off and she smiled as she said, "Seven! Seven mutants down three more hold on Akihisa!" she said happily before looking down at her normal sport outfit and said, "I need a super hero costume like the other power ponies!" she said as she flow off saying, "Well I'll talk to Rarity about it once we save back home!"

Meanwhile in Death city Scootaloo was flying around looking out for things when she smirked and came to what looked like a sleeping Greymatter clown on a roof top.

she smirked as she landed and slowly trotted over to it in a moment she stepped on it making a light go off as she smirked happily. "Hahahahah eat that Black star I beat one and you keep losing!" she said proud of herself.

Meanwhile Akihisa was leaning on a wall of the death weapon meister academy slowly walking when two more Green lights enter him and he gasped, "Two more… two more then I am back together again!"

He then spotted a trash can and hobbled over to it looked down into it and then went to lose his lunch.

That is when Applebloom trotted in and her eyes widen as she hovered up for a moment and her eyes widen and she yelled, "MOM AKIHISA IS THROWING UP LIKE A MODEL AND IT'S RED!"

Luna's scream could then be heard for miles as she yelled in horror.

Later on in the infirmary Stein was looking at the past out Akihisa as Luna held his hand worried.

Stein sighed and said, "Look you and your daughters healing spells are all we got.. we have never had fragments ripped off a soul still be connect to the pain one and need to be remerged, we have never been through this! We don't know what to do!" he said sadly as he said, "What is killing your boy is as one of a kind as he is!"

Luna turned and grabbed stein by the neck lifting him up, grant she was a foot taller then the scientist but was lifting with only her thumb and index finger the rest were out making Stein hold his neck in shock of how only two fingers were need to lift him.

The mother of the Yoshi Family then spoke in a horrifyingly calm tone, "Now there is a lot I will put up with Rarity and Pinkie pie fighting over super sentai or Anime, Fluttershy staying up all night playing slasher games, Twilight light being engaged to someone driven to magical insanity, Applejack's love of the nerdy guys, Rainbow dash spending five hours on her hair and my son's harem. But I will not put up with excuses for poor form."

Stein just kept turning the gear in his head as she went on, "You are a scientist specializing in what our world would call magic! You can find away at the very least to track the last two through the connection before they poison my soul's soul to death!"

the doctor kept turning the gear thinking as he said, "… I think with your help I can ms. Scary mother goddess. Also is there a father in the picture of this family!" he said sounding flirty.

In a moment Luna dropped him and jumped back in horror as she said, "HELL NO! NO NO NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF WOMEN WOULD BE INSANE ENOUGH TO DATE YOU BUT IT IS NOT ME!"

Somewhere in the world Marie sneezed.

Later on Luna was walking through the Fairy cave beside Stein who was holding spirit in scythe form.

Stein smirked as he said, "Both fragments guide by my soul perception and your magic as lead us here to them!" he said happy and excite by what strange horror they could be facing.

In a moment a large thing stumbled out, it was ape like walking on it's kunckles dressed like eyeguy down to being covered in eyes it had an ape like tail and two arms and an eyeless monkey face it was ten tall, and had on red clown shoes. It screamed.

Stein smiled at it, "amazing!" he seemed happily as he got ready, "two fragments merged into one clown it's a chimera Three beings in one form!" he was smirking happy and ready to slash it open as it fired of it's optic blast making him jump back as Luna took the air only for the tail to shoot webbing restraining her wings.

Luna fell to her legs trying to brake the web by spreading her wings but she couldn't her wings where held close till the web decayed she growled, "Ok chimera Clone let me tell you something! You are poisoning my son's soul! As you hold two of his fragments! So you have to die!" She said as she used her magic to summon a large black scythe.

Luna's fur darkened as her teeth became fanged and her eyes changed to that of nightmare moon, her armor even charged to dark blue finishing the change as she said, " even if it means embracing my inner dark! Know this!"

her wings then grow braking free as she span her scythe around and smirked with a murderous fang filled smile " you do not face good nice princes Luna! You face Nightmare moon! The dark goddess of the moon and night!"

Spirit's eyes widen within his scythe form as he said,"… what did we just watch!"

Stein smiled as he span spirit around bouncing away optic blast as he happily said, "she used madness release to trade sanity for power! We are before a mad goddess! But what parent worth a shit won't go mad if there son was being slowly killed by a monster by it just being alive!" he sounded oddly excited by all of this as he laughed happily.

Nightmare moon slashed her weapon the shock wave knocked back the chimera clone a few feet making it slide before she flow at him at high speed easily avoiding the optic blast to get close enough to slash the upper left arm slashing all the eyes on that arm in one swing making scream in pain.

I brought it's arms up and went to smash them down only for Luna to hold all four fist back with her left index finger as she said, "Now let me tell you something else! I vowed I would make sure my foals had happy lives and you are one of the biggest insults to my vow as a mother! You shall fall, and trust me it will hurt!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (7), Eon(1 ) heatblast(4), Greymatter(2), fourarms(2) Waterhazard (3), Cannonbolt(4), wildvine(3) , Diamondhead(4 ), Xlr8(8) upgrades(4) Big chill (4) Jury-rig (2) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(3) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(2) Whampire(2) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (2) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(2) , eyeguy (2) spider-monkey (2) Atomix (2)( rainbow powered) and Toepick (2) Waybig (3)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(2) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (1) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (2) undertow (1) Quad smack (1) Way bad (1) and Bashmouth (1)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner

Pinkie pie was dressed in her Fumizuki academy uniform hanging out at a desk as she smiled and said, "and welcome the first Pinkie pie's corner where I the fourth wall breaker Address you the readers."

she smiled as she shifted form human to Alicorn form and happily said, "Now Yuuko state she wants a super hero costume so feel free to leave suggestions for what it looks like in reviews if the writer likes it he'll use it and he'll give you a shout out in the Pinkie pie corner for the chapter it first appeared in."

she then blow a kiss and said, "Now Mommy has gone dark goddess of the moon to finish off the final boss of this arc the chimera Clone! After that we have a war against our Aunt to finish then a summer to get back to!"

the princess of laughter then flapped her wings, "Now I am off to go talk to the writer that's it for our first omake love you all enjoy the normal omake.

End pinkie corner.

Omake

meanwhile on earth.

The injuries form of Rush timed out into Kyouji in the ruins of Tokyo as he fell over looking down at a slowly expanding energy dome, "No wonder the idiot did this! So much depends on it! I may be looking out for me! But I can't do that if that crazy nag takes that away! And I sure as hell can't get Trixie Back if I die and become a new foal!"

the man forced himself to stand as he hit the dial becoming Dark matter, "then let's try some brains this time!"

End omake.


	21. Final boss part twothe bureau

In the cave Nightmare moon was on the ground the Chimera clown jumping and avoiding at high speeds it's webs made flying and easy way to become trapped, as she growled, "never new spider monkey's powers could be such a trap!"

Stein was slashing through the webbing and deflecting laser blast as he said, "Of course you didn't your son has many more forms to fall back on! He has mastered noun of his alternate forms because of this! While this clown is stuck with two! So it had to master them! To boost it had an edge your son never had combo!"

Nightmare moon jumped back to avoid a blast only to land in a web and become stuck here a heat bam hit her left shoulder making her growl in pain with enough force to make her muscles twitch in pain fast enough to brake the webbing freeing her.

She held her shoulder in pain dropping her scythe as she growled as she roared out, "WILL YOU PLEASE DIE SO MY SON CAN RECOVER!?" She fired off beams form her horn only for the chimera clown to jump out of the way form cave wall to cave wall.

Stein used spirit to slash a large falling rock that almost crushed here," you will bury us all Lady! If we want to win we need team work and strategy ! We handle one arm so let's handle the other arms!"

the Clown went to fire and Stein span spirit deflecting the beams back at the clone hitting some of it's eyes and while it yelled in pain Nightmare moon fired a mana blast at the lower left arm and the blast made it explode making black blood gush form the wound.

The clown screamed as it's black blood turned into needles shooting everywhere for a few moments before the bleeding stopped.

Nightmare moon summoned a mana dome and looked at the injured arm missing arm chimera "So losing a limb does that!" she then mockingly stated, "So much you're your disarm plan if we want to kill it we most go for the head! But it's webs traps remove my flight here is how it works I will pull it down and hold it still as I can and you cut off it's fucking head!" she yelled.

Stein nodded and in a moment the dark princess of the night dropped her shield and used her magic to pull the chimera down using her magic to hold it's eyes closed so it couldn't fire off any beams.

Stein then charged in as he yelled out, "soul resonance witch hunter!" in a moment his witch hunter swung slashing out the clowns head.

In a moment two green lights left him.

In the hospital bed the Yoshi sisters were rushing to the place with the power ponies and Yuuko only to see in the hospital room fourarms.

who hit the dial becoming Greymatter, then water hazard , Cannonbolt then wildvine, then Snare-oh before he hit it timing himself back out to Akihsia who looked happily to the six teen ladies behind him gasping in shock.

Akihsia who was in perfect health smiled as he held up his thumb and said, "I guess mom and Stein finished the mutant hunt! I am back baby!"

Meanwhile in the Cave.

Nightmare moon glow as she morphed back into princess Luna and she rubbed her neck, "Insanity is not good for the neck evidently!"

Later on in front of the Death weapon Meister Academy our heroes were gathered looking at the black and blue students.

Lord death sighed, "clearly we need to improve we were dead weight and need you all to save us!"

Luna crossed her arms and said, "Big time! But Kid and Crona still helped as did Stein even if he did hit on me!" she said shivering.

The ten Yoshi siblings screamed in horror at the statement as Stein smirked.

Scootaloo flow right up into Akihisa's arms and the little orange alicorn cried out, "BIG BROTHER STOP HIM FORM BEING OUR DADDY!"

Akihisa looked to the omnitrix, "I have Toepick predailed little sis!" he said kind of pale at the thought his mind was imaging Stein kissing his mother.

The Dwma students where in a similar state of horror at the mental image.

Pinkie pie was shaking in her Orihime costume as she yelled out, "PORTAL NOW PLEASE BEFORE HE BECOMES OUR DAD!"

Akihisa then turned the dial to Portaler and opened a portal and he said, "Ok sisters one of you charge it for dimensional travel!"

Rarity held out her hand making it go form green to green in purple and an image of home in a bad state was shown as they all went in one at a time.

As akihsia was about to go in Kid notice one of Pinkie pie's hair clips was on the ground and he grabbed it and charged off mistakenly knocking and taking stein and Crona with him as he yelled out, " Koyubi pai you dropped a hair pin you aren't symmetrical with out it!"

In a moment the portal closed behind the three as they joined the Yoshi's in the ruined city.

That is when Akihsia timed out and looked to the cracked and slowly limping to them Crystal fist.

Kyouji limped as he smiled, "your finally back.. listen idiot the dome won't let anything that isn't a pony in your aunt is using it to crush and destroy all in it's way as it grows slowly remaking the inside into a copy of Equestria the only reason it's been slowed is your cousin Cadance took her daughter and turned on her aunt and husband knowing this wasn't right! She is looking for you and your six older sisters, and your mom"

the knock off timed out and land on his knees beaten as he said, "… I tried.. I tried to keep everyone safe but she converted them made them mindless ponies known as new foals everyone form the teachers to even Hazuki are mindless drones to your evil aunt now! I am sorry! I thought you were an idiot who got lucky not worthy of the power you hold it's why I joined the double you group but now I get it! you got that power as for some reason stopping the world form being destroyed is the one thing you are good at!"

He then fell over on to his back, and Akihsia got down and held the guy's hand, "you sound like a changed man Kyouji! I hope it's the start of a turn for the better! Can I change after entering the dome?"

Kyouji coughed before saying, "I could and I am a knockoff of you, so you should but go the school is the base for Cadance and the resistance go to them they will keep your little sisters safe and your harem can keep them save form the next coming new foal army charge. Remember the new foals are prisoners in what was once there bodies they are victims not henchmen! Also we have a few ponies on the inside." he then pass out.

Akihsia got up as he turned into shooting star and turned to see his sisters in Alicorn form as was his mother.

Luna looked to the three stowaways and stated, "Can you three take Kyouji with you Yuuko knows the way."

Yuuko and the power ponies nodded and turned to leave saying, "Come back to us Akihisa."

Later on at the resistance base, Cadance who had her infant daughter flurry heart by her side bowed to sweete belle Apple bloom and Scootaloo and said, "Greetings my cousin, I most ask everyone stated when cousin Akihisa showed up all would be better is that true?"

They nodded with a smile, and said, " yes big brother is any shape and size if he can't win no one can!"

Meanwhile inside the dome ponies above where going about there business in a copy of Canterlot while below it's streets.

Luna and her seven oldest children were trotting being let by Trenderhoof in what looked like a fitted for a pony japanese military uniform.

Luna rolled her eyes as Applejack was blushing, "Military nerd,, he is like catnip for her!" She muttered to herself.

Beside Trenderhoof in the same outfit was Filthy rich and young colt button mash they stopped as Trenderhoof said, "This is as far as we can go we go any farther the sensors will trigger for noun alicorns and we will be found and the underground will be doomed. Our network capturing new foals for use in trying to bring them back is too important at this time to lose good luck prince and princess."

The underground left.

Applejack called out, "when we win look me up trenderhoof!" She said as they continued on to a stone wall that luna blast down and they all flapped up into the throne room.

And there sitting on her throne was nightmare star Celestia's dark self beside her was a little white unicorn with the same mane and tial color as hazuki's hair, her mane was in the same style and she had the same eyes she waved and let out an emotionless " Baka-onichun!"

Shooting star growled as he spat with venom, "you are the most evil vile ugliest thing I have seen aunty!"

Nightmare star looked hurt as she got up, "Oh my charming handsome nephew how you wound me!" in a moment her horn glow and the sisters found them self trapped as she said, "Let them talk to there old selves I want a word with my little sister and her super handsome son.

Luna growled and used the royal speaking voice, "I WILL KILL YOU NAG!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (8), Eon(1 ) heatblast(4), Greymatter(3), fourarms(4) Waterhazard (4), Cannonbolt(5), wildvine(4) , Diamondhead(4 ), Xlr8(8) upgrades(4) Big chill (4) Jury-rig (2) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(3) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(3) Whampire(2) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (2) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(2) Portaler(3) , eyeguy (2) spider-monkey (2) Atomix (2)( rainbow powered) Toepick (2) and Waybig (3)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(2) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (2) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (2) undertow (1) Quad smack (1) Way bad (1) and Bashmouth (1)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner 

Pinkie pie was with her former earth pony self as both said at one, "Boy things look bad for us, a listen in life we are sure to get well while we are talking to our selves ideas suggestions for yuuko's superhero outfit still open read and review as we went form bad to worst!"

End omake


	22. Conversion Bureau part one

In a strange purple realm.

Pinkie pie was looking at her past earth pony self as her past self said, "Look here Celestia things I could talk you into changing sides but I am not I loved my sisters but they are working with the evil one so they are dead to me like my parents, and technically me I am gone but you have a world to protect just promise me this my reincarnation that you'll throw the best victory party when this is over!"

Alicorn pinkie pie nodded.

Applejack was facing her past life and the earth pony sighed sadly, " Mah mark is for family and farming but ah's learned one was declare what's family is! The apples support Celestia who is evil so they ain't mah family nor yours. Now you get out of here and protect yah mom and home!"

Alicorn rarity was looking at her past life as a unicorn, the past rarity sighed, "Finally a princess and I most get my hoofs dirty all the time. Such is the price of the crown, do live up to it darling.

Twilight used magic to adjust her glasses as she looked at her past self, Princess twilight sparkle looked to the new twilight, "Look I was Celestia's faithful student I idealized her and that may have tricked me for a bit sooner or later I would have figured out she was evil and turned on her when you factor in she didn't bring Everypony with her so those not brought over are dead in eternal day or eternal night and she only brought ponies show those ponies on her side that most will change sides."

Current Twilight nodded.

Pegasus Fluttershy looked to her current incarnation, "I am so sorry, you have to deal with all this scary stuff but…"

Alicorn Fluttershy covered her past self's mouth and said, "I love scary stuff lady! So just shshsh and go back away into the corners of my soul this spell drug you out from so we can go save the world so horror games can still be a thing!"

Pegasus Rainbow dash looked to her current self and said, "Just go be awesome as an alicorn me should be!"

In a moment the six alicorn princess were back In reality to see the new foal Hazuki sleeping and Akihsia throwing a spear out a window with his mouth.

Twilight looked to her brother, "Evil aunt used her as hostage by the they do what she says with out thinking thing?" the male alicorn nodded.

Pinkie pie smiled and in a moment she grabbed her brother turning him into Echo Echo and she point him out the window and yelled into his ear, "HAY PONIES SHE PONLY BROUGHT YOU AND JUST PONIES SO WITH NO ONE MOVING SUN AND MOON EVERY PONY AND NOUN PONY BACK HOME IS DEAD!" This some how made echo ehco's scream carry it like a megaphone.

Akihisa blinked as he looked down to see the peaceful recreation of Canterlot had become a riot with the normal ponies other than shining armor freaking out.

Shining armor was leading the still loyal new foals in to battle to stop them, "They need to be gone for the glory that is Celestia!" he declared.

Only for in a moment ponies in Japanese military uniforms lead by Trenderhoof to come out and attack both sides as Trenderhoof ordered, "The new foals are victims restrain them so they can be healed some how! The normal ponies are all war criminals so if they are an adult use lethal force or capture so they can riot in jail!" he declared leading his forces in a three way struggle.

between the brain washed and crazy and celestia loyal, the normal ponies in shock and horror at knowing there leader left every noun pony to die showing she truly was evil, and those that new it along.

Within moments it was a war zone.

Applejack shrugged and said, "I guess a riot with the bad guys not taking they the bad guys was the right time for his side to strike ok now let's see what we's can do about the main threat!" she said pointing up to there mother and aunt's midair magic blast battle.

Twilight adjust her glasses with a hoof as she smiled to Sombra in pony form using magic to swing his axe at shining armor and she yelled out, "GO GET HIM SOMBRA HONEY! THAT'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND!"

shining armor gasped in horror leading to him letting his guard down to the point his left fore leg was now slashed.

Rarity rolled her eyes and stomped the ground, "Can we all focus here! Right now or evil aunt doesn't know our past self-told us to fuck her up! And we have to imagine the idea that Hazuki is still holding herself at knife point is holding big brother back has her over looking him as well."

Rainbow dash rubbed her head and said, "yeah, but she still has the new foals who are just as brain washed as Hazuki was. And most of them have to be innocent humans and probably a lot of kids she can hold hostage just as easily so if we charge she could order…. I don't even want to say it but you know what I am saying!" She sounded horried by the thought.

Akihsia turned his dial and in a moment became Brainstorm the alien force version as he said, "When I relocked eon this alien replaced it it's electric manipulation and generations allows for alterations to how the brain works for memory alteration and personality alteration I call him brainstorm!" he said cracking his skull to show the lighting.

Pinkie pie smiled as she happily pronged around, "So this guy can erase the emotionlessness and mow obey Celestia factor! In theory at least!"

Fluttershy then hovered the knocked out Hazuki to Akihsia and said, "Well Test it! we have a new foal right here that we know is someone we care about!"

the male nodded to his sister as he held his claw to Hazuki's unicorn filly head making a small green zap and sparks leave as she opened her eyes they were not blank and they were crying.

In a moment Fluttershy let her go as the crying child tackled and hugged Akihisa, "BAKA ONICHUN IT WAS HORRILBLE!" She said crying showing she was mentally herself again.

Akihisa petted her back as she cried about wanting to go home.

Twilight sighed, "Ok it works, now we just need to do that a million more times! And we still need the whole return to normal specie thing to handle!"

In a moment the omnitrix spoke up, "Genetic damage detected should we repair?"

Everyone stopped and looked to the talking dial and the confused brainstorm blinked," you mean restore Hazuki to normal… yes.." In a moment a green light left the dial and hit Hazuki and in a moment Hazuki fell over her human self in a white Kimono and she looked at her hands crying happily.

Twilight then happily said, "Ok Cure found! Now to just do that a billion more times!" She said before face palming at how stupid and impossible that sounded. " Oh … buck it! I want to say something else but kid in the room!"

Akihsia nodded as he tapped his skull with his left claw while crossing his right under that arms elbow, "… yes wait remember our trip to death city and learning of soul resonance? Let's say those elements you all wear as crowns work with it. The law of boosting abilities should still work if we all resonant, with is easy for family." He said as he turned back into shooting star.

Fluttershy grabbed pinkie pie's hoof and said, "So we all join hooves and hope for miracle, let's do this!"

Pinkie pie grabbed Rainbow dash's hoof and said, "Gee hope this plot pull works and is epic!"

Rainbow dash grabbed Rarity's hoof and said, "We have to so sports can make it, and anime, and super sentai."

Rarity grabbed Applejack's hoof as she said, "for my husbando Burai"

Applejack grabbed Twilight's hoof as she said, "when this is over that military nerd leader of the underground is going out with me by royal order!"

Twilight grabbed her brother's hoof and said, "Let's do this thing!"

Akihsia grabbed fluttershy's hood completing the loop as the elements and omnitrix dial glow as they closed there eyes and span around.

In a moment there was a light that made Hazuki cover her eyes and when it died down her eyes gasped.

Before her was a green living silhouette filled with rainbow stairs, it looked humanoid but no visible gender it's eyes were two rainbow glowing orbs, it had a curved unicorn like horn, On it's back was a large omnitrix symbol with the floating just as large cutie marks of the Yoshi sisters spinning around it looking like a halo .

Hazuki's eyes widen as she looked at the alien looking at it's hand and she excitedly asked, "Baka-onichun and onichun's sisters."

the alien made two fist as it called out using the voice of all seven siblings at once, "We are alien-x" In a moment it vanished appearing outside to help a downed in a creator Luna up.

Luna looked at the alien in shock as it said, "We are alien X your seven oldest merged into mother!"

the princess of the night blinked before saying, "…. You are just copying a season of Digimon now! Ok then"

Nightmare star looked at the Alien and said, "you think you are bad!" In a moment Alien-x snapped his fingers and the new foals joined the underground in there attack as he said, "we just undid your brain washing with a snap, Now listen up ponies and new foals at our power level the difference between new foal and born pony is impossible to tell so all of you are getting the power to change between human and pony choice with one or to use it point is there will be choice and freedom!"

he then clapped and in a moment all the new foals smiled as they returned to there human forms in white kimonos to the princess of the sun's shock.

Trenderhoof morphed into a human form like his Equestria girls self in his military uniform altered to fit him before turning back to a unicorn, " checks out!"

Alien-x then then cracked his kunckles and the image of Canterlot and dome shattered and the damage outside was undone along with the areas morphed to mimic Equestria returning to normal. "Now all damage to earth has been undone! Your world is dead you all left it to die ponies now all that remains is you aunt star!"

Nightmare Star growled in rage as she blinked fighting herself in space before Alien X hovering over the earth as the alien said, "our battle is in the sky for all to see but we are away so no more harm will come to our world! Come at us with all you have aunt star! We are Alien-x we are the protectors of this world!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (9), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(4), Greymatter(3), fourarms(4) Waterhazard (4), Cannonbolt(5), wildvine(4) , Diamondhead(4 ), Xlr8(8) upgrades(4) Big chill (4) Jury-rig (2) Frankenstrike( 2) Ghostfreak(3) Blitswolfer (2) Snare-oh(3) Whampire(2) , Armadrillo (2) Ampfibian (2) NRG (2) Terraspin (2) Echo Echo(3) Portaler(3) , eyeguy (2) spider-monkey (2) Atomix (2)( rainbow powered) Toepick (2) Brainstorm (1 ) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters )and Waybig (3)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(2) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (2) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (2) undertow (1) Quad smack (1) Way bad (1) and Bashmouth (1)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner

Pinkie pie was a glowing energy mass in the shape of an alicorn as she said, " we doing this! We are really doing this epic shit! Not much to do as I am need as one seventh of alien x right now so same same, read review leave items for Yuuko's super hero outfit and do so comment on how we handled alien-x"

end omake 


	23. Conversion Bureau part two

Down on the ground Cadance walked up in an anthro state like her aunt with her figure in a blue bikini top and sideless ankle length skirt she was holding Flurry hearts human form in her arms, the child wrapped up in a blanket as she looked up stated stunned, "so this is the power they hold!"

In space Nightmare star fired of burning Mana blast as she called out," Why protect humans they can't get along!"

alien-x did nothing the blast hitting them but doing nothing as it spoke showing images of the whole world cheering together routing him on, "Not true you want to take away there humanity so this world bond together against a common enemy as allies! The world is at peace now! Well accept for your ponies who are either attack humans or trying to end themselves for now having human and or realizing they are the evil ones!"

the princess of the sun growled as she fired off more blast as she roared, "SO MY PONIES ARE THE EVIL ONE!"

the blast continued to do nothing as alien X hovered in space doing nothing as the blast hit them and they spoke again, "No Evil is a virus it infects others, you are evil so your followers became evil! You are the start of a plague that ruined a paradise world all in the name of your retirement being post bond by what happened to your sister and your replacements needing to be reincarnated aunt Celestia."

The Mare growled in rage as she roared, "Fight back!" She demand as she flow to and tackled the alien.

Alien x then summoned a sword, and he slashed her then the ghostly images of Akihisa's other aliens holding the blade appeared each slashing her one at a time, before the ghostly images of his sisters human and alicorn forms appeared holding the blade and each slashing there aunt once.

with the Pinkie pie ones yelling out, "WE ARE RIPPING OFF DIGIMON MORE! YOU KNOW THE SEASON!"

form All the slash Nightmare Star was knocked back burning and glowing form the slash marks but the glow spread and she screamed it looked like she was cracking, "WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IS THIS!?"

Alien X made the ghostly copies and there blade vanish as they spoke, "why simple we cut deep enough to reach Aunt Celestia the real one!"

down below Sweete belle Scootaloo and applebloom now looking and dressed like there Equestria girls counterparts were jumping and cheering, "HIT HER AGAIN OLDER SIBLINGS!"

In space Nightmare star growled, "I AM CELESTIA!" she screamed in rage.

the voice of the old good Celestia then called out, "you are as much me as Nightmare moon was my sister!" In a moment light left Nightmare star and appeared the ghostly image of the good Princess Celestia.

The good princess tackled her evil counterpart as she said, "evil took root to much to fight! I am worst off then my sister was nothing can save me! So at least I can stop you!" In a moment the two Celestia touched and turned it light heading into the sun.

In a moment Alien X vanished appearing in the sun to see Nightmare star screaming in pain her magic sealed she was alive but burning and in pain, "so this is your fate to burn in the sun till it dies but part of you doesn't belong here!"

it held it's hand out making the ghostly good Celestia appear and turn into a ball in the hand and the alien then vanished out in to deep space and the alien released the orb to float, "go find peace what is left of the good within our aunt find peace find life find were you may still do some good!"

the alien then appeared back in the middle of the gathered troops before splitting back into Akihsia and his six sisters.

there was cheering and lots of hugs going around.

the nightmare was over for now.

Later on Twilight was using a magic rope to hold an injured unicorn shining armor mouth closed while covering his nose as she said, "shshshsh go into the darkness my past life your sister disowned you and your daughter will forever bare the shape of being your child!"

the unicorn was in tears as his life slowly faded away and Twilight said, "you through your happy life away you through your life away now go into the darkness that awaits you."

Elsewhere ponies were being lead away into vans for war crimes most were sad and going willingly others were struggling screaming about Celestia's return to kill the dirty apes.

Button mash was in his human form sitting down sadly his mother was one of the one screaming about Celestia's return.

Stein turned his bolt and looked at him then to Applejack happily dancing around with trenderhoof in the restored battle sight, "most war happiness and most war orphans everywhere Kid I am doctor Franken stein and you are?"

the young war orphan sighed and said, "My mother gave me my name so I am discarding it so I don't have one!" he stated sick and angry

stein smiled as he said, "I remember that tone it was me as a kid I have a place to stay in Luna's court so how about I adopt you get I'll even give you a new name Franken stein junior!" he said happily.

the boy got up and said, "Franken stein junior it is!"

Unknown watching this in fear was a hugging and shaking Kid and crona.

beside them a black colt with white x cutie mark black mane and tail and grey eyes and he spoke with a litter version of Ragnarok's voice, '" I get my own body thanks to that purple slime and now I want to hide more then ever!"

Later on While Yuuko was talking to Rarity about getting a super hero outfit.

Akihisa was walking in to his castle's lab to see Azmuth working on something, "hate to cut into the get Stein Kid and Crona home time grandpa but the fact is with a geo locked world there is a band in the middle something could live on so there may still be survivors slowly dying on what is left of Equestria!" he sounded worried.

Azmuth nodded as he said, "I know I figured it out too but the fact remains getting there is and convincing a group of aliens who have never been off world or been to the stars to leave home to come to some new world because it's safe will be next to impossible."

Akihsia crossed his arms, "Look the government gave mom the forest around us and an island to be a city state to house the pony members of the resistance and what not! even if they don't like us they should still trust…. Wait mom's small time as dark goddess… We still have to true Grandpa! We still have to try!"

Azmuth smiled as he happily said" that is what I like to hear!" he then turned and said, "Omnitrix unlock code D H Saurian ten A F " Akihsia's omnitrix then announced " new alien unlocked."

Akihsia jumped before his grandfather said, "find Equestria is easier to find thanks to a much larger trail I'll find it, you and your siblings and what not rest get everyone wants to come along to join and we'll finish cleaning up Nightmare stars mess!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (10), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(5), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(9) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(4) Portaler(4) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (3)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) unknown new alien and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(2) , hot shot ( 1) bootleg (1), crystal fist (2) thornblade( 1) Dark matter (2) undertow (1) Quad smack (1) Way bad (1) and Bashmouth (1)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner

Pinkie pie was in her human form in her room at her laptop and she smiled," And finally done with saving earth Anime is safe and sound!" she said happily, "Now before I binge watch devilman before bed, last chance to comment ideas for yuuko's costume"

She then pulled out a still frame and said, "Also proud in the last episode I became the only one of the elements to get married and have a family that means I won't be the old maid upon my sisters once I find cheesy! Well that's all for now and also yes the conversion bureau arc is ending and cleaning up after it as the war would have been to easy for us to win sense humanity has better weapons and we have enough magic to counter our aunts. It's a bit of a take that at the subgenera of conversion bureau!"

End pinkie's corner.

Omake

Walking down the middle of an empty town in the middle of a sunset sky was Zecora she looked to the left fire and light then the right darkness and ice She walked the trail between the only hope for survival when the alicorns showed there true colors left to rot she was only one of a few survivors in the dust zone strip fighting to survive with the limited resources they had she growled as she came to a dragon skeleton, " the ponies talk of friendship makes them all phonies!"

End omake. 


	24. bureau clean up part one

In Yoshi family Castle.

the power ponies were Gathered and Yuuko walked out in a red body suit , with a heart shaped cut in the middle it had purple lighting bolts running down the sighs black high heel boats black gloves a raised purple collar, finished with a black version of Masked matter horns mask with a black tiara as part of it.

She then tied on a purple version of saddle rager's sash with a black rose replacing the lily, around her waist completing the costume as she said, "well girls what do you think!?"

Fili-second moved around at high speed looking at her, "well I like it!"

Radiance made a construct of the number ten and said, "ten out of ten darling!"

Zapp smiled and gave a thumbs up, "perfect!"

Saddle rager smiled and jumped a little "you look so pretty like that!" she sound happy showing despite being eight foot tall she was still a girly girl.

Mare-velous nodded as she said, "yep that right three is a good super hero costume Yuuko!" she said happily.

Masked Matter horn held her chin, "But Yuuko Kinoshita isn't very super hero! Well let's see now you have all of our powers so how about, Jackie of alltrades as a pony name?" she asked happily.

Yuuko smiled and flipped her hair with was now to her shoulders and smiled, "Yuuko Kinoshita super heroine name Jackie of alltrades it is then! Nice to official be a power pony like my herd mates!"

Meanwhile in Equestria.

In the last livable band of the planet

Dragons where being attacked, one tried to breath fire only for the attacker undertow to put out the flames with water blasts that over powered and knocked it away.

Kyouji then thornblade and slammed the ground summoning plant spikes with the dragons laugh at and breath fire at but then they heard laughing as fire blast were shot form the flaming mass of plants.

Within Hot shot laughed as he said, "Idiots I am blinding in they can't see me with all the other flaming rocks and trees! So I can just blast them all I want! Perfect payback for biting my hand off as Crystal fist!"

In a moment a purple more humanoid dragon purple dragon dressed in a black lion cloth with a golden belt golden armor chest back and shoulder blades and golden wrist guards holding the lord staff growled.

Kyouji changed to Bashmouth and fired off a sonic howl only for the dragon to remain standing as he roared out, "Friends with ponies I was so blinded! No good is really in them case in point Trixie dating a monster like you!" the dragon lord roared.

the alien hit his dial becoming bootleg to ooze out of the way of staff strikes as he said, "So smart enough to know fire won't work you most be spike Trixie told me so much about you!" he then fired his optic blast hitting dragon in the gut sending him sliding back.

The knock off charged becoming Quad strike and go in for left hooks only for spike to duck and growl, "SHUT UP!"

the dragon span going in for a tail whack only for the alien's two left arms to grab it and he said, "your dragons attack me and Trixie first!" he said as he lifted the dragon by the tail and slammed him into the ground rapidly made more impressive as the dragon was at least two feet taller than him! "this start as a guy standing up for his girl! You guys turned into a beating by not giving up when you were clearly outmatched!"

He then dropped spike and turned into his way bad form and looked down at them all roaring making dragons fly and spike took off with them as he growled, "Lost another home!" he sounded enraged,

Kyouji then timed out and put his hands in his pocket as he smirked as he watched them fly to the burning day side, "they are fire proof and eat gems figures they could survive that side!" he said flatly.

As he dust off his new outfit, a black shirt blue jeans and Black boats as Trixie walked out and point flank said, "Trixie most know why her great and powerful boyfriend Kyouji did not just use Way bad form the start to win?" she asked clearly not to happy about having to weight through that fight.

Kyouji rolled her eyes and said, "simple cutie! I need practice to match Akihisa! While I got a lot holding back Celestia's force on earth I still only have twelve transformations I need skill to force Akihisa to use new aliens for me to scan! Or smarts to gather of dna of the aliens to unlock them! Why would I pass out a chance to use as many aliens to get the hang of them?"

Trixie rolled her eyes and trotted along and said, "Trixie says enough wasting times in the only part of the dragon lands in the you can live here strip! Trixie wants to find ponies to be come a princess by becoming there leader through her boyfriends might already! It's bad enough Trixie spent all of that evil Celestia thing in a dungeon!"

Kyouji followed her as he put his hands in his pocket and rolled his eyes, "Need I remind you what trying to outdo the Yoshi siblings has gotten us so far dear?"

Trixie rolled her eyes and said, "that is the Genius of Trixie's great and genius plan we are not outdoing we are beating them to it! with undertow you can give them water, with thornblade you can give them food! We can make this strip a paradise too good for them to want to leave and the Yoshi won't be able to say nothing as we would have helped them out! Not outdo beat them to it!" she said sounding smug.

Kyouji rolled his eyes and said, "Only problem with that is ponies are the minority of still alive on this Geolocked world Trixie!" he said not so nicely pointing out the flaw in her logic.

Trixie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh shut up and be bad boy anti-hero substitute while looking good!"

Kyouji then became Rush and said, "Hold here I'll go look ahead!" He then ran off at high speed passing through changeling controlled areas lead by thorax, Zebra's lead by Zecora, the other non-pony races and small pockets before coming right back on Trixie form the other way as he timed out, "three main fractions are need to fight beside the nomad dragons."

Elsewhere

On the geo locked world Rarity and Akihsia appeared and akihsia looked around, "Freaky!"

then they heard screams as ponies and non-ponies galloped by scream from dragons as the dragon lord showed up landing and growling, "You look like the monster!" he growled.

Akihsia got ready to change while Rarity said, "Listen My name is Kishoei Yoshi half human, Daughter of princess Luna and reincarnation of element of generosity Rarity!" she said morphing into her alicorn form.

the lord growled, "TRAITOR YOU LEFT US TO DIE YOU LEFT ME!" he said making a tight fist.

Akihsia then said, "Dude reincarnation it means being reborn and giving a new life after dying she didn't leave she died!" he said flatly making spike's eyes widen as Rarity went back to her human form.

Spike growled, "then I have no reason not to feel bad about ending you both!"

Rarity made a shield between here and the scared life forms with a raise of her hand leaving her brother out, "Brother dear be so kind as to hit him already!" she asked nicely.

In a moment Akihisa slammed down the dial and became heatblast as he held his hands ready to shot flames, "I told you we should have weight for everyone else to get ready but no you just want to see mom's home planet first!"

spike's eyes widen he was seeing hot shot as he roared and charged.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (10), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(6), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(9) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(4) Portaler(4) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (3)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) unknown new alien and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (2) Way bad (2) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner

Pinkie was typing as she pulled up images of people ponies and Anthros together as she said, "ok thanks to the cure before use only being able to half way undo the physical change while undoing the mental change with a sharp mental damage half ponies or anthros are common now, so we have pony shifters, humans and anthros all on one planet, Man our world is looking weirder and weirder everyday!"

she then jumped up and span around appearing in costume of cutie honey shouldering her sword as she said, "While I guess we are off to be warrior cuties in the waste land of a former magical paradise the cutie Yoshi sisters!"

she giggled to herself as she said, "Sorry no more ideas for Yuuko's super heroine costume and all that but hay we are moving on to phase two of this arc! Let's rock!"

End pinkie's corner. 


	25. bureau clean up part two

In the survivable band Rarity was holding her shield as spike breath fire at Akihsia who quickly changed to portaler and opened a portal. The portal made the fire go In and come out so Spike was hit by his own flames in the back.

the dragon lord growled in pain as he growled saying," the other one didn't do that!"

Akihisa smirked and said, "Kyouji is a knock off he has to see me use a form and power for him to do it! or get a fragment of that change point is I have over three times the changes he does! Your fight against him is no wear enough prep for fighting me!"

the dragon lord charged in with the staff trying to strike him only for Akihsia to continue his portal shield making it so spike's strikes hit himself, all the time Akihisa has his little arms crossed saying, "Stop hitting yourself stop hitting yourself… no really stop hitting yourself this is sad man! And still hitting yourself you just aren't getting it are you? And people use to say I was an idiot!"

In a moment the dragon lord fell over knocked out form the strength of his own blows, and Akihisa timed out and gave the other dragons to bring it on hand sigh but they chose to grab there leader and leave, having proven he was the greater shape shifter.

Rarity dropped her shield and flipped her hair and said, "Well that was anticlimactic"

In a moment the power ponies and other Yoshi sisters showed up and Akihisa said, "I just beat up a dragon and scared away his followers and it was only what?" he then looked to the omnitrix making a hologram screen with the time on it appear as he said, "Ten minutes."

the gathered Equestria residents were shaking and shivering for a moment till a kid run up to what he knew to be the power ponies who were real.

Meanwhile on the other end of the band.

In the Changeling Area thorax was ordering his life to retreat as Kyouji was standing before them as a purple version of brain storm his dial on a red belt and his left claw was massive and serrated. " come on shockclaw here has something to zap you!?"

Trixie was in human form looking like her Equestria girls self as she crossed her arms and said, "Trixie cannot believe you named him that! Trixie spent all day looking for that piece of brainstorm's shell to give you a new form and you repay Trixie by naming him shockclaw!?"

Thorax looked up and said, "Calling all changeling I am talking to you through our hive mind link!" he said as he avoid lighting blast shock claw was firing at him as he said, "Unknown form changing creature his changes aren't just an image they are real, do not provoke by trying to feed on his love for his mare.. or vice versa, it will attack ,you will lose!" he then flow off and yelled out, "Meet back at the Zebra territory they are still allies!"

Meanwhile with our heroes.

the sisters were in a dome as Akihsia was his new alien gut rot hands on his hips in victory as he stood before dead timebrwolves , "Weed killer farts! I have defeat monster with the power of beans.

Yuuko rolled her eyes and said, "We most really love him to still be his girlfriends after that power reveal!"

Saddle rager nodded as she picked her nose, " yes!"

Radiance had a construct of a gas mask, "I thought chemical warfare was banned."

Masked matter horn fanned the air in the dome, "if it works it works!" she said flatly.

Fili-second was putting close pins on her nose as she said, "Grossest power ever!" She aid shivering.

Mistress Mare-velous had her rope tied around her nose as she said,"… I can still smell it!"

Zap covered her nose and mouth with her wings as she said, "it worked but yuck!" she said grossed out.

Pinkie pie was dressed as Hinata form naruto as she had a lion head covering her hand but made it vanish, "I want to use the lion head attack of hers!" she said sad at not needing it.

Twilight point to her and said, "We need to start being worried about this!" she said nervously.

Applejack was beside the human form fully uniformed blaster holding Trenderhoof with a blush and a smile zoning out.

Fluttershy was playing a horror game on mobile as she let out a flat, "you think this would be scarier than this game but it's not, at least we got those equestrians to go to earth now let's finish this mission already!" she said bored.

Rainbow dash crossed her arms as she said, "How is this boring for you?" she seemed confused.

Rarity fanned herself with a folding fan as she said, "it's cute horror not scary horror, she had the same problem in death city as it was silly horror."

Fluttershy then put her mobile away and cracked her neck as she smiled and point ahead at what looked like uniformed order of the sword members and she pulled out her shot gun and smiled, "FUCK YEAH!"

Meanwhile in Zebra territory the burned thorax was walking with a male Zecora with reverse stripe pattern form Zecora who was acting leader, "So Zecora is gone and your scouts reported another one of those shape shifting things! Same attack it get beaten!?" he asked flatly.

the Zebra then comment, " yes, our scouts show the dragon lord made the mistake on both of them, and he was could only scream as he was cream."

the bug king rolled his eye, as he said, "well then how about when we meet the other one who your scouts said was way stronger we just surrender and bow and give him command of our races? Better than being wiped out like I am sure both could do and if you are going to be ruled let it be by the stronger one! Who can keep you save form the other one!"

the Zebra nodded in agreement to the changeling king's words, as the bug asked, "so where is Zecora?"

the zebra then stated, "unknown" the changeling blinked as there was no Rhyme there.

Meanwhile on earth.

Luna was sighing as she was in her castle going over some paper work said, "All the treasure of Equestria and what am I doing with it paying for all the Fumizuki academy students to go to ouran sense Fumizuki is being shut down to be come a museum worst part is even the teachers are transferring other than the science teacher…stein is doing that….MY BABIES ARE GOING TO HAVE STIEN AS A TEACHER!" she yelled in panic.

Stein smirked as he walked past her, "Look forward to parent teacher conference night!" he then walked past her leaving the princess of the night to shiver at the comment.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (10), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(6), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(9) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(4) Portaler(5) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (3)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 1) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shcokclaw (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (2) Way bad (2) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner

Crona and the Earth pony Ragnarok were reading form a paper.

Ragnarok rolled his eyes, "why are we doing this?" he asked stunned.

Crona said, "it's important to pinkie pie… she said keep enjoying it and status update on the world is… peaceful it united against Celestia greatly. Enjoy the omake?"

End pinkie's corner.

omake.

Zecora awake in a cell strange creatures all around her grabbing her strapping her to a table as they got ready for some ritual all of them in masks blank and faceless with order of the sword uniforms.

the leader was following a book marked ascension Ceremony for dumbies.

Zecora gulped as a black mist filled the room.

End omake.


	26. bureau clean up part three

Before long in the survivable belt in a pony area Pinkie pie was in her pony form playing an accordion beside Cheesy happily.

While in the middle of it Trixie in human form was arguing with Twilight in human form.

Trixie crossed her arms, "Trixie and her boyfriend who is also great and powerful are going to make this planet livable once more! It is our home world we should be here!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she said, "you can't move the sun and moon and news flash while your bootleg of my brother boyfriend Maybe to go alicorn and do that the planet is to got dam damaged one side is on fire! ON Fire! The other side is an ice cube! Literally you can see the edges of the cute out the corner of your eyes! The planet is a half square burning ice cube! The sun won't be able to melt all the ice in time! And moon light one but out fires! You would need to super head one side and keep moving the sun and moon till the oceans were all evaporated and as weather is a manual thing here you would need to make it rain globally for centauries to put out the fires and refill all the bodies of water! And by then the planet would just be a wet rock no planet life! No food! You can't save this dam planet Trixie! It's deader than dead so just let the ponies in this village come to earth!"

She then panted holding her chest as she got all that out on one breath and said, "…. Should have passed that out a bit more!"

Akihisa hit a button and became portaler and looked to Kyouji, who in a moment turned into a slightly taller black and red version of the alien with a red spike cone Mohawk.

Kyouji nodded and said, "Worm hole out?" Akihisa and his harem nodded as they head into the portals the two made to what looked like a ramen bar.

Saddle rager smiled and said , "oh goodie I was getting hungry!"

The portal then closed leaving the girls to argue.

Rarity sighed and said, "my other sisters while we leave Trixie and Twilight to argue how about we just go ask the ponies in this village if they want to go I mean we got zebra and changeling let's just ask them so we can finish this and be done with this nightmare? I mean we have to deal with me … and rainbow being the only single Yoshi siblings now, that pinkie got a boyfriend and Fluttershy has a date with discord."

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "He is taking me in the left for dead universe for a picnic on top of the zombie carnage." She said oddly happily as she added, "So romantic!"

Trenderhoof shoulder his gun behind him a dead chimera he clearly just shot dead as he asked, "How the hell is she the scary one?"

Meanwhile on earth.

Luna was smiling at the city now build of crystal around her castle as she smiled and said, "ok now this city state needs a name! not going with anything equestrian based it's dead!" she said tapping the balcony railing.

She hummed as she thoughted, "Moon kingdom no but Pinkie would like that, …. Come on now Luna you can do this, A name for a new city state were the last of your home world lives in this brave new world and new age of world peace united by a common enemy. Think think!"

that is when the wind blue something her way it was a page out of a comic book and she looked at it, "Looks like something Rainbow dash reads…. Oh what's this a list of mythic cities most be one of those cryptic based comics and oh what's this city of ghosts? Well This is the ghost of Equestria so that'll work."

Luna then used the royal Canterlot speaking voice and said, "Attention all living here the City states name is now officially chosen it is Asphodel meadows!"

she then smiled as she turned to leave, and in a moment she saw a portal opening and Akihsia and his harem stepped out and Akihisa said, "Last patch of refuges will be here shortly mom! It's over! Sadly for Equestria too! Twilight had a long wind rant about how the damage is unable to be repaired and no one could live long enough to do it as it works by everything being manual."

Luna flipped her mane as she said, "Well all is good then again, …. Also word of warning Kyouji was cleared of all criminal charges for his service in the resistance so you will be seeing him around school when it starts back in a week."

Masked matter horn flipped her mane and said, "…. Say can me and the other power ponies go to school too…. I only ask because we never really got the chance for that being super heroes and all…." She asked nervously.

Luna smiled and said, "the new uniforms are down the hall I even order ones for you had ot have saddle rager and yuuko's specially made because you are so tall."

the girls then ran off and pulled Akihisa along with the.

Later on in a room the returned Yoshi sisters were all in the ouran girls highschool uniform, the power ponies and Yuuko too.

Saddle rager smiled and humped or joy, "it's so cute!" she said happily.

Radiance and rarity rolled there eyes and said, "who thought yellow was a good color!"

Fluttershy growled and said, "I will be kicking my own ass for wearing this!" she said a scary demon projection behind her.

Akihisa was adjusting his boys uniform's tie as he smiled and said, "I don't know I think you girls all look cute! I know. it looks like a fairy tale princess dress."

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and said," and I gave up that shit when I stopped carrying my teady bear with me everywhere." She said flatly.

Akihsia then rolled his and added " also Trixie Kyouji and Mane-iac all got cleared of all criminal charges for helping the resistance and they will be at ouran with us!"

Fili-second then jumped and yelled out, "Trixie maybe, Kyouji he knock off of you so you kind of have to like him a little ,but the purple nag, NO GOOD WILL COME OF THIS!" she seemed enraged.

Applejack smiled and adjust her hat, "At least ah get to keep my hat! And trender things it looks cute!" she said happily, " I think it makes us give of the solider and the princes vibe that sums up our relationship!" she said happily day dreaming about being a feudal Japanese princess being protect by samurai trenderhoof.

Akihsia rolled his eyes and looked through his aliens and said, "Sis you are way stronger then him, second word of warning grandpa asked me to go Gutrot to handle the rat problem in his lab!" he then turned into Gutrot , " So stay clear! Stay clear!" he then walked off.

Mare-velous then snapped her fingers, "Dang nab it we didn't go to the beach! It was summer and we didn't go to the beach!" she said growling.

Pinkie pie smiled, "we still have a week let's go tomorrow! We need some summer fun as our summer has been save sister battle demonic clone knock offs of Akihisa's aliens, fight evil aunt and save the world, save the refuges of a dead planet. We need some summer fun and cheers."

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (10), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(6), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(9) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(4) Portaler(6) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (3)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (1) worm hole (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (2) Way bad (2) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner

In her ouran uniform Pinkie pie turned around to greet you and said, "Hi welcome to pinkie's corner! The summer arc will be over next chapter and we will be in third year of highschool. Why are we bothering with this when we are princes and princess simple Mom says we most finish collage! No if ands or buts."

She then smiled as she said, "Now let's summarize the major events of the summer arc as a whole. We picked up some new friends kid crona Ragnarok and Stein, Anthros ponies and shifters now live her, Nightmare star is in our worlds sun. Kyouji has gotten stronger and more aliens and is now walking the thin line between hero and villain. Same as Trixie! Button mash is now Stein junior. Heaven help us all. And we have gone form a castle in the middle of the woods to castle with city and walls around it and official country and city state. So our royal titles aren't just titles anymore!"

She then smiled and said, "And as rarity stated it's just her and rainbow dash who are single. Plus we had alien-x bitches!"

She then did another spin appearing in a sailor moon costume as she blow a kiss and said, "And now enjoy the normal omake and be ready for the arc of the story."

end omake.

Omake.

Zecora was waking up An anthro in a hospital robe when something jumped out she jumped to her right her mind racing unable to remember a thing as she asked "who am i?"

In a moment a burst of light came form her she end up gaining shining butterfly like wings a halo, her outfit changed to white metal knee high boots that where heels white sideless knee length skirt, white tank top with a diamond cut out of it she had black bands around her biceps and wrist with golden spikes.

In her left hand appeared a glowing red spear that had fire around the head extending it into a saber length blade as she called out, out of instinct, "Devil trigger!" she then looked at what came out it was a human sized living button with a scythe.

In a moment she slashed it only for more to come out and she started spinning her weapon to block strikes and slash back being made of wood one hit took them down before she flapped her wings and took to the air flying off rapidly.

the puppets that remained fell over as men in white faceless masks and order of the sword uniforms walked out and nodded and said, "Perfect! It worked!"

end omake.


	27. beach

On the beach.

Akihisa was in his normal beach wear blushing as his seven girls all in bikini versions of there super heroine costumes.

Masked matter horn looked at him and his swim jacket and asked, "What's with that jacket?

our hero rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Well it start when I was ten me and my sisters were outside it start to rain and then this Kasha appeared."

the power ponies looked confused as Yuuko who was sitting down in a beach chair said, "Flaming bipedal cat monster that eats dead humans!"

the power ponies eyes widen as they looked at her and Akihisa continued his story, "I tried to go headblast but I end up with Greymatter and slapped on the back by his flaming claw! And well the scar I am covering speaks for itself!" he said as he lowered his jacket and turned around to show a back that was one giant burn scar making the power ponies eyes widen in horror.

Akihisa put his jacket back on as he sadly finished, "I've been scared of feline based monsters and misstransforming ever sense." He said nervously and shivering at the memory while rubbing his back as he remembered the burn his mind flashing back to being Greymatter being slapped away by a monsterous bipedal cat that was on fire while it was raining.

In a moment the power ponies all ran over and hugged him in shock.

Meanwhile Rarity was walking be side rainbow dahs, Rarity dressed in a purple Bikini, dash in a blue one, and the purple haired sister said, "Isn't this just horrible we are the only ones here because we didn't already have plans with a boyfriend! I mean at this right even our little sisters will be dating before us! I know Stein junior is trying to win over Sweete belle!"

Rainbow adjusted her hair as she said, "yeah, officially princess of a city state I am sure guys are just going to line up to flirt with us?" she sound sarcastic as she said, " The only ones I have calling me are girls who can't get My hair is my natural color it has nothing to do with what I like because I like boys!"

A girl then walked up and Dash held out a hand, "Natural hair color I like guys!" and the girl walked off instantly muttering, "tease!"

Rarity put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes and said, "I know right? I mean at least you still know your attractive even if it's not what you're into! Me no one guy or girl has ever asked me out! I mean if anyone asked me out I would probably say yes in a heartbeat at this point!" she said flatly almost sadly.

that is when Yuuji jumped behind her to hide as he begged terrified, "please magical princess hid me!" In a moment she held her hand out making Yuuji turn invisible.

A moment later Shouko walked over to them in her normal swim suit and looked at her, "Pony girl have you seen my Yuuji!" in her hand was a nail filled bat.

Rarity crossed her arms and said, "you know I have a name it's Kishoei "  
Rarity" Yoshi!" she said being blunt about it.

The yandere point at her with the bat as she said, "Does not matter I can smell him here!" in a moment Yuuji reappeared pale and Rarity growled.

In a moment Rarity held out her hand firing off a mana blast that knocked Shouko back hard enough to make the yandere drop her weapon.

Yuuji's eyes widen as Rarity crossed her arms and growled, "I am sick of this yandere bullshit!" she said her eyes glowing a little as she said, "News flash lady he doesn't like you! And no means no! I don't know how you get away with this heaven knows if the roles were reversed Yuuji would be in jail! So this princess is putting an end to this! If I see you within one hundred feet of Yuuji you will feel pain!" she said waving her hand making Shouko glow.

In a moment Shouko hold her sides in pain before she turned to run away the pain dying down the more she left. Rarity's curse clearly spelled out in it's effect.

Yuuji smiled as he hugged her happily as he cried, "Thank you!" he said happily, "I don't know how to repay you!"

Rarity smiled as she locked her arms with his and said, "you could get me some ice cream and we can call it a date!" she said happily giving him a loving wink making him blush.

A moment later Yuuji looked back to see Akihsia as Atomic holding a "you brake my sisters heart I brake you!" sign and Yuuji nodded as he took Rarity to go get Ice cream and haveh is date with a princess.

Rainbow dash then screamed, "NOW AM THE OLD MAID! DAM IT I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHRISTMAS CAKE!" She said screaming her head off as what looked like a flaming Aura surrounded her.

She screamed as she yelled out, "I WOULD SETTLE ON A NERD AT THIS POINT!..." she then stopped to think as she put a finger to her chin, "you know a stereotype nerd would honestly make a good boyfriend. I mean they would be kind sweet and loving to try not to blow it thanks to the dateless stereotype. And because of that they would never cheat on you!... geee now that I think about it why do girls even waste time on jerk jocks that treat them like shit in the first place…. No wonder applejack likes otakus she is smart!" She said complimenting her sister now that she thought of it.

Rainbow dash then walked off thinking to herself as she was now by herself with no one to talk too.

A moment later Akihsia timed out and Yuuko and the power ponies grabbed him and pulled him back over to them.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (10), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(9) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(4) Portaler(6) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (4)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (1) worm hole (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (2) Way bad (2) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner

Pinkie pie showed up in human form in a pinkie bikini clearly at the beach as she said, "And hello welcome to this chapter of Pinkie's corner! Now yes this chapter was short but it's filler next chapter starts the ouran and year three of highschool Saga! Witch will be broken in to arcs. My mom says we all have to finish high school so next chapter officially is the midway point plot wise!" she then giggled at the word plot.

She then gave the peace sigh, "So keep reading and reviewing and Enjoy all the bikinis that appeared this chapter and the one hook up! Also leave comments on who you would like to see Rainbow dash's boyfriend be please!"

End omake.

Omake.

Sweete belle was at her house in pony form hovering a stick to poke at a box marked form stein junior formerly button mash as she shivered and said, "Do I dear open it!"

She then used the stick to open it and hover what was inside out to see an anatomically correct model of a heart with the words I heart you painted on it and she shivered, "so creepy!"

End omake.


	28. enter the order

At the ouran academy the Yoshi siblings former Fumizuki students and the power ponies were talking in.

It wasn't but fix minutes that Akihisa was a new alien it was Humungousaur in a gladiator skirt black belt with the dial side ways leather band hodling on arm armor that was simple and black leather with a metal blade on that shoulder his dial had a round bone ball with two axe like blades on the side.

He was holding done the host club member Honey, they were in the host club room it was trashed as Akihsia panted as he held down the struggling little guy, "Well dam little dude! You gave this guy a run for his money on martial arts skills alone. I like! I respect you!" he said as he timed out and bowed to the guy.

Honey then got up and bowed again as he said, "Why thank you! Let's fight again some times but next time I want to fight four arms!" he said happily.

Kyoya then walked in adjusting his glasses as he said, "That's nice and all but dear Prince do tell me this how to you plan on paying for the damages to our club room and the stuff we bought with our own money!" he then hand Akihisa's a bill.

The guy's eyes widen as he looked at it and said, "I may be a prince, but I don't get a massive cash allowance! Mom gives us cash for hours of charity work to try and teach us the value of money…I am not going to be able to pay this for awhile man!" he said nervous.

Kyoya smiled as he put an arm around his neck and hand the Prince a green Rose and said, "that's ok we can wait and in the mean time you just be part of our club!"

Later on the host club were all together in a group pose and Akihisa was in it holding his green rose in his mouth and winking to the girls watching.

his harem were red, Fili-second was throwing Yen as she happily yelled out, "NOW HUG!"

While there was some laughter it was cut short as somekind of shock wave hit, the hit made anyone who could turn into a pony change.

Kyoya was a unicorn white fur his mane and tail the same color as his human hair his cutie mark was a chart.

The Hitachin Twins were earth ponies while there eyes, were the same and there tails and mane the same color as there human form hair. Hikaru fur was blue while Kaoru's was pink.

Hikaru had the yang half of a yin yang symbol as a cutie mark while his brother had the yin half of the yin yang symbol for a cutie mark.

Akihsia was standing as shooting star before he hit his dial and raced off with Yuuko and Fili-second.

The Three soon gasped as they saw something above the school.

It had a blank white bone like head six blue birth like wings on it's back, it's torso looked like a grey skinned chest with the rips on the outside in white it's arms were mismatched. One arm was five tendrils twisting and bending appearing to be made of a black semi liquid mass. The other arm was human like but four fingers and had massive jack knife like blades for nails.

instead of leg's it had a snake tail above it's head was halo as it some how spoke "I am no face leader of the order of the sword! Our ascendance ritual cured New foals removing the pony form completely and replacing it with the transformation into a monster! This is our world the ponies and other aliens shouldn't be here! All humans taint by them shall become like us! They shall reach the heavens weather they like it or not! while the aliens die with there world!"

In a moment Yuuko flow up and went into a punch half of saddle rager's base line strength plus earth pony strength plus half of Fili-second' speed meant her right hook had a lot of power behind it yet when it hit the faceless thing in the head nothing happened making her eyes widen.

The tendrils then slapped her knocking her down into the ground so hard she was knocked out making Akihsia growl in rage, as he hit his dial to become atomix.

He then flow up and fired off a point blank energy beam only for the thing to slash through it with it's claws as he flow in and span hitting Atomix up side the head with it's tail.

Atomix gasped as it hurt but quickly grabbed it by the tail and used it to flip and spin himself around with enough force to make the thing hit the ground face or no face first as the case was.

The thing just got up like nothing happened as he turned to Akihisa and point at him, "you are the worst alien pretending to be human luring humans into giving up there humanity with your charms I hate you! I hate you so much at night I some times just growl while sniffing the bag of your hair I own!" he said hatefully.

Atomix's left eye raised as he said. "…. I have no response to any of that!" he said completely lost by the statement and clearly creeped out.

the faceless monster then raised it's clawed hand as he said, "But now is not the time for this fight oh prince charming of the space beasts! Now is not the time! The order shall raise in power we are within this school teachers students! We are all over the place! We shall have our victory, we have the numbers and power to do so now! But we wish to brake there spirits by crushing what the anthros pony shifters and refuges hold dear in this world there royals protection!" he then vanished in a burst of black smoke.

Elsewhere in a school basement now face appeared before turning into Kubo and adjusting his new school uniform tie with a smirk as he growled, "Cause you and your charms that still hold a grip on this heart of mine! I have the power to crush every last one of you but I can't so long as you live! So I most allow my minions to kill you so I can kill the rest Akihisa you dark poisonous beast of doom!"

Later on at lunch Akihsia was sitting at a table with the host club his sister and the power ponies.

he took a moment to see Crona had been pulled into the dark magic club before looking to Yuuko who was holding an ice block to her head as she said, "Thank you for the ice block Akihisa!"

Haruhi was in the girls uniform her secret revealed when the conversion bureau first attacked and she said, "So my replacement is a magic alien shape shifting warrior prince with officially means we are all now part of a super hero team!.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with a hoof he was the only one at the table in pony form, "And I wish I could change at will but at least I can only go human when I pass out. But yes look we know so little about this other then they want revenge by proxy against Celestia by targeting her good family members. All we need to do is find out who has a grudge against the the evil solar goddess horse!" he said flatly using his hoofs to make air quotes as he described Celestia.

Takashi then spoke up, "Who doesn't hold ill will about her?" he asked flatly pointing out his flaw.

Tamaki nodded as he put a hand on his heart as he said, "I know right!" he then point to an anthro kid in the elementary school uniform who looked nervous he looked like a zebra but instead of being white with black strips he was green with black stripes and brown eyes. "yes Zane over there was the first child to be come a new foal and the first person to take the proto cure and let unstable because of it he clings to the idea that sense his step mother Zecora is a zebra and anthro she is his biologic mother who died in the first invasion attack. His father and him both have motive!" he said pointing it out.

Rainbow dash was looking at Kyoya with a blush before she spoke up and said, "And let's not forget faceless has a crush on our brother so that puts a lot of guys and girls on the possible list like Minami Himeji and Kubo, but I highly doubt it would be Kubo what about you Pinkie?"

Pinkie blinked as she was trying to pull something form behind her back but couldn't " Don't ask me sense that shock wave my cartoon physic power are off. I can't make a guess based on reading ahead anymore!" she said crying, "I am just a normal pony shifter princess now! It's horrible being normal! It's like Akihsia losing his watch! Or flurry heart night being a goo goo godly baby!"

everyone nodded they had a mystery and how could they know who to trust.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (11), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(10) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(4) Portaler(6) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (1) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (2), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (1) worm hole (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (2) Way bad (2) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake Pinkie pie's corner

there was only a sigh that read "Pinkie pie can not brake the fourth wall right now so we have no omake this chapter thanks to it! we are so sorry for the bad guys figuring out how to turn off her fourth wall braking powers.

end omake.


	29. Light witch!

Kyouji was walking around holding his chin Akihsia had cut school going to zane's house after over hearing the boy say faceless had the same kind of powers as his mom.

he was looking at Pinkie pie struggling to do her old quick change spin thing but was unable to thanks to whatever was in that wave.

he saw Rainbow dash was in pony form flirting with the still in pony form Kyoya, he crossed his chin as he said, "who could be part of this order? Minami and Himeji are too obvious to be evil!"

He walked off passing by Mane-iac and asking something, "Mane-iac little miss trying to get into Akihsia's harem I need your hand you're the evil type!"

Mane-iac crossed her arms and used her hair to take a sip of some tea as she said, "Trying to be the ex-evil type to join the power ponies as part of prince Shooting stars herd but yes I am that type! What business do you have bootleg shooting star?" she asked.

The owner of the Antitrix rolled his eyes as he said, " Well now crazy hair, I am hunting order members I need to find evil true evil born of hate form firsthand experience!"

the trying to be a former super villain smiled as she put her hands on her hips for a moment before dusting off her uniform and saying, "Why the answer is simple True evil true hate stays hidden any that honestly show there ways is not truly evil! Well evil like this!" she then walked off and said, "Now I have a flower arranging glass to get to… yes I am trying to be more girly girl like deal with ti!" she then walked off every so often using her hair to catch herself showing she still wasn't stable on two hooves.

Kyouji held his chin as he walked away he spotted Ms Takeuchi like most of Fumizuki teaching staff she was transferred here and he watched as an Anthro student walked bye and she had a look of disgust before heading into a room and he gulped, "Please no please no!"

he then walked in after her and turned the dial on his anitrix to her shock as he said, "Ms Takeuchi I think I have a head and I hope I am wrong as hell!" in a moment he turned into Quad smash and charged at the teacher who screamed before glowing.

bye the time Kyouji's two fist left hook land she was changed in to what looked like a white silhouette made of light.

His fist phased right through her and in a moment she fired a beam of light form her left index finger hitting him in the back.

Kyouji gasped and said, "yep I was right! Didn't want to be by ethereal that could be a pain in the asses!" he then hit the dial and became nightmare night and fired off a beam it seemed to knock her out in the hall as he came out yelling, "SHE ISN'T SOLID CALLING MASKED MATTER HORN AND RADIANCE!"

The evil lady teacher summoned two katanas made of light and charged in slashing only for Nightmare night to become mist to avoid them only for the horn to reform and fire on her.

She slide back a few inches as she growled and said, "Really now you think you can win bootleg!?"

Kyouji reformed and stomped with a hoof as he yelled " Ms. Takeuchi I am sick of that nick name! I get it I have a bootleg omnitrix, I can't unlock things he hasn't unlocked and evne then I have to scan them or part of them but here is the thing I still have a true alicorn form! That makes me just as much a prince as him! I AM PRINCESS NIGHTMARE NIGHT PRINCESS OF DARK JUSTICE!"

In a moment a beam hit the light being in the back and she turned to see Masked matter horn in her super hero outfit next to Yuuko who also changed into her uniform.

Yuuko or Jackie of all trades waved a left index finger as she made a yellow cage construct around Takeuchi and said, "sorry Radiance couldn't make it she didn't want to ms History class."

Masked matter horn then touched the side of her head charging up and firing off another beam only for Takeuchi to touch the cage and change her color to yellow like the construct making it vanish.

She then turned blue like Masked matter horns beams and absorbed the energy, "I may not be able to absorb Kyouji's dark energy but your energy I can eat that all day long!"

Nightmare night growled as he fired off another beam and he yelled out, " THEN LAUNCH A COMBO ATTACK! SHE HAD TO CHANGE COLOR TO MATCH TO ABSORB IT! I HIGHLY DOUBT SHE CAN GO RAINBOW!"

Yuuko and Masked matter horn nodded and touched the sides of their heads Masked matter horn was charging a blue beam while Yuuko was charging a yellow one and She said, "well hold her still!"

Kyouji nodded as he turned into mist and wrapped around the teacher like a snake trapping her making her struggle as the being of light growled, "LET GO OF ME YOU DIRTY DIRTY ALIEN FREAK!"

A moment later Yuuko and Matter horn's beams fired and merged into a blue and yellow spiral.

Our order member's color was shifting between yellow and blue constantly but she couldn't do both no matter what she won't be able to absorb half the blast making a hit!

Soon it did hit making her pass out and return to human form and Kyouji timed out making the knocked out super villains fall over.

Yuuko and Mater horn high fived and hugged before walking over and shaking Kyouji's hand and saying, "thanks for finding one of them and helping stop her!"

Later on as the teacher chained in magic blocking cuffs was being taken away it was visible in the host club room were Akihisa was handing out black boxes with a red button as he said, "Zecora is the flawed prototype clearing her Zane and her husband, but with a sample My grandpa was able to make this I am handing them out to us the black magic club , Kyouji, Trixie ,my mares, my sisters and their boyfriends well fiancé in twilights case. Anyway point is it will beep when one of the order is within five feet of them "

Haruhi gulped and said, "So if this thing goes off run super villain in the area good thing to have!" she said worried but happy to have the alarm.

Mori looked at it and said, "I can understand the rest of the list they will be hunting for them but why us!"

Akihsia then said, "Let's see we have an oddly short ass kicker who only lost to a dinosaur man alien a unicorn pony shifter who can't go form pony to human except when passes out, Creepy twins, a Frenchmen who has taken fencing listens his girlfriend who dresses like the other gender like her parent. I honestly like you all and don't want to see any of you hurt! Even if it has only been a day, besides it's kind of hard making friends for me!"

honey smiled and span, "he likes us!"

Tamaki then put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ok then… I am looking to buy my grandmother's company so I can make it so she isn't the boss of me and dad so I can see my mom again can you help!"

Akihsia then patted his back, "I'll put next month's allowance into that then every month till then, till you got fifty one percent and are there by the boss then I'll worry about the vase I broke!"

Tamaki then hugged the man happily as he said, "you are a noble pure soul like no other bless your mother for raising Ten heroes well seven heroes and three future ones.

Akihsia then nodded before turning in to Xlr8 and saying, "Now let go man I need to get home!" Tamaki then let go and Akihsia raised off.

He then arrived to see his harem his sisters and Sweete belle was pointing to her ouran middle school uniform, "how come the highschool uniform is cuter?"

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he morphed to portaler and said, "come on who every they all are they are gone come on let's rest on it, it's the end of the school day and we know they are part of the school that is one thing."

they all head in to his portal back home to think on it.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (11), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(4) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (1) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (1) worm hole (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) and Bashmouth (2)

omake.

Kid was panting he was in the ouran highschool uniform minus the jacket he had been running all day form the teachers trying to get him to wear the asymmetrical jacket and he won't have it he fell over that is when he looked up at Crona who had her nails pained black with Ragnarok trotting behind her and she said, "I joined the black magic club!" in a moment a vector arrow came form her and picked him up , "Now come on patty and Liz head off with out us…. You know I am getting good at this magic thing I could cast a spell that makes the teachers think you are wearing the jacket!"

Kid panted as she carried him with her magic and he said, "that would be great thank you crona! I think I love you!"

Crona blushed but it was a black blush thanks to her blood being black as she said, "….I don't know how to deal with a love confession

End omake.


	30. firecat

It was early the next morning in ouran and Akihsia was standing before Kyouji.

The prince hand off three scanners to Kyouji, "for you Trixie and Mane-iac. Yesterday you showed you can be trusted here man! So keep that trust going, and as a token of faith I am not asking you to help for free!" in a moment he hit the omnitrix and morphed into Echo Echo.

Kyouji smirked as he ran a scan and turned in to a twice as tall thinner almost skeletal version of Echo echo, with a brown containment suit on red eye port and a line of red spikes running down his head giving him the looks of a mohawk, he also had the Antitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

The knock off looked at himself as he laughed, "I am desiblast!" Echo echo rolled his eyes and sated, "do you hear yourself man?"

Desiblast then made a clone and both of them said, "I hear myself just fine!"

Later on everything seemed to go just fine some people were avoiding the alarm or scanner holders but as they would be the most likely targets for the order it was understandable and couldn't be used as proof of being part of them.

before long the after schools hours came, and the host club were doing there things.

the Yoshi sisters where gathered laughing and Pinkie pie gave a happy spin and appeared in blood war Orihime outfit as she smiled and happily said, "and pinkie pie is back! YAY! Just need to sleep that shit off!" She said happily before she shivered, "Pinkie sense tingles!"

In a moment the White lily league and the Zuka club showed up and before Benio could open her mouth the alarms went off.

In a moment Akihsia was Humungousaur " ok you bust one of you is with the order and is a monster! …. No Pot calling the kettle black please! I know I am not one to talk but…. Oh screw it! Witch ever one of you is evil can you please just transform so we can get this over with?"

Benio held her hand to her chest and said, "Well sense you ask nicely We can do that but I most insist on being allowed a monologue before we fight and one on one please I came to offer a former challenge."

Akihsia sighed as he face palmed his dinosaur face, "I shall allow slash accept formal challenge you may begin!"

the other Zuko club ladies backed up as Benio smiled and gave a spin with a creepy red glow in her eyes as she point at Haruhi in the girls uniform, "Even with her true gender revealed so still stays here instead of coming to our school to be my sweet heart!"

Haruhi then yelled out, "HAY I LIKE GUYS SO TAKE THIS YANDERE STUFF ELSEWERE!" she yelled hiding be hand Tamaki who was bravely standing before her holding a fencing sword not that it would do any good.

The lead lily sighed and said, "I know and I accepted that! So to get revenge I am here to show up the most powerful man alive! Princess Akihisa shooting star Yoshi with my new devil trigger made just to take you down!"

In a moment she burst into flames and when the flames where gone she was a humanoid cheetah dressed in tiger skin bikini and loincloth and a trail of fire ran form her forehead all the way down to her tail's tip as the girls jumped back in shock she released her flame covered claws.

Akihsia paled and backed away holding his axe tail forward while shaking as Benio smiled as she laughed, " the order's leader over heard you telling your lovely ladies about the scar on your back how a flaming cat Yokai dealt it to you as a child and how the fear of cats runs deep within sense then!" She laughed happily covering her fang filled mouth, "I am your fear embodied now!"

Benio then charged forward slashing the dinosaur's tail axe with a flaming claw it held her back but she was attacking Akihisa was on a panicked defense.

Mori was looking to his sisters and he point at them, "DO SOMETHING HE IS TO SCARED TO HIT HER!" he yelled making everyone jump.

Scootaloo sighed and said, "We can't Mr. It was a formal challenge for anyone to help big brother would mean he would lose anyway, and she would get what she wanted to be the one to go down in history as having beat Shooting star."

Apple bloom snapped her fingers, "Talk isn't doing anything maybe we can motivate big brother by tricking the bad kitty into saying super villain things to snap him into hero mode!"

Fluttershy yelled out, " HAY CAT GIRL WHAT YOU GOING TO DO AFTER THIS?"

The flaming cat girl laughed as she span hitting Akihisa in the face with her flame covered tail making the Dinosaur growl and cover his left eye, "I shall be burning all the men in this school much like Akihisa was burned so all will share his mark of shame and fear! So they can all have the same flaw that might the mightiest man fall before little old me!"

It did not snap Akihsia out of it. Rarity rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers, "That ain't how you do it HAY CAT FREAK WHAT YOU THINK OF HIS HAREM?"

Benio had hearts in her eyes, "so pretty! Such a waste on him! They should be with someone more worthy like me!" In a moment a dinosaur man alien fist punched her knocking her into a wall to her shock.

Akihsia growled in rage as he went for the dial, "… This fear has hold me back long enough time to work through it in the ultimate way!" he then hit the dial and in a moment he was Rath the omniverse version complete with masked wrestle gear but his fur was white and his strips Green.

he then popped his claws and charged at the also charging cat girl as Kyoya adjust his glasses as rainbow dash held on to his arms, " he turned into what he was scared of farther the snap to brake the fear form him. Your brother is interesting hope he doesn't mind us starting to date."

Dashie held her boyfriends arm and smiled, "he doesn't mind the others he won't mind me not being the only single lady …well other than our little sisters."

Rath was ducking and avoiding Benio's flaming claw strikes as she yelled, "YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE TO SCARED TO FIGHT BACK ALLOWING ME TO BEAT YOU UP!?

Rath then ducked and land a claws out punch to her gut making her gasp as she said, "Let me tell you a couple of things!" he said in a friendly tone hiding fire, " Using a fear against me that is fair play! But threating the ones I love over rides any fear, and saying my lovelies should be yours! That turns on my beat your fucking ass mode" he then land a right elbow strike to her face as she fell forward he kneed her in the get.

She fell back only for Rath to step and hit her in the back of the head with the side of his fist making her fall the other way faster making her land right on her face were she was knocked out and returned to her human form. " ….. now if you don't mind me I have to go time out and scream." He then walked off out of the room and once he was gone a loud scream could be heard all over the school.

Akihsia in human form then reentered the room and adjusted his tie as he gave a thumbs up, "I'm good!

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (11), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (2 ) Rath (1) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (1) worm hole (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (1) and Bashmouth (2)

omake pinkie's corner

Pinkie pie popped up doing a little dance, "Forth wall breaking is back in my system I was kind of worried but my still can't read the script for this arc. Oh well At least my brothers fear mentioned before the ouran arc is no longer and issue and we got Rath! Yay!"

She then changed into her pony form her hair happily puffed up as she smiled, "Now I am going to go on a date with cheesy! Yay! Enjoy the next omake!"

Omake end.

Omake start.

Kubo was panting behind ouran holding his chest, 'I barely avoided Fili-second the alarm almost sounded!" he sighed before he looked over to see Benio in power canceling cuffs being taken away sadly. "Great now I've lost two out of seven of my henchmen five more and I'll be forced to step in again as no face!"

That is when he noticed something above in a tree a camera he growled and picked up and throw a rock smashing it, "FUCK! That is Kouta or Miharu! It's probably wireless set up to there at home computers! I'll just send some people out to break into there house before they get home and they won't have the video of me admitting I am no face! That'll work it has too! If he knows who I am the order is doomed!"

he pulled out a phone and started a group text, "Ok mist and steam I have a job for you both the order depends on you two not fucking it up like the others so far!"

end omake.


	31. Smoke, Mist, and Stein prank

In the streets what looked like two stereotypical male genies were fighting one was made of smoke one of mist.Against them was Rarity who was playing a song on a dragon song dagger replica sending off lighting bolts, backing rarity up was mane-iac.

the former super villains trying to turn around was growling as her mane was useless time she hit one it went through every time she grabbed one they fogged through it, "I Can't touch them! Why the hell did they steal and destroy Miharu and Kouta's computers anyway?"

Rarity smiled as she happily trade the dagger for a copy of a car ranger bow and fired off Pink energy arrows as Smoke, "Simple they have cameras all over they probably caught something that would reveal them all and not knowing who's camera it was will make them go after both!"Smoke made a hole so the arrows past through him and he raised his hands making smoke raise around Rarity making her cough and hack unable to breath.

Mane-iac was soon in the same state coughing and hacking till she made parts of her mane spin making a fan that blow it away form them allowing both ladies to breath, "Well now! That was close!"

Mist then raised his hands filling the area with fog so they couldn't see only for Mane-iac to use her mane fan again, flowing them away.

Rarity held her chin, "…. That's all they can do then let's dry something else!" she then trade the boy for a pink fan weapon and she rapidly fanned blowing mist to the right as mane-iac's hair fan flow smoke to the left!

the two jins meet in the middle and there was a flash of light and when it died down the knocked out Tokonatsu duo.

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "Oh it just had to be them!" she said all disappointed by the outcome!

Mane-iac smiled as she used her hair to push herself on to a roof top and she looked down, "Tell your brother this! I really am trying to reform to join the power ponies slash his herd! Tell him I helped!" she said happily and hopeful as she blushed thinking about Akihsia kissing her while the power ponies all hugged them and cheered welcoming her to the herd.

Rarity rolled her eyes and flipped her hair as she walked off as the cops showed up and she said, "Brother oh brother why can't you turn your Mojo off!"

Elsewhere in the empire.

Ms. Takeuchi was waking up struggling she tried to devil trigger into the light witch but screamed in pain when she tried it was at that point Stein pointed to her neck and said, the magic suppress on your neck will stop your transformation!"

the former teacher's eyes widen in horror at stein standing over her and she looked to the left to see Stein junior formerly button mash walking in pushing a cart of surgical tools, she screamed in horror.

The little boy smiled and happily said, "I brought your toolkit daddy!" Making the teacher turn pale with horror at what the child just so happily said.

Stein smiled as picked up scalp with a small engine and small chain saw like blade making the lady strapped to the table scream in horror!

She was wide eyed in horror as Stein was looking at a pair of surgical scissors as he said "Now as soon as the pain boosters kick in we will begin!"

she then screamed as stein held a drill and said, "With a good old fashion brain drilling!" The boy then yelled, "YAY!"

She then passed out in horror.

Stein and the boy then laughed as she said, "SHE THOUGHT WE WERE GOING OT CUT HER OPEN!"

Stein laugh as he snapped al the surgical tools he picked up showing they were nothing but plastic props, "Oh that was good we should have stopped when she told us who her leader was but we were just to far in the zone son!"

Stein junior yelled out, "As if we would vivisect someone! If we wanted to cut her open she would have already been dead!" he said rolling around on the ground holding his side.

stein wiped tears form his eyes, "Oh your action was great son! Now let's get this bitch back in her cell and do this all again on the fire cat! Then the two new ones!"

the boy then pulled out a bucket of fake blood, "this time let's cover ourselves in fake blood to sell it better!"

stein smiled as he put his hand in then ran it along his coat staining it red as he smiled "good thinking son! And to think we get paid to do this!"

Walking past the room was Luna who was eye widened in horror at it, "This is your idea of a prank! Fuck! That is the most fucked up think I have every seen! More fucked up then my sister, more fucked up then the witch who took over my daughter, more fucked up then yandere, more fucked up then the Animo family just fuck!" She said just horrified.

Stein junior smiled as he rubbed fake blood all over himself and the fake tools that weren't broken, "that's a matter of opinion now bring us the cat lady! We're going to scare her out of her nine lives!"

The senior mad scientist turned the bolt in his head, "That's my boy!"

later on in a cell the former teacher was shaking and shivering holding her self when Cadance walked up hands on her hips as she said, "Ok now talk or we will make you be Stein's maid!"

Ms Takeuchi jumped up and held the bars of her cell and said, "We all wore mask I don't know faces or names! It was all code names! Or numbers! All I know is the leader is student aged form how he acts, and beside the leader and the kidnapped to be the prototype Zecora only seven of us were powered up!"

Cadance put her hands on her hips and said, "So only three more to go before faceless as to do his own dirty work! Now I am going to go check on my sleeping daughter!" she then left.

The teacher lady was shaking but she jumped and screamed when she spotted stein junior his mini version of his father's outfit stained red as she was shaking, "… be gone demon!" she said crying.

The boy then pulled out a small box and kicked it into the cell and left.

the teacher turned villain was shaking and shivering but her body got down and opened the box and her eyes widen as inside was a perfectly crafted miniature version of her devil trigger it was even transparent with a light inside making it look like it was glowing.

She blinked in shock at the thing as she said, "what the mad artiest?"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (11), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (2 ) Rath (1) and Waybig (4)Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (1) worm hole (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (1) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake.

While Cadance was checking on the sleeping Flurry heart she smiled before turning and jumping a little at the sight of stein.

Stein turned his bolt as he said, "Relax it's all fake blood princess. I am simply here to report to the nearest official. I took one of the cat ladies Talons and ran some tests the test show it's energy are equestrian chaos magic reversed the wave length of discord. Meaning we have another of his kind running around messing with us! When I asked him he went into the fetal position and form his fear for chants I can gather he believes it is his abusive ex-girlfriend!"

Cadance blinked before stating, "…. That's a lot of information and explains so much of Discords crazy… it's trauma! Trauma I can relate to as Shining armor in the early days of the conversion bureau wars struck me when I first told him I disagreed with my aunts plans. It's why I took flurry heart and ran away to join the humans side."

Stein nodded and said, "gee isn't this a horrible chapter in our lives."

end omake.


	32. water earth and ice!

Out by a lake Saddle rager was growling as she was punching some guy made of solid water as he laughed and said, "you can't punch a liquid!" he mocked.

the power pony had a smirk as she punch punching him faster and faster and it was then he noticed steam coming form him and her fist as she yelled, "NO BUT I CAN SUPER HEAT IT WITH FRICKTION TO MAKE IT BRAKE APART INTO THE GAS THAT MAKE IT!" She said as she rapidly punched the shocked order member.

In a moment the water member held up it's hands and turned into Yuuka who had her hands out and she said, "I give I give! I don't want to be ripped apart!"

Saddle rager blinked and was about to say something and Yuuka said, "oh so hideyoshi can wear the girls uniform just fine but If I want to look like a dude while super villainning that is a problem? DOUBLE STANDARD MUCH SUPER BITCH!?"

The power pony Pegasus nodded and said, "right sorry!" she then hit her in the head knocking her out and grabbing her before flying off with her " That's five two more!"

Elsewhere

Sombra was growling as he was dragging his battle axe with a slashing smile toward a shaking humanoid figure made of stone as he said, "you can either give up or take the beaten!" he yelled as he brought it up for a slash.

Only for the stone man to summon a rock wall to block the axe, but the axe brought through and slashed his arm off.

As the arm returned the stone man dropped down and returned to his human form, that of Shin Fukuhara.

the teacher adjusted his glasses and said, "I joined as I was forgotten and want to be remembered even if it was as a loser bad guy! This will not be on the test!"

Elsewhere.

Yuuko was walking around in a forest as she came to Minami standing before her Yuuko adjust the gloves of her super hero outfit as she smirked," you sent the note flat bitch?"

Minami smirked and nodded as she said, "yes I am! I am sick of you furry bitches hogging Aki! He should be my prince not yours! DEVIL TRIGGER!" She then roared as she changed.

In a moment she moprhed to have her skin turned ghostly white her hair ice blue her eyes crystal ice blue and glowing.

her outfit became a snow white Kimono with blue trim and what looked like sparkling ice crystals all over it and she breathed out her breath so cold it could be seen!"

Yuuko smirked as she made an energy Katana and charged in at super speed only to slip and end up going to Minami's left, making her look down to see an ice trail she then looked behind and quickly flapped her wings to got out of the way of a coming Ice Katana.

Yuuko panted as she made her energy sword vanish and she held her head," …. You are a nice maiden!" She gasped as she held the side of her head and fired off a heat ray.

Minami jumped back and held her hands out making an ice wall appear that reflected the light back at Yuuko making the girl use her super speed to avoid it.

The ice maiden smirked as she saw her wall melt only for the water to flash to ice spikes and fire up at Yuuko.

the power pony lady made an energy bubble around her to protect herself as Minami smirked as she summoned a fan of ice to fan herself as she happily said, "you can't beat me! Ice reflects light so energy blast and construct wont' work that's two powers , super speed is useless if you slip and slight because of that your super strength powers won't hit me that's three and I can control the cold weather as good as you!" She then snapped her fingers making it snow, "That's all six of your powers countered!" she said proudly.

Yuuko held her chin as she thought about it using speed to avoid ice spikes as she smirked, as she snapped her fingers and whispered to herself "all you can do is counter me! You can't hit me either it's a stalemate I can just out last her as she hasn't worked on her temper!"

She then made a megaphone construct to yell down at her," YEAH BUT I AM STILL WAY PRETTIER THEN YOU! I AM STILL HIS FIRST PRINCESS AND YOUR STILL A BOARD! I STILL WIN!"

Minami roared in rage and rapidly started firing off her ice spikes as she hide in an energy bubble smiling.

in the air Yuuko was smiling whistling as the ice bounced off her dome she was even filing her nails happily going, "Oh this bitch has already lost and is too stupid to know it!"

She watched minami's skin color was slowly returning as was her natural hair and eye color, and her kimono was slowly changing back into her street clothes.

before long she was normal again and faint to tired to even stand.

Yuuko then landed and made an energy cage around her that had wheels and she pushed it along smiling, "come along crazy bitch you lost!"

Next day at school as Akihsia walked in Kubo walked up his alarm went off as Kubo turned into No face to everyone's shock.

Kubo growled, "you beat my minions I most fight now! If I can't have you no one can!"

Pinkie pie then jumped up in her alicorn form as she said, "this is the perfect time to try my new spell! LET'S GO BATTLE STATION!"

before long a purple energy cube appeared around the school.

Inside the cup the students were In stands around a sideways city with an ocean in the air.

Akihsia was standing on a side ways building as he said, "Ok the side ways city is an easy one, the ocean in the sky I don't think anyone is going to get that reference." He then turned into Humungousaur and swung his axe tail as he banged his chest looking at no face.

Kubo smirked as he charged, "This is how it ends you vs me Me vs you! Me and you like I always wanted!" the two then charged at eachother.

In the stands with a microphone was pinkie in her alicorn form with the pony form Cheesy and Pinkie pie smiled as she said, "it's your girl pinkie and her boyfriend Cheesy here commenting on the action here!"

cheezy smiled as he held boneless and happily said, " yes prince shooting star vs No face the end of this order hunting and fighting thing it's a big chapter next one see you for the fight next chapter gang! Bye love you and to be continued.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (11), Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(5 ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(4) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(3) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (1 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (3 ) Rath (1) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (1) worm hole (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (1) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake.

Azumth was in his lab monitoring something heading towards them and he smiled, "it's heading here!"

Luna walked in hands on her hips as she said, "What's coming?" she asked curious.

the Galvan smiled as he said, "The unitrix is coming in a few months you'll see when it arrives"

end omake.

Omake two.

Cadance was in her anthro form holding the pony form Flurry heart looking at the purple energy cube and she blinked, "I feel like I seen this before may be something Pinkie was watching."

A random late student walked out and said, "OH REBOOT STUFF HAPPENS AND I MISS IT REALLY NOW REALY?"

The princess of love snapped her finger, "Oh that 90s cartoon is what this is from! Oh now I get it! witty witty!"

end omake. 


	33. Chapter 33

In the Cube battel field Noface charged slashing with it's blade claws only for Akihsia to change to Ghostfreak at the last minute.

as the ghost tried to go into the freak he was soon forced out and back a few feet holding his head as he said, "his soul it's to strong for me to hijack his body!" he said before hitting the tail to change to Whampire.

In a moment he spat only for his control spore to be grabbed and crushed in Kubo's tendrils.

Pinkie pie was watching and spoke into her headset microphone and said, " it appears big brothers plan to go about this the smart way isn't working as controlling Kubo into giving up isn't an option!"

Cheesy then sound scared, "yes and if you remember might isn't an option either he matched it all!"

Akihisa hit the dial and moprhed into Rath and jumped around avoiding the strikes form Kubo's tendril arm quickly as he growled, "RATH NEEDS IDEAS!"

Kubo smirked as his tendrils grabbed the cat as he said, "nothing will work! I crafted this hodgepodge body just to end you!" Rath was restrained by the five tendrils he had for an arm In such away he could not reach the omnitrix.

Honey was screaming but he pulled out a marble and said, "I GOT IT!" he said as he saw Kubo going in for a killing blow he throw the marble and in a moment it hit the omnitrix dial making Rath become Daimondhead.

In a moment sharp spikes shot out of Diamondheads body cutting him free making him drop to one of the side ways buildings in a panic as he summoned out massive crystals form the building and had them fire at Kubo only for the monster to smash them. " Thanks for the save Honey but I think it's a short term fix."

In a moment Kubo went in for a tail whack and it shattered Akihsia's left arm as he screamed in pain looking at his smashed to hell limp as his eyes widen, "DIAMONDS DON'T SHATTER!?" he yelled in panic.

His sisters and herd's eyes widened.

Mare-velous was holding her head, "Girls! His Akihisa losing!?"

Masked matter horn grabbed hold of Mane-iac as she said, "I am hugging you so yes you are in , Mane-iac, Also Mare-velous ask me again when it looks like he isn't losing to the horrible monster who will kill us all!"

Tamaki was holding the scared Haruhi as he gulped and said, "he can't lose can he?"

In a moment Daimondhead screamed in pain as Kubo slashed the left side of his face with his claws leaving him with five deep slash wounds on his head.

he stumbled back as he said, "there isn't a brain there I am technically one big crystalline living computer man! But having some trouble processing this!" he then tried to hit the dial only for a tendril to hit his only hand and smash it leaving him handless.

while the crystals were regrowing it wasn't fast enough as Kubo flow at him.

Honey tried to use another Marble to hit the dial Kubo stopped it by using his wing as a shield as his Tendrils smashed into Daimondhead shattering him more and more.

before Long Akihsia was on the ground limbless as everyone was crying and he gasped saying, "… I lost…" in a moment the tendrils hit him smashing Daimondhead in to dust and the dial.

everyone's eyes widened and watered as Pinkie pie cried a waterfall and cried waterfall tears yelling into her headset, "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

In the stands Scootaloo Sweete belle and Apple bloom were all crying and holding out a hand, "BIG BROTHER!"

Twilgiht's eyes widen as she yelled out in horror, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

the rest of the Yoshi sisters and power ponies then joined in saying, "NO WE WILL KILL HIM!"

Trixie fainted.

Mori then let out a flat, "I shit myself!"

Yuuji nodded in agreement, "Most of us just did man! No shame. no shame in it!"

Kubo's tendrils then grabbed the dial and he happily said," I have done it I slain the prince of justice! And the end of the ponies is upon us! The world shall go back to belonging only to humanity! Under my rule!"

the dial then glow as it spoke with Akihisa's voice, "yeah just a few problems with that!"

Everyone's eyes widened and Pinkie stopped her crying and gasped happily, "SOUL JAR THE OMNITRIX IS A SOUL JAR! YAY!" she said jumping for joy holding Cheesy while still in pony form hugging her pony boyfriend tightly, "My brother's alive he's alive!"

Kubo Looked at it in shock and asked, "What in the fucking hell is this bull shit! I smashed you! I killed you!"

Within the omnitrix Akihisa was adjusting his uniform tie as he smirked and proudly said, "No you damaged Daimondhead making the omnitrix lock his DNA to repair it! I repeat you only damaged something not killed Diamondhead is simple being locked for repair. And as the omnitrix works on energy matter conversions my soul was pulled inside protecting me! Form what I see in here as long as I don't die in my human form the omnitrix will all me to resurrect like a phoenix!"

outside Kubo was crying to crush the omnitrix dial in his claws as he said, "NOT IF I CRUSH YOU HERE AND NOW SHATTERING YOUR SOUL!" the omnitrix was glowing and in a moment his tendrils were forced open by a green energy humanoid.

the humanoid looked at him and spoke with Akihisa's voice as he said, "that can't happen the omnitrix systems have already found a similar species to replace Diamondhead and the transformation is already restoring me to my body!"

In a moment the light died down to reveal Chromastone but with red gems instead of Pink and he smirked as he yelled out "CHROMASTONE!" he then punched Kubo in the faceless head knocking him back and making him let go!

Chromastone hovered in the air under rainbow light as everyone cheered.

Yuuko yelled out, "DON'T YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Chromastone then said, "trust me I don't want to do that again! But now Kubo your body was made to counter all my forms you knew of so logic says you have no counter for Chromastone!"

he then held his hands out firing off a rainbow blast as he called out, "FINAL FLASH!" in a moment the blast fired and hit Kubo knocking him back.

Pinkie pie yelled out, "HE SHOW BOATING WITH DRAGONBALL MOVES AGAIN!"

Chromastone then flow in punching Kubo in the chest rapidly, Kubo then looked down and two beams fired form where his eyes would be and they hit Chromastone but it only made the alien glow bright as he smirke.d

Akihsia smiled as he rapidly punched Kubo faster, "What's the difference between Atomix and Chromastone? Chromastone absorbs energy as well as discharging so defaulting to anti-Atomix moves won't work!" he said happily as he punched rapidly still making Kubo's form crack.

before long it shattered to reveal the human Kubo but with no face.

Kubo fell down and backed away to the edge of the sideways building they were own as water fell form the sky ocean making it rain, " Monster Monster!" he called in panic speaking with out a mouth.

Akihsia walked towards him as he said, "Monster? You slaughtered me and said you would kill my family and girlfriends you are the monster hero! I am the prince of Justice!" He then grabbed Kubo by the head as he hit the dial becoming Atomix who was no longer rainbow powered.

Kubo then glow green as did Atomix as Akihsia said, "Funfact I found Atomix when in close range can short out energy based powers like absorbing energy to change into a monster!" he then dropped kubo

the faceless man tried to devil trigger or drop it complete to get his face back but it won't work" YOU'VE LEFT ME STUCK LIKE THIS! I'M STUCK BETWEEN FORMS!"

Akihsia then timed out as he happily said, "And now you will never be able to hide what you are or hurt anyone again!"

Cheesy smiled as he happily spoke into his head set, "and that is it everyone the order is done and the prince saves the day again had us worried for awhile there but the omnitrix let him pull a win out of his plot like always!"

a light then returned everyone to the school as the police showed up to take Kubo away.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (11), Chromastone (1) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(5) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(5) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (3 ) Rath (2) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (2), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (1) worm hole (1) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (1) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake.

pinkie pie was in her alicorn form dancing around happily, "and that does it guys the end of an arc! And what an arc! Filled with plot treads for the next few! Battles monsters Yokai reference and a scary scary moment! And new knowdlge of what the omnitrix can do!"

the princess of laughter spoke, "and I unveiled my new game cube spell! It'll be so far for later but see you next chapter for the next big mythos arc!"

end omake


	34. Chapter 34

In the Castle Luna was looking at a strange capsule with the galvan tech symbol that had become known as the omnitrix symbol slash her son's cutie mark.

That is when Azmuth hopped it and said, "unitrix activate!" in a moment Luna dropped it and sucked on her bleeding finger.

In a moment the tube hit the ground and there was a flash and there stood a slightly younger anthro Alicorn, stretching her arms, she had white fur green eyes, blue mane and tail dressed in a red version of Luna's outfit and thanks to the sideless skirt a cutie mark of the sun with the galvan tech symbol in it could be seen.

Luna looked confused as Azmuth said, "the unitrix was my prototype originally it would make new members of a race form DNA grant the ones it creates is a cyborg I scrapped it when I found out the unitrix were only one use and I would need to make trillions of them to do the job! And it would be easier to make something for transformation."

the other alicorn point to herself and blinked as she said, "I heard Eunice is that my name?"

Luna blinked and point to Azmuth, " yes and this is your daddy sister dear sister!" in a moment the other alicorn grabbed and hugged Azmuth tight as she happily said, "Daddy!"

Meanwhile Akihsia was dressed in a Green suit and tie with a black undershirt is standard outfit when not in school theses days being lead along by a happy cheering mane-iac on a date She was happily skipping along.

the former villainess said, "If I know being a good girl would get me a place in a royal herd I would have changed sides sooner" she sound so happy and cheerful.

Unknown to them something was watching them and that something snapped a claw making what look like a portal open up in the city!

In a moment creatures known as the grimm swarmed in a long with robotic soldiers.

Mane-iac growled as her hair ripped about the robots and grimm as she growled, "RUINING MY FIRST DATE!"

Akihisa then turned the dial on his watch as robots point at him only to turn into upgrades and merge into one and fire on the other robots who didn't seem him as a threat, "let's see now this things are called grimm…. Dust… huntsmen…. Kingdoms… little bit science fantasy little bit normal fantasy guy who order the attack is named ironwood and yes Jim I am looking at you through your camera rays I am hacking in to you quite easily as a mechamoprh! Of course you don't know it you thought the other side would be hostile, that you could take it and get your people away form the grimm but sorry that isn't happening! Oh hi Kyouji you here too!"

A blue version of the upgrade robot walked up and waved to akihsia and he said, "Strange minds think alike!" he then fired on another robot as he noticed the power ponies.

Along with dark crystal spikes appearing in a moment Kyouji into Desiblast and mutlipled and screamed destroying grimm and machines, "I don't think Sombra and twilight are happy I mean it was yesterday they got married thanks to twilight finishing highschool early so awkward when her mom caught the flowers."

Akihisa nodded as he said, " yes and look the moon is moving In front of the son! Mom is pissed mostly because Scootaloo apple bloom and Sweete belle are at the theme park while we are being invaded by sliders and random monsters! Mama Moon goddess mode engaged! That is scary! Oh what's this gods grimm queen and four magic artifacts James you keep such big secrets… yes I know you want to kill me !" he said as he fired an optic blast destroying more of the toy soldiers. "…. That was a new one jim! This looks like the beginning of a special rivalry! Yes one of us will die it will probably be you but we'll sharpen eachother before then! So make me proud…. I think you and this Qrow guy your data keeps mentioning should talk about your feelings a relationship is built on communication after all! ….. you kiss your mother with that mouth?... oh sorry didn't know."

Meanwhile at Kisaragai grand park.

Scootaloo Apple bloom and Sweete belle were in alicorn form flying to avoid nevermores when light form the moon shined down and blast them to bits.

Scootaloo flapped in place and blow a kiss to the moon, "THANKS MOMMY!" They then looked down below when they heard a yell.

down below was there mom knocked over growling at a remnant born male named Taiyang.

At that point Ruby and yang arrived and gasped, "DAD HOW COULD YOU!"

Taiyang looked to where his hand was and the three young alicorns yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR MOMMY!"

Taiyang humped off and Luan got up her eyes glowing with dark magic as the moon above turned red and grow bigger and glowed brighter as Luna slowly morphed to Nightmare moon mode her outfit turning light blue as her fur turned black and her teeth turned to fang, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE GODDESS OF THE MOON LIKE THAT!"

Taiyang was gulping as were the shaking Ruby and yang.

Scootaloo then came up and said, "you got two option's sir marriage of gelding!"

Taiyang was about to ask but sweete belle hovered a peace of rock into smashing some acorns that fell on the ground as she said, "that's gelding get it?"

Taiyang gulped and got down on one knee and said, "Marriage it is!"

Luna returned to normal as she grabbed him by the ear, "Good! I've been alone for awhile now! Anyway!"

Yang looked grossed out, "Eeewww to all of it!"

Ruby blinked before she poked apple bloom, "pegacorn!"

elsewhere

Kyouji as worm hole opened up portals making the remaining robots blaster fire hit the grimm and themselves before switching to shock claw were he sent out and electric blast destroying the remaining machines as the lighting hit one then sent to another rapidly. He then timed out with Akihisa and the two shapes shifters bumped watches.

Meanwhile on the other side of the portal in Atlas.

James ironwood was growling as he slammed controls showing his forces were stopped by not an army but just a group of Teenagers and a few images of ponies witch he called animals as he said, "THIS WON'T STAND!"

Worst of all was a message stuck on the screen left by Akihsia who hacked in form the other side that said, "My name is akihsia Shooting star Yoshi Son of Luna eldest of ten children and only male, I am the keeper of the omnitrix and prince of my mother's kingdom, and you have lost as your machines have no soul no heart no alliance, if this is your military then you will fall not to an army just to me and my siblings. Peace out and do talk things over with this Qrow guy!"

Jim held his head in rage, "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THIS! HE GOT EVERYTHING EVERYTHING! IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

A pink line of letter came on and said, "Hi I am Akihsia's sister everyone calls me Pinkie pie not making sense is my stick! Well and discords! You ain't shit!"

Meanwhile on the other side the shotgun wedding of Taiyang and Luna was happening with all of the Yoshi sibligns in alicorn form with magic beams charging as a gulping Taiyang said, "I do!"

Yang rolled her eyes and as she spoke Pinkie pie and akihsia said the same thing, "Talk about a shot gun wedding!" they all looked at eachother for a moment.

As the Yoshi siblings returned to there human forms and looked at their two new step siblings, Sombra spoke up, "how is this the focus not the inter universal war!?"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (12), Chromastone (1) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(6) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(5) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (3 ) Rath (2) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (3), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (2) worm hole (2) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake.

Pinkie pie in alicorn form appeared and waved, "Well now ain't this a bitch new aunt new sisters new arc new enemies new monsters this was a start and it reminds me of this manga me and cheesy were reading… oh well we'll get it will come to me sooner or later!"

end omake


	35. we are family

Out in the back of the Yoshi family castle with it's rose vine maze in the middle garden stood the yoshi siblings , Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie pie applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash , Scootaloo, apple bloom and Sweete belle all dressed like there Equestria girls counter parts with Akihisa , Ruby and Yang.

Yang crossed her arms as she sat down In a garden chair, "you know this isn't going to work sure Akihisa knows his way around a pun but me and my sister can't go see our friends or home and we are strangers just here because me and ruby's dad crashed into your mom!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes as he adjusts his tie as he said, " Just us we know and wait pinkie what are you doing!" he said pointing up at an energy cube that was pink.

Pinkie pi raised a hand and said, "that's not me! I would never altered the game cube colors form the cartoon I swear!" In a moment it it hit and they found themselves in a copy of the Canterlot ruins all in there pony forms.

Were Ruby and Yang screamed as they were alicorns.

Yang's mane and tail were golden blonde her fur paler yellow she was just a bit taller than Akihisa and She had the cutie mark of her symbol Akihsia. while Ruby was shorter than the older Yoshi sisters but way taller than the three youngest she had red fur black mane and tail shining silver eyes and the cutie mark of her symbol.

Both sisters were galloping around screaming in a moment Akihsia was about to say something but his omnitrix dial popped out of existence as did his sisters elements of harmony crowns and in a moment the Yoshi siblings joined there step sisters in panic.

It was at that moment Akihsia stopped himself and said, "What the buck Am I doing!?" he then pulled out a megaphone form behind Pinkie's left ear and yelled out, "CAN WE ALL CALM DOWN IT'S JUST MAGIC! AND WE CAN'T GET OUT TILL WE FIGURE OUT WHO MADE THIS CUBE AND WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO TO WIN! AND BESIDES IT'S A BAD GUY! THEY'LL SHOW UP IN NO TIME!"

At that point every pony was rubbing there ears with a hoof as they heard laughter and turned to see a bird lady sitting on a throne of clouds and she spoke, "I am Eris the princess of chaos cousin of Discord your family shall pay for turning my cousin into a good guy!"

Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "Would you rather he start dating cosmos again?" Eris shrugged in defeat as she span her left finger around making the elements and omnitrix spin around her hand.

The lordess of chaos then spoke," True true but unlike him I have this and you won't be getting them back!" In a moment she snapped with her right hand making what looked like giant spiders appear.

In a moment Ruby, yang and the three younger sisters ran.

Akihsia fired off a horn beam as he said, "little sisters and step sisters! You can fire off beams just imagine a gun firing form your horn!"

Ruby gulped as she looked at one and in a moment her horn glow silver and it fired off a bullet of silver energy and she jumped," I AM ALSO A MAGIC GUN!"

Scootaloo then copied it and smiled as Rainbow was flowing to avoid the spiders as she said, "Nice job scoots! Now for flying!"

Fluttershy was in the air watching Yang about to be grabbed by one as she said, "Just flap your wings with a little twist then keep flapping thing like a something that flies!"

In a moment Yang gave them a flap and she screamed as she was air born then gasped as she crashed on a cloud, "I AM STANDING ON A CLOUD!"

Rarity was also on it firing beams down below as she said, "why yes darling how else would winged magic beings control the weather if they couldn't touch the clouds!"

Twilight simple turned around and kicked like a donkey sending a spider flying out of there, "AND YOU ALL HAVE SUPER STRENGHT!"

Sweete belle was in the air flying away form a spider as she watched Apple bloom headbutted on smashing it's head covering her hair in slime, "EEEEE …. Wait!" her horn then glow and in a moment she was clean, "Right magic!"

Ruby was smiling as she was now flying around firing off magic beams as she watched and comment, " I am also now a mop! But I still wish I had my crescent rose!" In a moment a silver energy scythe appeared she smiled before it faded away and she said, "Horse feathers! Almost had it!"

Shooting star smiled as he hovered in the air and saw Yang picking up and dropping a building on some spiders and he held out a hoof and said, "Bro hoof?"

Yang blinked before bumping hooves with her step brother as she said, "Ok then …. We are bonding over this crazy lady and all!"

Eris was growling as the last of her spiders were beaten, "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO GET ALONG!"

Pinkie pie smiled as she pulled out a hammer and held it with her magic as she flow to try and hit her but she turned to mist as she said, "the family that fights together stays together lady! And even with out magic boosters and the watch you locked us in forms with magic! More magic then you can mess with!"

Ruby was smiling as she used magic to hover a bolder and use it as a hammer as she said, "YEAH! …. This is going to wear off isn't it?"

Akihsia landed beside her and said, "If it doesn't I can give you shifting powers if I can get my omnitrix back!"

The silver eyed alicorn smiled, "Gee thanks bro…" she then gasped as she covered her mouth!"

Eris growled and made what looked like a cross between heatblast and a bat show up and breathfire.

But Akihsia and Twilight summoned an energy dome to protect them.

Pinkie pie and Apple jack went out to the sides and summoned magic ropes to grab and hold it still.

Fluttershy and Rainbow dash flow around it with a magic band between them tying it's mouth closed so it couldn't use it's fire breath.

As it flamed up Rarity made a barrier tube around it keeping the flames in.

Yang then smiled as she looked to Ruby and the three youngest siblings and said, "Guess it's our turn!"

Scootaloo, Sweete belle and Apple bloom flow around making sounds to get it's focus, while Yang and Ruby charged in hitting it in the head with there front hooves knocking it out.

the elements and omnitrix glow as Yang smiled and said, "… Don't mess with us we are a sibling team tag team dream! Every last one of us!" She said happily

in a moment the elements left form Eris along with the omnitrix and they split.

the omnitrix went to Akihsia and said, "courage" the elements went as crowns with gems in the shapes of the cutie marks of the other sisters.

twilight had magic, rarity generosity, Fluttershy kindness, rainbow dahs loyalty, Pinkie pie laughter, applejack honestly, but there were five new ones.

apple bloom got one that said, "heart!" Scootaloo smiled at hers that said, " effort!" Sweete belle got one that said, "caring!"

Ruby looked at hers in shock as it called out, "fighting spirit!"

Yang looked at hers as it said, "redemption!" She looked confused but in a moment all twelve items fired off beams that hit Eris.

In a moment the cube left leaving the siblings in pony form but Eris a statue.

In a moment the pony ruby sneezed and turned human before sneezing again becoming a pony.

yang smiled and looked at her hoof, "I stand corrected we are family! Now teach us how to shift! My nose itches!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (13), Chromastone (1) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(6) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(5) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (3 ) Rath (2) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (3), crystal fist (3) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (2) worm hole (2) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (2)

Omake.

Meanwhile Stein was talking with Marie as he asked, "So spirit has a half witch son by the witch who used magic to make him cheat and it's space tiem!"

Marie nodded as she said, "So can I meet your new son? I am sure he needs a mother figure in his life!

elsewhere Maka was talking with crona as a kid who looked like a child version of spirit in a black hoody black pants and black shoes, his eyes start out red, then they were green in the middle then golden at the bottom his name was Stinger Albarn after soul became a death scythe he was his half sisters new weapon and he smiled as he turned to see his dad spirit talking with Cadance.

End omake. 


	36. war

At the inter dimensional bridge there was a battle with Sombra and Kyouji and some of the defense force vs six remnant invaders.

Sombra was sitting down summing crystal spikes making Tyrian jump around to avoid them, "What a wonderful dangerous combat gift the goddess as gift me with!"

Across form them Velvet was using a copy of coco's machine gun to fire on Filthy rich who was in Pony form allowing him to easily out run her shots, "I mean he is just so creepy!"

Fox was trying to punch Cheesy but the pony keep pulling out and throwing ridiculous things as Fox said, "his beliefs are his own Velvet can't judge!"

Mercury was kicking around firing off shoots as Kyouji as Crystal fist who was just walking right through them, then his kicks stopped firing blast as Kyouji stated, "you are too prideful that can kill you, you know!" he then touched his dial.

that is when he morphed into a blue scaled version of Humungousaur with red eyes and the Antitrix symbol in mirrored pure black clothing with a mace tail as he said, "Hellsaurus"

Mercury gulped as he let out a scared, "you won't crush a man with robotic legs would you?" he was then grabbed

the enraged alien then said, "that didn't stop you form shooting at Yuki hypocrite!" Murcury gulped and let out a fearful, "I was scared you would say that!"

at far away Yatsuhashi was swinging his sword at the pony form Trenderhoof who looked confused but out of instinct his magic still picked up the sword and throw it miles away into a buildings side disarming the giant.

the remnant huntsmen in training looked at his empty hands in confusion before trenderhoof turned to human form and pulled out a gun and shoot him in the arm with a dart. The big guy then faint in a second.

The shifter then turned to pony and used magic to carry him off saying, "Prisoner taken!"

Coco gasped making her stop firing her weapon with lead to her getting headbutted by the Pegasus spitfire knocking her out.

Velvet was swinging around a copy of her teammates sword when Flithy rich charged and turned to human form and pulled out a knife and in a moment her eyes widen as while she slashed his left arm on the shoulder she looked down to see her left hip bleeding form the knife sticking in it.

Velvet's eyes widen and she gasped, "how did you get through my aura!?" she asked in confusion as her camera fall off making her construct vanish.

Filthy rich groaned in pain, "earth pony super strength it's a natural ability lady!" the bunny then passed out.

Tyrain looked to see the only one he came with that wasn't captured was Fox as he yelled out, "Fox retreat! As much as it will displease the goddess he surely can't please her if we are sitting in a cell somewhere being interrogated!"

Fox was covered in pies that were burning, "HE PUT MILD ACID IN PIES FOR THROWING WHAT KIND OF DIRTY TRICK IS THIS!" he said as he turned to run by hind the scorpion man.

Once back on the Remnant side Tyrian looked to Atlas soldiers at there base and he stated, "Fox needs burn treatment and everyone else is captured, and one third of them can punch through aura with pure brute force alone! Now were is the scrolls I have a phone call to make and cry over!"

Elsewhere in Atlas.

Ironwood who had a necklace of a purple six point star looked out as he said, "Well all is going to plan!"

In the grimm lands Salem who also had the same necklace said, "yes it is!"

in beacon Ozpin who also had one continued, "or my name.."

the line was picked up by Neo who also had one, "isn't !"

the line was finished out in the badlands by Cinder who said, "Cosmos!

Meanwhile back on earth.

Yang was in pony form talking with thorax who was currently a humanoid version of his normal Changeling self with his exoskeleton looking like armor, in a moment Yang turned to her human form and said, "thanks for the magic listens thorax But I am just worried everyone will hate me back home I mean I am just siding with family but … you know!"

Thorax licked his lips, " my species feeds off emotions in the air right now, all I am tasting is my tutor is kind of cute!"

In a moment Yang turned redder then her sisters hood as she said, "THAT'S NOT FAIR MR LOVE BUG!"

Not to far away Ruby was happily in the air running an obstacle course in pony form beside her tutor and one of the countries sentry's Flash sentry her flying tutor as she asked, "So you're a sentry named Sentry?"

Flash rolled his eyes as he said, "Pony parents play the name game it's common to know your kid after what you want them to do! It doesn't always work as I go to a doctor named Caramel smith and by form a jacket maker named Fancy pants." He stated looking back at the cute new princess.

Ruby held a hoof to her chin as she said, "Gee this is why I like asking about it I am a princess and I know nothing of my people aaaa sorry my ponies!" she was blushing a little it was hard to tell thanks to her fur being red but she was crushing on her bodyguard

Later on in a military hospital.

Velvet was holding her leg she was told they need to replace her hip with a new one and it would hurt a lot for awhile and it was true but she was all alone and she saw a chance to escape and in a moment she stepped on what she thought was cloud like carpet and in a moment she fell and grabbed on to the ledge and screamed as she looked down to see she was on a cloud the whole time, "WHAT IS THIS!? HOW EVEN!"

that is when a Pegasus in a military uniform came up and the stallion spoke, " our natural magic lets pegasus and alicorns walk on and build on clouds even control them to control weather by using unicorn magic any one can stand on the thing built on it and sense it's a military hospital slash prison camp we left gaps through it so you can't go to far or to some place while keeping it free roam. And even if you could get to the door you would have just fallen to your death."

Velvet was gasping as her grip was failing and she fell only to land on the back of the pony who flow her back into the hospital and set her on to the floor he could stand on and he said, "Now be good and we might transfer you to the ground camp!"

the bunny was kissing the Floor as she nodded and said, "YES I'LL BE GOOD I'll BE A GOOD CAPTIVE I PROMISE!" She screamed scared to death.

the military pony then trotted off, "Good as it would be a shame to have to use the trap doors again!" Velvet's eyes widened in horror at that comment! Not noticing Filthy rich in human form walking by with his left arm in a cast.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (13), Chromastone (1) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(7), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(6) Big chill (5) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(5) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (2) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (3 ) Rath (2) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (3), crystal fist (4) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (2) worm hole (2) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (2) Hellsaurus (1)

Omake Pinkie's corner

Pinkie was sitting at a desk in human form, "and this chapter we finally see the war and who is behind all of this! Truly kicking off our arc and giving love interests to Yang and Ruby. Now we have some captives who know them."

the princess then said, "but this arc is a mythos arch made up of smaller parts that will last awhile so don't go expecting it to happen and come to a head quickly now enjoy the other omake!"

end omake.

Omake start.

Within the sun Nightmare Star was growling as she looked at an orb, "the remains of my former self I caught you!" through it she saw spirit with Cadance on a date and she growled.

Nightmare star was angry at this but only because she had gotten smarter, She had seen earth had started to merge magic and tech to make wonderous things how her new foal potion plus omnitrix cure recreation was being used to heal people. As what effect the human form didn't effect pony form or vis versa meaning people who couldn't move around at all as humans could now move around still free.

she also looked at the Anthros who had the best of both worlds. She originally treated being forced to watch humans bloom with all that was left of Equestria was a punishment but it soon became a learning experience.

the anthros were the proof of her new belief set. Human and Ponies were both dooms to fail and die! Humans for not having magic, Ponies for not having technology witch she underestimated but Shifters and Anthros had both they were the future the superior life forms that would succeed both failure races. She would do this when she found her way out.

She then looked to Maka and smirked, "she will do As soon as I finish merging my soul with this good fragment I finally drew to me She will be the key to my new plans."

End omake. 


	37. prelude to horror

It had been months and Velvet was in a hospital bed in the cloud based camp slash hospital to her bed side was Ruby in an ouran high school uniform she had been coming over and telling her about the conversion bureau events that the man she stabbed lived through and fought against. she had a hard time believing it but she would admit Atlas did attack first so her trapped in another world where they could drop her to her death was her own fault.

Velvet Rolled her eyes, "why the hell is this over a rich kids school anyway?"

Ruby then sighed as she said, "you clearly never seen bored rich kids screwing around with magic it makes a big explosion plus super villain attacks form kidnappers and people who hate my new family and mean we need a hospital close and there was no room anywhere else so they put it up." At that point the sky turned red and Velvets eyes widen and she screamed in horror.

behind her was an anthro mare with flaming mane and tail form the story she didn't believe, "I believe you now Ruby!"

Ruby turned to see it it was teenage white furred Alicorn with a sun cutie mark flaming mane and tail in a grey tank top grey sideless dress orange sleeve like gloves orange stockings and orange heel boots.

She was firing off Flaming energy beams at Radiance who on an energy board summoned an as Yuuko summoned an Energy shield before them.

beside them was Zapp using her necklace to summon lighting bolts to strike up at her Only for the possessed Girl to laugh and avoid, "you can't hit daybreaker!"

At witch point Saddle rager flow up trying to punch her but the Girl smirked, "while this maka girl wasn't the strongest!" She then held out an index finger stopping the punch with that, " she was a fighter! So as Daybreaker I am way more of a threat!"

Yuuko dropped her shield and spoke up, "why are you doing this you hated humanity why become more like them?" She said confused.

Day breaker summoned a scythe of Flaming energy as she said, "Simple I learned ponies are idiots but nice, humans are smart but mean the two together as pony shifters and anthros are smart and nice a superior race to take the place of both mistakes and using Maka the new step daughter of Cadance is just icing on the cake to make that traitor suffer."

In a moment a green pair of energy beams hit her back making her turn to See Akihsia as Jetray the alien force version as he said, "I don't know how you destroyed big chill but I'll get him back sooner or later Till then Jetray will take his place!"

In a moment Ruby shifted to Alicorn form and waved to Velvet who was shaking, "I have to go my family needs me!"

She then flow out and fired off a horn beam only for Daybreaker to block it with her scythe.

Jetray then yelled, "Ladies I have a plan! Hold her still!"

In a moment Radiance charged in on her board raising it to block flames as she rammed the evil one right in to Saddle Rager's arms who grabbed her Yuuko then flow In and joined the struggle holding her still.

Ruby was also making her horn glow to try and suppress Daybreaker's magic.

Zapp was also striking the mare with Lighting to try and distract her!

In a moment Akihsia appeared in a flash of Green light before changing to brain storm and firing off lighting into Maka's head. Day breakers eyes shining golden with slitted puplis and Darkness around them where changing the black changing to grey slowly as Akihsia said, "I am going to erase Daybreakers memories all that is left will be Maka so she will have control again! And we won't have to worry about her returning!"

In a moment Daybreaker screamed sending out a fiery blast that explode knocking everyone away.

Akihsia changed to heatblast and was standing on a flaming cloud as he panted and said, "Ok she knows the plan now we need a new one!"

Watching horrified was Velvet as she was staring at burning clouds form the possessed bitch's blast!

Daybreaker yelled in rage, "REALLY? ERASING ME!? Well you got half my memories but. Half my spell list is gone! I know by numbers alone you will restrain me either by way of your other sisters showing up to aid or Alien-x being reformed. I am doomed so if you want memory whip let's do that!" her horn glow as she said, "I am going to erase both me and Maka Albarn's memories!" in a moment she glow and the greys of her eyes became white as she faint and fell only to be grabbed by Yuuko flying at high speed.

Yuuko gasped in horror " We need to get to the ground to see if Akihsia can save some of her memories."

Later on the ground Spirit Maka's still anthro body was laying in the middle of the school yard Akihsia was brainstorm using his lighting on her head as she laid In the street as a worried Spirit nervously asked, "Is my maka really gone?"

Akihsia then held out his claws to make air quotes as he said, "No no memory is every truly gone it is just damaged by time and errors added by trying to remember to hard or form hearing how others remember it form there point of view. So there is still Cache Data if you will on her memories the only problem is trying to find the cache for Maka's bare detail memories and not daybreakers bring her back. It's like a ten dimensional satanic rubix cube with a trillion sides to solve getting even one back is going to be a miracle. That being said Death the kid and Crona helped me cheat by using there shared memories of her as a cheat to restore the basic details of those shared events to her!"

Spirit then gasped and said, "then let me do the same!" he said almost begging.

the crab man then said, "sure just put your hand on my shell! My cousin in law!" Spirit then touched brainstorm's claw and in a moment his eyes widen as he relived some kind of shallow flash back of his memories altered to be form no one's point of view.

Akihsia then stopped saying, "That's all we can do!" he then timed out.

Maka got up holding her head looking around confused before she looked to spirit her face looked like her head hurt as she asked, "dad?"

in a moment spirit hugged her and said, "My sweet Maka your back!" he said happily crying.

Akihsia then added, "Mostly I would say she only has half her memories back thanks to lack of details and moments she shared with people not here! But if I went any deeper we risk bring the body jacker back as well so that'll have to do!"

Yang put her hands on her hips as she said, "I thought Shouko chasing after cousin Blueblood was picture perfect insanity but evil aunt body jacking our step second cousin that's extra crazy!"

Yuuji then ran up panting as he said, "Guys it's horrible! New foal potion stolen by Atlas solider they have the new foal potion! The bureau has returned!" he said horrified and white as everyone else gulped.

Tamaki adjusted his tie nervously "And to think today start with a samurai cosplay contest between our club members now we have this!

Kyoya then spoke up adjusting his glasses, "look spring break is coming in a few days. We will have a few weeks of no school I say we tell our parents lies round up a team and handle this! They will most likely be doing there new foal project somewhere outside the kingdoms In the middle of no where with unwilling subjects. Finding it should be easy the dark magic inside of it makes tracking it easy."

Akihsia smiled as he said, "Ok I know my sisters harem and me are in so who else!"

the host club raised there hands as did Yuuji who yelled out, "And the other Yoshi sister boyfriends and one husband are in as well"

Death the kid and Crona raised there hands triggering the black magic club as Crona said, "I can pull off chain soul resonance with the black magic club.

Ragnarok put a hoof in the air as he flapped his new wings and point to his horn, "I got upgrade to Alicorn when I became a death scythe great demon weapon I am in! and so are patty and Liz!"

Liz then yelled out saying, "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!"

Patty hugged her sister, "because kid's in that means we are being drug along anyway!"

Masked mater horn smiled as she said, " Tamaki, Mori and Haruhi are powerless we'll need to fix that. And we need a way around the gate as Teleportal doesn't work across universe."

it was at that moment the Princess of Kindness Fluttershy who was playing a mobile game said, "I'll ask my boyfriend to drop us off or tiem turner and his bigger on the inside teleporting phone both! We have ways."

Haruhi raised her hand and said, "I know Luna has just been drafted all of Japan's leader under war time emergency powers and all so how are we going to hide this form a lunar goddess empresses mother bear?"

Akihisa crossed his arms and said, "Simple We have Scootaloo Apple bloom and sweete belle run a distraction! But it is going to caost a lot not just in how we are going to empower our normals so let's just get to it Rarity Sister you get designing Twilight you are on the spells to be merged in it. Ruby We need simple multiuse weapons that are easy to use, make one and we'll copy it with magic and make it weightless!"

Ruby jumped for joy as she yelled out, "I LOVE THIS FAMILY!"

Meanwhile in remnant Weiss was in a truck cuffed with an aura suppressor around her neck being hauled off with kidnapped children form mantle as she yelled to the driver, "WERE ARE YOU TAKING US!"

The truck pulled into the burnswick farm with the Atlas symbol with an eight point purple star over it as the driver said, "to a palace were this protestors kids and you traitor will see your fears and horrors come trouble as we work to even out the playing field!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (13), Chromastone (1) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(8), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(6) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(5) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (3 ) Rath (2) Jetray (1) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (3), crystal fist (4) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (2) worm hole (2) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (2) Hellsaurus (1)

Omake Pinkie's corner

Pinkie pie popped up and said, "well this is looking dark mostly the end I mean when this this take a genre shift to war horror? I mean what is this now?" she said shifting to Alicorn form, "Worst part is mom is totally going to ground us when it's all done!" She said shivering, "No anime for a month I'll go mad I tell you mad! Or worst no cheesy for a week!" she cried waterfall tears, "How is mommy the scariest thing happening Roll the omake!"

End pinkie's corner

omake.

Weiss was looked to a table looking on in horror at a little girl who was just turned into a crying earth pony filly as the scientist in full on creepy skull mask lab coat and white gloves looking like a ghost spoke in a voice the mask altered to sound like a machine, "that brat was a failure super strength is not what we need we need weather control and magic and all in one solider with hands! We'll figure out how to augment our soldiers like they did!"

Weiss was wide eyed in horror crying she was about to scream but it won't come out she was to scared as she struggled by the restrains held her in as the needle was brought to her eye making it widen as the scientist , " Now don't blink!"

end omake


	38. project rainbow factory part one

In the royal castle Luna was looking nervous at the sick Scootaloo Sweete belle and apple bloom in there beds in there shared room.

Taiyang rolled his eyes he knew faking when he saw it but they clearly had a reason so he used the cane in his hand to walk out as he groaned, " yep should have accepted my new wife is a lot stronger then me and not challenged her to a lifting contest ouch!

Meanwhile in Remnant the dark magic club were in a snow covered forest in black uniform with white boots white vest white armed gloves with black hoodies built in to the shirt they pulled over before putting on blank white mask with blue eye holes.

they each grabbed a short Katana with a revolver handle and barrel on the bladeless side.

Yuuji walked out in the same outfit with out the hood as he asked, "Did You have to make them look like this Rarity we look kind of like atlas soldiers." He said complaining

Rarity rolled her eyes, "No sense of style!" she said as form a changing station Haruhi walked out with the outfit.

then form another one Tamaki mori and Honey also walked out putting on the masks. Rarity then smiled, "good everyone has changed so nice of the doctor to help us out ok now then Darlings the outfits are made to give enhanced speed strength agility and durability but you are not super humans in them! The suits main function is it stores magical energies recreating remnant born aura affects, with semblance just being the fist can launch a fireball with all the magic still in it so don't do it unless you have no choice!"

Ruby then smiled as she called out, "Now the katana revolvers are simple pull trigger shoot swing around slash but I had the bullets enchanted with elemental magic. To save time it's all lighting meaning they act like lighting dust rounds!" she said happily and excited for her creations.

Yang then smiled as she added, "Now remember this is a dangerous place straight out of the conversion bureau war were unholy experiments are being done with something Atlas can't understand are being done to recreat pony magic!"

Kyoya was in his uniform with rainbow dash in Alicorn form, "Ok then everyone in uniform you are with me rainbow and the hitachiin earth pony twins we will handle the force outside so Akihsia the rest of the Yoshi siblings minus twilight who couldn't make it, Kyouji, Trixie and the power ponies can head down, get everyone out and destroy all there records."

Fluttershy shouldered a clearly enchanted chainsaw as she smiled and said, "Shame Twilight and Sombra have to run the kingdom while Mom is focused on the triplets, Now let's get going! I hope we see some resistant evil shit!"

Mane-iac raised a mane tendril and added, "I hope we don't I know what the mane focus of that game is! Now let's get a move on already."

they then came to the burnswick farm covered by atlas personal the barn had the atlas symbol with Cosmos's symbol over it and Pinkie pie said, "isn't that the simple of the things Cosmos was trapped in!"

Yang then added, "I saw ozpin wearing something with that!"

applejack elbowed Trenderhoof who said, "so that means this whole thing is Cosmos' doing!"

Trenderhoof shoulder his large gun witch had a built In flame thrower bayonet and a side missile as he said, "Pretty much Ok cheesy you and me are with distraction team! Let's go!"

the solider then fired off his weapon's Missile for it to burst into purple mist making the soldiers of atlas cough.

At that point everyone on this team charged in!

Yuuji taking aim and firing on one of them before turning around to use the sword to block an attempted gun bash.

Haruhi was using her sword as a fencing saber to hold back one, "the coughing stopped but they reflexes are still slowed!" She said happily.

cheesy was happily throwing random things he was pulling form his mane at them!

Rainbow dash was flying around avoiding laser fire ass she sighed, "Why did I get stuck with the boring part! My sisters and brother are probably having so much more fun than me!"

Down below at a console in the underground part Kyouji was bootleg said, "Ok thanks to the map the areas we will see are to our right down there the potion production center!"

Fluttershy smiled," I'll destroy that good!" she then yelled out running off.

the owner of the Antitrix then said, "Ok in front is a testing area the nform there it sakes to the right were they keep earth ponies and unicorns then down is the robot storage and the way to code majesty then down earther to the left is Pegasus and uninjected children storage! … that was horrible to read! That's it I am staying plugged in I can sent the feed to Atlas's next work so everyone in it and mantle well see what happens let's show them how horrible they are!"

Trixie put a hand to her chest, "Trixie will stay and guard her boyfriend! Trixie is more then able to do so!" she said happily and proudly.

they all nodded making the remaining Yoshi sisters charge off, they made the turn and headed through a foot storage room with Akihsia turning into heatblast so he could take a moment to burn the food stored soon the sprinklers turned on.

Mane-iac hissed at it at the water hitting her mane only for Radiance to make an energy construct in the shape of an umbrella to cover them before making it a dome as energy guns came out and fired on them!

That is when a pissed off Saddle Rager punched down the door and saw scared crying earth pony foals crying for there parents and there humanity back!

Masked matter horn then pulled out a disk and she said, "don't worry kiddos this should help it works just like the omnitrix one!" She put it down then hit the only button on it and a pulse went in the child hit quickly turned into Anthro ponies in white kimonos.

Ruby sighed, "Well that's spirit braking I mean did it not work because the aura is trying to hold on it the magic or did it fail because atlas messed with the potion!?"

Mare-velous then said, "Doesn't matter it worked as well as the protocure it's enough we don't need akihsia here we'll handle this and the unicorns you all head down and get to the rest of them!"

They all nodded and Akihisa and sisters head off splitting off form the power ponies.

they soon came to a testing area of some kind Akihsia now back to human form hissing at it in disgust!

Yang point to tools on the walls like teaser sticks as she gulped, "they where teasing the kids to get them to do what they want! They teased kidnapped mad science victim kids!" She said shocked but her hair burned and her eyes glow showing her quite rage.

Rarity cracked her knuckles and action copied by pinkie and applejack as they said, "Atlas most die!"

ruby came to a picture of ironwood wearing the cosmos necklace and before she could point it out Akihsia said, "he wasn't wearing it when he started this cosmos is just helping him do what he wants making it possible for the people of remnant to live with out the grimm witch seem to kill over after a few hours on earth"

Ruby smashed it with a punch and pulled out her scythe as she growled and said, "… he will pay! All of them! What is next!" that is when she came to a to lamp and picked it up as she read it, "For information just say my name and I will come and answer Jinn"

In a moment the spirit of the lamp came out and Rwby screamed, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" In that moment the spirit start showing the tail of the two brothers, the tail of Salem and Ozma a.k.a Ozpin to the war starting and Ironwood coming up with the idea for project rainbow factory before putting on the necklace and jinn ending with, "As the necklace and the force behind the portal are not of this world I don't know anything else I may still answer one question this century! Shame Raven the current spring Maiden had to be kidnapped! For me to end up here!"

In a moment she vanished as the lamp shrunk and ruby put it on her belt shocked before Yang screamed, "THE GIRMM ALL OF THIS WE LIVED THROUGH IS JUST ONE BIG BRAKE UP GONE FUCKED UP!" she yelled moving her arms around, "I MEAN FUCKING PULL SHIT A KING COULD ALSO BE A TEACHER OZ COULD HAVE JUST WORKED WITH HIS WIFE BUT NO HAD TO PISS HER OFF AND TURN HER INTO EVIL QUEEN OF THE GRIMM! FUCK BASTARD! HAVEN'T HE HEARD HAPPY WIFE HAPPY LIFE!"

Akihsia then crossed his arms, "any good relationship is build on compromise and also this is going ot mantle and Atlas so we pretty much just showed the world that!"

while Yang was screaming Pinkie pie came to a lady in chains on the wall who looked like Yang, "hay yang this your birth mom Raven?"

Yang's eyes widen as she turned and growled at her mother.

the weekened maiden sighed as she held up a hand to make an ice wall that Yang punched and she sighed, "I thought if I became a maiden I could just keep the lamp protect lost in the wilderness out of Salem's hands but turns out the relics attract grimm so my plan everything I did was for nothing. I am sorry yang I lost the right to call you daughter for nothing before I could have at least took comfort in keeping you alive but not anymore! I can't eve nturn into a bird or use most of my magic because they figured out magic jammers."

Akihisa sighed as he looked at his dial , " well seeing as yang's title is redemption I think I know what you have to do sister dear!" he then turned into Chromastone and blast the chains holding Raven freeing her.

the spring maiden's eyes glow brightly gaining full use of her powers again she was weapon less but made a sword of ice, "And what might that be!"

Yang growled as she said " there is a research center with all the records with the scientist living areas.] kids they haven't injected are stored behind them but you will need to fight through soldiers"

Raven walked off through the next room storing robots she just frozen watching them shatter, " I understand I will help this children like I couldn't help mine! I'll make sure they get home safely so their mothers my hold them again like I never held mine! I will destroy all trace of the new foal serum I will make sure no more tears fall in this place! That is my redemption!"

Ruby was growling as she slashed a testing dummy with her scythe, "OUR WHOLE LIVES A LIE! You know what fuck remnant let's fucking finish this, end this war and go back home to japan were we are free to make our own choice and our own rolls in life instead of just repeating this cycle between two exs who hate eachother and want to kill eachother but can't as they are immortal!"

Akihsia timed out as they said, "Right now if we cut through the water storage we can make it to the code Majesty area!"

they all then nodded and raced off All six of them. Alarms going everywhere but no one was around machines fried or frozen solider busy on one end and the above ground giving them an empty room to walk through.

they came to the door marked Majesty were akihsia became Humungousaur and used his axe tail to slash the door down before timing himself out and everyone's eyes widened.

there in chains a magic jammer around her cracked horn and her wings plucked free of feathers was an alicorn. Pale white fur less pale mane and tail crying blue eyes and a dark spot of fur mimicking a scar over the eye.

Ruby fell to her knees in tears as she cried out, "Weiss!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (13), Chromastone (2) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(11) upgrades(6) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 3) Ghostfreak(5) Blitswolfer (3) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (3) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (4 ) Rath (2) Jetray (1) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (4), crystal fist (4) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (2) worm hole (2) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (2) Hellsaurus (1)

Omake Pinkie's corner

pinkie pie blinked before saying, "Shit be fucked! That is all everyone on the other side of the fourth wall."


	39. rainbow facotry part two

Out in the air Crona was sitting on a broom stick shouldering Ragnarok as her vector arrows destroyed Arial drones.

beside her on his flying skate board was Death the Kid shooting down planes with patty and liz in cannon form as he said, "Suck a boring asymmetrical mess! We already cleared it all out we just need to get the kids out of here so we can leave!" he said flatly

Crona rolled her eyes, "hay at least we are doing this job together boyfriend!" she sounded happy making Kid blush.

Ragnarok then said, "You two are making me sick!"

Patty then spoke out saying " NO it's cute as a giraffe with a bad neck!"

Liz then said, "sister I worry about you!"

Meanwhile down below.

Weiss was now an anthro alicorn her wings refeathered, dressed in a white Kimono she was gasping struggling to speak as she couldn't figure out how to speak with her altered jaw and inner works she was still on all fours struggling to stand up.

She managed to get up only for Akihsia to Catch her and say, "It's ok I got you!" she seemed to blush.

Ruby took notice of this, "Besty your blushing form my step brother you should totally join his harem the new can be sisters in law!" she said happily making Weiss turn sick at the idea of Ruby and her being sisters, not the idea of being in a harem.

She then looked to Akihsia and blushed.

Yang then said, "Look everyone we have one last Room of kids to save! Let's get them , get the little kids out of here! We can take them home and then work on finding the parents that still want them and getting the parents here! As atlas is probably rioting right now sense this is being televised by the way thank you anit-hero will in for Akihsia.

Kyouji's voice said, "thank you princess. It's just an honor to serve the royal family, and fuck with bad guys! Remember kids don't be a bad guy! Or we'll come for you in the bad way! You don't want that! We're just a lot of teens kicking the military's ass you will have no hope! Not a bit! Remember make friends not enemies!"

At witch point there was a clap, and all turned to see Doctor Arthur watts I am so sorry but while amazing your trashing of our records are for nothing I already hand Salem a written copy of the potion for continued testing on orphans and grimm That's right Atlas is working with the queen of the grimm under the promise of her pets won't even bother messing with Atlas' people on earth even if they aren't long lived there. For all the information!"

Weiss growled as Pinkie pie held her hands to her face and called out "SOLAR FLARE!"

In a moment Watts was blinded and when he regained side it was him and Akihsia as he said, "I sent them ahead to get the kids out out and gathered more information so it's me and you!"

One of the doctor's rings turned into an energy shield as he drew his revolver as he said, "Really boy you want to push it This is twenty rounds!" he said taking aim and firing only for his eyes ti widen.

As akihsia changed to Chromastone and absorbed the impact of the dust round and fired it back off as a flaming energy shot making the doctor jump to his left.

the Man of science gasped as his ringed glow making plat forms come out and he jumped on to one raising as he tried to shoot a plat form down with his second round, "what is this witchcraft!"

In a moment his eyes ghostfreak flow and phased through it before changing to Jetray and firing off his optic beams.

salem's henchmen fired off two shots quickly as he said, "Sixteen!" his shoots hit the beams and explode giving him the cover of smoke and when it cleared, he was hidden.

Akihsia land and became Blitswolfer and sniffed , "Look man you can hide behind holographic camouflage but you can't hide your cheap detergent stink!" he then jumped slashing at what looked like Air only for the doctor to glitch back into view.

As the wolf went to let out a sonic scream he turned his wing in to a shield as he braced himself, "You are only winning by witch craft boy!" he said as he fired off four more shots " Twelve"

Moments later there was blurs as Xlr8 avoid the shots as he said, "It's not witch craft the omnitrix is the peak of Galvanic science and my grandfather's life work Magic only lets it have more memory space!"

Watts fired up making the sprinklers trigger as he said , "eleven!" he smiled as the wheel foot alien slide around forcing him to change into a new form as he land on his face.

Akihsia got up as Rath roaring as he charged in In rage trying to strike his claws only for Watts to fire off a fire round as he said, "TEN!" behind the cover of smoke he vanished as Rath coughed.

Akihsia gasped for air and hit the dail to become Terraspin who span to blow it away as he said, "Stop with the hiding your half way out of Ammo!"

Watts was now above on a plat form taking aim as he said, "I wish I could meet and shake your grandfather's hand for making a machine that could do this with out magic to bad he added it to improve it, it takes away form the amazingness of it!" he fired off three shoots, "SEVEN!"

Akihsia turned making the Three shots him in the gut knocking him down and back to human!"

Watts smiled as he took aim and fired only for Akihsia to barrel roll out of the way and change again in to Frankenstrike!

the electric alien slammed his fist in to the ground the water on it carrying the electric strike up the wet walls of the room and arcing to Watts plat form making him scream In pain as he had to jump off to stop being shocked.

his aura was running low as he fired off another four shots of gravity dust to slow himself so he land on his knees and a hand as Akihsia stopped shocking the area.

Watts point his gun at him and panted and fired off his final two shoots blindly at him only for Akihsia to walk right up to him and grab him by the head and in a moment the doctor was slammed in to the wall and knocked out, "you will stand trial for this as war criminal!"

he then dropped the knocked out doctor.

later on at the royal castle.

The Yoshi siblings younger sisters included were standing outside before there angrly looking mother.

Weiss then walked out in white high heel boots boots grey stockings, a grey skirt with white trim lighter grey top with a diamond window in the middle and darker grey sleeve like gloves her mane was re braid into a one big pig tail and she was hodling a new rapier she smiled as she was not steady on her feet and said to her self, "Snow angel! Has a nice ring to it!"

She was with the power ponies showing she had joined them and took part of the harem and was enjoying her new name but she stopped when she noticed what was going on.

Luna looked to Taiyang who was about to say something so she said, "Quit you!" he shut up happily.

the lunar princess then said, "Let me get this straight you made your little sisters lie to cover your little black opts mission witch worked and sent the enemy into chaos and learned horrible truths and saved millions of kids.

they nodded.

She sighed, "I want to be mad but I can't if you all wanted to be part of this so badly then so be it Omnitrix recognize voice unlock clockwork!"

A new alien flashed on the watch as she said, "All the power of Eon no crazy use him wisely to help Akihsia now let's work on getting this scared children home safely.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (13), Chromastone (3) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(12) upgrades(6) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 4) Ghostfreak(6) Blitswolfer (4) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (4) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (4 ) Rath (3) Jetray (2) Clockwork ( 0 ) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (4), crystal fist (4) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (2) worm hole (2) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (2) Hellsaurus (1)

Omake Pinkie's corner

She was in the military hospital and point to what looked like Velvet and filthy rich talking mostly velvet saying sorry and she held a finger to her mouth, "shshsshsh they are falling in love! Yay hope!"

End omake. 


	40. ultimate alien unlock

In the dream realm Luna was walking with Taiyang within her own dream and memories as she came to a black door and said, "There is a reason I want to show you this As you know All of my foals have past lives!"

Taiyang nodded and said, " yeah and it made mothering all ten by yourself hard as hell!"

the princess of the night then opened the black door to show memories of nightmare moon and the nightmare force, "Let's say Akihisa's was horrible and trauma filled to the point the nightmare force the evil inside of me the elements of harmony banished while in good hooves seek him out!"

A memory played of Akihsia turned into a male version of Nightmare moon a corrupted form of Shooting star as Taiyang's eyes widened as Akihsia's nightmare moon like eyes and blue spiked omnitrix symbol.

Luna sighed as she said, "But the omnitrix locked it up! This is why I am worried about the war and having my foals involved. Akihisa is a noble pure hearted soul who would offer the hand of friendship and redemption to almost anyone but when push comes to shove there is darkness in there and not just Eon, but in power he can't hold back the nightmare force is only lucked so long as he refuse to trade his honor for more power."

Meanwhile in Mantle.

Akihsia was Clockwork happily watching as the mothers and or fathers of the project rainbow factory victims reunited with there kids and left through his portal to earth.

Weiss was standing beside him smiling as she talked to Robyn saying, "Trust us Robyn After being used by my own kingdom I have nothing but hate for my past life this kingdom and this planet sense all our horros are thanks to a divorce gone ultra south as they say on earth."

Robyn smiled as she crossed her arms," beside you're ex fathers place on council this will be a problem but we understand the help and will happily join your rebellion group."

That is when one of Robyn's huntress ran in saying, "Lady Robyn the ace opts are here with Winter Schnee!"

Weiss or Snow angel as she said growled as the last left through the portal and Akihsia timed out. the newest power pony said, "Robyn you and your huntress need to leave me and Akihsia will handle it."

Robyn nodded as she said, "Right Huntress vanish let's let out new friends prove themselves."

Snow angel then walked out to face Winter and the five members of Ace opts beside Akihisa.

Akihisa adjusted his outfit's tie as he looked at them, "I would comment on this but I believe this is Weiss' Job!"

The Younger Schnee growled as she made summoning Glyphs as she held her new dustless sword as she said, "Winter how can you do this! Look what this kingdom did to me! And your still with them sister?"

Winter held her sword drawing her second one and stated, "I am an agent of Atlas I must follow my kingdom right or wrong!" she said not even flinching, "As you should have!"

the younger sibling looked saddened before growling, "Fuck then that means Whitely was my only real sibling as at least he had a mind of his own you are a drone not a sister Winter So I want you to tell your hive this Weiss Schnee is no more My name is now Snow angel!" In a moment a Five of the giant Armor she was slayed and ten of the boar grimm she slayed in ports class appeared charging forward.

In a moment Ace opts targeted Weiss as Winter charged at Akihisa, making him turn in to Rath and use his wrist claws to block the sword strikes," She was your little sister!"

Winter then slashed and jumped standing on a glyph summoning beowolves that charged as she said, "Don't tell me about little sisters monster!"

Akihsia growled as he changed becoming upgrades and firing off his optic blast in a line slaying the beowolves as he comment, "Lady I have eleven younger sisters, I wrote the book on how to older sibling. Plus I know all your tricks form Snow angel you can't surprise me!"

winter smirked as she said with a hint of shame as she said, "our alliance with Salem as given me an upgrade the Grimm queen allowed me to slay her mightiest monsters in exchange for her owning remnant when we claim earth as a new home world!"

In a moment form winter's glyph came the Nuckelavee and several winged Beringel Upgrade's beams did nothing as akihsia said, "Ok you are going to force me to go nuts!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet.

In Blake's house sienna Khan was bandaged laying down with Thorax Flash sentry Ruby and Yang tending to her!

Blake was stunned as Ruby was in alicorn form as she said, "… so your both were pegacorns?"

Yang in human form then said, "alicorns kitty cat Alicorn. But anyway the gut shanked Kitty is lucky We spotted her drifting and Flash sentry over there had the speed to grab her and Ruby had a weak zebra healing potion on her!"

Ruby then nodded and said, "never leave home with out healing potion! Too bad we couldn't get a stronger one but the half zebra kid Zane is the only one we know well enough to ask for it! I think he has a crush one me! But I am dating My sentry Flash over there!"

Khan groaned as she looked to the orange Pegasus and said, "You're a sentry and your name is sentry?"

Thorax rolled his eyes, "Ponies like to play the naming game and name there offspring after what they want them to grow up to do doesn't always work. After all we all see a doctor named Caramel smith."

Ghira then walked up and said, "I do not like this! Atlas working with the Grimm! Humans working with the grimm! The white fang helping destroy a kingdom! Faunas working with the Grimm! It isn't right! And worst of all my own people are cheering for it!"

Kali nodded and crossed her arms and added, "But so nice of our daughters friends to come and visit even if they are probably risking a lot of punishment!"

Kyouji then popped in as wormhole by dropping form a portal form the roof making all of them jump as Sun walked in and spat out his banana before he timed out and Kyouji then looked at them and said, "offensive to us shape shifters, now the cultist will be here in five minutes! They have weapons and are lead by Adam on the promise of this island being left alone by the grimm queen."

he then ran out and once out wide quickly changed to Hellsaurus this time having a massive scimitar like sword blade tail weapon he then looked at it and hit the Antitrix dial to make it turn into a mace instead as he said, "yeah that's the right one, and yes me and Akihsia can do that it's called sub type equality people!"

He then charged out.

yang then put on her weapons and saw them glowing, "Well I am ready to test out this girls new magic upgrades How bad could this Adam guy be he clearly only took down beacon thanks to us not being there!"

Ruby smiled as she changed to human form and used her magic her eyes glowing to summon a silver energy scythe into her hands and Black jumped as she just drew her weapons feeling ashamed.

Thorax picked up Khan and said, "I'll get the injuried cat out Flash you back me up!"

Flash picked up his spear in his mouth and nodded!"

At that point Yang And Ruby's tiara's glow and action copied by the other sister's elements ad Ruby said, "…. He did it! Akihsia finally did it!"

outside Adam walked up wearing the cosmos necklace that was once ozpin's.

Meanwhile back in Mantle Akihsia was panting his eye opened to reveal one his own and one nightmare moon like.

Akihsia stood before Winters horde of winged gorilla grimms as he growled as dark energy spiraled around and out of the omnitrix making winter look on in shock, "you forced my hand I trade honor for power!"

In a moment he turned into Humungousaur who hit the dial his eyes and the omnitrix dial became blue as four spikes popped out of it.

The dinosaur man doubled inside almost hitting the roof of the warehouse he gained silver bone plating shell covered in spikes a spiekd helmet spiked shoulder and wrist and fore arm plates.

his tail weapon was now silver bone plated hammer with spikes one the left axe blade on the right and a sword blade coming out the middle the dinosaurs skin then turned dark blue as the outfit it wore become solid black " nightmare force, ultimate alien , ultimate humungousaur!"

his hands then morphed into bio machine guns and fired upon Winter's summons knocking them over to the older schnee's horror!.

Not to far away Penny land to see ace opts knocked out and Weiss panting as penny said, "I don't want to do this Weiss Ruby was my friend but I am a machine."

Snow bird then point at her, "No you have aura you are more then a machine you have a soul you have choice!"

Penny held her chin as she retracted her swords and turned on her jets, " yes I was made to slay grimm and here we are working on them so my program is already voided so Solutations Ruby here I come!" She then flow off and the power pony left.

Weiss jumped at the sight inside Winter shaking and shivering her weapons broken being held by the neck by the ultimate alien as she said, "…. He did it! you forced him to use the dark side! Winter if you just made my man have a super villain origin me and his other girlfriends will destroy your fucking soul!"

the ultimate then slammed Winter down knocking her out as Akihsia timed out and held his head his nightmare moon eye remaining as he said, "We'll deal with this later right now put an aura blocking on winter we have a prisoner of war

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (14), Chromastone (3) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(12) upgrades(7) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (3) Frankenstrike( 4) Ghostfreak(6) Blitswolfer (4) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (4) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (5 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (4) Jetray (2) Clockwork ( 1 ) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (4), crystal fist (4) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (2) worm hole (3) Dark matter (2) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (2) Hellsaurus (2)

Omake Pinkie's corner

pinkie pie gulped as she said, "he did it! he fucking did it! he used the dark side! He used it and slaughtered up an army of flying original demon things and beat the shit out of the witch that summoned them. This is how we get the ultimates note the blue colored omnitrix is only happening when he goes ultimate it's green when he isn't an ultimate. Also Velvet has joined our side and is dating Filthy rich now!"

End omake.

omake.

Zane was waking up moving his hand through his hair green and black striped mane as the half zebra heard a voice say, "hurry Zane!"

The guy jumped out of his bed in shock as the voice said, "I am Ozma I was cursed to forever merge with another upon death to make sure the humanity of remnant was ready for the gods return."

Zane held his head as he said, "Ok so I have to go see the princess or Kyouji about getting you zapped out of my head so I can just keep that information as trust me I don't want you in my head!"

Ozma's voice said, "just getting all my memories and power with my death of personality will be fore the best I failed so horrible I'll accept death at long last! I am nothing but a sight of light and darkness arugment."

Zane blinked before snapping his fingers, "you may have just given me the best weapon there is!"

end omake.


	41. malice

In menagerie the white fang were marching what looked like Adam said, "Kill all who stand against us!" he said his necklace shining Blake was hiding but Adam looked at her and moved along leaving her and her parents confused.

it was at that point Trixie showed up using a wand as a focus to fire off magic blast in her human form as she looked to the cats family and said, "Allow Trixie to explain that thing on his neck is mind control an ancient magical evil named cosmos is using Adam as a meat puppet to be mobile along with ironwood and a few others. But as iron wood wasn't wearing it when it start this is still all Atlas!"

Blake looked stunned as a white fang grunt with swords ran up only for Trixie to summon a barrier.

Kali picked up a pistol with a bayonet and took aim and fired as she said, "Blake honey we have to fight!"

Ghira ripped is shirt off and charged out into battle.

Sun was clapping his hands sending off clones as he yelled out in to the chaos, "THIS IS US NOT HUMANS THIS IS US DOING THIS SHIT! LOOKS LIKE WE ARE NO BETTER!"

Blake still looked scared as Adam's body drew his blade and let out his slash Yang only for Yang to cross her arms and make a barrier in front of her blocking the strike.

She then smiled as she dropped it and punched sending off mana blast at him, "OK BRING IT ON!"

Adam Ran to avoid it as he growled, "Cheating magic!"

Rwby was running around using her energy scythe to slash and knock out as many as she came but out came paladin mechs and she smiled her eyes glowing, "Ok bring it on! She said as she went into a drill like movent of speed glowing silver as she drilled right through the thing's things left arm making it fall off.

She then stopped in the air in pony form making the mech turn in shock, "you can't beat us we have tech and magic, you just have one! Sure if magic was all we had it would probably be even or and edge for you as you don't need to charge a bomb. But now nothing much."

Kyouji was Bashmouth and let out his howl as he growled looking at the terrified Blake as he said, "you coward! You ran form your family! You ran form your friends, you ran form your problems all the way home to hide behind your mom and dad and now you are hiding form this your home is being destroyed! You fight back!"

Blake growled and drew her weapon in gun mode and fired off in to the chaos.

meanwhile Adam's body was leaving as he smirked, "Mission complete!" he said as he jumped into an air ship to leave.

the battle continued on all the way till the power ponies and Akihsia showed up.

soon the battle was over and the island was rebuilding as Akihsia was jury rig working with Kyouji as dark matter on a gate machine.

the mutant Galvan looked to Akihsia, "what's up with you we won in moments?

Akihsia the princess of justice then said," the faunus already hated by the local humans now stand against there home world we made things worst! More malice against them and we are fighting the embodiment of malice!"

the anit-hero counter part blinked as they fired up the portal machine making a gate back home as he said, "…. So this was her plan make the rest of the remaining three kingdoms hate faunus more."

Yang walked over hands in her pockets as she said, "overheard well this is fucked! And I was just enjoying a team rwby reunion selfie too! But this is fucked! Fucked! We played right in to cosmos abusive bitch hands or claws or what ever! And we could handle this just fine if discord would just help! I mean what the hell did she do to him?"

Kyouji then let out a flat "Let's not go asking questions we don't want answered!" he said as he timed out.

Akihsia like wise timed out sighing as he got his reflection in the metal, "Well this suck and we'll be out of the fight soon after all just two days of spring break left and just try to talk to mom about letting us cut school! Just try!"

a few days later Sirene Khan was in a hospital bed on the new earth side of the gate in a hospital bed drinking tea as Blake walked in and she said, "Oh Blake what do I owe the honor and also if you see a nurse tell them I want to ask when I can get the stitches out! it's a miracle I lived even with magic!"

Blake walked over and asked, "I am looking for Yang and ruby!" Sirene point to the castle made of crystal shining miles away In the distance of her window and said, "that is there house go there and ask a family member"

Blake looked at it as her jaw dropped," NOT EVEN THE RICHEST FAUNUS COULD AFORD A PLACE LIKE THAT!"

Meanwhile at ouran.

Kyouji as shockclaw was finishing up with Zane, "Ok there Ozpin's memories are yours but his mind is gone your head is once more yours alone Little dude!"

He then noticed Ragnarok pulling kid who was passed out alone and zane asked," Akihisa's sunglasses fell off?"

the weapon alicorn nodded his head.

Not to far away in the host club room.

Akihsia was removing his glasses and giving a wink making his harem and a lot of fan girls let out squeals at his new showing dark side as he said, "what is it with bad boys?"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (14), Chromastone (3) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(4), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(12) upgrades(7) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (4) Frankenstrike( 4) Ghostfreak(6) Blitswolfer (4) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (4) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (5 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (4) Jetray (2) Clockwork ( 1 ) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(3) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (4), crystal fist (4) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (3) Hellsaurus (2) 


	42. day at ouran part one

On top of a roof of Ouran.

Akihsia was adjusting his Sun glasses while Facing Weiss as he said " you want to talk Snow angel?"

The Alicorn anthro flipped her mane as she said, "Why yes how do you do it? going form front line to a simple school life …. Well not simple but you get the point, the next day?"

the Shape shifter removed his Glasses showing off his mix matched eyes as he said, "Simple I am not normal never have been never will be, So you are asking the wrong Guy on that one. I would say it is what makes me special but I noticed a lot of the people I call friend and family hell even you girls I date aren't normal, And that is right! After all Atlas normals are the reason we have to smuggle people out of atlas to here to be with there mutated children."

Weiss held her heart before walking over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders and kissed him before smiling and saying, "You fucking dork!"

Down below in the garden Yang was smiling while drinking a cup of tea as she said, "Cute cute…. Bro got game!" She then heard the sound of a shocked cat and she turned to see blake.

Blake was blinking as she held her head, "Ok Yang in a garden having tea dressed like a princess… have I gone crazy….i most have!"

Yang rolled her eyes and set her cup on the table and crossed her legs like an elegant lady as she said, "Kitty, kitty, Kitty, nothing is normal here and also news flash Dad married a queen I am a I took the Cotillion class on a dare…. Don't do it the teacher really programs them in! Anyway how how did you get through the gate you would think at north Trednerhoof magic gun line would have blast an ear off you, not sure with set, Cheesy's acid pies would have burned you, flash would have caught you and tied you up, or my little Love bug would have made you jump out of your skin by mimicking Toa pick…. How did he not mentally shatter while looking at that change...by the way…. Should I be worried? I mean my boyfriend thorax looked at the face of horror incarnate and was just fine…. You know that's just awesome!"

Blake blinked as she pulled out a paper, "Your step mom gave me this!"

yang got up and looked at it and said, "First Luna is mom not step mom just mom! Second this is a guest pass, your stuck as an ouran highschool student for a day …. This is going to be so fun!"

In a moment the Blonde grabbed the cat girl's hand and ran off with her.

She then came to the science lab where Kyoya was in unicorn form using his magic to check and manipulate the stuff as Yang said, "this is the highschool science lab Twilight is in the collage one, I would take you there but still a high schooler I am not allowed there… they take that shit serious you need a hand print scan to open all the doors in that wing even the bath rooms."

Kyoya turned to the stunned Cat girl as he looked to the other students some human some anthros some unicorns as he said, "Oh Yang and a cat girl…. Well it's japan so only a matter of time till we had one here… Well now I want to speak to a Yoshi so you'll do!"

the blonde gave a thumbs up and said, "shoot host club brain trust!"

The stallion adjusted his glasses and hovered over a potion to yang who held it and sniffed it as she said, "What the hell is this stinky crap you just gave me! It smells like onions ketchup and a bad California roll, with a hint of Gasser on beans!"

there was some chuckles and Blake looked confused as yang held her nose and said, "Anime and manga reference you wouldn't get it… shame that anime got canned it was half way done too… funny stuff won't want to live there or meet anyone form there!"

She then looked around and said, "Darn though that was a set up!" she sighed, "Ok what is this horrible stinky crap you hand to a princess?"

Kyoya cleared his through as he said, " basically the essence of dark magic!"

Yang held it out with two fingers and Blake jumped as she said, "…. That explains the evil as stink… wait, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING WITH DARK MAGIC!? DID YOU NOT SHEE THE SHIT THAT DID TO SOMBRA?"

The unicorn shifter then said, "that my dear princess is why I am doing it thanks to Sombra handing a hair I have split the dark magic corruption form the hair and into that tube. So now we can use the magic-technology hybrid machine I used to do it to brake the dark magic curse he is under. So he no longer has to fight the dark magic energy parasite trying to turn him into a monster but in his brain by that alternate Celestia."

Blake blinked in confusion and looked to yang and he said, "he made a curse braking machine! Perfect I'll text Twilight After I flush this shit!"

An anthro student said, "Don't do that you'll make sewer rat demons. It's wicked shit man! It's like chimera blood mixed with name the worst drug you know, got bit by a zombie!"

Yang then handed it back and she said, "and oyu let me touch this shit with my hand!?" she asked horrified.

Later on Kyouji was rush and Akihsia Xlr8 and they were running on giant wheels powering a Machine that sombra in umbra form was standing in the middle of as both aliens said, "A little cartoony don't you think?"

Tamaki then rubbed his chin and said, "yes it is! But we Twilight did the math this is the easiest way to get the power we need two super fast aliens running in giant hamster wheels to generate power…. I feel like it's Saturday morning and I am six again."

Blake blinked as Somrba roared in pain as wires sparked absorbing dark energy form him as his horn slowly returned to it's original state as his eyes returned to normal and his mane became kept.

Twilight jumped for joy as she shifted to Alicorn form as the stunned Sombra walked out and she happily ran to and helped her now normal husband stand as she said, "It worked!"

Sombra smiled happily no more fangs as he said , " Thank you sweet genius fool! Words can not express my gratitude!"

Kyoya was using magic to hammer a metal drum close as he said, "I know now come on we have a 100 Gallon drum of dark magic, come on let's find our little solar princes Maka to shoot this thing into the sun were it will be burned out! or better yet a dark hole Come on this is evil!" he said using magic rolling it.

Yang gulped and said, "Kyoya… did your small sample size make it possible for an confinement error?"

At that point he looked down to see the metal warping on a side as he stood it up and said, "….. clearly I under estimate the evil!" he said galloping away saying, "RUN! EVIL SLIME!"

Everyone got out as the drum melted and they watched form the side lines as the slime start turning into a mist.

Yang hide her mouth and nose with a handkerchief and Blake looked at her and asked, "HOW IS THAT GOING TO STOP EVIL GAS!"

the Gas and slime start forming it looked like a hand was coming out and everyone gasped as it took a humanoid form and started stumbling

sombra looked green, "…. That was inside my soul!?"

Akihisa and Kyouji timed out as he said, "It kind of looks like a monster form a card game!"

the slime walked as he made grumbling sounds before saying, "….kill me…. I am poison!

Blake then yelled out, "WE WILL JUST GIVE US TIME TO FIGURE OUT HOW!"

the slime thing then felt over and hit turning completely into dark mist it filled the school but nothing happened.

Akihsia became Grey matter and jumped on the back of Kyouji who was now Bootleg's back.

the galvan smiled as the mutant mechamorph made his head a microscope as he said, "fascinating the removal made it noun bonding that is why it fell apart it can't hold it's self together to anything that is an living being…yes yes… horrible and creepy! Yes yes inorganic in nature now… it needs an inorganic host….. the drama club! There in danger!" he yelled.

Meanwhile Hideyoshi now looking like a horn and wingless version of his sister was in the girls uniform going over a script when she looked at one of the creepy wood manikins that had costumes on twisted it's head and jumped!

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (14), Chromastone (3) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(5), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(6 locked ), Xlr8(13) upgrades(7) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (4) Frankenstrike( 4) Ghostfreak(6) Blitswolfer (4) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (4) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (5 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (4) Jetray (2) Clockwork ( 1 ) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), wreckingbolt(2), Rush(4) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist (4) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) and Bashmouth (3) Hellsaurus (2)

Omake pinkie's corner

Pinkie pie was in alicorn form talking to Kali who waved, "and welcome to Pinkie's corner today we have Kali Blake's mom and a catgirl… that's kind of a big deal on the other side of the portal so how are things sense the battle."

Kali then said, "let me see now all the kingdoms are gunning for us, it's horrible really but I do love the new japan channel on tv… I can see why you have so many animations it's so easy for you all.. it's probably cheaper then making a movie for most of it."

Pinkie pie nodded as she hovered a phone and said," ….. well now I got word back home there was a dark magic event back at the school!"

End omake. 


	43. day at ouran part two

In the drama club Hideyoshi was screaming but rush and xlr8 arrived and in a moment turned into Daimondhead and Crystal fist.

The two crystalline Aliens then made spikes come up out of the ground shredding the animated dummies. Akihsia then said, "thanks for letting me scan Crystal fist to reunlock Diamondhead."

Kyouji then hit his dail and moprhed into what looked like a red furred pure black four bugged eye spidermonkey with underarm transparent web like webbing and exo skeleton covered black hands and feet and said, "thank you for giving me spiderchimp!" he then span a web and swung away.

Akihsia timed himself out as he asked, "does he hear himself?" he said commenting on the names as he looked to the scared Hideyoshi and dust him off, "sorry we removed the curse on sombra and the dark magic eat through the drum we put it in and spilled all over!"

In the halls a vending machine was shooting canned expensive teas and Yang grabbed one and opened it and took a sip as she sighed, "yes self-heating cans wonder of magic tech!" she then punched her fist sending out a magic shot killing the machine.

Blake was walking around confused, "I am sorry but inanimate objects are attacking!?"

Yang took a sip and said, "despite that being an error on Greymatters part had to happen sooner or later, but yesterday a crazy lesbian man hating witch of a bitch form the all girls school trapped half the guys in a recreation of a level form a zombie game called left for dead. Half the video game club are still bandaging the super zombie acid burns and slash and still think of zombie slime blast even though they saved the dad! Day before that we found the girls bath room of the west buildings left side had a ghost in it! we had to preform a exorcism on a toilet! Exorcism failed so if a ghost pops out while your on the can ignore it as long as you don't answer it's what's your favorite color question it can't kill you!"

Blake blinked and said, "…. Thanks for that fear!" she said at the haunted bath room comment.

Ruby then showed up smiling as she said, " guys you got to come quickly the computer lab's main computer is revealing everyone's grades in Spanish with a European accent!"

Pinkie pie then winked and whispered, "I wrote that line!"

the machines then returned to normal as Yang said, "Ok maximum overdrive is over everyone but how?"

Honey smiled as he had on an altered vacuum as he said, "We did ghost buster stuff it worked. Now come on I have to go put my dark magic tank up!"

behind the school everyone was gathered at the tanks of dark magic holding it this time.

Renge appeared on a platform as the self-proclaimed student body president spoke up and said, "Ok students we have a half hour of study hall left and we have at least ten gallons of dark magic! What should we do with it!"

hands raised and she said, "and if you are suggesting bring humanoid hunks of junk to life and making them fight put your hand down!" half the hands went down.

A spell symbol appeared around it making her jump as she said, "YOY CRONA THIS YOU!?"

Crona had her hand out and said, "no!" she had a symbol with computer things on it, "Someone else is using this to cast Pinkie's game cube spell on time outside freeze so get ready!" From the cube can a shock wave of energy making a dome appear around them.

Blake then looked up to see a creepy forest creepy fog and a creepy castle and she was in a graveyard and she jumped and screamed when a hand came out and she ran before hearing growling and turning to see a three headed undead dog monster " WHAT IS THIS!"

She then Came to Pinkie pie who was changed to copy of Nel Form bleach's espada outfit and she smirked as she spat out a cero at it knocking it away while holding hersword as she said, "Simple the came cube is remaking the thriller bark location form the anime one piece! Declare Gamuza!"

in a moment Pinkie was covered in light as Pinkie pie stood as Nel's resurrection on but with pink top pink hair and pink hair and side wings and a horn in the middle of the mask as she smiled and summoned her lance as more wild animal zombies came out and she said, "This will be fun perfect time to test out my new resurrection!" She then through her lance making it spin as it drilled and destroyed the undead she declared " Lanzador Verde!"

Blake's jaw dropped as she screamed as some kind of zombie bat grabbed her.

Elsewhere Honey was happily running around smashing through zombies as he giggled till he heard Reiko scream and he growled gaining a flaming aura as he yelled out, " THAT'S MY REIKO SCREAMING WHAT AREE YOU DOING TO HER!"

The zombies start running form the enraged deadly chibi!

That is when he smashed through a wall to see the surprise zombies jumping out, "I WILL REKILL YOU ALL!"

Meanwhile Masked matter horn was firing beams as radiance was making walls around the more powerless students with them as the leader said, "you know it's strange! Normal by now hog back would have showed up or one of the other named zombies! It appeared the game is corrupted."

A voice then said, "why yes it is! I am cosmos I have put my minions in charge.

In the castle Adam was walking hand on his weapon beside Cinder iron wood and neo, clearly replacing the thriller bark crew.

Adam held his head as he said, "she is spread so thin Anyone else here regaining there mind eve nif it's human or mostly human I'll take the back up!"

Ironwood growled as he said, "I have been fighting in control of half my actions her power will allow me to make earth an paradise for atlas you get remnant for your kind I don't know why you would want to fight her Adam!" he said walking before his shadow came to life!

Adam turned as he spotted Penny who's outfit replaced green with red, and her hair blue her eyes red as he stated, "So they upgrade your metal doll well whatever you and the brain washed bitches Can't say I don't blame them for not fighting back both or broken and insane. I am going to do my thing I have the actions of who I am replacing programed in witch means I can finally get my Kitten!" he then turned invisible!"

the two girls then looked at each other Neo summoned ghost and walked off leaving Cinder to walk into a lab.

Elsewhere Ruby was fighting a general zombie with the lower half of a elephant top half of a samurai and the left arm of a large beowolf that he was using as five blades in one to clash with Ruby's energy scythe.

ruby glow turning her uniform into her normal outfit and she noticed the arm burned but remained, "…. The game is keeping you standing still! Right silver eyes would be a cheat! Fuck!" she then charged in at high speed slashing through the legs making it fall over before running at high speed and slashing off the head freeing the shadow.

That is when she jumped to the side to avoid fire.

there she spotted Adam standing be side a female zombie.

she had blue skin red hair one black cat ear one orange stripped ear, a cheat tail, dressed in a white shirt with the left sleeve removed black jeans no feet she had a gun connect to a hand scythe in her other hand with a Machete on her back.

the cat girls left eye was golden her right green and she had ex stiches on her face Adam smiled as he said, "My kitten may not want me but her shadow now has no choice!"

the zombie then charged leaving behind Clones rapidly as she moved circling Ruby as the princess looked at I in shock and said, "….. well now this is bad! Zomcat Come on!"

the cat then went to using her chain scythe spinning it and throwing them an action copied by the copies.

Ruby jumped up turning into an alicorn as she said, "…. Can't tell them apart need to flee!" She then flow off.

Meanwhile below the castle Blake was waking up in a well lit hall of mirros and jumped she had no reflection or shadow and saw the words, "we are using your shadow to power a zombie sun light will kill you now!" Written on it! She then walked around holding her hand on one mirror till she came to Reiko.

The goth girl then said, "So …. We are in the same boat no pun as this is a pirate anime remake. Look we need a plan of escape."

Blake nodded!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (14), Chromastone (3) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(5), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (5), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(7 ), Xlr8(14) upgrades(7) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (4) Frankenstrike( 4) Ghostfreak(6) Blitswolfer (4) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (4) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (5)( rainbow powered) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (5 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (4) Jetray (2) Clockwork ( 1 ) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), spiderchimp (1) wreckingbolt(2), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist (5) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) and Hellsaurus (2)

Omake

A Crow was flying before landing and turning into Qrow who growled as Zane walked up to him and asked, "Can I have my cane back Qrow?"

end omake 


	44. day at ouran part three

Akihisa was coming to a lab were he noticed zombies with Grimm limps and he quickly turned into waterhazard and fired off the water entering there mouths making the shadows leave as he walked along, "Doesn't matter the upgrade I can still deainimate this things with a splash same as Kyouji"

In a moment cinder showed up holding fire on her Grimm arm as she through throw it only for Akihsia to put it out with water.

the brainwashed fall maiden then throw around bolts of lighting making Akihisa turned into Frankenstrike absorbing and redirecting the lighting!

the maiden took to the air only for the lighting to arch hitting her and making her scream as Akihsia said, 'Lighting arcs to the nearest conductor and in a room of stone that would have to be the body bling!"

In a moment cinder fell before getting up laughing as she said, "YOU DID IT YOU SHOCKED ME BACK INTO CONTROL OF MY BODY!" She then took to the air as balls of ice fire and lighting appeared around her spinning as she hovered wind spiraling around her.

In moments the orbs fired off blasts of there respective elements at him Making Akihsia jump to xlr8 to avoid, "hard to play the element game when you have only one at a time isn't it boy!"

Akihisa then morphed to Chromastone and when the blast hit him he charged through before holding his hands out and firing off one massive rainbow blast knocking her through the wall out in to the courtyard were she hovered with her maiden powers.

Cinder growled, "Such power you have upon your wrist prince!" she said eyeing the omnitrix dial, "why it's probably more powerful then a maiden's power but I've been trained all my life for this power!" her grimm arm then stretched to try and grab the dial only for Akihisa to turn into Atomix.

the alien quickly knocked the arm away before he hit the dial making spikes come out and in a moment the dial turned blue as he became a blue humanoid made of fiery blue ethereal energy that looked to be filled with stars.

He looked like he was made of his mother's mane and in a moment he held out his hand making a large flash of sliver light hit the air.

Cinder screamed and in a moment when she regained sight in her one eye she screamed in horror her grimm arm was gone!" HOW IN THE HELL!"

the ultimate was an inch away form her making her try to back away slowly but he grabbed her neck and said, "I sent my flash to the same energy as my sister ruby's eyes"

Cinder then smirked, "I stand by my statement!" she then formed a spear and tried to stab Akihsia only for it to pass right through.

the ultimate alien then said, "…. Did you just try to stab energy?"

the fall maiden sounded nervous, "your holding my neck so I was just betting it worked both ways.."

Akihisa then let out a flat monotone " I am going to hurt you now. And I mean a lot! Lot more then you deserve!"

the lady gulped and said, "… I wish I was back to being her puppet now!"

Meanwhile in the mirror maze.

Blake sighed as she followed Reiko who smirked as they came to the door, "Ok your keep a hand on a wall and walk and you'll find the end thing worked. But now what!"

the dark magic club member smirked as she opened the door, "simple my dear black kitty cat to regain our shadows we most defeat our zombies they will have our personality and fighting skills for the most part. The shadows are in there by devil fruit so they have the same weakness water and salt, just need to get enough water and or salt down there throats and our shadows will fly out back to us!"

the cat girl crossed her arms and said, "this makes no sense but then again I don't have the context of the anime this is based on should have watched the japan channel more."

Reiko nodded as she picked up a sword in a barrel and through Blake one who caught it, "Now I took kendo so I have sword skills shall we take back our shadows, and Also I didn't just have a hand on the wall I had a my lipstick leaving a trail for the others to follow out."

Blake shouldered her random sword as she let out a flat, "…. Clever real clever girl!"

Meanwhile.

Snow angel was using a glyph to hold back the sword of Blake's zombie cat girl Zomcat's chain scythe gun.

before she flow up to avoid Adam's sword as he just appeared out of nowhere smirking, "time to die Schnee!" he said throwing his mask off to reveal the brand.

Snow angel rolled her eyes, "First I have long sense given up the name Weiss Schnee second so what your branded I ain't even the same species I was born as! I was offered up for this by my father! I hate him just as much! I was already disowned for wanting to help the faunus!"

Adam took aim with his gun and fired as did Zomcat as he stated, "How cute! While I'll admit you make a few points the thing is your blood is still taint by both that company and your father's blood! As long as his blood is in your veins you are tainted by being his daughter!"

the Zombie fired blank eyed.

Weiss used her magic and glyphs to make it rain ice spikes making the two jump apart as she said, "Come on girl your Blake's Zombie! You betrayed Adam in battle before when you found out he was crazy surely you can do it again Blake's shadow!"

Adam mocked her as he triggered his semblance and gave the flash making Weiss fly fast to avoid it as he said, "It's no use she is a puppet forced to listen to me as a thriller bark general! She will be my replacement for Blake my new kitty to continue form before she left me!"

the undead cat then let out a "Gross!" And she used her scythe blade to Slash him in the back making him scream and turn in shock his eyes burning in rage.

before the bull could scream in rage A fire ball hit his back and Weiss land beside the battle ready Zomcat.

In a moment the zombie said, "checkmate!" She then held the gun as a handle to spin her chain blade Adam used his sword to Block it and hook the chain pulling it out of the cat's hand.

As the zombie drew her katana Adam growled, "YOU DO YOUR JUST HER SHADOW HOW CAN YOU DISOBEY ME!" he said charging to clash blades with The Zombie turned traitor.

Weiss sword was soonblocked by Adam using his gun only for her to smirk as her sword burst into flames making Adam drop the heating weapon as the zombie left behind a shadow copy.

allowing her the second and space she need to slash Adam in his one good eye making him scream before long a vortex of flames hit him and he was gone.

The zombie then held out her arms and said, "End this! Send me home!"

the form Schnee dust company heiress then made her sword burst back into flames as she gave a slash.

Moments later Blake would see her shadow had returned and when she looked at it she got the memories of her zombie and smiled as she said, "… my fear of Adam it's gone! My shadow beat it!"

Meanwhile back on Remnant Adam's unbranded eye glow and regenerate as he put his mask back on and looked to Cinder and Cosmos once more spoke through him, "A shame this gave them free will"

Cinder then regrow her grimm arm and said, "and half of them are beaten

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (14), Chromastone (4) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(5), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (6), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(7 ), Xlr8(15) upgrades(7) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (4) Frankenstrike( 5) Ghostfreak(6) Blitswolfer (4) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (4) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (6)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (5 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (4) Jetray (2) Clockwork ( 1 ) and Waybig (4)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), spiderchimp (1) wreckingbolt(2), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist (5) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (2) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) and Hellsaurus (2)

Omake

Qrow was down panting holding his chest in pain as Zecora stood above him devil triggered holding her flaming spear to his neck.

Zane was standing in the back ground scared holding Ozpin's cane as she said, "Mom don't hurt him he is mad at Ozma not me!"  
end omake 


	45. day at ouran part four

In the middle of the wonder garden Honey was with Tamaki. The taller blonde was using the gun sword they used on Remnant to block sword strikes form zombies when he check as one turned into a lady with an umbrella trying to spike him, with a burst of sakura peddles.

In a moment the lady summoned a ghost that flow into Honey making him fall over, "I am a tinny little cute piece of shit!"

the taller blonde looked at her," She she's taken the ghost lady's place I know about you form my friend's stories I won't work on me!" a ghost went through him but he stood making the animal zombies gasp in shock as did neo!

Neo sent three ghosts through him as the ghost fell over sad and depressed stunning her as Tamaki said, "My birth has caused my parents nothing but sadness my father forced in to an arranged marriage to someone other then my mother my grand mother only allowing him to raise me on the grounds I am the only heir after he divorced the other lady right away. I can't even see my mom if she is to continue to get treatment for the sickness killing her! I am always negative masking it behind a smile So go ahead try the devil fruit powers it won't work!"

As the animal zombies started cheering don't give up Neo stood eyes widened at the area before it started raining the animal zombies mouths opened made there shadows leave.

Above the castle the science club were smiling at a cannon, "our cloud seeding cannon worked all zombies outside with there gapping mouths have been defeated by the raining salt water gentle men!" A random one said adjusting his glasses.

Yang was behind them and said, ", Got dam you nerds are badass!"

Twilight adjust her glasses as she said, "Why thank you sister dear!"

Sombra was sitting as he got up and said, "And I believe I have shaken it off!" he said as he looked down to Tamaki's problem as he summoned a crystal cage around neo!"

In a moment Neo's soul left her body and snapped sending out exploding ghost making Tamaki avoid the mas he grabbed the crying Honey! And he moved to the cage and took his sword and gave it a fencing thrust making Neo scream before the sword land only an inch away form her nose as he said, "got you!"

the lady's soul then faint for shock and vanished as he smiled, "Well that worked."

he then saw a single go off above the castle and ran to it " come on it most be a sigh!"

on the tower everyone form the school was gathering together safely well for the most part.

Blake walked up with the black Blade Shusui clearly having just picked it up off a fallen zombie.

Pinkie pie smiled as she galloped up dropping back to her normal espada uniform nel costume shouldering her Katana, "thank goodness I was getting tired of being on hooves this whole using character transformations thing is tiring on the mana!"

yuji shoulder his gun sword as he said, "As if we are shocked ok who's missing?"

Honey and Tamaki showed up and said, "host club is all here!"

Prince blue blood adjust his school tie around his pale white human form skin and adjusted his blodne hair, spoke up and added, "Royals their girlfriends and their boyfriends check as well not that it's any shock!" he said as he dropped his barrier.

Ruby hugged yang blake and Snow angel, "Team rwby check!"

Twilight smiled as she said, "Scientist club check!"

Kid smiled as he watched honey and his girlfriend hug, "Black magic club check!"

the other clubs sounded off as well.

Masked matter horn smiled as she said, "Ok we are all here and I see some of us got in to costume!"

Renge was on her plat form smiling in her genetic lady pirate costume holding a sword, "righty matty!"

Blake raised and eye brow, "How did she get that here?"

Kyoya in his unicorn form said, "no questing it it's like questioning Pinkie pie, Ok as you may have guessed our bosses are Cosmos minions replacing the thriller bark crew we have on record taken down all but shadow man's replacement! That means we have oars and then him to show up and beat!"

Meanwhile in his layer.

Ironwood growled standing beside his shadow looking at oars he had it's stomach turned into a mecha control center as he got in, "Clowns couldn't last a few moments!" he then had his shadow enter the body animating it!"

A moment later oars broke out of the tower jame's voice saying, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS I SOLD MY SOUL FOR EARTH AND IT WILL BE MINE I WILL BEAT YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Kyouji and Akihsia looked at there dials and jumped off becoming way big and way bad Blake's ears rocketed as she jumped back her shoulders locked like a cat.

Yang took a microphone with batters form a student as did pinkie as they spoke there voice carrying showing they were working. "Ok and this is Yang Xiao long Yoshi and Pinkie pie Yoshi here reporting live on Thriller bark inside the Game cube were ironwood revealed he did all this on his own free will by willing letting cosmos control him!"

Pinkie pie watched the two giants head butt before heading off into battle, "And he is going to use oars as a mecha to fight Way big and way bad! I say is way in over his head!" She said happily.

Ironwood and oars arms stretched to land two punches but the other giants crossed there arms blocking them with a growl!"

ironwood turned it to a ball to roll at them only for the Giants to hold it back each with one hand.

Yang then commented. "What's this trying to use the fact we are all standing here to hold them still this guy knows nothing of the alien race they have become!"

Akihisa held out his left arm Kyouji held out his right the two arms crossed as they used there other hands to hold the oars ball back!

that is when light sparked.

in the cockpit Ironwood's eyes widened in horror as the green and red ball grow larger and before firing off as a red and green spiral beam blasting a hole right in oars.

the ball stopped to reveal the whole right above the stomach shattering the zombie cyborgs spine leaving it unable to move.

Pinkie pie then commented on this, "And oars is down that fast you know thriller bark was a hard-fought win in the show because the ones running it knew the strengths and weakness and had skill in there powers that matched them. And they let oars run wild with no sense of reason like luffy in a fight so it couldn't be countered that is why he almost won!"

In side the now dead undead mecha ironwood slammed the controls as he heard Yang's voice said, "Now come on out of the knock off evangelion unit and face us so we can go home! The game is over you lost!"

James screamed," THIS IS WAR NOT A GAME!" He roared as the shadows on the island slowly came to him!

Yang then struck a v for victory pose at the sight of the shadows, "and here we are coming to the end of the show everyone Ironwood is going shadow overlord mode let's see how he will look and how this will turn out!"

Pinkie pie then smiled, "Next chapter!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (14), Chromastone (4) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(5), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (6), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(7 ), Xlr8(15) upgrades(7) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (4) Frankenstrike( 5) Ghostfreak(6) Blitswolfer (4) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (4) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (6)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (3) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (5 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (4) Jetray (2) Clockwork ( 1 ) and Waybig (5)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), spiderchimp (1) wreckingbolt(2), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist (5) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (3) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) and Hellsaurus (2)

omake hello pinkie pie!

In her pony form Pinkie was on a stage and said, "Welcome everyone! To day we have a trivia question for you back in chapter eight Akihsia my brother gave the correct answer on the black board what was it? A the Yuki-oni b the kitsune, or c the cyclops! Leave your answer in a review and see if you are right next time when I give the answer.

Also remember wash your hands cover your mouth when you caught and sneeze and don't horde!"

end omake. 


	46. day at ouran part five not normal!

In a moment a large dragon that looked like a lightless version of the god of darkness dragon form came form oars and it roared sending out shock waves knocking down the wall and sending the giant aliens flying.

the two shape shifters timed out as the Yoshi sisters were quick to make barriers and ramps out of magic to make sure everyone landed safely.

Hiding behind some rubble the leader of the dark magic club yelled out, "LOOK OUT!"

In a moment Akihsia jumped in front of a flying rock and got hit in the gut and knocked out ot shield Matter horn.

the power pony leader held him and screamed as she scanned, "He's fine just hurt badly the rock slashed him!" she then ripped off her sleeve and rolled up his shirt to see the cut to dress it.

Kyouji was down against a wall looking at the massive shadow beast, "Any plans Yoshi siblings I mean you guys solve everything!"

Scootaloo shock a hand and said, "Wait guys remember the Fumizuki academy hands of Armageddon event our big sisters sent there power to Big brother to power him up! And now we all have elements!" she said tapping her crown!"

the injuried Akihsia then growled and said, " yeah but I am out of the right Till the healing spells kick in "

Applebloom was hiding with another group as she said, "No but we have Kyouji he's your knock off he could help! We could do it with him!"

Penny was looking to Sweete belle who yelled out, "WHY STOP THERE WE CAN SENT EVERYONES AURA TO HIM! I MEAN WE ARE IN SEVEN GROUPINGS EVERYONE JUST TOUCH AND FOCUS!"

Ruby then blinked as Blake who was scared put a hand on her back and said, "Can we do that? I mean the core six sisters were in contact with each others and me Yang and the little three haven't done this before!" her tiara glow as did the other sisters.

Akihisa's watch glow as the Yuuko helped him sit up as he said, "you don't have to be in contact to be united Sis!"

In a moment each group glow one color before firing off into the air merging into a rainbow orb before hitting Kyouji!

In a moment he morphed into a new alien it was clearly his version of Chromastone his version had red crystal body was hunched over like an ape had orange crystal spike mohawk and large orange crystal fists his dial was on his left shoulder his feet had two toes , and his face looked like a red crystal skull.

he stood up right his fist still only an inch off the ground as he exploded into a rainbow aura and he put his hands together gathering up all that power as he said, "Friendship is magic ironwood now taste it!" he then fired it off and the massive rainbow blast hit and destroyed the shatter.

A loud voice then said, "Game over!" the aura all vanished returning to the school with Akihisa now being just fine as he held his chest as he said, "Ok Game injuries don't carry over nice to know!"

Kyouji then timed out and in a moment him and Akihsia bumped watches.

Pinkie pie smiled as the bell rung and spoke into her mic and said, "And this has been a day at ouran! It was more eventful as we had a game cube! But remember friendship is magic, evil is dumbass, and most importantly don't enrage shapeshifters! Changelings not counting as there shifting is just an eye trick!"

Yang smiled as she winked and said, "Now schools over we're heading to sugar cube corner for snacks! Yoshi siblings out!" she then dropped her mic.

Tamaki then picked up a devil fruit and said, "So a devil fruit is the prize! What kind do you think it is?"

Kyouji adjusted his unicorn glasses and scanned it, "My scan picks up deer Dna so Zoan! Witch means we can copy it and replace the animal DNA to mass produce them! Water as a weakness but the shifting will boost our forces! This game gave us one hell of a prize, just like all the loot and what not that we grabbed or put in our pockets!"

The cat girl then fainted at what was a normal school day here.

Kid then sighed, "And down goes the black kitty cat! Come on someone carrying her to the portal."

Later on Qrow was waking up he then got up with out opening his eyes and heard a scream his eyes opened to see Eunice to his side and his hand was on her chest as he blinked and in walked Luna.

Luan's eye twitched "your options are marrying her or gelding take your pick?"

before Qrow could ask he saw Taiyang smash a walnut open with a hammer as he said, "that the hint bro!"

The drunken bird jumped and said, "MARRIAGE IT IS!"

not to long later Eunice through the flowers and pulled Qrow into a shockingly passionate kiss.

Flash sentry said, "A demigoddess power copying cyborg princess… he's doomed!"

Ruby was in pony form in the air trying to catch the flowers as she said, "COME TO RUBY!"

In a moment flurry heart flow up and grabbed them in the mouth the little foal smiling not knowing what she did.

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "Really flurry really? Your still not potty trained!"

Akihsia was drinking some tea as he said, "Still a normal day in this odd family. But odd Good! I wonder how Cosmos handled her loses?"

in Atlas. Ironwood was back under complete control of Cosmos as he spoke, "Still couldn't win!"

Elsewhere Salem alone on her throne continued it, " I mean honestly!"

not to far away Cinder spoken, "How I hate them!"

in the wasteland Adam and neo were walking Adam continued cosmos's thought, "Yoshi Family you are the worst!"

Neo then finished it, "I will kill you all!"

back in japan in the Yoshi Castle.

Snow angel was sitting in a chair facing Winter's cell, the Atlas agent hadn't said a thing as the former Schnee spoke up, "Really my former sister just sitting being said not saying a word come on I can till it by the look in the eye you feel regret you don't like following Atlas orders! Yet you still do!"

Winter then said one word, "Loyalty!"

the power pony got up and looked at her former sister and said, "that is nothing if given to the wrong someone! Or somepony in some cases! I could be with my team and harem mates right now but here I am trying to save your soul! When you took away my humanity!" She said leaving with an added, "who is the loyal sister here!"

the next few days past and soon the week end was here.

and the Yoshi siblings were back in Menagerie when they came to facing Nora Ren, and Jaune penny stood with them as there replacement p for team jnpr!"

Nora looked around Akihsia as she said, "you don't look that alien!" in a moment he became Clockwork making her jump and remain quite Nora was stunned silent.

Ren was crying, "so this is quite!" he seemed so happy.

Jaune looked at the alien, "I don't see the big deal I mean you change form I get it! but I don't see the person I thought the guy who makes a fool of Atlas would look like!" in a moment Akihsia wa Toepick and his mask opened.

Penny then said, "Penny exe has crashed reboot… wait why do I still need to do this bootlegs organic properties are part of me now thanks to this upgrade reboot at ten precent!"

Jaune just looked at Teopick turning green, "Now that's a monster!" In a moment Akihsia timed out.

Ruby in pony form was on a cloud blinking, "Jaune you just looked at the face of Toepick and your soul did not shatter! That makes you the toughest guy ever! Put's my flash Sentry to shame! Yes my boyfriend is a sentry named sentry! That's common most pony parents name there kids after what they hope there kids would be! Doesn't always work as our doctor is named caramel smith!"

Nora then jumped and tackled Ruby, "SO CUTE! RUBY I WELL PET YOU AND FEED YOU SUGAR CUBES!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (14), Chromastone (4) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(9), Greymatter(5), fourarms(5) Waterhazard (6), Cannonbolt(6), wildvine(5) , Diamondhead(7 ), Xlr8(15) upgrades(7) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (4) Frankenstrike( 5) Ghostfreak(6) Blitswolfer (4) Snare-oh(4) Whampire(4) , Armadrillo (3) Ampfibian (3) NRG (3) Terraspin (4) Echo Echo(5) Portaler(7) , eyeguy (3) spider-monkey (3) Atomix (6)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (4) Brainstorm (4) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 2) Humungousaur (5 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (4) Jetray (2) Clockwork ( 2 ) and Waybig (5)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), spiderchimp (1) wreckingbolt(2), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist (5) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (3) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) Gemfiend(1 rainbow powered) and Hellsaurus (2)

omake hello pinkie pie!

Pinkie pie popped up in human form, "And the answer was Yuki-onna a guest reviewer got it right first so great job!

end omake. 


	47. clash of the gods!

In the Castle Eunice was checking on the bandaged and knocked out Qrow with is when he got up with his hand out making Eunice turn red and scream making Qrow open his eyes and they widened.

Five seconds later

Qrow was in chains with Luna in full nightmare moon mode holding two giant spiked war hammers with her magic and having Qrow pinned with magic, "by law for what you did you most either marry my younger sister or face gelding!"

behind her Taiyang smashed some walnuts with a hammer to send a signal and the drunk's eyes widened, "MARRIAGE MARRIAGE!"

Later on Luna was in her bipedal form walking with Taiyang smirking as she held a letter and a crystal that was pink as she looked to her husband, "My dear husband I hold the answer to our war problem !"

Tai took the letter and said, "Atlas wants to talk peace that's a trap wait what's with the magic crystal?"

the princess of the night smiled as she said, "simple this crystal is a fragment of the ones used to deal with cosmos a simple spell will allow me to make her physical around one of the stars she is locked in form there I can handle the nag!"

The huntsmen then held up a hand and said, "And is the big part of this set up bringing the kids as back up?"

flash then trotted in raising an eye brow, "yeah does it your majesty!"

Luna shock her head, "I can handle something with out my foals darlings and sentry! They don't need to know let them hang out on that island with there friends like kids should! While we adults handle this!"

the sentry trotted out as he said, "Can't wait to see how this gets screwed over or how she managed to find that on a planet with a calm belt between endless fire and endless ice!"

Later on in Atlas as soon as ironwood stepped out to greet them Luna held the crystal out and made it light up with her magic, "Come out Cosmos!"

in a moment Iron wood glow as did around the world cinder Salem Neo and Adam!

before long the and they all became light merging together.

there stood cosmos She was shaped like her comic self's fused stated but her left claw and hooved leg was made of metal. Her left arm and leg were Grimm matter, she had the wings of a nevermore. Her face had Adam's burn scar over her right eye his black horns. Her fur ghostly white with black veins.

She had Neo's hair as her mane and tail. She had Ironwoods coat, Adam's ants and Salem's dress as Clothing and Luna backed up as the merged being looked at herself as the fall maiden powers came glowing form her eyes, "What is this? Physical form I bet that didn't turn out like you wanted!" she then summoned Adam's sword and used his semblance.

As Grimm swarmed and the news buzzed, Luna summoned a magic shield that held the attack back before Cosmos used her metal claw now super heated through cinder's powers to smash through it!

Luna smirked as she fired a thin beam through her head only for the hole to close as Cosmos said, "salem can only die by the gods of this world undoing her immorality I now have this you can't kill me!"

Meanwhile half a world away.

In Blake's house Jaune had an ice bag on his head, "Ok Please tell me you aliens got something for this!"

Masked matter horn remembered the fight against day breaker, "power wise ues but how do we summon the gods.

Zane held his cane as he said, "Get the relics you have a way if I recall Akihsia and Sisters!"

Yang and Ruby looked to Apple bloom, Scootaloo, And sweete belle as they all said at the same time, "CAN WE JOIN IT! WE CAN ALL DO THAT SOUL RESOANACE THING!"

Snow Angel was about to ask something but Yuuko stopped her, "Don't ruin girls let them be shocked!"

In a moment Akihsia was clockwork and summoned a portal for them to head out through as they all came out The now Twelve Yoshi Siblings's crowns or in Akihsia's case watch glow!

Akihsia then ordered, "Fight the girmm leave this to us Soul resonance!" In a moment the twelve siblings merged into Alien X the crown around the omnitrix dial on his back had all eleven sisters cutie marks spinning around it as it waved it's hand blasting Cosmos away form there parents, "Leave our parents alone!" it called out with all there voice as energy copies of the girls human and pony forms appeared around copies of Akihsia's unlocked forms.

Weiss's eyes widened, "I don't have one sibling I like let along want to share head space with!"

Cosmos returned spreading her wings as she looked to the fusion, "Well now two fused titans sorry but I'll out last your little toys trick kiddos!" she said as she summoned ironwoods gun and fired it while empowering the blast with magic and Adam's semblance!

the blast hit Alien-x making a large mushroom cloud but it still hovered there holding it's hand, "Brainstorm read your mind!" in a moment four portals opened and the four relics appeared before him.

cosmos' eyes widened as the god of light and darkness showed up and in a moment she burned to ash as the god or darkness yelled out, "WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!"

light growled raising his hand about to destroy humanity again but his attack stopped and vanished as Alien-x held out it's hand and spoke, "Now hold on there Cosmos the one you just killed ruined it all but it was doomed to fail with Salem and Ozma running around anyway. I mean the light god left two humans, bring back Ozma the thing he yelled at his brother for, four magic weapons and magic behind in the form of the maidens by proxy of Ozma sounds like he was a hypocrite darkness!"

before light could defend himself Darkness punched his brother in the head," THEY ARE RIGHT!" he turned into a dragon! " All I left was evil! You did what you belittle me for! You betrayed your words!"

light then turned into a dragon as the two gods battled.

Alien-x land by Tai and Luna and said, "the sibling button so easy to press. Ok any plans as this won't last for ever!"

Nora was hammering a beowolf's head as she said, "And I thought a sentry named Sentry was the thrill of the day!

Ren was firing at grimm "Nora they said they name there kids after what they want them to be it doesn't always work like doctor Caramel smith."

Taiyang held his hand up sheepishly and Alien-x said, "Why yes daddy!"

the huntsmen held his head, "May be you could hep Darkness beat light while we cheer!"

before long people were cheering for the god of darkness as the god let out a cry of, "worship and love! No wonder you want to hog it all for yourself brother!"

before light could strike back alien-x fired off a beam knocking him back, "allow us to assist you darkness we shall be your sword and armor!"

In a moment there was a flash and the god of darkness was changed he was in hus humanoid form with his dragon wings. Alien-x was now a torso armor and shoulder bads the left one with the face along with gauntlets and boots in green.

the dial and cutie mark halo was on his left gauntlet giving him a shield as a green energy katana appeared in his right hand!

When light fired golden flames darkness used the shield to block as he charged and used his blade to slash his brother's head off making him brake apart in particles as he said, "See you when you pull yourself together!"

Alien-x then defused form the god returning him to normal form as the alien split back into the Yoshi siblings.

Ruby jumped up cheering, "WE WERE EPIC!"

Darkness then looked around as he said, "Two linked worlds I can't even brake I can't even stay with my worshipers as my brother would kill them if I don't stop when he is close to reforming I can help with that so long as I don't' spread by power out so thin! Wait!" he then snapped his fingers making Zane glow, "there no more reincarnation now what to do!"

Luna raised her hand and darkness looked at her, "yes …. Lunar goddess of lower status to me!"

The princess of the moon then cleared her throat, "well now how about this the worlds are linked leave it be! And you tend to your brother and we could honor you with some kind of tournament!" she said remembering Remnant already does that.

The god of darkness then said, "that will do! See you!" he then flow off.

Pinkie pie then happily said, "and that's an story arc people!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (5) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(16) upgrades(8) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (4) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), spiderchimp (1) wreckingbolt(2), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist (5) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (3) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) Gemfiend(1 rainbow powered) and Hellsaurus (2) 


	48. war warp up

As war criminals like Weiss's father and ace opts were being taken away.

Whitely was sitting on the street said when snow angel came to him and sat down, "Look I know I have no reason to want to help you or care about you but the Schnee name is now shit Winter is a war criminal for project rainbow factory, Mom killed herself dad is behind bars we are the only family we have and I would like to have a family outside my harem mates!"

Whitely blinked and said," well let's disregard that last line but so what you want to start over I doubt there is anything we can bond over!" he said holding his hand out to show bandages.

Weiss's horn glow making the bandages come off to reveal a claw mark, "you got hurt because the army you hid behind was useless you were helpless I can still teach you how to work our family semblance! So it wont' happen again and trust me Grimm and your robots are nothing compared to what earth has!"

Tamaki them walked up and turned into a large wolf man and roared making whitely jump up on to weiss's head like a scared cat.

the blonde then returned to normal, "Sadly I gave up my power to swim for being a werebeast but the war end before the message came oh well I am sure we werebeast will be useful sooner or later mostly because it's like super villain central out there!" he said happily walking off.

Whitely got off snow angel's head and said, "Ok point taken!"

elsewhere in Atlas Ruby in pony form was's old form when the old bird plucked out it's last feather and burst into flames before flying out renewed to all looking on's shock as Ruby's eyes widened.

Luna adjust her bipedal forms mane and said, "I want him to be a surprise but when I went back to planet equis to find that crystal I stumbled on him and I wasn't allergic so I took him back as a pet he was one for my sister so I figured he won't be much trouble sense you can't take Zwei back to the castle!" she then sneezed as the dog ran by holding her nose.

Ruby smiled and did a silly little dance, "PET PHOENIX! Come on Philomena we have to show you to the others!" she said flying off.

Tai blinked and said, "She has taken to that pony form to well!" he said worried.

Ren then spoke up saying, " I am more worried about the fact she just got a legendary monster as a pet she will train it to fight!"

Yang walked by holding thorax's hand as she said, "yep well let's finish wrapping up I mean half of your kingdom's are shit housed and the ones remaining still have to formally surrender."

thorax then said, "with penny just having become the winter Maiden and taking the relic Atlas has surrendered the city is lowering and mantle will return to the capital and become part of japan! So just one kingdom left."

Nora then held her hand up and asked," You guys have pancakes right?" she got nods of yes as she said, "Ok I'll be good then! Hail to the royals!" she said bowing to yang.

Scootaloo was in pony form flying around as she asked, "So what now?"

Luna held her chin, " Well Tai was to you and your two sisters to come with use to this mountain village so you can try being normal little girls for the summer!"

thorax then said, "The plan for us older group is party on an island for the summer just hope we don't have any super villain attacks mostly because a good chunk won't be able to swim if the worst happens!"

Elsewhere.

Kouta was taking pictures beside Miharu as he said, "Ok let's take this images of Atlas and it's people so it may be remembered as the assholes they were that blindly follow orders making them all eighty percent war criminals loyalty isn't something you just give it's something that is earned!"

Miharu nodded as she said, "yeah winter is such a disappointment if she wasn't a bitch she would be hot!" Kouta agreed, making the girl giggle, "Gee look at us sense taking pictures of buildings and things instead of girls while agreeing bitches are cute by crazy we are like an old married couple!"

Kouta rolled his eyes as he said, "yeah we aren't old but we could be married."

Miharu stopped and turned, "did you just ask me to marry you?" the perverted ninja muttered stunned not believing he said it only for Miharu to hug him, "HELL YEAH I WILL WE'LL GET MARRIED MAKE ENOUGH FORM REPORTING TO HAVE A NICE FAMILY AND RAISE THE NEXT GENRATION OF THE NINJA PERVERTS!"

Fluttershy was walking with discord as she sighed, "aaaawww Fumizuki simpler times! and with stein junior formerly button mash dating Sweete belle just two single Yoshi ladies left! Well three but flurry is a baby!"

Discord then held his nose," Who needs a changing!"

Elsewhere with the power ponies.

Fili-second asked, "Ok I know why snow angel isn't with us or akihsia but why aren't we with our stallion?"

Mane-iac was using her hair to clean rubble, "because our leader offered us to clean up the mess and dig people out!"

Mare-velous was lifting a rock much bigger then herself as she said, "yeah smart move!" the sarcasm was clear.

Zap rolled her eyes as she used lighting to jump start a generator and added, "it's not like we wouldn't have end up doing it!"

Saddle rager was lifting a fallen building up with one hand as she added, "yeah!"

Radiance sighed as she used construct machines to dig people out of rubble piles, "yeah true not always glamorous heroics be!"

Yuuko sighed as she used her speed to make head counts and said, "ok all the lost people accounted for let's get snow angel and find Akihsia!" she sounded so happy

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (5) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(16) upgrades(8) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (4) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and unknown(1) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), spiderchimp (1) wreckingbolt(2), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist (5) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (3) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) Gemfiend(1 rainbow powered) and Hellsaurus (2)

Omake.

Pinkie pie smiled, "and welcome to hello pinkie pie Today we have Jaune arc!" she said pointing next to her.

Jaune had a black eye as Pinkie asked, "first question! Is it true you and your team tried to spare against akihsia?"

the arc male nodded and said, "yeah he used a new form and beat us easily"

the princess of laughter then added, "Second to the rumors you are your nephews uncle daddy?"

jaune raised an eye brow, "Adrian was born by my sister asking her wife's cousin for help, so I no, but he has a daddy cousin!"

Pinkie nodded as he said, "I see well one last question thoughts on my brother?"

Jaune then said one word, "Scary as shit!"

end omake.


	49. breather

in some kind of fortress out side of space and time within one of it's clubs with asigh said for triple bees only, Akihsia was sitting his harem having fun on the dance floor while he talked to a ben Tennyson with the omntiverse utimatrix on his wrist.

the Ben said, "so when me and Chiyo get bored we come here to omnifort were I run this little club for other big brother bens or what ever your name is to come on and share stories, we'll accept big sisters too don't worry!"

Akihsia looked at him and said, "yeah being an older sibling and an omnitrix wielder is hard, lots of responsibility to juggle at once! That's hard even with ultimate fourarms six arms!"

the older Ben nodded and said, " yeah and I just became a dad too…. I feel so sorry for Bens that wind up with Julie or Kai greens man! It's a shame Jessica only is around in one corner of the multiverse!" he said so happy to have his wife.

Akihsia nodded as he said, "I feel the same way for Akihsia who don't end up with Yuuko. I also want to slap all the ones that let Minami and Himeji in there harem if they are in the harem wing of existence."

the Ben nodded as another Ben joined them he was a green anthro unicorn with brown mane and tail with his jacket off to show off his ultimatrix as he said, "is this a private talk or can any Ben join up!"

The titled Triple Be then said, "Sure shoot Anthro ben!"

The Anthro ben, "I mean one moment my parents trying to make me feel better then bam we're anthros and I have six new adopted little sisters I love them but they can be a pain in the plot!"

A green unicorn with green eyes brown mane and tail with an omniverse omnitrix trotted up shaking his omnitrix cutie mark a bit as he said, " I became an older step brother and button mash can be a hoof full!"

Akihsia looked at all his counterparts, "So we are just bitching about our siblings fine Applebloom some how started taking Whitely! I Want to much that little brat and shake some sense into my little sister!"

Meanwhile back in the normal time line it was a few days before they would be leaving for the trip and Pinkie pie was looking on her phone and she saw a trailer for a new anime and hit play.

the trailer showed a guy in a black school uniform talking, "Hi I am Mark taylor I am an American who moved to japan and last week there was a bombing in the middle of the school me and a few other students made it and when the school opened up again this happened!"

the image now showed a group of deformed and strange colored students eating or having food fights in the cafeteria most of the teachers and students not noticing them as he said, "All the dead students are back!"

Mark then sighed as he said, "They don't know they are dead they just think the school turned it's café into a fancy buffet for some reason with I has turned into. As only one of the ten survivors only me and the surviving gym couch see it. But the one time we didn't have a food fight we saw them boarding a black bus, and the zombies on it did not return. So me my new team mates and teachers have to keep the peace In the lunch room to get our don't know they died classmates to move on!"

Mark then ducked as pasta was throw his way and a food fight broke out, "As they are all big babies and will fight over the last of a food or seconds it's easier said than done!"

He then head under a table as food it the screen spelling out, "zombie lunch!"

Pinkie pie rolled her eyes, "they are just out of ideas! Like fanfiction writers I mean it sounds like a fever dream!"

Elsewhere.

Ruby was in a pony spa in pony form sitting in a hot spring sighing happily, "this is what the wings need!" she then used her mouth to remove a feather, "My wings were getting so over feathered I couldn't fly thank you steam for knocking them lose now I can preen!

She then heard a gasp as another mare entered the hot springs making ruby turn read, "…. So awkward! Sorry!" she sound like she was about to die of embarrassment she was hiding her face with her wings.

Yang then trotted in and sighed, "… My little sister has issues!"

Rarity nodded, " yes all of us alicorns and Pegasus preen just most of us wait till we get to our room or the car at least!"

Pinkie pie was hopping in the hot spring in pony form, "I think this joke may be a bit much! But it's funny!"

Meanwhile back in the omnifort.  
Anthro Ben was talking to Akihsia, "Let me get this straight you come form the harem end of the universe what do you have to bitch about man!?"

Akihsia sighed and listed, "Let's see now yandares, the normal bad guys a war, my mother asking am I a grandma yet! My uncles comments and how Zane end up dating Scootaloo my little sister I don't like that wizard reborn"

The Ben then said, "me and my family have to ware id mask as the lost of secret identity hasn't happened yet! Not looking forward to it or that stuff with Kevin's knock off but I know enough form coming here to know don't use lighting aliens when fighting him!"

Akihsia nodded as he said, "yeah I don't have a kevin so I don't have a him! But I have a knock off anti-hero fill in who I have to trust with my little sisters safety all summer long while he , his girlfriends, team Jnr, my mom and dad take them to this small mountain village for the summer!

the Ben then said, "Ok I'll give you that last one

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (5) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(16) upgrades(8) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (4) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and unknown(1) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), spiderchimp (1) wreckingbolt(2), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist (5) thornblade( 2) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (3) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) Gemfiend(1 rainbow powered) and Hellsaurus (2)

Omake.

Pinkie pie popped up, "And that ends this breather chapter join us next time for the Crusaders going to shiki arc! Yep we are doing that little late as Halloween in April is almost over but the writer is covered in another story of his well a few So hope you enjoyed the jokes the fake animo trailer and the set up and new location! Bye bye see you next time!" she then blow kisses with her hooves " and wash your hands!"

to be continued


	50. What's in the dark of the night?

In some mountain village that was supposed to be quiet Luna and Taiyang were moving into what looked like a manor.

Scootaloo, AppleBloom, and Sweete belle were sitting outside as Penny carried in boxes humming while Trixie used magic to move them.

Kyouji looked at the setting sun as he said, "Look Kids I know you are bored and I know you wish your brother was here not me! But I am his fill in So I hear they have fire flies not to far away!?" the three girls smiled.

Not long later at night they were dancing around under the bug's light they were so use to playing outside in the woods when they had to stay hidden but now they were princess and had gotten a chance to do it yet but while they were playing Kyouji was watching. Through the light of the Antitrix he notice something and turned quickly changing spider chimp.

He howled and said, "Come out!" That is when a creepy lady walked in she was glowing in a white funeral kimono her eyes black with a red glowing light hissing with fangs out and claws out!

Kyouji quickly fired off Webbing to try and tie her to a tree but she broke free, "Ok so you have super strength whatever you are!" he looked at her face pink hair and a scar over the left eye of a burn. "What you were in the paper you died of bug bites!"

She hissed and moaned, "Blood!" As she jumped only for Kyouji to turn to crystal fist as she went to bite his neck and in a moment she howled in pain jumping back holding her fangs!

they were shattered but slowly regenerating making the girls hug and yell out ,"TEETH DON'T DO THAT!"

Kyouji hit the dial to become thornblade and in a moment he summoned a large thorn tree one of the large thorns hitting her in the heart making her slowly start turning to ash, "…. That's what I was scared! …. Yep that's a vampire!" the three little girls screamed and took on there alicorn forms using there horns to light up the area and they quickly saw other pale glowing people!

At with point Kyouji's dial beeped as he said, "oh no!" he then returned to normal and his watch was on the tree charge, "Girls … when I give the signal run like crazy and use magic to knock down trees behind us GO!" the girls flow off ahead of him and he took off if they were getting someone it would be home!

before long they could see the house and Kyouji saw the dial light up he quickly became wreckingbolt and in a moment he had the girls rolled up as he charged smashing through the front door as he yelled, "BEGONE UNDEAD SPAWNS OF DRACULA!"

In a moment Luna Taiyang Penny and Trixie came in to see the vampires bashing at the open door protect by a field as he unrolled, "Don't invite them in! vampires can only come in if invited!"

In a moment Luna used magic to pull her foals to her and hold them, "NOPE!"

Trixie used magic to fix the door as she said, "…. I am going to go make some garlic juice to splash on ourselves!"

Penny then fell over fainting as she said, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF OPTIMUS PRIME!"

While a loud sound was heard Taiyang had broken two chair legs off and opened the door crossing them in to a cross making the undead back away hissing, "BACK I SAY BACK!"

Kyouji then comment and said, " bad respect!"

before long morning came and Luna was bitching, " they won't believe me about the vampires! ME I AM MULTIPLE MYTHS!"

While she was talking Taiyang pulled in a board as he said, "That's the fact of reality! Something being dead but moving is unbelievable so no one will believe it. Even in world were Yokai are real. Now why is that simple Yokai take time to rise vampires are right away. They are the Yokai type that brakes the rules of time to come back or to life!"

Kyouji smirked as he point to thornblade on his watch, "So I'll just slay them with thorn rain!"

the blonde shock his fingers, "you tried that last night and you still had to run thanks to numbers! You timed out so you had to run! And if you hadn't timed back in or were farther away you would have been bitten and become a super vampire!" he point to his board marked 'mistakes people in horror movies back'

Trixie point to one item, "Why can we not just find the head vampire Trixie is more then capable of heart beat checking spell!"

Penny then held her chin," because no one would believe they were a vampire and you would be treated as a murder!" she said pointing and Taiyang nodded.

Luna sat down as she listened to her husband, "Ok then darling what do we need to do?"

he span the board and smiled as he said, "On proof, now we know the other stuff is true so let's work under can't take a picture of them but nothing about video cameras so let's try that! Two we need to expose them! That means capture one to throw into the sun! three trust no one! They always have a human working with them or worst a day walker! So we need to also worry about the vampires that blind in you forget this town is mostly the night crew for a mining company someone who is only out at night doesn't stick out that much!"

Luna held her chin and said, "Ok then it is day time so let's head out in groups of two! To ask around and get to know the time to get a list on possible vampire households!"

Taiyang then said, "Ok me and you Penny and applebloom, Trixie and sweete belle, Kyouji and Scootaloo!"

they nodded but while walking Taiyang and Luna were getting looks before something grabbed them out of the shadows!

Luna soon found herself waking up in a cage a magic jammer on her head and tai not breathing in the corner before a man in a mask that was blank and covered everything but his mouth, "I love being a day walker I can hunt in daylight, I would eat you but the boss wants Alicorn blood or unicorn blood what ever!"

In a moment Taiyang got up hissing, "STAY AWAY FORM MY WIFE!" Luna jumped his eyes were the same as the vamprie's.

Sun light was coming in through the window and hitting both men as they battled.

the day walker punched him, "Great the once of my vicitms that raises is a day walker like me! That's a transformation not a resurrection but jokes on you!" he said as Taiyang was knocked into the wall, "I just drank blood so I am charged unlike you!"

Taiyang growled as he got up, "BUT I AM A HUNTSMEN!" he then charged in and land an elbow strike to the man's jaw knocking out his teeth, Taiyang wait till he came back up again and gave a sweeping kick hitting the man in the head knocking it off killing him and he grabbed the key!

Later on in a cage Taiyang was sitting down and penny was running a scan on him, "Goodness everyone he is still alive and no threat other than possible getting addicted to blood to trigger those powers… but point is girls your dad is safe to hug!" she then opened the cell as Luna and the girls hugged him.

Kyouji smirked as he said, "And we have our infected or daywalker hunter! Only problem is no one believed the magic side other then with Luna so it was just a mountain town killer story! Were a man heroically saved his wife by beating the killer to death!

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (5) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(16) upgrades(8) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (4) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and unknown(1) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (3), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (5), crystal fist ( 6) thornblade( 3) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (3) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) Gemfiend(1 rainbow powered) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

Pinkie pie popped out having a cartoon freak out in her alicorn form as she yelled out" MY DAD IS A VAMPIRE MY DAD IS A DAYWALKER! HOLLY SHIT! HOLLY SHIT!... and I am calm now!"

Pinkie pie then turned to human form and list things off on her left hand, " the littlest princess summer vacation was ruined by vampires, daddy is now a day walker, Kyouji will lose by numbers, mom almost got eaten, and reality sucks! that sums it all up


	51. Chapter 51

The Three little princess were walking around town with Penny and Applebloom spoke up, "Ok instead of dealing with dad being a day walker why are we half way across town?"

Penny span and adjusted her now blue hair as she said, "Simple my little canter lot movie club! As you know bootleg made me technorganic like the maximals form beast machines hashtag cheator is husbando!" she said before clearing her throat, "any way those vampires appeared as static filled images as my eyes are half normal half camera so logic says any vampire will appear that way!"

Sweete belle then blinked and asked, "But it's the middle of the day?"

the former robot girl smiled as she said, "With is why it's the perfect time to chase my lead!" She said happily.

Scootaloo raised and eye brow and in shock asked "We have a lead?"

Penny smiled and said, "yes a big fat one! " beside her a thought bubble of bootleg merging with a burned phone came up" If you remember correctly the evil day walker's phone still had a running Gps log that bootleg hacked the location he was at the most is the manor of the guy who is pretty much running the town!" she said as she popped her though bubble with a poke.

She then continued, "it is the manor of the Kyuketsuki family, their family name literally translate to vampire! And beside that the family's head runs the mines and the mines running has pictures that all look alike and have the same name but with a new number behind it for there hall of CEOS! Sounds like a family passing himself off as his own kid to keep it running so he can hunt miners in the dark any time!"

Applebloom clapped as she said, "And what if you's wrong? And how you going to even prove it?"

Scootaloo face palmed," she just went over the vampires are static filled to her eyes thing sister she just needs to look at him to know!"

Sweete belle blinked and said, "I see were this is going!" She then noticed Penny hiding in an ally way and in a moment she glow and turned into a blue eyed mechamoprh with her former robotic body's shape her body was blue with black circuits and one red eye as she said, "So you three head to school this little transformer is braking in!"

She then turned into slime and went off as Scootaloo sighed, "she is living the dream of every transformer fan ever!"

Meanwhile Penny as slime moved through shadows and into a crack in the a mansion's side it. She then reformed within, too see standard vampire castle inside red rugs armor dust chandeliers, and weapons on the walls that kind of stuff.

Penny looked around as she walked around and said, "gee this is another point along with the fact no one has seen him in day light before!" She then walked around to a bed room she knew that because it had do not enter master at rest on it! She turned back into slime and went under it to see what looked like a large coffin instead of a bed and she said, "…. Yep!"

she then cracked it opened and looked at the man inside! Pale skin grey hair, looked like a man in his 50s in a black suit and tie with a purple cape and to her eye he was covered with static " yep vampire! Got you now Morgan Kyuketsuki!" The vampire opened his dark eyes filled with red light as he hissed and Penny's eye shined making him use his cape to hide as Penny ran off and said, "CAN TECHNOORGANICS BECOME VAMPIRES? DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT!"

She then jumped out a window and turned to slime and head down a sewer drain as she let out a creeped out, "I was right I was right! Why did I have to be right!"

Later on in the family's summer home Trixie turned on the kitchen sink and jumped as Penny came out in slime as she said, "Sorry for the scare friend and harem Mate Trixie I just need a way in in a hurry!"

she then slimed out of the sink and reformed as a mechamoprh before turning back to a technorganic human as she said" That was scary! I was right Morgan is a vampire! We have a name and we have a guy!"

She then wrote that on the board she then said, "Now I have to go die my hair and change my outfit Can't have him trying to figure it out by matching my forms color panel!"

Later on she was with the rest of the family as the girls looked ot Penny who died her hair purple had sunglasses hiding her red eyes and was wearing a Black one peace top with stockings white heels and a blue cape as she said, "What the only cloths in my size was trixie's stage outfit!"

the blue lady then said, "And you are wearing it better then Trixie does so Trixie is jealous and angry at her harem mate and best friend!"

Taiyang rolled his eyes as he said, "Ok we have a known vampire this is our chance to expose them!" he said as he point to an event, "he is hosting an outside festival tonight!"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Bring the food to him how lovely!" she said sarcastically at the news.  
Kyouji, "so what we get a doctor to touch him and hope he has sighs of not being healthy to get the doctor to look close to make him attack or just attack him and make him go all glow black void eyes with red glowing color!"

Scootaloo shock her head and said, "he could pass all that off as having hanyou ancestry and it won't be that big of a lie at all!" her voice clearly showed how she hated this!

the father held his chin, "We need to trick him to admitting it! and I think I know how! He is going to want another day walker to replace the one he lost…. I'll just wear a festival costume and declare myself a day walker looking for a job! I'll need a voice changer and some stink to high my scent and voice form him and a wig! Can't have him guessing it's me! I'll simple wear a wire to get him to admit it then bring the fight when I reveal this into the middle of it!"

Kyouji turned into Nightmare night as he magiced up a costume with everything need, "Voice changer in mask and cape has my scent! This will make a panic so how about only you go so the girls don't get run over in the panic!"

Taiyang nodded and Luna let out a flat, "Don't' get staked!" She face palmed at having to say such a thing as she said, "what is my life?"

Later on at the festival Taiyang was walking around his costume had a Tuxedo red cape , black wig and white omnimask he had his day walker eyes on as he said, "thank goodness Penny's scans showed blood isn't addicting to me! So I can just keep this eyes going!" his voice sound like a complete stranger as he said, "Nice magic work buddy!" He then spotted morgan and lowly said, "A shame your last errand boy lost his head!" he make his eyes go normal before turning them on!

Morgan took the hint and said, "come with me them!" he then walked off with Taiyang, as he asked, "so looking for a job daywalker?" the blonde nodded.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (5) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(16) upgrades(8) Big chill (5 (locked)) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (4) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and unknown(1) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (4), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 3) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 6) thornblade( 3) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (2) Quad smack (3) Way bad (3) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) Gemfiend(1 rainbow powered) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

Pinkie pie popped out, "Got a name for the bad guy! Penny is a mechamorph in disguise , Penny has a better figure then Trixie, and Kyouji is the smart one of that relationship. And Dad is undercover! This won't end well! See you next chapter


	52. head vampire

Morgan finished his speak about the humans being cattle for them Only for Taiyang to say, "I am wearing a wire everyone hurt you!"

In a moment the vampires fangs and eyes were out as he tackled Taiyang knocking him into clear view of the festival!

not five seconds later most of the mountain town was on fire.

Luna was sighing form her magically shielded summer home doing some dishes as she said, "Way to screw it up Taiyang I mean Kyouji can put out fires as undertow, and stab graves as thornblade to calm them down, and turn down the manor as hot shot and all that shit! Plus repair buildings as crystal fist, Yet now they are after a day walker! You should have pretended to be just a normal vampire! Now they'll be hunting for the vampire that walks in the day aka you!"

After an hour of Kyouji using the transformations Luna list for her said reasons he walked off as crystal fist and timed out as he pulled out a phone to make a call, "Yo Taiyang?"

Miles away Taiyang had ditched his costume and was now in just his orange boxers as he said, "Still running I am five counties away Another ten and I think I'll be safe for you to wormhole me back home!" he said running still as he said, "thank goodness I ditched that costume all over the place the bloodhounds will be in circles for hours! I'll be long away by then! Fuck it! I wonder how the older kids are doing on the tropical island!"

He then looked at his phone to see a blue eyed version of omniverse ultimate spidermonkey with a blue symbol chasing the pony form Hitchiin twins with the caption, "Don't prank a shape shifter!"

the blonde shrugged and said, "Well that answered that question wonder what they did? Better not have been that shit they did with Haruhi! Or they are dead!" he said horried about the twins.

next morning. Taiyang was back in his normal outfit dusting himself off as he said, "Ok I have taken Ten baths each with fancy scented soap! No way the hounds could track me with this much fruit and flower stank on me!" he said flatly as his wife, step daughters and Trixie held there noses.

Luna said, "yeah a bit too much there! You smell like rose watermelon honey bee monster fart out peaches!" She sound sickened by the mix of smells

Trixie was gagging as she said, "More like an orange farted out a sunflower covered pear into a pile of bad apples!"

Scootaloo turned to human form and said, "Nope still smells like a rainbow had beat fruit salad and throw up on a green house!"

Sweete belle was breathing in deeply form a bag as she said, "This mouth old lunch form school is easier to breath!" She said sniffing it again making Apple Bloom raise a hand, "Can I have a sniff?"

Kyouji turned into nightmare night and he jumped, "Oh dude! You smelled like a fruit salad bar went bad and they sprawled it down with rose air freshener!" he then timed out still green as Luna used her magic to make her husband go out the back door clear across the house as they all yelled," YOU CAN COME IN WHEN YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE A SICK RAINBOW!"

Taiyang saw the door slam and he banged on it, "Come on this isn't funny! Come on! They are still rioting!" he said afraid he would be found out and staked, as he had no choice but to walk off as he gulped, "you can do this Taiyang you're a huntsmen! And this is some shit you would expect to see form nightmare night!"

he saw a guy running around holding a cross in front of everyone he saw Taiyang had to fight his reflect to scream at the sight he clearly had basic vampire instincts as a day walker! That is when he smelled something and walked off slowly into the woods as the sun was only hours away form rising.

he found a corpse and a Vampire feeding on it the vampire made him gasp as he turned to face him and there was the pale glowing in the moon light dead black eyes with red orbs staring at him face of Jaune arc holding his weapon.

At with point Nora and Ren walked out and screamed at there leaders state hugging in fear. Nora yelled out, "THE FUCK JAUNE WHY DID YOU KILL AND ….. please tell me you didn't eat him!"

the arc smirked as he combined his sword and shield in to a larger blade and turned on his energy shields blades to make it wider as he said, "No bite in to his neck to drink his blood!" in a moment the corpse got up hissing and Ren's white pants turned yellow.

Nora jumped on to Ren's head as she said, "Dead things don't do that!"

Taiyang held up his fist his eyes turning Vampire like, "Not dead undead!" Jaune went to slahs Taiyang only for the older blonde to avoid it.

The arc then landed a kick to his gut sending him into a tree as he said, "yeah not all of us can be so luck as to stay alife when turning into a vampire like you did Tai! Now I don't want to be a monster yet I don't want to die with out honor or go straight to hell for walking out into the sun to burn! So here it is now Taiyang I am the last vampire sired by Morgan who I decapitated to slay and claim his spot as head vampire! I am your big bad!"

Tai got up only for Jaune to side smack him up side the head knocking him down making the older blonde's eyes go back to human mode, "So Get over this thing holding you back became a kick ass daywalker hunter of your own kind and slay me in a fair fight or maybe nora and Ren will take the level of badass need to kill there former leader and send him to Pyrrha!"

Ren then fired the shot went right through the front of Jaune's head but the new vampire was just fine to Ren's horror as the hole closed he said, "Like the spirit buddy but you need wood or silver for it to make a dent in the vampire armor! But love the fucking spirit I bet some one of you will kill me! Till then I am your big bad villain! I wonder how many of you I'll turn into a vampire! I have to admit you look tasty Nora!" he then licked his fangs Making Nora fainted as the younger blonde turned into a swarm of bats and flow away.

the newly turned vampire then charged only for Taiyang to get up and punch it's head off killing it as he roared, "REALLY NOW!"

Later back at the house Luna sniffed Taiyang and said, "Ok you can come in now you smell like a forest but we are use to that one!"

Ren then held up a hand, "I need new pants we only planned to stop by for a day!" Kyouji then through Ren his spare pair of pants!

Meanwhile in some underground layer sitting on a throne as Jaune sword as his side as he smirked drinking blood form a wine glasses as he said, "going out or ruling as a vampire king I can't wait!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (5) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(16) upgrades(8) Big chill (6) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and unknown(1) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (5), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 4) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 4) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (3) Dark matter (3) undertow (3) Quad smack (3) Way bad (3) desiblast (2) Bashmouth (3) Gemfiend(1 rainbow powered) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

Pinkie pie was in human form in a pink bikini laying on a beach chair waving, "hi everyone! So we have our true big bad for the others not that we are involved this arc trying to avoid do everything main characters here."

She then sat up and smiled as she said, "oh and this happened!" she put the camera on big chill eating metal as she played the message, " big chill reproduce by all of them throwing up eggs once ever eighty years it's the time so I am pregnant guys!" it was Akihisa's voice.

Pinkie pie then summed it up ,"the power ponies fainted for there man is pregnant! Not how I though I would be an aunt!" she then noticed her brother throwing up metal in to a nest, "I got to go the baby chills are close to coming!"

end omake.


	53. last night

Luna had her arms crossed as she looked at her husband, " the town is in chaos hunting vampires and now they know about day walkers and they are already starting to claim it's in this house why because it's got magic already!"

Taiyang looked nervous as he said, "yeah but to be fair it would have worked if Jaune had not become the new head vampire!... I mean honestly the hell is up with that!?"

Nora was sadly walking behind them dragging her hammer and holding a wooden stake, "I don't want to drive this wooden stake through my leader's chest!"

Ren was holding two crossbows loaded with wooden stakes as he let out a scared, "I can not wait to stake our former leader! Send him to Pyrrha!" he said looking around as Luna took them form him with magic.

Taiyang said, "Dude it's morning! The sun won't be down for twelve hours and despite that he can't brake into a place he must be invited! In if you're scared Ren just crawl in bed hide under the sheets and cry your self to sleep like the kids are!" In a moment there was only a cartoonish cloud of dust in Ren's shape were he was.

Nora sighed as she said, "Gee my hero!" her sarcasms was fake as she said, "Ok Tai I know Jaune I'll go out to night hunting! I'll load my weapons cartage launcher with woken stakes and head out hunting and try to reason with him!"

Luan rolled her eyes as she said, "take Kyouji with you the anitrix may help you!" she said flatly.

before long night fell and Nora and Kyouji were walking in the woods at night the moon hanging high towns people with torches around the edge lighting the night sky instead of stars with screams of rage and insanity and some vampiric hissing ringing through the night, the air smelling of fire and blood.

Nora was shaking a little as she comment, "Maybe I judged Renny a bit to hard on this!" she said looking on guard. She then noticed light and looked to see Gemfiend lit up like a holiday display.

The alien then spoke up, "the vampires body glows in low wave length lighting such as moon light I am generating the same lighting but in higher amounts as such if my light touches a vampire!" he point to a faint glow ahead of them , " Not so stealthy anymore!"

Nora smiled as she turned her weapon to gun mode and fired the stake hitting and turning the vampire in to dust as she said, "Smart! You're a Smart guy Kyouji!"

the knock off said," Well I was in the higher class back in the old days when most of the people I knew's class room was based on the test you take on the first day of the year, then Akihisa but I can only unlock what he throws my way, and he perfect the art of not staying in a form long enough or distracting me long enough that I can't just copy him in secret or when he is in the open! I am not getting I am here body guarding under promise of pay with a new transformation and I can't even pick it!" He then shifted to Dark matter as he through slime that turned into crystal.

the Crystal reflect light as he through it more as he said, "Gemfiend is giving us away! And we need to mark a trail anyway and technically I am sure this is brain juice," he said throwing as he could hardly keep himself standing making nora stick her tongue out at the grossness.

Nora then shot at another glowing human figure she spotted as she looked to the rising sun, "and what is the point of…." She then stopped when morning light shined off on crystal pile of slime on to another making a beam and that continued arching and reflecting lighting up the forest as bright as the afternoon in the twilight hours as lots of hissing was heard.

the women held her chin and said, "Oh …. I get it you were making a laser light ray of vampire dead! …. I am kind of speechless with this all happening but I can see why you have two girlfriends at this point I am tempted!"

Kyouji then timed out and point to a cave with a blush on his face, "Cave system perfect place to hide if you are a vampire and what not! mostly form my laser light rig getting brighter as the sun rises!"

the two walked in Nora taking aim and firing on a vampire that jumped out as she said, "And three left!"

Kyouji was using the bars of light on his watch to see as he said, "yeah keep track I'll reload you as thornblade later!" Before long the light of his watched turned form Green timed out to red timed in and he start using the light of the alien selector to see as he was ready at any moment when they came massive tunnel system making him turn into Desiblast.

soon he was cloning and each one of him sent out a sonic scream down a tunnel as he said, "goodness one of this tunnels leads to a building and we know the way!" he said remerging as they head down the correct one as Nora locked and loaded her weapon form nerves.

soon they came in to what looked like an old abandoned church and there was Jaune sitting on a throne as he smirked happily.

Nora blinked and said, "wait wait! It's a church!" she said shocked Only for the blonde to get up.

the blonde laughed as he said, "Former church it hasn't been used in so long it no longer feels like one so that crippling fear no long applies making it the perfect hide out won't you agree?"

Kyouji became thornblade and start firing off thorns only for Jaune to raise his shield and use it to make a dome around him as he said, "Please I know I will lose light outside you in here and all that needs to be done is for one bit of damage to light in the light of the sun! so I am ready!" in a moment he hit a button on his shield and the tunnel down below caved in as blinking went on as Jaune sat back down and said, "in ten minutes a bomb will go off! Powerful enough to destroy the village even brake Luna's shield around the house so nowhere to hide! If you hurry you may be portal out the villagers. But this place is doomed the vampires below ground will survive and I will be back with Pyrrha I lead the vampires to victory! You lose!"

Nora's jaw dropped as she fired off all three of her remaining stakes each on landing in her former leaders chest and he still laughed it off pointing to the armor plate he wore, "you didn't hit my heart Nora that was a waste of time!"

Kyouji became worm hole and said, "he is right we need to run!" he then opened the portals to quickly get everyone out of town while Kyouji yelled about the bomb!

before long he got everyone outside of the village and far enough away to see the blast destroy it form a lower point on a mountain. Kyouji was passed out tired as he yelled up, "if I had a clockwork that would have given us all the time in reality! And it would have won!"

Meanwhile in the after life Jaune was walking when he came upon the god of darkness and he asked, "Can I have Pyrrha back now?"

the dark god said, "No she was sent some place warm your fall and the ruin you inflicted on those people are sending you some place colder funny you mortals think it's the other way around!"

Jaune closed his eyes and walked along shield and sword ready as he said, "If I most walk through the cold valley of darkness I might as well run the fucker!"

Elsewhere back in the living world the group was making it back to the normal city in a train.

Nora was sitting with Trixie Penny and Kyouji, "so nice of Luna to pay for new homes for that village shame they stuffed Taiyang in to a coffin and chained it up!"

Said coffin shock as Trixie rolled her eyes, "Well may be if you weren't day walking vampire someone would have let you out!"

Kyouji nodded as he said, "already lost enough face as is!" he said before hitting his watch to turn into his version of Clockwork with was silver and read looking like Maltruant but with spikes on the arms and legs, it had five legs like wildvine as he added, "and Clockstopper! He gave me clockwork as he finally understands I need it! to late to stop the bad guys form winning!" he said making a fist as he said, "My second try as the big hero and I failed!"

Nora rolled her eyes and said, "Now you stop that shit! The people are alive and safe! The vampires have a pile of rubble and are leaderless!"

Penny got up and said, "New haremmate nora is correct boyfriend Kyouji if anything this is a draw!"

Kyouji made a fist," right that means we'll need a round too! Why wait!" he then made a porta land stepped out to the village ruins at night to see the vampires as he changed to thornblade and summoned massive thornvines with massive thorns impaling them all as he yelled in rage, "YOU WON'T SURRIVE!"

Kyouji made good on this threat as he soon turned into Waybad roaring and punching the ground so every last tunnel was exposed to the daylight before using his rays to destroy the forest around them they would have no place to hide form the sun the vampires would die there victory taken form them!"

The vampires screamed in horror knowing there doom was upon them

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (5) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(16) upgrades(8) Big chill (6) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and unknown(1) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (5), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(5) , hot shot ( 4) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (4) Dark matter (5) undertow (3) Quad smack (3) Way bad (4) desiblast (3) Bashmouth (3) Gemfiend(2 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(1) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

Pinkie pie then appeared in her bikini looking at her green In the face brother before pointing the camera to a swarm of baby big chills, "finally count big brother is a mother of fifty! Got dam! What's the record people!"

Akihsia throw up as he said, "My insides are on fire!" he said holding his gut!

the pink Yoshi then said, "and that's it for this arc let's see what happens next time as we get over the summon and back to school!"

end omake


	54. Circus

Time had passed and it was a few weeks before school let back in and the Yoshi family was back together.

Taiyang was out back when he noticed Ruby in alicorn form on a cloud holding binoculars as he asked, "What you watching?" Ruby hovered them to her dad and said, "Faceless Yokai trying to see with one of the faceless ones it is! So I have to wait for it to bend over!"

the blonde looked confused as his daughter took them back and he pulled out his phone to search, " Oh that's weird!" he said flatly as he heard a strange sound and he asked, "What is that?"

Ruby then jumped as she said," I SEE THE EYE I SEE THE EYEE! And oh that's just a circus train! Kyouji are taking the little sisters there!"

Meanwhile in a circus they were watching a white furred anthro earth pony mare with orange hair dressed in a black one piece with orange and black stockings and high heels using her hair the same way as mane-iac.

Scootaloo sighed as she said, "Just copying Mane-iac!" At with point the undead looking Acidbreath breath acid melting the beam the mare was holding, As Thumbskull bent a beam bigger then him into a pretzel shape.

Applebloom then said, "you know freak shows aren't that freaky anymore!" she said flatly.

Sweete belle nodded as she point to Zombozo and she said, "that clown creeps me out!"

Zombozo looked to see Kyouji as he said, "I am so sorry but it appears we have a celebrity in here!" In a moment Kyouji was in the ring confused as he said, "It's the prince's knock off who failed to stop nightmare star, failed to save a village and will probably fail against my freaks!"

In a moment Thumbskull charged in Kyouji turning into Quad smack holding back the large mutants two fist then hitting him up side the head between his lower fist knocking him out!

he then jumped back to avoid acid turning in to rush as the mane lady tried to grab him! He raced around happily soon the lady Frightwig was tied up in her own mane as he laughed leaving only acid breather.

the last mutant tried to breath acid but Kyouji turned into nightmare night and summoned an energy shield around him!

the mutant tried to breath acid to melt it but the dome shield was made of energy it couldn't be harmed by acid so Kyouji galloped ramming and charging right into and knocking out the last of the circus freak trio as he timed out and looked to the clown crossing his arms.

Zombozo held his chin and said, "Gee and here I thought you were just stupid or something… Guess you just are more limited then the real deal and that's why you lost were he won! Your going to hurt me now for this stunt, aren't you?" Kyouji was already Bashmouth and charging chasing the clown around making every one laugh.

Zombozo throw pies and other clown like things he pulled out of his coat at him but the alien just kept avoiding them by jumping rolling.

the wolf life alien grabbed on to a pole span around on it before letting go and landing right on the clown were he roared making him pass out as he took the microphone and said, "And shows over everyone hope you got your money's worth out of this!

Everyone was clapping as Kyouji timed out and bowed happily at it.

elsewhere Nora was dressed in the ouran uniform with an eye twitch, "this is it? really? This uniform! Is horrible! I look like I am in a period piece! Not to mention how hard it is to sit! And what's with the shoulder fluff things! I mean hasn't this school looked at the times I mean the lower grade girls get the same sailor fuka uniform as everyone else what makes the high school grades so backwards!" she said taking a breath to continue her rant.

But then she looked at the picture of her Trixie penny and Kyouji and smiled," Well it's worth it to be with them more! Well I am ready for ouran bring it on can't be harder then beacon!"

when school was back in Nora was running holding the rim of her dress so she didn't trip behind her it was some kind of slime thing as she yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL IS IT!" the slime had a dog like head!

Kyoya in his unicorn form used magic to grab it, "My devil fruit research fell in to some random chemicals and make an inanimate zoan user I repeat what was basically fruit juice brought something to life! It most be studied we could have living cards that never need batteries!" he said smiling at it.

While Ruby walked by drinking juice and said, "or living weapons that can heal themselves and never run out of ammo as they make there owns!"

Mane-iac smiled as she said, "oh I love this town and school so cool!" That is when the ground shock and the slime got away going down a drain as the unicorn growled at it.

Rainbow dash then flow in, in alicorn form and said, "maretropilis the city just appeared as an island and it's a ghost town so mane get the other power ponies ready you guys and akihisa are heading to a ghost city to figure out what happened for date night!" she said before hugging Kyoya and using magic to pull him along as she said, "Now come along boyfriend! We have a slime to capture! We will either kill it or adopted it! depending on how the day goes!" She said happily.

Nora held her chin as she said, "yep weirder than beacon! Making them weird here so strange I mean not like remnant strange, I mean the grimm melt after a few hours here! And you got magic aliens super science animations that come to life and other things and what is with that animo Guy and his son both stalking Luna! It's creepy I mean Taiyang drank half of there blood as a warning how the hell did they live through that! I mean the day walker pulled a Dracula or something it's so weird!" she then saw Trixie and tackled her and said, "HAREM MATE AND GIRLFRIEND!" she then kissed her.

Penny walked up and in a moment kissed Trixie and Nora making Trixie blush to the point her human form looked as red as big Mac once did!

Kyouji then walked up and all three women happily tackled him and he smiled, "I guess it's not so bad being the knock off of the former ultimate idiot!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (5) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(16) upgrades(8) Big chill (6) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and unknown(1) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (6), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(6) , hot shot ( 4) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (4) Dark matter (5) undertow (3) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (3) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(2 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(1) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

Pinkie pie was in human form in her red bikini as she said, "and welcome everyone to our new arc we had some fun last arc had some closing on Kyouji being epic and it being stated his track record isn't as good as Akihisa doesn't have limits but he does and we'll finally see the unknown alien my brother has this arc! Hope he is worth the wait!"

She then blow kisses and said, "Now peace out!"

End omake


	55. Yokai city

Outside the hospital the sun was setting as sienna Khan walked out with a smile flipping her hair as she Spotted a bat pony lunar guard, "you their guard!"

the bat pony rolled his eyes as he said, "My name is Takashi and I am a pony shifter but yes I am a guard What can I do for you Guest?" he said politely

the fauns crossed her arms , "Were is the remnant portal?" she asked only for the guard to say, "Sorry thanks to that new city showing up the natural portal closed and the artificial is now to error filled to allow for anything but communication unless you can find the prince, Doctor whoves or Kyouji to take you themselves your stuck!"

the cat girl snapped her fingers, "Rats! Oh well I'll go speak to the good doctor!"

Meanwhile in maretropilis

Snow angel formerly Weiss Schnee was walking sword out as she saw the old power pony base and said, "it's shaped like two letter pees that is so wrong and stupid!"

Mane-iac nodded as she used her mane to lift a car to check, "yes very much what I thought in my villains days!"

Yuuko was using her horn to light the area as she said, "The buildings are all in perfect shape!"

Masked mater horn held her chin, "Big time and Clockworks time view isn't working here it's so strange!"

Radiance then clapped her hands together, "Look how about we do this smart and have Fili-second run off to the base and see what it's camera's recorded!? Yuuko can go back her up!" in a moment the two fast ladies were off.

Zapp took to the air and looked up, "I see something weird hay Saddle rager can you knock over that street light!"

the tall mare did it and in a moment it's light bulb cracked sparked and light something making fire form around them as Zap yelled out, "IT'S A SKULL IT'S A SKULL!"

Mare-velous had hoofarangs in the hand as she was ready, "Don't like that one bit!" she said nervous!

Akihsia was looking at the flames as they turned bright pink! "that is not natural!" he said he hit his watch to become Chromastone as his jaw dropped, "It's not fire My crystal forms eyes can see more! Saddle get me a lift!"

The lady then hugged akihisa happily taking him into the air as he said, "It's a skull to visible to you light but my yeah can see inferred while it's out of scale it's a skull skeleton!"

Meanwhile at the power pony base.

Yuuko was using her horn to power up the base as Fili-second looked at the monitors to see the groups other villains trying to brake in in a panic before pink flames hit them and they vanished, "Well that isn't good!"

A void then said, "No it's not!" they then jumped only to see what looked like an older humdrum in a humanoid form his outfit now having a red body suit but his right arm was gone replaced with metal , his right boot gone replaced by a metal skeletal horse looking leg and the left side of his face was metal skull like! He looked like half of him was a skeletal robot now!

Fili-second was on guard and gulped," Humdrum!" Yuuko had a large hammer made through radiances powers at the ready, " I am warning you my twin who tried to kiss our stallion by dressing like me can confirm how hardly heroic I can be with a hammer!"

Humdrum spoke his voice turning robotic on some words then back, "Oh my my my I like the new girl if I was still a hero I would be against it but I am sorry old friend but Humdrum is gone! But I am of the Yokai now! Or at least I will be!" he snapped his fingers as a group of faceless samurai walked in they looked like anthro earth ponies swords drawn!

Fili-second smirked as she charged in quickly removing and throwing there swords out the window before they could be drawn and Yuuko fired off beams of light slaying them.

the former sidekick turned villain smiled and laughed, "I know you would win She told me!" At with point a ghostly version of winter walked in summoning out a horde of Saber tooth tiger like grimm.

Fili-second avoid and said, "wait she's alive, A Ikiryo?" Yuuko nodded as she used her super strength to smash them.

The Ikiryo of Winter said, "her hate of you losing manifested me into this city were I summoned Yokai and took some good old atlas tech to turn you all to our side it was easy with the help of my boyfriend here!" she said taking Humdrum by the hand and kissing him to both mare's shocks.

Fili-second yelled, "YOU GROW UP INTO A SUPER VILLAIN DATING SOME LADIES UNLIVING HATE! SHE ISN'T EVEN A PERSON HUMDRUM!"

winter's copy laughed as she drew her sword using her powers to send out ice spikes making Yuuko grab Fili-second and flaw right though a wall, "he gave me half of his own being to make me a full person! And now we can reactivate it!"

In a moment form the flames and inferred head a large giant skeleton a Gashadokuro emerged roaring it was equine like in the head!

In a moment Humdrum smirked his his fur became red and his mouth fanged as the metal shattered to reveal a new side more muscular with larger yellow yangs sticking out of that side of the jaw the foot there was now human like and had yellow talons his arm even had yellow claws, "And my oni side just woke up darling!"

As they landed Fili-second said, "humdrum has gone to the dark side and is dating Winter's now ghostly alive hate!" Yuuko set her down.

Akihsia was about to turn into way big but Masked matter horn stopped him, "Now you go fight them we handle the pile of bones!" he nodded and became xlr8 to run.

Matter horn fired a freeze beam at the left leg as Saddle rager smashed it making the bone giant fall over!

mane-iac smiled as her mane grabbed the other left and went to crush as hard as she could Mare-velous throw her hoofarangs at the thing making it shatter comepletely leaving it down on it's knees it's lower legs destroyed.

Weiss smiled as she said, "If it piss off my sister!" she then summoned the giant armor, her summon using it's sword to hold back it's left fist.

Yuuko smiled as she flow up through the first smashing it making the pile of bones roar!

Zapp held her charm and smiled as she brought down vortex around the thing leaving it trapped and making it's bones start to come lose.

Radiance let out a smirk as she made a large hammer to smash the rips making them flow off out of the thing and in to the buildings.

Fili-second saw her opening and ran up it's back grabbed one of the vertebra and rubbed it rapidly with both hands sanding it down till it was dust in the wind making the thing fall apart at the waste.

it landed one armed face down in the street as the mares got out of the way.

all nine then gave the skull there best hit smashing it as a team as they all high-fived happily as ghostly lights appeared around them.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(7), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(8 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (6) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(7) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and unknown(1) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (6), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(6) , hot shot ( 4) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (4) Dark matter (5) undertow (3) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (3) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(2 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(1) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

Pinkie pie smiled,' and the power ponies show there stuff yay! What a chapter this is turning into what's with the lights what's with humdrum What's with living ghost winter! What the hell is with this Yokai heavy arc? And takashi pretty much spells out a following arc to come!"

She changed to alicorn form and pulled out popcorn and flow, "I am going to get a closer look read review and wash your dam hands!"

end omake


	56. the evolution of the ghost!

Akihsia was an human like alien ran skin white to hair fading to light green below grene eyes in a green shirt white jacket, green jeans with a silver belt that held the omnitrix dial, black baots with belts on them and a silver bat floating on his back he was hitting the omni mode humdrum with little finger flicks that were knocking him back.

the former sidekick went to throw a hay maker with it's big arm and he held it back with his left pink and laughed, "silly! Angol are the strongest in pure brute force alone I mean the omnitrix won't even let me change more then half into one so I can keep the concept of smash planet everything gone!" he said before blowing and knocking back the split down the middle hybrid back.

All the time laughing like a kid having fun he even gave a little spin before hitting the dial to be come big chill and he breath ice freezing the oni hybrid in ice as he said, " Now chill!" that is when he heard something and Anthro versions of Shadowmane and highheel came out.

high heel had her heel blades out, "we won't go down with out a fight we escaped him for this long!" she said scared as Shadowmane pulled a sword.

Akihisa hit his dial and timed himself out as he said, "You two most be Shadowmane and highheel Mane-iac told me so much about you!"

the two villains looked confused as Shadowmane removed her hood revealing a hide furred purple mane and tail as she blinked her golden eyes, "you know her?" she seemed confused.

Akihsia bowed and said, "Akihsia Yoshi prince of Justice colt friend of all the power ponies including the two new ones and the changed side and reformed mane-iac!" he said making the two super villains jaw dropped.

high heel went in for a kick only for Akihsia to become ghost freak so it pasted through, as he said, "Not going to work!"

Shadowmane moved over to his side, and said, 'if I reform can I join and be a prince's battle harem member because I think that would fit me wisely!" she said elbowing her friend who blinked before joining her on his side!

Akihsia hit his dial, "ask the power ponies you need them to agree to be added and you can't be part of the harem with out being a power pony now come on tell me what's up with the two bit to face!" he said leading them.

High heel then said, "Simple he can only use his new powers while they have one of those monsters out after one was beaten this orbs came to suck away life to make another!" she said pointing out to see Yuuko and Radiance making a hovering dome together to protect them form the orbs. Akihsia then named them, "Onibi! Come on what is making this happen?"

Shadowmane redid her hood and said, "this creepy transparent lady! Primate!" In a moment winter's double walked in enraged at what had happened to humdrum.

the Living ghost looked at Akihsia as she summoned the orbs to her and humdrum and she said, "you! You beat the original me but you won't beat me my darling and I will now use our final ace! I use the gathered life force of this city!" in a moment humdrum vanished as all the light merged into Winter's double!

There stood a new lady with winter's face but a black kimono an aura of death grey skin burning red eyes and long living like hair that shined like metal she laughed as her metal hair formed tendrils tipped in blades to attack.

with the power ponies away Akihsia turned into a blue metal spiked version of Cannonbolt clearly his ultimate he rolled grabbing the ladies and moved around the hair bouncing off his shell as he said, "So you turned into a harionago you are braking code as I didn't laugh with you so you can't hurt me lady!"

the Yokai women held her chin like she didn't think it through so she laughed and changed her hair to a tickling motion making Akihsia laugh and in a moment they went back to blades and left a crack in the metal armor platings.

Shadowmane form within the rolled up shell said, "I think you shouldn't have gloated!" as the thing span around at high speeds shooting and hinting the former copy of Winter knocking her through a wall as he unrolled.

high heel then pulled out a disk and throw it making shoe lace like ropes tie up the just getting up Yokai lady's hair tying her up only for the hair to grow spikes and brake as the former villain said, "… mane-iac can't do that!"

the former double of Winter spoke she had the schnee's voice, "I am not the purple bitch! I am Yokai a demonic phantom a spirit of the dead!"

the ultimate blinked his blue eyes as he said, " yet you are an Ikiryo a living soul fragment split off form the living body!" he said holding his chin as he said, "That can work! Ladies I laugh so she still can't hurt you I'll distract you two need to run go to the castle tell my mom princess Luna I am in trouble the bad guy is tied to winter schnee's life!" he rolled up and rolled off winter's double giving chase!

high heel blinked as she said, "How are we going to get to some castle and say Winter needs to die to stop the monster!"

At with point they spotted the power ponies and Mane-iac, "changed sides for Akihsia's charms?" the two nodded and in a moment the power ponies hugged and welcomed them aboard!

while most rushed back into help Akihsia Weiss said, "Winter is my sister I'll do this!" the alicorn anthro flow off coming to the castle fast smashing through a window as she ran past Luna, "Ikiryo of my sister about to kill everyone! My sister needs to die!"

She then ran to winter's cell sword out as she looked to her chained sister and held out her phone showing images of her double to her confusion, "It's possible for a peace of a living soul to leave and become a ghost like being yours is currently about to kill Akihisa her hair blades only able to harm him!"

Winter laughed happily, "so you have to kill me to save your sugar daddy! Well you don't have it in you!" she laughed only for Winter to smirk as she soon fell out in to the power ponies tower on top of her double!

In a moment the two merged as Akihsia timed out and said, "Not what I had in mind but it'll work!"

the Yokai now a merge of a women and her living ghost witched her hair now the left side white she tried to use a blade but it bounced off akihisa who turned into Diamondhead " your not the same Yokai you're a hanyo and you can't tickle a rock!"

winter growled summoning beowolves with her semblance and the pack charged, "What about familiars!"

Shadowmane slashed one in half with a katana, "And I hate loopholes!" she said scared now!

Weiss then crashed through and put a collar on her now hanyo sister and jumped off the wolves vanishing, "Not with that collar blocking her Semblance! You were right I couldn't kill you sister but I made you just as inhuman as me! Go ahead tickle the rest of us while laughing so your hair can hurt us but you can't hurt Akihsia!"

the alien then held out his hand casing Winter in crystal as he said, "yeah she loses!"

Winter growled in rage as she was incased as Masked matter horn asked, "Ok now so she is frozen in their till she dies and becomes full Yokai and comes back to hound us?"  
As akihsia timed out, "her becoming a full Yokai upon death is unavoidable the only chase we have is to trap her! There are lots of seals we can put around her tomb to keep her in that location!"

Sure enough months later when A ghostly version of the winter Yokai hybrid stepped out of the crystal holding her body her hair pure black she growled and walked out in to the graveyard only to stop at the gate and be stopped by a wall she banged in rage as she noticed seals on every grave and every post she was trapped in the graveyard she had lost both sides had lost Atlas had lost and she was now the eternal proof of it.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (15), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(9 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (7) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(8) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and omni-angol(2) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (6), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(6) , hot shot ( 4) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (4) Dark matter (5) undertow (3) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (3) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(2 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(1) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

Pinkie pie smiled as she was in alicorn form beside Shadowmane who now had her tail tied up minus the tip and she said, "today we have Shadowmane one of my new sister in laws welcome to the family!"

the ninja smiled and said, "why thank you! I am glad to be out of that Yokai city! The worst part was hiding form humdrum he was looking for us trying to kill us to be the final part in evolving that winter girls living ghost into her final form he was probably honored to be the last peace with his two souls evolving and now being part of her!"

Pinkie pie nodded as she held out a picture of the now full ghost winter hugging a ghostly copy of humdrum now with red fur horns and larger muscles like his oni side on both, "no they are happy together in death at least! I hate it when the bad guys get a bittersweet ending.

end omake 


	57. the Hopping city of the dead

In the capital Takashi still in his pony form and guard uniform was walking with Sienna Khan who smiled as the artificial portal opened up again as she said, "Finally I can go home what is up with that city any way?"

the bat pony then said " No club but it has got to go!" he said.

Around maretropilis the ghost city was being wired with lots of explosives to blow it up by nightfall.

in the power pony tower the girls themselves were packing up , Masked matter horn boxed up her old stuffy, "So here it is we failed to protect it! it's dead and gone!" she sounded sad.

Radiance sighed using her powers to move boxes into a truck as she said, " yeah and poor humdrum"

Saddle rager ducked to walk in as she angrily said, "Please he chose evil and right now he and winter as ghost are making out in the graveyard happily together forever a true loves ending for pure evil! Screw him and his escaping of lord Yama's judgement!" She said mistakenly crushing part of the wall her wing touched.

Zap walked in rolling her eyes as she said, "I always thought home coming would be a welcome with our new teammates and stallion to protect it not clearly out a ghost town and leveling!" she sound sad.

Mare-velous sighed, " Alfalfis My old city I hated it and for awhile I hated this team and this city but I grow to love both still hate my home city were stallions are second class citizens because only the ladies of it have the super strength news flash nagmazoness the colts be the only ones in that city with brains, brain and brawn should work together as equals to make life better now brawn do what every they want and brains kisses it's plot!" She said her message turning into a rant.

Fili-second was using her speed to load it up, "Wish we could talk Luna in to not destroying it all but it's tainted by Yokai evil! Not that all Yokai are evil just evil ones were here! Now were are our new teammates?"

Elsewhere in it Shadowmane was loading a pag with gems jewels and other things form the city as she said, "it's going to be destroyed anyway why let it go to waste?"

high heel was following suit as she said, "why yes it would be a waste to blow up this gems?" she said happily.

Weiss crossed her arms and said, "token evil team mates"

Yuuko elbowed her fellow alicorn and said, "don't' worry snow angel we'll whip it out of them!" She said snapping a whip construct she made, "or my code name isn't Jackie of all trades!"

The two former villainess jumped at the whipping sound and Shadowmane was red as she pulled up her mask, " please let that be more then a saying!"

high heel jumped again as Mane-iac was sighing as she used her hair to brake down an old warehouse and in a moment she jumped in shock, "NOPE NOPE NOPE!" she said backing away what looked like Anthro paler copies of the neo brush army she use to lead was in tunic with built in loincloth in blue white pants black shoes hopping.

Snow angel held out her hand using her powers to summon grimm made of ice to charge and smash them, "hopping zombies? Don't Kyonshi only come out at night and burn in the day!"

At with point Animo walked out and he held a ray gun and head gear, "Normally but I am here with Winter's ghostly doubles final plan she summoned me to her to work on improving Yokai and now this zombies can hop around in day light and spread the infection making more so long as the head one remains hidden! Still working on unlocking there joints so they can walk though!"

Shadowmane throw a throwing star at them and said, "…. Did he just spell out how to beat them!?" Animo gasped at his stupidity.

high heel gave a heel kick, "Ok local nags how do we stop hopping zombies!"

Yuuko then made a dome around herself and pulled out her phone, "We need to get the head one's left sock, pick a mushroom form a graveyard, say a chant upon the mushroom put it in the sock then throw it into a river and it'll throw up the life energy it absorbed making them all return to normal! …. I am not making this up!" she said Feeling the looks!"

At wick point one grabbed high heel making light leave her and enter the zombies mouth and she fell over Yuuko grabbing her, "retreated!" in a moment she used magic to grab the other ground mares and flow at high speed.

they made it to the power pony tower smashing through explaining!

At with point Akihsia walked in holding out his phone on speaker, "yeah the walls are up We'll get out then blow it but first we need you guys help the zombies can't fly the ones with wings are to locked and stiff for it! I need you to drop graveyard mushroom, we'll handle the sock and the spell for chi transfer!"

mane-iac saw shadowmane's confusion, "chi is life energy they suck the life out of you if we don't replace it highheel will become one of them and suck the life out of all of us!"

In a moment Akihsia turned into shooting star, " I can go any Anur alien and be fine they don't have chi to suck but let's handle High heel I need someone with a lot of life to loan her some! Fili-second!"

the mare ran up and in a moment Akihsia's horn glow as he touched his harem girls' stomach and looked to high heel as he said "Yu mo gui Gwai fai di zoa?" he said reading a text twilight sent him making light shoot form Fili-second and go into high heel.

In a moment the lady jumped up and yelled out, "I FEEL GREAT LIKE I COULD RUN A MILE A MINUTE WITH WILL COME IN HANDY WITH ZOMBIES AND WHAT NOT!" she said sounding a lot like fili-second, "Why am I talking like Fili-second not that it's better than being in a coma and turning into a zombie just I want to sound like me and not that fast talking annoying mare no offense sense we're on the same side and sharing the same stallion and all now but still why am I acting like her and not me?"

Fili-second gasped for air as she yelled out, "HEAD RUSH I MEAN DAM I FEEL LIKE I RAN AROUND THE PLANT FIVE TIMES IN TWO HALVES LIKE SHIT DAM! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED I AM NOT MAD HIGH HEEL I WANT TO KNOW WHAT OUR STALLION OF MANY FORMS DID TOO US TO SAVE YOU FORM BEING A POGO ZOMBIE VAMPIRE THINGY! TOO!?"

the mares all looked around and Akihisa sighed as he said , " it was chi or life energy transplant as high heel is living on part of fili-second's soul it makes sense she would have some of her personality! Just deal with it till we can get your soul back form the Yokai!"

he then timed out as he said, "Now we need to wait till the mushroom drops and get it then focus on fighting the original hopping undead thing to get it's left sock!"

high heel then crossed her arms as did Fili-second as the mares sharing one soul for the time said, "Who the buck writes this rules? I mean honestly left sock enchanted graveyard mushroom who writes this? Who would even try to do that? Why left sock? What if it doesn't even wear socks?"

At with point there was banging heard and it was not shock the horde were banging wanting in!

Akihsia became Diamondhead, " Ok change of plans ladies time to run for it!

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (7) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 6) Ghostfreak(8) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(5) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (7)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and omni-angol(2) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (6), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(6) , hot shot ( 4) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (4) Dark matter (5) undertow (3) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (3) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(2 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(1) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

pinkie pie was in human form dressed as the flash using super speed till she stopped at a graveyard went in and looked around at super speed stopping before finding a mushroom! " YESSS!"

She then turned into Alicorn form and hovered it while saying the same thing Akihsia did while flying, "I enchanted it! We just need a sock and a river!"

End omake


	58. rise of the Green moon

It was now nightfall in maretropilis

Akihsia was Ghostfreak using his tendrils to knock back the hoping zombies as his herd battled beside him trying to avoid letting them get a hold.

Yuuko quickly flow up when she saw something pink and smiled as she took the mushroom form Pinkie pie ,"thanks!"

Pinkie pie then held yuuko's face between her hooves " Listen Animo would make something that could come to him and the legend says lead controls the ones he makes What does that say to you?"

Yuuko then yelled out, "ANIMO IS THE HEAD ONE WE NEED ANIMO'S SOCK BEFORE SUNRISE!"

Fili-second smiled as she said, "Ok so we fight our way back to it or wait too much for that plan!" she said turning to hide behind Akihisa.

Yuuko yelled out," I'll head back to animo's location you guys distract them I have the mushroom I'll enchant it on the flow then get his dam sock! Flow up and drop it in the river!" She speak through a megaphone construct as she flow off leaving the others to fight!

She soon came to the warehouse they saw animo in and flow through the window smashing the glass as she growled sitting down to see animo having tea as the doctor said, "so someone figured out I am the head one I see! I do say you were my best creation even if it wasn't planned but was just your boyfriend stopping the at the time still evil purple one form getting all the power!"

Yuuko growled as a fire ball fired form her horn only for Animo to hold out his hand and catch it as he said, "Please I removed all the weakness mrs Yoshi number one!" he said blowing putting it out.

the alicorn lady then charged in at super speeds punching him with super strength at machine gun speeds but Animo laughed it off as he said, "how is this going to do anything!"

the lady jumped back and smiled as she showed her magic hovering one of his socks with she dropped the now flattened by still enchanted mushroom in and she added, "Distract you!"

she then flow out through the roof punching it open and with fili-second's speed was quickly over the water when she heard a roar and saw a large giant bat creature and she sighed, "so Animo got uglier doesn't matter just need to get it in the water!" she spoke as she flow faster and done before making a sharp left turn and spin as Animo Appeared below her.

The bat then closed it's mouth getting her by the tail and she looked up and in a moment make a blinding light come from her horn as she said, "Solar flare!"

the sudden bright light stunned Animo making his monster bat form's mouth open dropping Yuuko who smiled and closed her eyes as she and the enchanted graveyard mushroom filled sock fell into the city river below!

she opened her eyes to see the thing she held glowing and let go and in a moment she swam up her wings to wet to fly and crawled out to see the hopping dead things groaning and throwing up light much like there leader above.

the minions were dropping dead as light left them!

Meanwhile half way across a beam of light hit high heel making a light beam go form her and hit Filisecond as the former villainess jumped for joy, " yes got my soul back no more loaner form fili-second!"

Akihisa who was Whampire used a sonic explosion to send the in pain hopping dead away, "it is said this resets the head one, but if you were his minion after dawn it was too let, If it resets then may be maybe!" he turned into Atomix

the alien then fired off a green energy ball that explode with a flash of bright placebo sunlight that explode shining in all of the city making the undead burn in it's light even Animo who crashed and explode In ash.

Watching was Yuuko with a smile as she said, "And so ends this chapter of our lives!" she said wringing her tail out before saying "Now to go get home changed and cry before this wet cloths give me a rash!" she said shaking her wings dry and taking off.

Later on in the main city the sight of maretropilis exploding was seen pretty much everywhere the Yokai city was finally gone, a city were two villains killed millions all for one more chance at Akihisa and the power ponies!

Later on in the castle Yuuko was in white kimono trying her hair with the other power ponies in the same thing all having clearly just gotten clean, the girl said, "Well that was a day we all wish we could forget."

high heel rolled her eyes, "We lived through the end me and Shadowmane will never forget it!"

the ninja lady nodded as she said, "Big time but at least we're in a royal herd now!"

Mane-iac sighed as she said, "I am looking forward to returning to ouran for the last year of high school at this point!"

Snow angel nodded as she said, "yeah I still smell hopping zombie vampire mutant thing ash on my fur!"

Saddle rager then said, " and your sister is an evil bitch! I hear they are putting her picture by evil and bitch in the dictionaries now!"

Zap nodded, 'Like how they put our uncle in law Qrow on the face of that rehab center as he is the big turn around!"

radiance rolled her eyes and was brushing her mane, "yes his alicorn wife said stop drinking or be broken in half and he did it real shocker!"

Masked matter horn was brushing her tail as she said, "One of those undead things grabbed my tail!

mare-velous yawned as she went to go change into pajamas, "I am just going to go get changed already been a long day!"

Fili-second was brushing a grey spot out of her green fury, "Big time! At least we're still the power ponies and the royal battle herd and got a day fighting beside our stallion!"

Meanwhile on top of the castle in his human form was akihisa sitting down looking out into his mother's night sky at the full blue moon, "once in a blue moon you'll come close to strange wonderous things!" In a moment however it turned green and he jumped up his watch auto turning him into Frankenstrike.

As a shadow said, "the barrier has broken we may be free!" Akihsia fired on it but it went through the now three dimensional shadow.

the entity said, "We're not part of your world just yet and can just watch and comment if we will but we Yokai were failing but we have returned all this has restored the energies that gave us form, the lost souls of the lost city. The fall out of Yokai city has only just begun!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (7) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (4) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (3) Clockwork ( 4 ) and omni-angol(2) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (6), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(3), Rush(6) , hot shot ( 4) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (4) Dark matter (5) undertow (3) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (3) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(2 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(1) and Hellsaurus (2)

omakes

Pinkie was sitting in human form in a white shirt and pink night shorts talking with one of the shadows, "What do you want?"

the shadow says, "we are not a union we are all just reforming or new Yokai doing what our instincts tell us too it'll be more like monster of the week."

Pinkie pie wrote that down and said, "And how long is this?"

the shadow said, "Till we finish reforming then it's back to normal just more of us! Now I am going to go!"

end omake.


	59. left four dead part one

The Green moon was shining in the night sky over ouran, the event had the country and some of the world on lock down yet somehow ouran was still running but only with the night classes that normal only the bat pony shifters and anthros attended.

The host club were outside In the court yard looking up at the Green moon as Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "And I thought working with devil fruits was the big deal strangeness but no Thanks to one City of Yokai our worlds supernatural side has awoken."

Tamaki was in his wolf form howling at it as Haruhi pulled him off by the caller of his shirt and said, "Really?"

Hikaru was in his pony form looking at it, "It's more haunting then a haunting house!"

kaoru was also in his pony form as he said, "yet beautiful like Akihsia's mom!"

Mori then looked to them and said, "Akihsia is going to kick your asses!"

Honey nodded as he said, "big time!" he then looked around and asked, "Now were is our royal bad ass with more sisters then you can count on your hands!?"

Kyoya transformed into his unicorn form, "I couldn't hold my human form many longer! I don't know how the Yoshi siblings and shifters held there human forms so long under it's light it's like it wants to bring out your super natural side! I mean his shifting being connect to the omnitrix is probably the only reason Akihsia maintains control under the green light of this mystical moon!"

Meanwhile on the top of the clock tower akihsia was leaning against it's tallest point looking at it, "Something is going on and it's my job to find it out what it is? It can't be just random return of monsters and magic we already have a lot of that!" he said looking over his shoulder with an aside glance.

before he hit his dial and became Jetray in a moment he was on the moon it looked normal and he looked to earth no sigh of any Green lighting or light to be reflected before he went back landing on the school roof, "That confirms it's all mystic in nature!"

he said timing out as he looked around and spotted a beam of purple coming over them as he held the bridge of his nose and said, "really discord sending down a game well bring on the came cube! We could use the distraction!"

In a moment the cube hit and Akihsia found himself in a ruined city map and down below zombie and one special one charged through the wall of the next to him and grabbed him and he knew it " A charger!" in a moment he became armadrillo and drilled into the zombies head, "left for dead! He is using leaf for dead's map dam him!"

he then looked up to see rules, "Ok now so says health bar hits zero or bitten go to holding era game ends when there is either just people or just zombies! Well that's simple enough! It's survival mode!"

Meanwhile Pinkie pie was in the air flying beams at the jockey as she said, "YOU WON'T RIDE ME AND GOT DAM IT THAT SOUNDS WRONG!"

there was then a loud yell crying sound turn to a yell, "WHO STARTLED THE WITCH!"

A yell of Blake was heard as the girl with the sword she had form the thriller bark game found herself in a white room watching the game on monitors she stood there, "…. I AM THE FIRST ONE OUT!?" She sounded embarrassed.

discord was eating popcorn next to her, "yeah never startle a witch either kind!"

Meanwhile

Kyouji was running around smashing through normal infect as wreckingbolt as he said, "find my girlfriends kill zombies make it to the end hopefully outlast Akihisa!"

he then heard a scream and unrolled to see Rarity galloping her wings covered with slime keeping her grounded as she yelled, "THE BOMBER GOT ME!" she said as she ran form in infect only for a tank to charge at her and she fired off a beam at his head killing him.

she then gallop along leading a horde, "SO GROSS AND SO DANGEROUS! I WON'T DIE I'LL FIND WATER TO WASH IT OFF!"

in a moment Kyouji became undertow and fired Green swamp water at him washing the slime off her as he said, "there!" he then turned into rush and raced off, "NROA TRIXIE PENNNY!"

Elsewhere Honey was standing on a pile of Tank corpse singing happily as Mori looked up and said, "….. that was horrifying I feel bad for the zombies! I feel bad for the zombies I repeat!" in a moment one of the dead tanks fell on him and he was in the waiting room with Blake.

Mori banged his head on a wall, "I wasn't even bitten!" he yelled out at how stupidly he died.

Blake sighed, "I startled the witch!"

In a moment Crona showed up as she said, "the hunter got me form behind! I hope Ragnarok finds a dark magic club member they can all use his weapon mode almost as good as me!"

Meanwhile said alicorn with a weapon mode was flying and he dove and became a sword landing in a street as Reiko ran past grabbing it and called out, "Scream resonance !" the sword and her yelled making her uniform turn black as she let out a shock wave with a swing that slashed through a smoker!

blinding the horde as Reiko moved holding the sword out as Ragnarok let out a low level hum acting like sonar guiding her out of the smoke she then hopped on the blade as it grow blade blood wings allowing her to ride it through the air like a biological hover board.

She smiled as she sat down on the flat of the blade as she said, "and with that we made a great combot but I fear it's not going to be a good ending!"

she then spotted Kid using patty and liz to shoot down a horde only for him to scream as he hit a bomber and was covered in slime he broke down screaming about his symmetry being ruined making paty and liz turn human and try to pull him but the horde closed in and in a flash they were gone into the waiting room.

In it Blake held her nose the slime was still on Them, "Gross wash them off!"

discord snapped his fingers making water fall on the three cleaning them as Liz rang her hair out and said, "thank you"

Discord nodded as he held a controller controlling the infected as high heel looked at him, "you are doing this?"

Mori then looked at the anthro and said, "playing as the zombies is a feature of the game at least he isn't modding!"

the monitor then showed Honey finding an axe and he smiled as he charged at a charger and everyone's eyes widened in horror as Crona said, "that poor zombie!"

patty then blinked and said, "Gee don't think anyone ever said that before!"

Meanwhile back on the map.

Haruhi was on top of a building using a shot gun to shot down in to a horde when she ran out of ammo and dropped it and pulled out pistols, "duel pistols no reloading" She said happily as she turned and fired on a charger that broke the barrier she set up at the door to the roof.

the thing dropped dead just as it got to her she shivered, "A second to spare who wrote this?"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(6), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (7) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 4 ) and omni-angol(2) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (6), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(4), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 4) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (3) worm hole (4) Dark matter (5) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (3) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(2 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(1) and Hellsaurus (2)

Omake.

Pinkie pie was crying through the air as she said, "Don't like zombies!" she then looked dwn to see Fluttershy in alicorn form happily singing and dancing while using her magic to hover multiple chainsaws around her as she slaughtered the infected and pinkie's eyes widened, "how is she the scary sister!"

end omake.


	60. left for dead part two

In the over run infected filled area Akihisa was panting his watch in the red in one of the safe zones with med packs and he used one and said, "thank you healing and what's this bonus health pills, I know people who made it to the end just using this for temp more health!" he pocketed them as he said, "Sweet video game physics!"

he then noticed his watch turning green as he turned the dial, "I think I'll try some brain power!" he slammed down and became grey matter and walked out the zombies not looking at him as he held his chin.

he looked down before hitting his dial and becoming ultimate grey matter in his blue chair blue eyes and dial. In a moment his chair weapons fired as he used his mind alone to throw around a tank as he looked down, "yes just as I thought I can see the game codes in my hyper evolved galvanic form. The nightmare force energies allowing the evolution allowing me to see the magic converting code turning Digital data into a spell to effect the area in a fourth dimensional way."

he held his chin and said, "yes it is amazing!"

Kyouji as dark matter was on the side of a wall as he said, "yes it is, but as we can see the code manipulation should be easy!" he said hitting his dial to become shockclaw, the alien mutant used it's electric beams to hit the ground and rearrange code.

In a moment beams of light hit the area then vanished right as a wondering witch ran at them just to be caught in one and deleted as Kyouji stated, "all special infected witch deleted."

In a moment Kyouji vanished as the ultimate Galvan held his chin, "it appears Discord counts that level of cheating as out of the game! Well then!" in a moment he fired an electric blast at the ground and in a moment the beams deleted all the special infect and Akihsia found himself in the waiting room timed out.

he and Kyouji fist bumped on the cheat while Discord gave them shame fingers, "shame on you two for cheating!"

Meanwhile.

Honey was using his axe to hatch through a horde of normal infect happily, "that had to be akihisa and Kyouji!" he said happily cutting zombies apart.

In a moment Yang in her alicorn form smashed through a wall and smiled as she fired off a horn blast that broke apart into a rain of bullet sized blast that killed the horn in one moment as she called out, "SHOTGUN! Do not tell Pinkie pie I reverse engineered an anime attack before her!"

the pink pony landed and said, "too late I already say! She then touched her horn and fired off what looked like a pink and lighter pink version of a special beam cannon, "I finally get some dragonball stuff working and now I'm left in the dust by my siblings."

that is when they heard a yell!

in the weighting room in alicorn form applebloom, Sweete belle and Scootaloo were hugging and crying about it.

akihsia turned to Discord and he said, "you better run boy!" as he looked through his aliens becoming Omni angelo who summoned the staff his specie's normally use for smashing planets, "hellmagedon you will face!"

discord screamed like a big baby.

Elsewhere in the horde.

Twilight was in on top of the tallest building with Sombra she was in her alicorn form and he was in his unicorn form.

the princess said, "I don't like this!" she spoke it in a sigh!

Sombra nodded as he put his horn on his wife's " I don't like it either but this is a game and it is the best way to win it quickly!" the alicorn nodded and in a moment there magic sparked.

As a shock wave of black and purple magic fired around them leveling and destroying everything, all the horde and all the players were sent to the waiting room.

All that was left was the building as Sombra summoned crystal spikes all through it killing any zombies within in a moment a survivor win announcement was heard.

The cube vanished and they were back in the school and Twilight noticed a trophy addressed to her and Sombra with figures of the special infected laying dead on top of a dead horde.

Ruby growled and yelled out, "I JUST FOUND THE SHOTGUN YOU TWO!"

Weiss dusted herself off, "I am happy it's over it was a stupid nasty level and a stupid game!" her eyes then widened as she saw Fluttershy happily using magic to juggle chainsaws.

high heel then said, "…. And let's not give Fluttershy more weapons!" she said scared of the sweet but pyscho mare!

Fluttershy happily trotted by juggling chainsaws and singing a song about murdering monsters with them.

Blake had her sword in hand as she said, "yeah that's a scary bitch! Discord is either crazy brave or both!"

At that point Shouko was dragging a tied up prince blueblood as the prince said, "help me dear cousins!"

Kyouji sighed as he turned into hotshot, " it's my turn anyhow I'll handle it!" he said making a fireball

Nora was smiling as she happily said, "so that is the game cube I heard about it's fun!"

Trixie nodded in her pony form as she said, "Why yes it is! We need to use it to lighten the mood more often but how about next time we do something simpler and light hearted Trixie has had enough of the undead form the last game cube!"

Penny nodded and said, "Why yes thriller back was one yell of a game but it was a lot harder than this one! But after meeting vampires I too have had enough of undead monsters fighting it's getting boring at this point in time!"

discord showed up rolling his eyes, "oh please you all only won the game as you had four cheaters!" he then vanished with a snap of the fingers.

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (7) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 4 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (6), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(4), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (4) worm hole (4) Dark matter (6) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (3) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(2 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(1) and Hellsaurus (2)

Omake.

Pinkie pie was waving her hooves over a crystal ball as she said, "Calling jaune arc in hell Calling Jaune arc in hell!"

the arc's voice said, "yeah this is Jaune who's calling!" it came form the ball.

Pinkie pie said, "it's me Pinkie pie just calling to check in, how's hell!"

Jaune happily laughed, "I am sitting on the throne for I am satan now! Look at me I am the Satan now! If you want to trade your soul come call me we'll talk!"

the princess blinked in shock, "he did take it over good for him. Well hanging up now click!"

end omake.


	61. end of the green moon

It was another night in ouran night classes somehow being under the green moon's light was seeming safer as during the day there was more Yokai sightings.

Renge jumped out of the women's bath room, "THERE IS AN AKANAME IN THE LADY'S BATH ROOM ON THE FIRST FLOOR BY CLASS ROOM B TWLEVE!"

Ruby trotted by in alicorn form, " that's nasty! Going to need to clean the bath room with fire when it's done licking things!" she turned green, "so gross!"

Blake was lost so she pulled out a phone she was using and searched the monster and her eyes widened, "the hell? Wait one related… murderous ghost in the can!"

Penny then said, "Already board up that stall! It's evil now! It's haunted! This Yokai problem is going nuts!"

Meanwhile in the host club Kyoya was using his unicorn horn to pin Yokai on to a board, "Ok we have ourselves a pattern we have sightings of all the Yokai but a Nurarihyon, the elderly man who leads them."

Akihsia the only other person in the room held his chin and he said, "So you're saying the Yokai are going nuts because no one is telling them to follow the rules?" the unicorn nodded.

the prince looked through his watch as he said, "Oh that's easy to fix!" he then hit down and became clockwork and opened a portal walking out to feudal japan were he timed out and in a moment his outfit changed to armorless Samurai wear as he walked off.

it was night and he was looking for one type of Yokai but he knew his Yokai and followed the sounds of a party to see a short old man with a big head and he smiled and walked up, "sorry Nurarihyon sir!"

the Yokai looked at him and smirked, "Clearly you aren't human as you know who I am and are not cut up in the party so what can I do for you my subject?"

the prince bowed and said, "to put it simple I am here through a time travel spell, you see time finally claimed you and you didn't have an heir so in the future the Yokai are braking all the rules!"

The big heard old guy spat out a mouthful of Sake as he said, "I sense you are telling the truth and thank you for coming all the way to bring this to my attention I will fix that now you go run off home I'll leave something to play you just clap your hand and say message play in the future young man!"

Akihsia nodded as he walked off and moments later he still in his samurai outfit came back into the host club and he clapped his hands and said, "message play!"

on the green moon the old Yokai appeared on the moon as he said, "hello there my subject it's me your currently fallen king a nice young man time traveled back in time to tell me I don't get an heir and you are all braking the rules with out someone to boss you around So I put all my power on my death bed into a crown who ever holds it will be come a powerful yoaki or hanyo if they were humans and take my place as your King ok now bye bye"

the message then vanished, as Akihsia said, "….well that was bullshit!"

hideyoshi walked in in the girls uniform and added, " yes that is some bullshit! So all this crazy will end after a crown is put on!" at that moment the green moon vanished.

Twilight noticed this and said, "And now it's a stable time loop!"

unknown to them on the school roof Blue blood was holding in his hands a crown that even he could sense the Demonic power from within black metal red gems forming the kanji for hell king upon it as he said, "so that is what you are? The crown to rule all the monsters?"

the prince put it on and glow before green fire covered him he stood there now an anthro Alicorn in a black suit and tie, his fur stained grey his horn curved, his eyes different shades of green with purple mist coming out of them, his wings were bat like.

he smiled as he said, "COME TO ME MY NEW SUBJECTS COME TO KING BLUE BLOOD THE NEW YOKAI KING! I SHALL HAVE THE THORN OF THE MORTALS FORM MY COUSINS AND AUNTS!"

At that point Everyone came out and noticed it and eyes widened as Yokai were now swarming the school.

In a moment Kyouji was before blood blue as a riot was braking out in the school, the knock off turned into clockstopper and fired off a time ray it hit blue blood doubling his age.

Blue blood growled as he summoned fire form below them only for Kyouji to become nightmare night and fly out of the way. The knock off then hit his tail becoming wreckingbolt and coming down smashing into Blue blood form a midair drop, knocking the prince turned Yokai king to the floor below.

the mutant alien then hopped off before turning into Desiblast , "you don't know how to use such power!" he then made clones encircled him and fired off his sonic scream.

the anthro hanyo held his head screaming in pain as he summoned a mana dome around him making Kyouji remerge with his copies and change he turned into Gemfiend and blueblood held out his hand to fire off a dark magic blast.

Only for Kyouji to absorb the blast and fire it back off and in a moment Blue blood was knocked out! " easy way to lose is having your power turned against you!"

by morning order was restored and Many of the Yokai sealed by Twilight reverse reengining older seals returning the day to normal ,and the following Saturday night the moon was normal the Green moon was over.

at the back of the school there was a party celebrating it and Kyouji had a sash on that said hero for beating Blue blood.

Kyouji was crying, 'I saved the day at long last!" he said happily, "I did it I did it!" Penny Trixie and Nora hugged him happily as they said, "We knew you could do it"

Akihsia took the mic and said, "And this marks the half ways point of the school year everyone! Can you believe it ? half way done with this bullshit!"

shadow mane and high heel in the uniform then said, "We can it has been horrible!" they said taking the mic.

the prince continued, "So as our half way down slash victory party continues tonight let's all remember we have gotten luck no one died so far let's keep it up let's keep getting stronger and protecting everything funny this was a rich kids school now it's a super hero school!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (7) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 5 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (7), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (4) worm hole (4) Dark matter (6) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(3 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(2) and Hellsaurus (2)


	62. water water everywhere

It was a boring morning in the Yoshi family castle, it seems like one of those normal days well normal as the world can be now adays.

Akihisa was in his swim wear the power ponies all in there swim wear too, Weiss in a new grey bikini, Mane-iac in a green bikini with an x shaped top, Shadowmane in a purple one with a scarf and sword sheaved behind her , high heel in high heel sandles of blue and purple one.

they were not on the beach hey were inside in the heat for it was one hundred and twenty degree Fahrenheit, and after all, the eleven lovely ladies were covered in fur.

Luna was using magic to fan herself in a black bikini as she walked by and said, "What is with this heat! Normally I would order the fliers to set the clouds to snow but the clouds are bursting in the heat!"

Azmuth then came by on a hover platform as he said, "And it's not natural, this is a cool day on my home planet so sense I am fine I did some research!" he said as he hit a button making a holographic screen appear.

Akihsia looked at it, "those are the reading form when nightmare star arrived and when the Yokai city arrived!?" he asked noticing it.

The Alien grandpa nodded and pointed as he said, " yes it's also similar to the gate we made to keep remnant and earth connected, we have similar energy all around us building but instead of getting focus it's falling apart into heat energy!"

Weiss rolled over using magic to operate ten hand fans, "… so something wants to drop into our world but something is blocking it and the blocking is what is cutting every Anthro in the city to the point even though it's fall every anthro in the city is in swim wear! They are even letting us show up in swim wear instead of school uniforms! Not just anthros everyone it's too fucking hot!"

Twilgiht who was in her glasses and a black bikini walked by fanning herself, "Big time! Trying to stop the block to get it over so the heat can go away!"

As she said that Ruby was fanning herself she was in her a black one piece with out her hood as she fanned herself, "I can't even wear my dead birth mom's hood it's so hot! You anthro's most be flash frying!"

Yang in a yellow bikini with her cutie mark on the left breast being carried by thorax , "can't even walk thank goodness for boyfriend transport!"

the bug rolled his eyes as he said, "Can you hurry not to worry anyone but it's possible for Bugs to explode form the inside out in the heat!" he said worried about himself and his hive!"

in a moment everyone sighed in relief as Ben as big chill made an ice dome around the area with doors to the hall ways.

Masked matter horn snapped her fingers, " that's it gather up the most power unicorns earth ponies and Kyouji we are going to fix this up right! I have a plan to help at least the walled capital city deal!"

Later on Takashi in his human form in swim trunks walked out of his house and felt water he took on his bat pony form in shock and looked down he was up to his hooves in water but it was staying away form his house there was also Ice spirals slides and all that other stuff, making it look like the city had become a water park made form an ice castle on the melt down.

Pinkie pie who like the rest of her sisters who weren't younger was in a bikini for her hair color with her cutie mark on the left breast of the top slide down and yelled out, "YEAH! BEST ANSWER EVER!"

the cutie mark crusaders were standing in an area were the water magically stayed a few inches higher in one piece of there hair color with there cutie marks on the stomach hugging there boyfriends who were red waving.

Eunice's voice then came out, " hell it's prince Eunice official back form her honeymoon with Qrow So allow me to explain yes the city has become part magical water park and ice fortress to help us keep cool the ice structures are shield form heat enough to keep refreezing and melting so long as our weather doesn't change making them basically water slides, the water has been enchanted to stay out of house!"

As she said that someone saw her window open and fish swimming in front of it making her eye witch as the prince continued, "We also have different water levels! We do this in hopes of making it through this problem with is magical in nature!"

Meanwhile Ruby was floating down walk bridge for people that connect most of the important building in the city she sighed happily as Blake in a black bikini walked beside her the water was up to her knees as she said, "you could just walk Ruby?"

the silver eyed warrior princess happily said," were would the fun in that be! It's a water wonderland Masked matter horn is now fave sister in law! She should have first foal!"

Blake looked up to a bridge were the water was higher than the railing staying up in a perfect square she also saw floating in the sky blocks of water as she said, "ARE WE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE MIND SCREW THIS IS?!"

Haruhi who was in her normal swim suit form the ouran beach episode was sitting in an inflatable raft on top of one of the hovering water cubes as she said, "It's magic just roll with it!" she then pushed her raft off and the water slide and bent so it flowed carrying her safely to the ground where she got up and picked up her raft before the cube returned to it's original shape.

the cat girl looked at and in a moment drew the sword she gained form thriller bark as she said, "I don't trust it!"

Ruby then saw a group of kids play fighting they had paper squares taped to there backs and when one piece got so wet it fell apart one kid said, "your out!" the silver eyed girl jumped up and said, "THAT'S IT!" She then ran at high speeds so high she was running on the water all the way home.

Were she came to see Luna and Taiyang kissing as in form of the castle her dad in just brown trunks as she said, "just letting you know I am pulling my princess power for an event!" she said before running in to find Azmuth.

Later on top of a castle Pinkie pie and cheesy, were together looking at a yellow lighted off ring like section of the city.

cheesy as he only had a pony form had ice tapped to himself as he said, "and welcome to Ruby's water world battle this fourth of the city is roped off with a yellow barrier it is the ring all those fighting have been giving a paper diamond!"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "when it falls apart the cube it's on will blink and you'll be transported out last lady in the ring wins! Me my sisters and sister in laws aren't taking part the prize one hundred pounds of gold! and a knighting!"

Cheesy said, "Let the water fight begin!"

To be continued.

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (8) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 5 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (7), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (4) worm hole (4) Dark matter (6) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(3 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(2) and Hellsaurus (2)


	63. water fight

In different parts of the ringed up area the ladies were holding woden swords water guns and a few water ballons on sashes over there shoulders

Blake was in a black bikini getting ready as Cheesy said, "remember ladies the cubes are protect so if you are under water the paper won't get damaged with is why you have melee attacks to brake up water and get girls out of it."

Velvet was in a red Bikini smiling all by herself as Pinkie said, "and to spice things up we have drones and better water weapons to stored and hidden in the water it's self"

Saeko was in a black Bikini she had her gun holstered as she span around her wooden sword with Cheesy adding,' but remember to win you need to hit the cube with water so water guns bombs and balloons are your best weapon!"

Not to far away the orange haired Rei was growling, "stupid Saeko stilling my back up!" she said loading her water gun

Haruhi was in her normal swim wear looking nervous as Pinkie pie said, "At the count of Ten we start one to three

Nora was in a pink bikini happily holding water balloons with a smirk, "let's do this!"

pinkie continued, "four five six!

Reiko was in a Black bikini as she said, "I'll win this to show Honey I can be an action girl with out Ragnarok! " the seven count came

renge in a yellow bikini laughed ready for victory as the eight nine ten came and it started, and in a moment Nora throw all her water balloons at Reiko form the side making her paper go away and she was teleported out of the ring and she laughed as she pulled out her water gun, " hell yeah"

In a moment she jumped as water start raining down and she looked to see a sprinkler bot on a wall as she laughed, "Only got a little wet!" she then dove under one of the water cubes and swam under the water before coming up under a bridge to see Saeko who hit the water.

There was enough force Nora was sent flying in to the air as the sword women pulled her weapon to fire but her shoots missed.

Nora smirked as she dropped her wooden sword and pulled out her water gun and smiled as she hit Seako's cube on the side of her bikini like the rest of them.

Nora smiled as she land in a cube in the sky and said, "got half your paper!"

Moments later Saeko was hit in the side by Water balloons so she turned to see Velvet as she vanished leaving the Bunny in as Pinkie pie's voice said, "And already down two of our contestants!"

Nora then came down holding what looked like a water gun machine gun and fired, "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" before long Velvet's paper was destroyed and she was out.

the orange haired girl held her new weapon under the water to refill it as she hummed before screaming as water hit her left side making her drop her weapon to check on her cube, "Still a little in tact! Wait I'm weaponless!" she said noticing it.

Haruhi was standing there with a smirk as she had the water bend over her as a shield as she made balls of water come out and fire on Nora making the lady jump to hide under a bridge asking, "SENSE WHEN CAN YOU WATER BEND!?"

Haruhi smiled her eyes glowing, "I helped this old lady form Remnant turned out she was the winter maiden and I was so nice she thought of me last I am a maiden and there by a magic girl bitchs!"

Nora jumped to hide behind an ice sculpture as she panted, "great never though she would be the big bitch in charge!" she said shocked before turning to see Blake who just throw a water balloon at her cube making Nora vanish.

Cheesy then comment, "And down to half!" He said looking to the stands with the ringed out girls.

Meanwhile below.

Rei was holding a wooden spear watching Haruhi now targeting Blake with water shrunken and whips, "No rules against magic or semblance with is how Blake is fooling her with her fake clones but there are other ways to abuse the rules!" she then throw her spear.

It flow into the water and knocked off Haruhi's cube something she gasped as she noticed and saw before she could catch it Rei jumped her!

in a moment water moved melting Rei's paper and Haruhi got up, "were did it land I am a sitting duck with out it!"

Blake was holding it throwing the last of her water ballons on it point blank making the paper melt and Haruhi vanish!

Moments later a drone with a water jet popped up and fired on Blake.

the cat girl jumped up to a statue of Luna's head as she said, "That was close ok Just two of us left!" she said before noticing a floating box and touching it getting her two water pistols guns with the words, "whole tank fires at once!" she then comment on that, "well that's stupid I'll be a sitting duck when I reload!"

She ten spotted what looked like Renge and fired one Gun before jumping!" she then looked up and spotted more silhouettes around her as she said, "she is using my tactic against me!" She dropped her empty one and held her load on , "ok on guard use your ears!" she said twitching at the sound of splashing to her left and firing only for her eyes to widen as it was a wooden box.

she was no defenseless so she moved and jumped around looking for her or another weapon crate. "Come on need a weapon"

Renge then tackled her grabbing her cube Blake's eyes widen as she spotted something Renge ditched her own cube, "NOT FIAR!"

the cat girl then gave chase to Renge who had no weapon and she smiled when she jumped and a drone with a water cannon popped up and she held the cube out so the water hit it making Blake vanish

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "And that's it everyone Renge just won this contest what a water fight!"

Renge bowed as Akihsia walked out and used a wooden sword to tap her shoulders," you are now sir Renge enjoy that and the prize gold!"

cheesy then spoke up his ice now melted in the heat of the sun, "and that everyone ends this crazy contest Ruby came up with hope you enjoyed the water fight also we'll get to turning off those drones now!"

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (8) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 5 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (7), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (4) worm hole (4) Dark matter (6) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(3 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(2) and Hellsaurus (2)


	64. the day time screwed up

Zecora was sitting In a pool chair at her homes' pool her husband was rich so she had a manor with a pool with she was currently reading beside in a red bikini and sun glasses, her husband was away on a trip her son was out with his girlfriend so she had the house to herself.

She may not live in the capital and their by wasn't in the water world zone but she stopped reading and closed her book sitting it on the tablet next to her as she looked to the pool hearing something. She got up and devil triggered as a tentacle came out of her pool and she charged in with her spear.

A few hours later Zecora now back in her bikini her pool now steaming as her fire flashed it to steam and boiled the creature inside of it was pointing to Pinkie pie as she said, "And then I boiled it!"

Pinkie pie looked at it and said, "…. That's a tusoteuthis it's been extinct for millions of years and it just appeared! Did tiem just twist upside down? It would have to be!"

Zecora's phone then rang as she looked at what seemed to be a report on a stegosaurus on a plane runway in America with she then got a call form her husband and hit a button to answer it, "I saw the report I believe you when you say dinosaur is keeping your plane grounded honey buns!"

elsewhere

in the city streets Fluttershy was poking a dead Wooly rhino with a stick, "poor thing died of heat stroke!" she sounded sad.

discord then appeared and said," I am not behind this Jurassic bull shittery believe me I wish I was but no this ain't me! It's hot and the past is in the present" he then muttered, "that is two reference to a lesser known anime if you get it good for you! Comment and we'll tell you if you right!

Elsewhere Luna was in her garden arms crossed as she looked at a triceratops eating the planets in said garden , " your luck this is amaze royal garden!" she then sniffed and held her nose, "HONEY GET A BUCKET THE DINOSAUR DROPPED SOME COPREOLITE!"

Taiyang then yelled out, "IT'S ONLY COPREOLITE WHEN IT'S A FOSSIL WHEN ITS FRESH IT'S JUST A MASSIVE PILE OF SHIT!"

Luna then saw Scootaloo feeding the thing a carrot and she used magic to pull her daughter back ,"No no sweet don't feed the dinosaur…. Never though I would be saying that shit!"

Azmuth was hovering around it looking at it, " First this thing isn't form the past because A if it was it would have Feathers be it's not what's coming making this heat happen! I know I checked this is unrelated bullcrap chance are it's not even a triceratops just a creature that looks like one!"

The thing then eat the head of a bush cute to look like Azmuth as if to say it was pissed at the old toad.

Elsewhere.

Fili-second was petting a Lepticitidium happily as she cuddled it, "I'll call you leppy as that's easier but so cute and fluffy it's like a many kangaroo well it probably is isn't it?"

Masked matter horn adjusted her goggles as she said, "… put it down Fili we don't know were it's been?"

Saddle rager then giggled and said, "it's been history!"

Zap rolled her eyes and booed her team mate and haremmate, "boo boo!"

Radiance was looking at her cage construct holding back what looked like a giant Alligator as she said, "how about we focus on this shit!"

Shadowmane pulled out her sword jumped in the cage and stabbed the beast within in the head killing it.

highheel was changing her boots out as the heel broke as she said, "it's too hot for this crap!"

Mare-velous had a Eoraptor in a lasso as she looked at the grey scaled thing and said, "yep big time weird it's like a jacked up chicken!"

Yuuko nodded and said, "Birds are dinosaurs too so that little guy being one of the oldest dinosaurs is the ancestor of all those other ones and every bird alive!"

Mane-iac looked at a seagull over head, "well it has a massive family that got out of hair fast!"

Weiss blinked as she said, "what is this Jurassic park?" she said just not believing it!

the day went on like this till every last prehistoric creature that showed up was in a cage at a zoo recreating there environments thanks to magic.

Looking at through a cage was Whitely who adjusted his tie as he said, "As if the Everfree zoo and wild life refuge wasn't already home to some weird beasts!?" he said walking by the timber wolves.

he then heard a little kid saying, "Daddy I want to see the t-rexs!" and whitely looked to it and said, "bet that hasn't been said before!"

Rainbow dash was looking at a dinosaur cage and using a mini statue to make measurements, "Me and my boyfriend are so making armor for riding on this things like in that American cartoon!"

Whitely imagined a fully armored T-rex with robotic arms letting them be useful head gear with lasers missiles and a saw mode for the hands and tail spikes with a human commanding it form a seat on the back, "…. That's just combining chicken fighting, with the game chicken and robot battling! … I like it!"

Meanwhile in the palace garden.

Akihsia was clockwork as he said, "There now it's fossilized shit! I mean this is like that short Jurassic were the dinosaurs just appear out of nowhere I mean more then dinosaurs but still!"

he then opened a portal dropping a large rock like thing into the ocean, "and there I just took out dinosaur shit!" he said holding his head as he timed out, "The fuck was this chapter!?" he asked as he walked off.

Meanwhile back at her home Zecora spotted what looked like a burned human child and quickly pulled out her phone and called for help, "I found a child he's badly burned come quick."

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (8) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 6 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (7), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (4) worm hole (4) Dark matter (6) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(3 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(2) and Hellsaurus (2)

Omake

Pinkie pie in human form in bikini was by a pool smiling, "yeah the writer heard of Jurassic and couldn't help but mock it but we had fun this little filler chapter but we are moving on to the plot this filler chapter also hints we are going to be getting prehistoric this arc!" she said happily pulling out an inflatable innertube and jumping into the pool

end omake.


	65. What the evil chicken?

Kyouji was shockclaw walking around within the mind of the burned kid who's mental image of himself was basically a ball of light he saw flash of what looked like dinsoaurs with pokemon moves fighting as he said, " It's like some shit out of fossil fighters"

the ball of light sighed, "So Am I dying or what?" he asked as the Teen in alien flesh looked at it and poked it, "Not really your alive just your body is to fried for the heat of the portal blockage, Clearly your little clash with positive and negative charged magic stones and time travel blasted you here and made you the blockage that was fucking with our world! In short you're the reason it's been so hot eggs are crying in the shell so your torched and broken!"

The orb then sighed, "Really so I am basically stuck in my dead burned shell of a body for the rest of my life?"

Kyouji held his chin with his large claw, "We have to options there for you! One pull the plug! Two we use the new foal potion and cure to restore you to mobility but the outcome would be you being a pony shifter or an anthro pony! The chose is yours kiddo! Grant your stuck in a new world here Max but we could find away to get you home like how Kid and Crona are back home visiting for the weekend to escape the heat with there weapon partners."

The orb now named Max said, "…. But if I end up Anthro nothing can help me live back home…I am going to need some thinking time!"

Meanwhile.

Yuuji was running down the street screaming as it looked like a Grimm Raptor was chasing him down the street only for An Arrow to hit and kill it!

that is when rarity walked over shouldering a copy of Pink racer's bow as she said, "… ok it was here for two hours normally grimm die here after one! I think Animo is up to no good again and he's getting inspired by fossil fighters!"

Yuuji was panting as he held his knees and said, "well it is a great game! And I came out right when dinosaurs showed up can't ask for publicity like that!" He said panting in the heat, "I thought it would be over with the Plug over and done!"

The princess then said, "It's not that simple the plug was around for so long it'll be awhile so it needs to dispel that image before what was coming here can come and end the heat think how the poor kid feels after burning up in there as the plug!"

Meanwhile.

Alex Animo was looking at eggs that watched in to baby Grimm Raptors as he said, "Dad are you sure this is a good idea?"

Animo was petting one as he said, "why yes son I do! Now here is our problem I want an army an army of beast made form the most horrifying beast know to our world! We have a lot to choice form that's the hard part!"

the centaur then rubbed his chin, "then why choice what you chose dad?"

the doctor smiled at his boy and said, "Why simple boy The dinosaurs now returned to us well dinosaur like creatures to get technical and all that. But they were some of the most successful creatures our world ever spawned! If not for outside factors they would have made it another time period for sure! They were already here longer then us so they are a go to thing now that it's easier with one drone lose at the zoo!"

Alex nodded and said, "but what about the Grimm?"

Animo span around happily as he said, "the grimm can sense emotions of sentient creatures they literally sense the living no hiding! It's the perfect power to make the Dinosaurs better just one think holding back my Grimm raptors and it's not the difference between earth and Remnants Air it's the lack of a soul!"

Alex was looking at the now cow sized Grimm raptor batch, "yeah makes it hard to use any form of magic!"

Animo nodded as he held his chin and brough up images of the boy, "that is where the boy comes in Kyouji spoke out loud his mental conversation with him in his world someone created dinosaurs with elemental and almost magic like abilities encoded into the DNA not the soul! We most go to his would and gather one of this altered dinosaurs DNA to add to my raptors"

Alex turned to see the now as big as him Velociraptor like Grimms running out of the warehouse to go attack the city! " Ok then papa how we going to do that shit?"

Professor Animo span around happily letting go of the growing Grimm in his arms, "Simple my boy Everyone is covered in dimensional particals little things that give out the wave length of your home universe we get the boy we get the particals then we simple need to put that in to the wave length of the same kind of machine that makes the gate to Remnant then boom we walk on in!"

Meanwhile In the city.

Eunice was running around holding a sword she covered in flames to slash a Grimm raptor while Qrow was running around shooting them the princess said, "Dear isn't this lovely! I have heatblast power set and we are killing monsters together!"

the former drunk looked at his wife and ducked to avoid claws, "yeah some fallen kingdom type shit ain't it?" he said turning his weapon to scythe mode to slash a raptor Grimm in half, "what fresh hell is Animo Cooking in that lab of his? Well not so much fresh as reheated spoiled left overs way spoiled!"

One of them then looked at him and let out a loud bird like screech as Qrow slashed it in half as he comment, "….. well they are giant killer chickens!"

the city was in chaos over the prehistoric attack but in the hospital Rwby was standing scythe in hand eyes glowing she had come because her flash had heat stroke but the Grimm were headed here and her eyes weren't doing shit to them, "My eyes! Your not pure Grimm are you!?"

One of the raptors looked like it was doing a chicken dance while charging at her so she slashed it in half saying, "….. kind of funny!"

Meanwhile in a hall the burned body of the kid was being grabbed by Alex who made his horns glow opening a portal. And he trotted through.

the kid's eyes soon opened he jumped as he looked in a mirror he was an alicorn red fur Brown mane and tail his cutie mark was a lighting bolt he had a magic jammer on his horns and his wings bond by chains.

Animo rolled his eyes as he scanned him, " yes yes you're a code Majeste or Alicorn now hold still boy it's bad enough I need to convert you for the bloody scanner to think of you as a living thing but yes found it your dimensional wave length!"

the mad scientist then plugged a scanner into a gate machine making it open as Alex went through and animo said, "I'll be going now the gate will blow in an hour after being turned off!"

with him done it turned off Leaving the scared Kid to gulp

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (8) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 6 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (7), spiderchimp (2) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (5) worm hole (4) Dark matter (6) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(3 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(2) and Hellsaurus (2) 


	66. darkest Zebrica

The heat was still on the next day the kid Max was now back in his normal human form dressed in a red swim jacket and Black trunks shaking as he walked with help of hospital rails he was grabbing.

the pony nurse red heart had ice taped to her, "the heat may not be over as something is still coming and I believe the royal family when they say they are going after Animo and getting you home but right now you need to get back on your feet the new foal potion blanks muscle memory you need to leave how to move again in both of your new shifter forms, and beside that you're an alicorn! Super strength flight weather control and pure magic this things you must learn to control or else you'll just make a bigger mess!"

the boy sighed thinking of home and how it was in trouble.

Meanwhile elsewhere there was a flash of light out in the ocean it looked like a new continent appeared.

Eunice was sitting out on the beach in a white Bikini smiling at it as she said, "Well dad said the heat would start dying down back to normal over the weeks following what ever it was showing up so please let that be it!"

Qrow in just his pants walked out shouldering his scythe as he said, "I hope to hell it is!" he then turned into a crow and flow off to go check it out only for his Wife to take flight behind him.

before long the old huntsmen landed turning back to normal, Landing in a jungle only to see what looked like Anthro Zebra in tribal dear holding primitive spears at him as he span his own weapon around turning it to Scythe mode making them back away as he said, "Cute but that's not A pole arm this is a pole arm!" he said pointing it as he smirked," So what's all this then?"

he turned as Eunice landed only to point to something her eyes widened and when the huntsmen turned to see what she was pointing at he said, "…. I picked the wrong time to give up drinking!"

As there was what looked like a moving skeleton of a Mammoth made of metal covered in crystals giving it it's trunk but covered in spikes making it more like a spike whip with a mace had with it used to try and crush them!

Qrow turned his weapon to blaster mode and fired, "Stupid bad luck semblance!"

His shots shattered the crystal as Eunice noticed a knocked out Zebra and touched the back of his neck and her eyes glow, "And got there langue skills I'll go ask what is going on saying we came to help!"

She ran off to do just that and before Qrow could say a word he had to jump to avoid undead elephant kick! She then came back, "they believe we are sent by there god as they never Seen people who can fly before! Or anything like you darling! The translations of what we are didn't help!"

Qrow was jumping to avoid the trunk with he then slashed cutting in half as he said, "That's fine I guess just ask them what the bloody hell is going on!? Darling please!"

Eunice then turned back to the tribe and spoke in a langue Qrow couldn't understand and while they spoke back she soon turned and said, "They said a strange crystal came and started Animating the dead! In side the volcano!"

Qrow sighed as he made his weapon go to scythe mode to slash the undead Mammoth in half only for both the now split left and right sides to keep walking and trying to crush him as he said, "What the bloody hell!? Ok dear call someone and ask them to see what the fuck is in that Volcano!? Because I am getting no where fast!"

Eunice then fired off a horn blast turning the undead beast into dust as she smiled, "Love you honey!" she blow a kiss before using magic to summon a phone.

Qrow want to scream why she didn't do that before but he bite his tongue as he said, "right or happy Qrow right or happy!"

Later on Kyouji was walking into the volcano in the middle of the continent as he spotted Something weird a computer made of Crystal and he jumped when he turned to see the evil mirror Celestia in her bipedal form and she growled, "Your not my charming nephew!" She said disappointed.

Kyouji shivered as he said, "No his herd won't let him go so I am his fill in!" turning into Spiderchimp to jump at her only to use a web line to avoid a magic blast to before hitting his dial to be come Hellsaurus and grow as he fell down his tail weapon down making Celestia's eyes widen in horror as she flow back just avoiding the weapon smashing her skull in!

mirror world Celestia blinked as she held out a hoof, "Ok so you are a fill in for my nephew your not as handsome though! But the bad boy makes up for it!" she said sounding flirty and shooting him a wink!

the Dinosaur alien shivered as he said, "…. Going to need some therapy for that one!" he then hit his dial turning into dark matter and he throw his slime at Celestia's wings it flashed to Crystal making her crash down as he throw the slime balls at her horn and legs stopping her form using magic or moving and she said, "GROSSS!"

the Galvan mutant then walked over to the Crystal computer," Mixing Science and magic well Dark matter can switch of the science!" he said working on it before hitting his dial becoming Nightmare night, "And nightmare night can handle the magic!" his horn glow making the crystal compute brake and all over the continent the metalized crystal covered bones of the dead fell over and shattered into dust.

Mirror Celestia growled as she said, "I lost to a knock off! DAM IT! I didn't even see my nephew's handsome face or lady killer smirk!" she said sadly crying!

Kyouji timed out and looked at her and said, "LADY YOU HAVE PROBLEMS! ARE ALL CELESTIA'S BAD SHIT INSANE!?"

Later on camps were being set up on the New continent Yuuji was looking at the update world map on it as he said, "So it's shaped like a horse skull how odd! So what we're all spending this week it's to hot for school off in Zebrica?" he asked.

Akihsia walked up nodded as he held an ice pack on his neck and said, "Oh crap that hurts!"

A sad saddle rager said, "I am so sorry!" she seemed embarrassed, but Akihsia rolled his eyes as he looked to Max having a crash landing in Alicorn form and walked over to him, "… That's not going to do! This place will be the perfect training ground for him! I see a lot of my self in him!"

Yuuji dusted off his green trunks, "yeah! An idiot given godly powers!" he said lamp shading it!"

the prince then added, "And now he is officially a royal and he used to battle with other creatures! Face it he is like Mini me!" so he walked over to Max and he helped the shifter up to hos hooves, "Look I had just as much struggle with my powers I'll help you out kid I see a lot of me in you!"

the Alicorn stallon nodded unaware the look the mares his age shifter and Anthro alike were giving him.

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (16), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(6) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(17) upgrades(8) Big chill (8) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (5 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 3) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 6 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (8), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (5) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(3 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(2) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

Pinkie pie was spraying her human form with bugs spray, "A safari on a jungle beach for training going to be one of those weeks! Also mirror aunt got lose! So expect to see her again this arc while we get Max up to grade!"

Mirror Celestia landed behind Pinkie resting her front hooves on her shoulder, "Oh I am back and if I can't have my nephew that cute red Alicorn stallion is second best! So come on niece you and me are going to set a trap your bait!"

pinkie pie held up a help me sigh and gulped!"

end omake.


	67. mark of evil?

Max was in his alicorn form Standing on a cloud looking freaked out by it as Akihsia as Shooting star flapped his wings, "Now flap down with a spin for take off up and down after relax the clouds will catch you if you Fall little buddy!"

the alicorn colt gulped and did as he was told and he was in the air as Akihisa said, "form here it's like skating just lean were you want to go!" Max smiled as he did so and he was flying with a cheer.

Looking below was Haruhi in her swim outfit looking up for the shore side camp they set up with a smile, "Look at him go Sees someone in need helps them Every bit the charming prince!"

Shadowmane sighed happily as she said, "you said it sister!"

unknown to them in the Jungle Pinkie pie was in human form hands up as Mirror Celestia point her glowing horn on her, making the lady go " Why the hell are you not burning up in the heat or taping ice to yourself you don't have a furless human form to go to and it's about a hundred outside!"

the princess of the dark sun rolled her eyes and said, "No questioning me dear niece!" She said as she growled, "Just move I'll be needing those human hands of yours!"

they then came to what looked like an old Temple as Mirror Celestial, "this temple is in ever Zebric in the multiverse the chest can only be opened by a talking Monkey with no tail What does that sound like to you?"

Pinkie pie nodded as she said, "Offended by biologically accurate!" she said as she head in and opened the box to reveal a strange egg as she looked at her and said, "I don't think you're the mommy type Aunty!"

the evil princess laughed, "Silly girl within that Egg is a time shifter form the land of darkness!" Pinkie pie blinked in confusion as the prince took the egg form her and she used magic to look at the skull like egg and laughed, "A time shifter is creature with one magical power the ability to transform into a more powerful form, and can shift were they are in time! Natural time travels makes finding them so hard! But not the egg like state they are reborn in! the one within this one is deathdas his dark power is the mark of evil that will turn any who wear it evil!"

Pinkie pie jumped and screamed, "YOUR GOING TO USE THAT THING TO MAKE MY BROTHER BAD!" she screamed in horror as the egg watched into some kind of small skull like thing with arms legs and a scythe.

Deathdas cracked his arm as he said, "So …that's the plan well lady you hatched me I work for your ass till I am smashed back into an Egg!"

Celestia smiled as she put a hoof to her chest" Why thank you sir!" they then trotted off as Pinkie pie span turning into a costume of Slayer's Lina and used her portal opening sword attack to appear at the camp, "OUR AUNT HAS A THING THAT CAN TURN PEOPLE EVIL NOW!"

They was a yell of pain and it made everyone in the camp turn to see what looked like four arms but with six arms blue skin and eyes three face one angry one happy one sad and the blue evolved omnitrix symbol upon his chest!

Rarity was backing away as she point to the mark upon the middle face's head, "I think we're to late! Big brother dear…. Please fight it not us!"

the ultimate alien banged his head against a tree making it fall before the sad face cried out, "RUN!" the angry face "FOR YOUR LIFE!" the happy face then said, "I'VE BEEN TURNED EVIL!" he then charged the sad face crying.

Meanwhile Celestia was Trotting around watching, "Oh to see my nephew Evil Thank you Deathdas you're a real Doll!" that is when a loud smashing sound was heard!

And she turned to see what looked like a seven teen year old boy with messy black hair and eyes in a red hoodie blue jeans black boats holding a large stone plate with eyes on a large stick as he held out a badge, "HOLD IT FLINT THE TIME DETECIVE HAND OVER THE BAD SHIFTER!"

the skull thing growled as he turned into his large scarier form, "YOU! YOUR ALL GROWN UP NOW AREN'T YOU CAVE BOY!" he said charging in as Flint used his hammer to block battle axe.

The hammer then said, "We need to handle who ever got brainwashed Flint!"

the teen jumped back as he called out, "your right dad! We can deal with this bad guy duo later!" He then ran off at high speed ending with him hammering ultimate four arms side the head knocking him back making Akihsia get up and charge!

Flint was using his father's stone to block the punches as he said, "Listen Man! The mark isn't brainwashing it's corrupting! It's making you wicked but you don't have to do what the skull face says!"

In a moment Akihsia held his head hitting the dial returning to human form his iris red black lines around his eyes and the Deathdas mark on his head as he groaned, "I believe your right So let's focus this wicked energy on my aunty who did this to me!" he said sounding kind of like blue blood be fore laughing evily.

the power ponies who had just arrived all said at once, "….. We're not ready for bad boy Akihsia!"

flint held his hand out, "I am flint hammer head tiem detective it's my job to catch things like the skull thing that did this to you?" akihsia slapped it away, "As if I would shake hands with some one so below me!"

Rarity crossed her arms, "CAN WE SMASH THE THING THAT DID THIS TO BRAKE THE SPELL ALREADY"

Akihisa turned to his sister, "Oh trust me there won't be enough of that skull to wire closed when I am done with him!" he saidly evil making everyone around them jump.

Honey and his girlfriend hugged and shaking as Yuji said, "….. I don't like this!"

the current dark prince of justice smirked as he said, "… no to easy!"

Elsewhere Celestia was using her hooves to shake the back to his smaller form Deathbas as she said," I CAN'T CONTROL THEM NOR CAN YOU THEN WHAT THE POINT OF YOUR FUCKING MARK! HE'LL KILL US BOTH!"

Deathbas turned to the tied up max who had shift to human to get out and tackled him headbutting him leaving the mark making him turn to Alicorn form, "Relax it's only his will power that makes him able to resist we just need to brake him! Then he'll fall in line so let's father up some meat shelds."

Max growled as his eyes changed like akihsia before he bowed and smirked, "your orders my wicked master!"

Celestia smiled as she said, "Good Come on our next group of minions await we need Honey the best martial artist I've seen, and one of the power ponies I am thinking saddle rager!"

not to much later was traveling with Flint who was using his prehistoric tracking skills to follow a trail they came the corrupted and controlled Max, Honey and Saddle rager.

Akihsia held out his hands, "Oh Saddle rager my darling while I like the new look, but don't you dare stand against me you are mine not theirs!" he said demanding and possessively.

Deathbas in his larger form came out and charged flint! Only to his shock for Saddle rager to come swinging at honey.

honey was avoiding and counter attacking rapidly keeping him evenly matched against the much bigger stronger enemy.

As Flint ad Deathbas' weapons clashed he watched in shock, "fuck she wasn't kidding!"

Max charged at Akihsia only for Akihisa to be come Gutrot and gas him knocking him out, "Oh you think I would hit a colt! That ain't happening" he then turned to xrl8 and quickly land a tail slap to Deathbas knocking him to the side along Flint to hit him in the arm holding his weapon.

the skull dropped his weapon as his arm shattered under stone hammer power Rocky then said, "restrain him if we get clean shot we can fossilize him!"

Akihsia quickly morphed to ultimate spider monkey his version being six armed blue skin and eyes and blue dial and he roared as he spat web restraining the time shifter who simple got smaller.

he tried to run in his smaller form but before long a blue colored ultimate big chill froze him in ice Moments later Flint hit button on his hammer's handle firing a red beam that hit the shifter turning him into a fossil egg making all the marks vanish form everyone's forhead returning them to normal.

Saddle raggers head was spinning she was down the dirt and got up, "I lost to honey!" she said holding her arm.

Honey rubbed his head in shame as he said, "yeah sorry!"

Akihsia was normal again as he said, "Take that thing way far away Flint!"

the teen caveman shattered the ice with his hammer and grabbed the egg as he said, "that is my job dude! Hope we can work together again with out the you being a jerk part!"

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (17), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 6 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (8), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(7) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (5) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(3 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(2) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake. 


	68. three more shifters of evil

A few days later.

Max was on his hind legs in Pony form balancing a large bolder on his news unknown to him a lot of the shifters his age and a few of the local zebra in his age group were looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

the young Alicorn happily hovered the thing off his nose using magic before turning to human form dressed in black trunks and a red swim jacket. He smiled walked off hands in his pocket but he notice something of rainbow light and went off after it.

unknown to him two Zebra mares his age were following them, both had mohawks and green eyes dressed in bandage top brown loincloth holding spears. One was black with white stripes the other white with black stripes.

the black striped one asked, "Were is the stallion heading my dear twin Ring ring!?"

Ring ring the white striped one looked to her twin, "No idea Ling ling my dear twin let's follow him!" the now named twins followed him like two ninja jumping form the trees.

before long Max shifted back to Alicorn form Taking to the air, "Thank you Akihsia for teaching me!" before long he came to a passed out Pink haired girl he knew, "ZOE!"

She woke up to see a winged unicorn looking down at her and jumped up and screamed, "WHAT THE!... best day ever? …. Pegacorn!"

Max landed and he said, "Alicorn Zoe! Wait hold on!" he returned to his human form, "Recognize me now?"

the lady looked at him and said "Oh.." to the alicorn part… then it start to hit her as she said, "Max.." to the max part then her brain's gears turned when the shifter part hit and she yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW WERE WHY AND HOW LONG!?"

the shifter rubbed the back of his head, "Long story you might want to sit down lot of magic alien other bull shit and this two twins who I think are stalking me!"

A call of, "Ling ling he is on to us!" it came form the trees as Ring ring said, "Now he is! Sister dear!... Come on we'll share you with her handsome!"

Zoe fell over at that part and she yelled out, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" the twins came out nervous dropping there spears hands up.

Max then start explaining.

the pink hair girl then recapped it, "so another world magic is real as are aliens the world is a twist mess of people shifters ponies and anthros thanks to one alicorn trying to pull genocide by assimilation and genocide, you are technically a prince by master race rules! Harems are common place explaining the stripe twins! While it was only moments to us someguy is running around home right now doing who knows what and we are stuck as something is still blocking universe travel for our universe on the go to front!"

Max nodded as Zoe face palmed and yelled out, "WHAT IS THIS A FANFICTION!?"

ring and ling looked confused by the statement, and in a moment they shivered when they heard a laugh and Max quickly put Zoe behind him as he shifted to Pony form his horn glowing.

the Zebra twins hopped behind him and hugged Zoe as Celestia trotted out with a laugh, "How cute the handsome young Alicorn has three mares Join me boy and I'll let you keep your pets! She said shooting a heart wink.

Zoe's eyes widen and she became red just like the ladies beside her but Max said, "HELL NO!"

A moment Later the evil Alicorn said, "well just like my nephew" she then tapped a pin on her collar and said, "Deathbas wasn't the only bad time shifter around here cutie! Ninja time to come out and fight!"

the pin then became the super bad transformed Time shifter Super Ninja who drew his golden staff and took on his scarier stronger power up right away charging.

In a moment the Alicorn colt made a barrier but the Shifter's staff shattered it to his shock and in a moment the staff was about to hit the Girls so Max jumped tackling and knocking the shifter down!"

the ninja then throw him to Celestia who quickly hit him In the neck knocking him out she then laughed evily as she grabbed him and flow off with him, " Kill the bipeds for me Ninja dear!"

As they three girls screamed in horror Kyouji came out as rush a moment later he was clockstopper and he hit the time shifter with a beam that turned him into an egg fossil.

the copy cat hero timed out as he looked to the three young ladies, "Ok I take it the witch bitch of a princess got your boyfriend!" Zoe was red but before she could protest the Twins cried, "yes!"

Kyouji picked up the egg. "Well now this could be bad!"

elsewhere a three head Condor like monster was teleporting around but avoiding him was akihsia as Clockwork then in a moment both land fist to the other's stomach but Clockwork's hand glow turning the bird into stone egg form as he grabbed it. "Ok that's three!"

Unknown to the others Max was waking up tied up by vines with were restraining his magic and earth pony strength.

while Celestia smiled and happily hummed as she walked around with another shifter egg, "the last evil time shifter it took me all three to get a male alicorn! No matter Gera awaken!"

In a moment the mushroom beast came form his egg and took on his transformation and he roared and said, "Ok What is it lady!" she then point with a hoof and the mushroom said, "one mutation mushroom coming up!" he them spat a mushroom and thanks to it's magic Max was forced to eat it!

a Moment later a beam turned the bad shifter into a rock egg as Flint came in grabbing it as he said, "it's over lady!" he then heard a roar as he saw the vines letting go of max.

Celestia smiled happily as Max stood up now a head taller than her his wings bat like his eyes pure red and glowing with purple mist his horn smooth and curved glowing red his fur black as night.

Flint held Rocky and said, "Dad I think this is a problem!" he said as Max fired off a fireball knocking him away.

Not to much later Kyouji showed up with Ring, Ling and Zoe and he point to Celestia ,"OK WERE IS MAX!"

Celestia smiled as the mutated Max showed up, "Why he is right here do you enjoy the evil transformation make over I gave him I think he looks more dashing like it!" the girls eyes widen and the Mare kissed the mutated and Brainwashed only made to look her age stallion making everyone shiver, and gasp in horror!

Kyouji gulped as he hit his dial to become Gemfeind, "…. Bad touch lady bad touch!" Celestia then charged at him, While Max fired at the girls.

Ring and ling grabbed Zoe and jumped into a tree Zoe's eyes widened in horror!

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (17), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 7 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (8), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (5) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

Flint landed on the ground and looked up to see Pinkie pie holding his living stone hammer dead as he took it and said, "Thanks think you can kick me back and then go tell your brother we got a brainwash and mutation!"

Pinkie pie nodded and pulled out a cartoonishly large mallet and hit the teenage modern caveman away into the air as she said, "… this is fucked!"


	69. this wasn't funny

Gemfiend was striking At celestia who was avoiding the strikes and landed a front hoof strike to his shoulder cracking it as she mockingly said, "you think I won't know how to counter your every form! You can't have a transformation unless my handsome prince nephew has it! you can't catch me off guard thanks to all the time I spent studying my nephew through my telescope."

before Kyouji could say a word Flint landed hitting the mare in the back with his stone hammer making her cry out, "MY BACK YOU BROKE MY BACK! THE TEENAGE TIME TRAVELING CAVE MAN BROKE MY FUCKING BACK WITH HIS LIVING ROCK FATHER! FUCK THAT IS A RARE SENTENCE!"

Meanwhile the mutated Max was tracking Ring, Ling and zoe.

Zoe was in a tree the two jungle ladies taking turn carrying as she gulped, "If I had pairs I could use her to cast natures blessing and heal him of this!"

Ling ling rolled her eyes as she comment, "wait I saw Something with the last shifter those mutate was able to fight it when those they care about reached them inside!"

Ring ring looked to Zoe as she said, "… Me and my sister were two shy to walk up to him so it's up to you to save our stallion!"

Zoe was red as they said her down and she was red faced, "What makes you think I'll share him!?" She then covered her mouth as the two mares looked at her and said, "because you would be dead by now with out us helping you run the handsome one's evil might!"

Max spotted her and trotted over his horn covered in fire getting ready to cast a fire spell. But Zoe held her hands up and point to her face and said, "Max it's me Zoe Drake you know the tsundare girl! With pairs your friend … and if the Zebra twins are to believe your crush! Come on Max I know that cute little idiot is in there somewhere not wanting to fry me alive!" she sounded scared.

the alicorn stallion put out the fire and his eyes half way morphed back to normal and a tear came form the left one as he stepped back.

Zoe walked over to him and gentle and fearfully put a hand on his face, "come on Max I know your in there! Your not that smart but you have more will power then a pack of T-rex. I know you are in there scared and horrified at what She did to you!" she said crying and resting her head on his, "Come back! Let me help! Let Ring and ling help! Let your new friends help! So your old ones and family can help you!" she said crying as she held him by the neck.

He start to cry slowly changing back to normal till he was back in his normal alicorn form before falling back to human crying in Zoe's arms as Ring and ling came down to join the hug as all three women cried holding him!

Later on Celestia was in chains a magical jammer on her horn but she rolled her eyes, "It'll still be weeks till travel out of our world is possible again into another universe that isn't remnant. Remnant spent so long connect it's a natural extension and I already have Deadbas arms stored for cloning later!"

She said before she flapped her wings braking those chains before spreading her hooves apart braking those chains and smacking her horn to brake that jammer and opening a spell trotting through just fine, "Faking a broken back was a genius move on my part I most say!" She then trotted through closing it.

She appeared in what looked like an underground castle and trotted along, "I would have used my sun goddess status to my edge but my sister Eunice has the same power set along with my niece Maka. I was out matched but at least I got to have a little fun with the cute little alicorn colt Max! on the bright side!"

Meanwhile in Zebric Zoe ring and ling were in matching green school swim suits washing a crying alicorn Max as they said "We don't' blame you! We can talk about it when your ready but we don't blame you!"

unknown to them Eunice was watching it growling as she walked on, "All my relationship I want a child with my Husband only to found out we're both sterile! And then I find a pony shifting alicorn colt I want to ask to adopted but now this sun cutie mark of mine will probably trigger him!" she said hitting her face and crying, "…. My only hope at being a mother dashed by my sister!"

She then check her phone as it made a sound and saw she escaped! Eunice crushed it!

She then growled her rage teleporting her to an underground castle were she gasped in tubes were clones of her aunt and she turned when she heard a chuckle.

Celestia trotted out, "so my niece found me my back ups I have factories like this in a lot of universe my memories are wirelessly transferred and copied to them every minute if I die one random on in the closet location or universe awakens and I live again I have backed myself up! So go ahead niece do your worst it won't matter!"

Eunice smirked as she happily said, "I am not going to do my worst he will do his worst! After I sent you to jail!" she then charged.

Celestia smirked her horn glowing only for her eyes to widen as Eunice summoned form magic an energy scythe that looked like Qrows and gave a slash! It was quick leaving Rose trails behind her as she slashed off her aunt's left wing!

Celestia screamed in pain, "BLOODY MURDER!" the next second Eunice glow like yang and punched her aunt's horn off before hitting her in the face.

the enraged cyborg alicorn anthro mare cracked her knuckles, "I copy ten peoples powers every hour aunty!"

she then held out her hand and set Celestia on fire before grabbing her on fire bleeding aunt by the neck, "YOU'LL LIVE THERE IS NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER BUT YOU WON'T RESPAWN HERE!"

Later on Eunice was taking Zoe ring ling and Max to the factory a she said, "Cut lose you four cut lose!"

In a moment Max fired off a lot of rapid energy beams blowing up some of the clones while crying.

Zoe was about to reach out but Ring and ling stopped her as they said, "he needs this!"

Eunice smiled as she held her heart and whispered to herself, "please let me accept me as a mother… and Qrow as a father… it's not like he can live normal in his home world sadly!"

the only one who heard it was zoe who seemed to be gasping at the truth in her words.

To be continued 

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (17), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 7 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (8), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (5) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

Pinkie pie, "Facotry of my evil aunt yep I am having nightmares Fuck this! I am going to get more hammered then my uncle Qrow use to! Then I am going to throw up in the can then pass out on the bath room floor then wake up hung over as a mother fucker! Then repeat till I can't remember it!"

she then turned to Alicorn to fly off saying, "BAD TOUCH ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER PEOPLE!"

End omake.


	70. Switchblade

The next few days were normal as things could be in this universe.

In the host club room Honey was black blue and red all over holding an ice bag on his black eye sadly.

Akihisa patted his back, "and this is why we leave aliens to the professional I don't know what glitch made you become Humungousaur but you couldn't adjust to that size and fell everywhere but I am not going to lie when you hit yourself in the face with the hammer tip of your tail we were laughing at you man not with you!!!"

Honey looked to him and said, "it's ok even I laughed at me!!! I looked like an idiot!!" he then pointed to a knocked won wall leading to outside, "and I broke the room!!!" he sounded sad.

The shape shifter then looked at it and said, "that you did man that you did!!! By tripping over your lack of toes!! Anyway I am honestly worried about Max sure my aunt Eunice is happy to be his foster mother and all but it's a scare new place for a young alicorn colt!!! Not just form my aunt Celestia!!!"

Meanwhile in the elementary part of the school Whitely in uniform said, "this uniform lacks the Class of the other sections!!" he said this to Zane.

the young Zebra pony hybrid Anthro span his cane as he said, "and you realize I only hang out with you and Stein jr because our girlfriends are sisters!!!"

whitely held his hand up summoning a glyph that popped out a beowolf head that roared only for Zane to smash it with his cane, "Really dude? You realize your basically just showing me pictures of my ex-wife's pets when you do that?"

At that point they spotted Max all by his lonesome in a corner and Zane said, "Poor guy all he has are his three girlfriends but they end up in a different Class and don't have study hall with us!!!"

Whitely adjusted his outfit as he coughed, "yes being here can be horrible if alone!! I can relate after all sense I don't have my Bloom I am talking to you!!!"

Zane point at him with his cane, "you can't have a sword but I can have a cane because it's blunt!!! I can mess you up with this thing the one family member who likes you won't recognize you!!!" he said as a warning.

the Schnee stopped and walked over to Max, "Greetings!!" he had his hands behind his back, "I am a immigrant form Remnant another world!!"

the shifter looked to him, "you still have one family member and came by choice!!!" he said countering with a hint of darkness.

The Schnee blinked before he smiled and he said, "Oh I like you!!! Finally I am not the only Asshole made form abuse!! But mine was different form yours mine was drunk mom and beatings form Daddy if I stepped out of line, while yours was well…. Bad touch very bad touch!!!"

Max got up shifting with a growl as his horn glow only for Whitely to pull form his sleeve a small wooden dagger as he got ready, "I warn you my semblance Allows me to recreate magic and I am danger us with a short blade even if it's wood right now!!"

Zane rolled his eyes as Whitely summoned a Grim clawed arm that stretched as Max flow off firing beams only for Whitely to jump back. "…. Why most this be how we make friends in this grade!!!" he said sadly before pulling out his phone and making a magic energy bubble around him.

Elsewhere in another Class Zoe in the elementary uniform school was between ring and Ling also in the same outfit sitting board when she looked out to see what looked like Alicorn max running form a snow white transparent claw, her eyes widened.

before long the bell rung and she was walking when she saw what looked like a bracelet and it jumped on her arm and she struggled to get it off as Ring and ling held eachother and said, "It can't be!!!"

A moment later what looked like a run away robot with tank treads and machine gun hands that was human size came out as a member of the science club yelled out, "OUR ROBOT TURNED EVIL!!!"

In a moment Zoe's bracelet upon her left arm became a claw gauntlet of green metal with point nails up to her elbow and spread out to shield to block bullet fire as her left eye changed the white becoming black and the color becoming golden in color!

to her time stopped as she heard a voice saying, "with blade power locked at 25 thanks to host age, Starting up guides for Teen host!! Booting up!!"

in a moment five women stepped out, in her witch blade form stepped out the female yautja "how am I in the guide list I only had it for an hour before I died?"

the amazon wonder woman in with blade form appeared form a data symbol as she said, " In the name of hera I was about to ask the same question!!"

out walked the final witch blade form of Masane Amaha as she said, "the witch blade copies it's host mind for storage or possible guides doesn't matter how long you wear it ladies!!! It's the same way I was able to guide my daughter when she got the fucking thing!!!"

the pirate lady Anne bonny came out as the fourth guide as she said, "Well then my matties this little stick is the one who gets my second greatest treasure now!!" she seemed disappoint in who was wearing the thing.

at with point what looked like the cave woman Una showed up cracking a knuckle and punching her palm as she said, "unga bunga!!"

Masane rolled her eyes and said, "Ok Zoe drake We are the recreations or artifial ghosts of past users your guides you got a pirate, a cave lady, an alien, an amazon and a mama bear!! We can guide you in battle or copilot!! Time starts again!!"

time start as the witch blade became arm armor made a strap to the other arm and mirrored it's self, as Ring and ling took shelter.

In a moment the robot was shooting bullets only for Zoe to use the two gauntlets to block them with wonder woman behind her Zoe was mimicking her!!

the image of wonder woman changed to the Cave lady who made zoe do a crazy Leap on ot the roof then falling down the image changed to sister might night who had Zoe's gauntlet grow blades like predator wrist blades and in a moment as she landed she slashed off one Machine gun arm!

the co pilot changed to Anne who quickly had Zoe held the witch blade out so the Gem was facing the robot making it blast a fireball melting the other gun arm!

Masane become the copilot now and made Zoe's arm blades become large saber blades and give an X-slash cutting it in half as she said, "And that's how it works next time you will be choosing your copilot Zoe!!" the blade retracted leaving her cloths undamaged to her stunned shock as she yelled out, "DID THAT JUST FUCKING HAPPEN!!!?"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (17), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(10 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 7 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (8), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (5) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (4) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

Pinkie pie was looking at the five with blade guides and said, "…. I see dead ladies!!!"

Anne rolled her eyes, "I wish I could have some rum to deal with this!!!"

Wonder woman said, "By hera how can she see us?"

Una was poking at pinkie's hair her hand going through it as the other two drug her away, "come on cave woman!!"

end omake.


	71. highseas part one

the next few days went by fast Whitely was current outside the school holding a metal dagger with had a lantern like cross guard as he set it down, "Ok let's see if this works! Fire when ready!"

At that point Zane gave his cane a forward trust shooting off a mystic fireball that hit the dagger and became trapped in the lander for a moment!

the Schnee lad picked up the dagger as the fire went out and he smiled as he used his semblance making a flaming boar head come out of a glyph as the fire returned, "perfect it worked! The remains of that magic fire lantern worked! I can respark your fireball spell now with my aura and use it as a replacement for fire dust! Giving me limitless Fire dust combat wise! We just made one large chunk of the dust industry obsolete! What a suck it moment to my old man!" he said kind of proud of what they had made!

He then pulled out a similar dagger but this one had a two point electrode crossbar with rubber dome handle as he said "Now I am off to see Stein Junior to see if his soul malice lighting can do the same for this one!" he said walking off proudly as he span the weapons.

Zane rolled his eyes as he said, "darkness day the only day of the year we can carry weapons we don't pick up form game cubes on school grounds , right we have a return to Max and zoe's universe tomorrow don't we! Well let's see how that is going! "

he walked off coming to the gym to see Zoe in a black sports top, black sports short black running shoes with the Witch blade gauntlet out making her eye change as she was swinging around a copy of a combisick with Ring and ling copying her movements with bostaffs.

the last reincarnation of Ozma then looked at her and comment, "I take it I am talking to Sister Midnight giving combat pointers to the Strip twins with zoe agreeing to giving sixty percent control for a bit?" the pink haired girl nodded.

the young anthro stallion nodded and walked off using his cane to walk as he whistled as he walked around the school to find Max passed out in pony form on a cloud his head spinning as he asked, "What happened?"

the Alicorn weakly said, "multiple personality syndrome isn't funny! And it's worst when you do something all six Like!" he sound happy yet panicked so the Stripped stallion walked off with an eye twitch.

he span his cane around before coming to What looked discord who was doing math while looking around as he said, "Should I be scared?"

Discord laughed, "Oh Little Zane you know that is a yes I am just trying to get in to the darkness day festival spirit with my next game cube Fluttershy helped me picked it! It's not zombie but you'll love it!" he then snapped his fingers and down came the cube.

In a moment Zane found himself on a ship and he looked up at the rules in the sky " the map is one giant ocean the goal is to sink the other ten main ships! Current captian of the last one wins! You can swim! but not for more then an hour or you lose! And yes I have it based on that water thing Luna did then just now took down thanks to the heat going away."

he looked around to see every student of his grade as he blinked, "Ok who's captain?" they all looked around then everyone even whitely point to Zane who was reborn wizard.

the zebra hybrid held up his hands, "No no no Zoe should lead she has an amazon princess and a real pirate in her head she can lead us to greatness!"

Zoe smiled as the captain's head appeared on her head and her witch blade gave her a pirate's cutlass as it covered her arm and said, "I accept me hardies!" behind her the pirate queen lady was smiling.

Max rolled his eyes and said, "great they will be no living with her now!" At that point what looked like Waybad showed up.

In a moment Zoe ordered the Canons fired!

Scootaloo Applebloom and Sweete belle all became there alicorn selves and used magic to charge the Cannons to fire off energy shots at way bad!

Whitely held out his now working lighting dagger and shot a lighting bolt down with a glyph hitting the water.

Max smirked before flying up and jumping on the clouds making them rain down lighting. Zane waved his cane sending off an arc of lighting.

But waybad kept moving closer and closer as ring and ling screamed as the giant smashed the ship with a double axe handle sinking it making the mall fall into the water.

While the three young princess caught there boyfriends Max managed to catch Zoe, ring and ling!

While Kyouji laughed as he turned into Nightmare night and flow off," I'll just end this as quick as possible!"

To be continued

ship count nine out of ten

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (17), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(11 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 7 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (6)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (9), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (5) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (5) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

Pinkie pie was in a Nami cosplay holding the staff as she smiled, "yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! We are getting piratey this game arc! We're going ot have a good time can't wait to see who the winning captain is!"

she then jumped spinning her staff, "Only in ouran high school with all it's crazy can this happen on a holiday event!"

In a moment she saw water and blinked before running off screaming," WE'RE TAKING ON WATER!"

In that moment diamond head held out his hands firing off a massive amount of crystal closing it up and the sinking stopped.

Pinkie who was up to her knees asked, "Dear brother how are we not sinking sense the ship is part rock now?" she sounded bothered by the lack of log of this.

Akihsia then said, "simple I made a plat form that hit the button so we're being held up on a plat form we can't move and are sitting ducks!" This made his sister look out past the forth wall eye widened at the statement.

end omake.


	72. highseas part two

On the ocean remake Zoe was looking down with ring and link as two ships shot eachother making them sink as she rolled her eyes, "this is happening so fast!!! Even the five bitches in my head are confused and stunned quite!!! Even the amazon and normal she won't shut up about what we should name our future daughter and sons!!!!!" she said turning red at the last part.

Max was red too as he said, "Are all five of the bitches naughty ladies?" Zoe was red but nodded yes as Max said, "I don't know if five angry naughty women being in your head is a good thing or a bad thing for me!!"

ring and ling giggled as the white striped twin said, "a little bit of both Max!!" the black one said, "I bet the alien lady is the freakiest!!"

Zoe was red as could be as she said, "I WILL KNOCK YOU TWO OFF!!!"

Rainbow dash in her pony form then flow by and said, "oh so you'll be the only one riding the stallion?" Zoe's eyes widen as the princess point and laughed at her, "Oh that was good that was a good one!!! Anyway the ship the host club minus my brother where on just got sank the Lily club form the school over got in the cube!!! So beware crazy lesbian pirate bitches!!! they are really capturing all the women and making the men walk the plank for crying out loud!!! I barely escaped by using a spell to set the thing on fire it's limping now!! Follow me we're going to sink those bitches!!!"

Max then followed the princess as he said, "yes princess of loyalty!! Wait that means they beat honey!!! Do you have any idea how horrifying that is!!"

Rainbow then turned and said, " they cheat they came with magic jammers on them and stun guns!! They planned on challenging to war games I guess but still cheaters!!"

Soon they came to the half burned ship with had plant matter matching it as they landed Raven walked out holding her sword as they landed and Max said," isn't she a magic girl?"

the spring maiden's eyes glowed, "And the current captain of this all girls ship as a gym teacher at Lobelia girls' academy!!!"

Zoe got off the witch blade giving her armor mimicking the amazoness form legend as she used her clawed hand to spin around a chain with spikes like a rope, "So they flipped a maiden So I have five ladies in my head!!!" she said roping her.

Raven smirked as covered herself in lighting making the sparks arch and hit Zoe making her scream before dropping the chain she made.

the pink haired girl shock her head before falling over as she said, "… Diana was a bad chose in copilot!!!"

Raven smiled as she freed herself and drew her blade stabbing it sending out spike gysers of ice Making Ring grab Zoe and jump only for some of the all girls school girls to grab her in a net.

Ling yelled and was caught by a net being thrown over it as one of the girls said, "No use the things cancel powers and are made of steel we came to win!!!"

Rainbow then looked ot Max nodding and he nodded and both looked down firing off horn beams as the ship start to sink rapidly and broke in half.

Raven tried to turn into a bird but Rainbow grabbed her with magic pulling her in, "oh no your ringing out like the rest of us lady!!!"

Meanwhile Akihsia was smiling as he watched another ship sink while fighting with another and he jumped off becoming Waybig.

he then charged off punching the damaged ship sinking it as he looked out, "Ok three ships left one is ours so we got this!!" he said turning into shooting star and flying back to his anchored ship.

the score board then hit one ship and he smiled and the game cube left leaving Akihsia with a trophy that read 'king of the priates!!'

Pinkie pie's jaw dropped, "Really was everyone to busy fighting to think to finish us off?"

Yang nodded before seeing her mom with the all girls school and she jumped, "YOU BITCHES GOT MY BIRTH MOM!!!! DON'T WORRY AKIHISA OR KYOUJI WILL UNBRAINWASH YOU!!"

Kyouji was already in his crab like form as he said, "already shockclaw now hold still ladies!!" lighting then arced hitting all of their heads the all girl school students then wandered off not remembering why they broke up with there boyfriends and going to make up with them.

Raven held her head and shock, "thank you young man!!! That building there is a man hating spirit that brainwashes ladies and kills men it's horrible!!" she said holding her head, "I mean shit!!! I think I dreamed of making out with Summer for crying out loud!!" she said shivering at the thought before hugging Kyouji, "thank you!!!"

Tamaki held his chin as he said, "you know the place being haunted makes sense!! Look school is over in an hour so how about a little ghost busting to stop the brainwashing after all who you love is who you love no one has a right to change that or take it away not even the dead!!??"

Pinkie already was dressed as a ghost buster and said, "Already got proton packs and a trap gang!! WHO YOU GOING TO CALL!!!"

Miharu smiled as she held up a hand, "CAN ME AND MY KOUTA COME ALONG!!!" Kouta had a nose bleed but stopped centering himself.

Zoe got up and rang her hair out and said, "… this ghost is why I got my hair wet, Oh it's on!!!!" She said having the witch blade mimic Masane's arm blade with a smirk!

Ring and ling were like wise weapons out, as Max flapped his alicorn form wings, "Ok I know where this is going on!!"

they all then moved out.

the next day ring ling Zoe and Max were with Qrow Eunice Akihsia Ruby and Yang

Max was in his human form in grey pants black boats black shirt red coat with smile.

Zoe was in a black sports top black sport shorts and black sports shoes, Ring and ling were in the same outfit but they had their outfit in Green. Zoe was stretching undoing her pigtails and using the witch blade to cut her hair a little shorter before turning it into a bracelet.

ring pulled out what looked like throwing knives form nowhere before putting them behind her back making them vanish, "thank you pinkie pie for the enchanted pockets."

Akihsia then turned into clockwork, "ok time to head back to Max's home world going to be a long painful story to tell his parents!!"

Max looked down only for his three ladies to hold him as Max opened a portal.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (18), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(7 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(11 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (5) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 8 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (7)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (9), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (6) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (5) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

Pinkie pie was point to the caste her left arm was in, "I broke my arm fighting the man hating ghost he was a fucking bastard that's right the ghost was a dirty old man making ladies do yuri things!!!!! I am glad we destroyed him!!!! Even if it hurt!!"

Rainbow was on crotches with a broken leg, "Can you sue the unliving?" she asked not happy.

Rarity had a broken left hand crying, "I can't make dresses now!!! Oh well super sentai till I am better."

Fluttershy was in a neck brace, "you guys got off easy !!!! my neck was broke!!! I had to have nanobites inject into the back of my neck by grandpa to unparalyze me form the neck down!!!"

end omake


	73. Chapter 73

A universe away in the D-lab Aki was growling at Doctor Ancient as she said, "SO WHAT YOU THINK MY SON AND HIS FRIEND WILL JUST FALL OUT OF THE SKY IF I SNAP MY FINGER!" She then snapped her finger making Everyone who universe hopped fall down in a pile with Max on top before caught zoe.

the mother looked at her hand in shock, "the hell!"

under the pile Akihisa said, "yeah big confusion lots of explaining and all that but As guy on the button of the pile You guys have five minutes to get the hell off my spin before I go Gutrot up in this bitch!"

Everyone yelled as they jumped off Zoe Ring and Ling hiding behind Max in fear allowing the gather people to take note of them and Eunice.

Ruby was panting as she ran to the other side of the room in a blink of a eye leaving a trail that made Dr Z blink, "HUMANS CAN'T MOVE THAT FAST!"

the silver eyed lady giggled, "Oh you think I am human that's cute!" She then turned into her alicorn form and popped his nose with a hoove making the man of science faint over his brain shutting down while his grand daughter ran around at the unicorn with Ruby saying, "hay me and my fam got wings we are alicorns different is as big as unicorn and a griffon girl!"

Reese's eye twitched as she said, "…. Not possible!" At with point Max sneezed and shifted to his alicorn form before sneezing and returning to normal and she faint as Max said, "going to be doing that all week!"

Spike Max's father faint as aki's jaw dropped as Qrow held his head, "I picked the wrong time to give up drinking! Long story it's magic as it is jacked up as it's filled with magic, alien the multiverse, mad scientist and my evil aunt in law who touched Max a bad way!"

The boy was crying as ring ling and Zoe hugged him and he said, "I feel so dirty and used!" At with point Rex fainted.

Aki screamed out, "START EXPLAINING!" All the while Akihsia was looking through hi dial as he hit it turning into Brainstorm Making everyone jump.

Rod hugged his uncle Zander in shock as akihsia said, "I am just going to mind meld this crap as some how we beat Animo and his centaur son here against all odds." Lighting then arc to everyone's head.

Aki held it screaming at the memory of what Celestia did to her son!"

Dr drake was screaming chasing after Max with two bricks, "GET BACK HERE PERVERT!"

the boy was already an alicorn sitting in a cloud, "YOU NEVER GET ME!" With triggered Zoe to make a shield form the witch blade to hold out making her dad run right in to it and fall over knocked out, "I can handle myself!"

Qrow held his head as he looked to his ring, "yeah thing still has my aura turned off! And yeah hate to break up the circus but shit is about to hit the fan!" he said turning his ring making his aura spark as a Grimm dinosaur came in!"

A moment later The alpha gang and D-team member has their dinosaurs out with pairs and chomp being used by Rod and Laura all Six dinosaur charged only for a color inverted version o Deathbas to jump out and headbutt them all giving him his mark making them roar and turn on their summoners.

Dr tried to recall tarry but he gulped, "It's not working!" Yang hit her fist together and went in for a punch killing a Grimm raptor with one punch as she called out, "I think the clone is enhanced!"

the T-rex roar at Zoe who held out the witch blade and in a moment one large spike was through it's head turning it in to a card as she smirked and flipped her hair before summoning what looked like a copy of a pirate Cutlass to slash off another Grimm raptor, "I love this thing! Could do with out the five bitches in my head! But still everyone should have one!"

Max looked to Chomp, pairs and ace as he said, "sorry old friends!" I n a moment his horn fired off three beams hitting them making them cards!

Ruby was back in human form running around Spinny rapidly making him become dizzy as she then gave a sliding slash with her scythe coming under it and lifted the weapon killing it by striking it's under belly!

Eunice had spiny roaring at her and she just punched it in the head turning it into a card as she flipped her mane, "I am more then just a pretty face!"

Max was firing lighting at the Deathbas clone, "YOU AIN'T GETTING ME LIKE THE REAL ONE! Wait shouldn't you be taking on your fighting form?"

The clone shifter then said, "the mods robbed me of my fighting form now all I got is enhanced evil mark! And Who needs you We already got omnitrix power!"

In a moment a purple blurr was seen taking all the natives clone stones it then stood still showing it's form a skull faced undead xlr8, Groaning as Alex trotted up and his horn glow absorbing the power form the stones making him grow as he said, "Why thank you Benzarro what a loyal mind controlled evil super zombie!"

Rex and his adopted Father jumped into his birth parents arms as the undead alien became Benzarro with the clone shifter's mark.

Meanwhile Qrow was flying as a bird before turning back and swinging his weapon he was falling in mid hair mirror Celestia in front of him as the alicorn turned and summoned a magic shield around her and she said, "What handsome husband and sons my family chose!" she said making an mummm sound.

The huntsmen quickly became a bird landing on the ground and becoming human and pointing his weapon to use as a gun to shoot Deathbas clone as he said, "DIE YOU FUCKING THING

Eunice was growling as she flow in the air giving a punch that shattered Celestia's barrier as she growled, "THAT IS MY HUSBAND!"

Yang was firing off shots form her gauntlets as she said, "… This is why she is my Favorite Aunt!" she said covering the helpless humans as she said, "yeah an evil shifter shouldn't that flint guy be showing up for back up I was starting to like that Teenage time traveling Cave man! Wow that's a rare sentence!" she said ducking to avoid a grimm stegosaurus going in for a tail swing as she turned to Alicorn form to hit it with a horn beam as she said, " it's a riot! Should have brought my thorax for back up! My he being molding!"

Akihsia then spoke up as he adjust his dial and faced Benzarro as he said, "your assuming the alterations allow the clone to still count as a time shifter dear sister!" He then became Greymatter making a tailswing form an undead humogsaur with no eyes and a bone tail with a bone axe tip go over his head.

the living one then went ultimate as his head glow sending the undead alien away, "I love the ultimates!"

Qrow then saw animo, "HOW ABOUT SOME ONE STOP ANIMO FORM GETTING WHAT HE WANTS ONE OF THOSE SUPER DINO DNA CARD THINGS!" he said pointing to Animo holding a secret dinosaur card, While slashing a grimm dinosaur," YOU KNOW SO HE DOESN'T HAVE SUPER POWERED GRIMM DINOSAURS!"

Ring and Ling then charged at him only for Animo to hold out his left hand and for it to morph into a grim arm that broke apart at the elbow into five hears with five predatory dinosaur skull heads roaring at them biting their spears in half as the two twins held eachother in fear.

Ed the chubby one faint as he wet himself, Akihsia watched and said, "No judgment my friend no judgment!" At with point Akihsia timed out and he was left struggling to change, "NOT NOW!"

Benzarro got up as Snare-oh but Celestia held out a hoof and said, "No let my handsome nephew fear his failure for now Benzarro we got what we want by!" she then made her and her team mates vanish they had got what they want they won.

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (18), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(8 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(11 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (6) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 8 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (7)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (9), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (6) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (5) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

Pinkie pie was reading the last part eyes widen, "…. The bad guys won! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed.

end omake.


	74. mode locked part one

While one hyper Blonde was trying to pet Eunice and the rest of the locals were panicked Max who was on a cloud pulled a megaphone and an air horn out of his mane as he said, "Remind me to thank pinkie for teaching me this trick!"

he then hand them to Qrow as Ruby yangZoe ring ling, akihsia all covered their ears. Eunice put noise canceling head phones on as she covered her husband's ears. A moment later the sound of an air horn being blown into a megaphone aired through the lab making everyone fall over in pain before The huntsmen throw them away.

Yang then held out a hand and happily said, "Ok now when everyone's ears reboot let's calm the fuck down and go over what we know!" She said pulling out a board and writing things down

Ruby point as they wrote them, "Animo has been stalking our family sense big brother was twelve! So we know his crazy ass! His test tube centaur son can eat powers of those weaker then him as you saw!"

Akihsia then wrote it down, "Celestia is our aunt and an alicorn, and foal fiddler is the nicest way I can put it…. sorry max!" the male Alicorn hung his head sadly as Aki faint again at the mention while Dr Z yelled out, "KILL THE BITCH!"

Eunice then wrote down, "We are trying but she has resurrective immortality she just keeps coming back to life! Believe us we have tried a million ways to Sunday the bitch won't stay dead!"

zoe then wrote something on the board, "those dino monster are made form Grimm DNA so they are most likely emphatic and can sense emotions and like normal grimm are drawn to negative emotions."

Qrow nodded as he wrote something and said, "Deathbas' clone is still not a time shifter as that guy who's job it is traveling time and the multiverse to capture them has not showed the hell up! But unlike the original who's power was made someone evil this one's power is make someone a loyal minion! And that's all he does he has no power to fight directly."

using Magic Max added something, "Two said minion is an undead evil version of Akihisa!"

Eunice then whispered to Zoe's mother and sister, 'That's the fucked up part! Pardon my langue."

Max's father spike held his chin stroking his beard, "Gee seems like you all know a lot!"

Akihsia then wrote something as he said, "repeat run ins! Now let's add our most important part Animo is experimenting on himself! He even said his goal with coming here was to give his prehistoric Grimm super powers with thanks to Dr. Z's mad science nature he can now too! And with an omnitrix expect anything!"

Qrow ran a hand through his hair point to the board as he said, "Good good! Now Max , zoe you guys are locals there is not a mass panic out yet so clearly they haven't finished and are hiding to complete it! the grimm are more violent in areas of negative emotion so my years as a huntsmen are telling me were ever they are hiding most be a place with lots of smile to keep them sluggish and controlled while Animo makes and upgrades them! Never though I would say that!" he said catching how fucked up this was!

the blonde girl on the computer Qrow was having trouble accepting as Zoe's sister pulled up something and said, " I brought up the map there is an old warehouse across the street form a theme park!"

Max then nodded and said, "that'll do!" he then tried to shape shift to human but couldn't and Qrow tried to become a crow only for his arm to become a wing before crapping out.

Akihisa was like wise trying to shape shift but the transformation won't trigger as he said, "Well that's bad! It appears being here for so long is robing us of shapeshiftering!"

Aki screamed, "MY BABY IS STUCK AS A TALKING HORSE! … WAIT THAT MAENS HE CAN'T LIVE HERE AND THIS IS GOOD BYE AND ZOE IS GOING TO GO WITH THE ONE SHE LOVES SO ME DR OWN AND THE DRAKES ARE ALL LOSING OUR KIDS THANKS TO FUCKING TIME TRAVEL AND I GUESS MULTIVERSE!" she said summing up the ending as Ring let out a " yep!"

the pink haired girl smiled as her witch blade became a clawed gauntlet as she said, "Every other fact of magic works so Eunice is our return trip!"

Ruby ran around with her speed as she said, "yeah and …. Won't you know I stored my weapon with magic!" Yang was like was empty handed as she point out and said, "So does that mean the Zombie is mode locked too?"

Meanwhile in the villains layer Benzarror was chopped up in aparts with Animo using his old rust covered omnitrix along with the DNA card in a machine, "Their with the Secret Dinosaur DNA plus alien DNA upload into the Grimm dino flesh we shall have our super powered grimm!"

Celestia was reading a book with magic as she looked to Animo and said, "And I am sure you'll upgrade yourself there too dear doctor!"

Animo was already injecting himself with a cry of, "yes I lost my big brake when they went public they will pay I will take down and kill one of the Yoshi siblings if it's with my dying breath!"

Alexander backed up at that worried about his father's insanity.

unknown to them Looking in was Max who was whispering into a mic peace as he said, "Yep all guess right they are just now making them! The ones he brough seem to be dissolving though."

Yang smiled miles away as she responded with, "That's good Animo did not figure out how to allow them to survive outside of Remnant he just made them not die as fast form the alien air!"

Meanwhile back at the warehouse Qrow jumped through a window as he let out a cry of "Fuck that is harder when you can't fly!" he then point his weapon and shot the machine making the Grimm blowing it up card, omnitrix and one of the walls and all! He smiled when he even notice the bootleg time shifter was caught in the blast.

In a moment Celestia went to charge while Animo roared in rage! Qrow changed to using his weapon as a sword as he said, "I am warning you lady my aura shut down ring is not on me!" he said moving and dropping something on her horn as he said, "it's on you!"

In a moment the Alicorn dropped down unable to use magic struggling to get it off or hit the tinny hoof button with her hooves as she roared. " Well Thank reese for having common sense! Now it's just Me and the Animos!" he said as he cut off Celestia's head as he changed his weapon to scythe. As the head flow the ring fell off and Qrow grabbed it and pocketed it.

the centaur then charged in firing off a magic blast but the hunts men jumped only to gasp when he stayed in air and looked down to see himself trapped up to the ankles in crystal.

At that point Alex smirked as he advanced ready to crush the Qrow only for a beam to fall down form the roof hitting and knocking out the Centaur.

Max then came in through a window and point at animo as he said, "Animo isn't looking to goodman!" he sound panicked.

As doctor animo's grimm arm became five heads again but this time split at the shoulder each breathing fire! As his body became Humungousaur like his head roaring as it seemed to explode into Ghostfreak's upside down skull head with was normally hidden by it's skin! Complete with one eye.

Large big chill like wings burst form it's back as it's tail was covered in Diamondhead spikes as the other arm became an armadrillo drill as he roared like a savage monster.

Qrow then let out a "Fuck my semblance just fuck it!"

in a moment the young alicorn shattered the crystal with a kick and grabbed Qrow flying out as he dropped the huntsmen who was running as Animo gave chase he did a barrel roll to avoid what looked like a radiation Blast form the mouth before the drill fist slammed into the ground making everything Shake.

the huntsmen fell and fired off shoots form his weapon but they seemed to go right through him, "and he can phase perfect!"

Max tried firing off a blast only to say, "you think the Grimm factor will work on him?" he said as his horn beam went right through it before the grimm dinosaur heads stretched to try and eat him making him fly around like crazy to avoid it were he smirked when it was knotted up.

A moment Later Zoe holding a massive cutlass thanks to the witch blade land a slash thanks to a jump that cut off the Grimm arm as her blade vanish she rolled to the right to avoid the tail, "well his disarmed so he clearly can't phase everywhere!"

the old huntsmen held his chin as he charged in as he said, "yeah,, I think I got it!" he then leaped changing his weapon into a sword and stabbing it into the tail pinning it before he let go and jumped to avoid a kick, "he can only phase the areas the ghostfreak and big chill wings are hooked too!"

Animo fired of a radiation beam at Max only for him to just drop out of the air to avoid it landing face first where he got up shaking his head as he said, "yeah then how do we kill it?"

A moment later Eunice showed up in a burst of speed and landed a slash to the leg with what looked like a crystal sword as she smiled, "I copied Akihsia omnitrix for the next eight minutes I have all his powers just leave it to me!" She said flipping her mane!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (18), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(8 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(11 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (6) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 8 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (7)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (9), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (6) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (5) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake. 


	75. mode locked part two

Before Animo could use his remaining arm to attack Eunice summoned a massive crystal sword and gave one big rapid how powered slash cutting him in half down the middle killing him in a second.

Qrow blinked as he said, "… yeah new the omnitrix was power powered but … all it's powers at once! Doesn't matter how long this is horrifying!"

Alexander came out charging shooting magic blast form between his horns, roaring in rage.

Eunice dropped her sword and held out a hand absorbing the blast as they came in before she said, "Now it's time to Make Pinkie pie jealous!" in a moment she made a magic energy ball form between her hands and it grow as she fired it and said, "Kamehameha!" the attack fired and Blast Alex's power body destroying it killing the other Animo.

the princess smirked as she gave her hips a shake and said, "Two Animos down! That only leaves my dear older sister or how ever I am related to her Celestia as the last Villain!"

Max and Zoe blinked before saying, "…. Alicorn ladies are very dangerous ladies!"

The next day at the D-lab they had said their goodbyes the time travels form this universe left it was time to leave.

Eunice was about to grab the omnitrix to use Clockwork's powers but aki ran up holding a bag confusing them as She said, "Lady My husband lied like hell to me! Our marriage is doomed! So I might as well start over in a world were I at least have my son!" She said firmly.

ring and ling hugged Max and Zoe and said, "We so called this!"

the next day back in there proper universe it was Saturday Max was in human form he opened the door to wake up Qrow and their under the sheets laying on Qrow was Eunice and Aki and Max said, "Knew it was happening just happened quick Well see you dad!" he then left.

Qrow looked between the two women on top of him and said, "I love being able to turn my semblance off!"

At that point Pinkie pie push the panel to her!

She was on a stage on the beach in a red Bikini striking a cute pose as she said, "And that's it for this little Arc. And plus chapter seventy five! Like auntie Eunice said our only remaining enemy and problem is aunt Celestia! She is it the final boss! The last villain of the story!"

She span around and added, "And it took us Seventy five chapters to get here do you know how long that is? Grant mr writer wrote longer but Still! This is a big ass story! And we still aren't done we got one more bitch to stop!"

She then sat down on a chair as she said, "Anyhow Enough about our final boss we're going to talk to some guest!" in a moment a monitor appeared, "Live form Death city we have lord death!"

the grim reaper appeared waving as he said, "Greetings Pinkie pie Yoshi how is it hanging?"

the princess then said, "Better now that the castes are off form our ghost busting trip! The ghost of that hermit Did not go down easily!" She said rubbing her neck in pain form the memory.

She then asked, "any how, Maka friends and family are returning tomorrow how has the trip to death city been?"

Death put on a grandpa hat as he said, "Crona is carrying Kid's child so I'm going to be a grandpa! SO AMAZING!" he then hung up.

Pinkie pie then blinked making a new guest appear, "Greetings form Remnant Robyn Hill!"

robyn was in her office smiling, "Greetings Mrs Yoshi, again thanks for your help with Atlas no longer the city in the sky mantle is the kingdom again and has all the neck and is in better shape! We owe it all to you guys stopping iron wood while he was possessed. I just wish your brother find me attractive me and my happy huntresses all would have happily joined his harem but he said he didn't find us attractive is it because we're not pony girls?"

the element of laughter said, "No! My brother is pan meaning he is attract to the soul inside. As he date Yuuko before she became a pony it isn't your humanity that is the issue it's the fact he doesn't know you and your girls are A old enough to be his mother and B strangers he just worked with! Now bye bye Mrs. Roberson!" she then turned the channel making her shiver.

the next guest showed up to be Coco who waved, "Greetings form Beacon Academy princess hot stuff!" she said adjusting her glasses to look better! Only for Pinkie to turn into Alicorn form making the lady go , "Smart ass bitch!"

the alicorn then smirked and said, "better then dumb ass bitch!"

the huntress blinked before saying, "I have never heard that one before! Also Good point!" she then hung up and Pinkie pie returned to human form.

the princess sighed, "and now down to the last Guest!" she then turned the channel to show A version of Ben Tennyson wearing the omniverse utimatrix correctly. " Hi this is Big brother Ben coming to you form the citadel of Ben!"

Pinkie pie crossed her arms and said, "Oh triple B My brother talks about you a lot! Because your are accept as the best Ben at least in our wing of the multiverse!"

the Ben nodded and said, "yeah having a younger sister made me sharper, and into a teacher to teach Chiyo how to use her omnitrix, Make me smarter I mean I honestly earned a doctorate on my own to beable to honestly call myself Doctor Sr. Ben Tennyson!" he said happily.

Pinkie pie smiled as she nodded and said, Knight doctor and super hero your mommy most be proud!"

Ben nodded before hanging up! With made the princess return to alicorn form and spread her wings, "Well that ends this chapter I guess bye bye!"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (18), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(8 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(6) , Diamondhead(11 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (6) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 8 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (7)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (9), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (6) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (5) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

in hi Lab Azmuth was working on something as he said, "ok I have a trance to Celestia back up signal now blocking it so she can't respawn is the next step and making her stay dead and ending this!" he said happily.

he then looked out point to the forth wall and said, "that's right I can do this just like my granddaughter so piss off and let me work in peace

end omake.


	76. new love new life

In the host club everyone of the members but Max were in feudal Japanese Cloths.

Honey walked over to the power ponies and asked, "why so down ladies?"

Yuuko looked at him, " As you are aware the warlord of Zebrica arranged a date and possible join of the herd for his daughter and Akihisa he accepts!"

Masked matter horn was eating cake like she was stressed, "she is a badass normal kind of mare! She beat mare-velous!" the named mare was holding an ice pack to her left eye.

Radiance had her legs crossed as she rolled her eyes, "is this really what we are doing now? Being jealous over the possibility of another mate it's not like Akihisa isn't stallion enough for it!"

Fili-second point to his sisters and said, "Don't talk about that with the fam close lady!"

Zap was getting up, "Well I am going to fly no point in just waiting to hear how it went! "Saddle raggers went to join her.

Weiss was sipping Tea as she said, "I am against arranged marriage, but the fact akihsia can call it off if she isn't end to it makes it more of an arranged date!"

Mane-iac nodded as she used her hair to shuffle pie in her face and wiped her mouth off as she said, "yeah besides if we eat our feelings we'll go form fine nags to fat nags. And I don't want to have ot buy a whole new wardrobe plus if I am going to put on pounds I want it to be form pregnancy weight!"

Shadowmane got up with high heel as they said, "big time!"

thorax blinked as he said, "talk about a league of grand children" Yang then walked over sheepishly holding a white peace of plastic with a blue plus and then she moved her hands to reveal then of them making him jump back in shock and horror.

Yang gulped and said, "… yeah so you're a bug I am a mammal how is this going to work?" she seemed scared, "please tell me they aren't parasitic!" she screamed in horror holding her face.

Meanwhile in a field in Zebrica there Prince was standing.

she had the same model figure as the power ponies dress that was tiger skin it lacked a left side and was angled showing one leg, her top was a tiger tank top that showed her stomach. The top was also triangle hanging on by the neck allowing it to be backless. She had all the same golden bands and ear rings as Zecora her left eye was closed with a slash over it. She had a mohawk but it was pink , as her braided and bandaged tail was black and white this was form dye.

Akihsia was wildvine as he blinked and looked at her, "Lady you are going to fail! I get it your warrior princess Zena! …. I would call it a reference but you guys don't have tv let along cable to get it!"

the princess made her left arm band glow summoning a claymore to her hand as she charged her face red as she landed a decapitation on the plant only to scream in horror as the arms wrapped around her crushing her a bit as the head grow back and said," yeah that's not going to work!"

the princess was red as she growled, "I said I would only marry a stallion that could defeat me in combad! You've won…. Future husband!" she then kissed wildvine on the mouth as she blacked out form the body crush.

Akihsia timed out and blinked as he held the mare in his human arms and said, "…. I just landed a crazy chick….. I am scared!"

Meanwhile in Azmuth's lab he was using an ultra sound on Yang and he said, "interesting!" he said as he looked at the results on a handed held device.

the blonde panicked and said, "good or bad interesting?" she said shivering.

The galvan then reached in and throw her a bottle of something as he said, "this are the ultra-laxatives I use when I am backed up! Your going to want to take two then wash it down with a whole bottle of water then when you do go don't flush but get a strainer!"

the blonde was confused and shaking as she did what she was told!

later at sugar cube corner Yang was in her normal outfit sitting on a donut pillow holding a bug egg that clearly showed a yellow larva changeling sucking on the tip of it's tail, as she said, "And that's how I laid an egg!"

Mrs Cake hand her a plate of cookies, "this are on the house young lady you need it!"

across form her Raven looked horrified and grossed out as Yang said, "what you're the lady you said we should meet once a week to be civil not my fault you don't like how I became a mom!" she said pointing to the egg the larva opened it's eye and looked right at Raven.

Raven jumped at it and she point at it, "IT'S LOOKING AT ME!" She moved around freaked out to the point she looked like nora leaping around changing poses but the larva's eye kept following her.

Yang looked at it and said, "hay don't waist your time looking for her honey mommy didn't…. Wait what gender are you?" she said looking around the egg for a sigh but then in a moment his eyes normally green turned blue and she blinked, "Was that blue for boy? Make your eyes orange for yes pink for no!"

the eyes became orange and yang shrugged, "Ok ….your a little genius!" she said catching it and holding it.

raven opened a portal and went through saying, "Nope nope nope!"

thorax then joined them and looked at the egg and the larva looked at him as he said, "Hi little fellow" he then tickled the shell and the larva inside seemed to giggle at it.

Yang raised and eye brow " …. How?"

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (18), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(8 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(7) , Diamondhead(11 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (6) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 8 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (7)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (9), spiderchimp (3) wreckingbolt(5), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 5) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (6) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (5) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (3)

Omake.

Luna was holding her nose as she sprayed air freshener " the fuck happened in the upstairs bath room!"

Taiyang then said, ".. short answer Yang laid the egg thorax put in her! Take it up with them!" he said hissing at the smell, "FUCK IT'S HORRIBLE!"

Luna gagged as she said, "I though we tough her better then that! Well I guess she figured he's a bug she's a mammal can't happen but fuck! GOT DAM SHIT IT'S HORRIBLE I WOULD RATHER A SKUNK SPRAY ME UP THE NOSE SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SMELL THIS! CAN'T EVEN BE HAPPY ABOUT A GRAND BABY!"

Taiyang then waved his hands, "yeah let's strike a batch and blow up this floor already!"

end omake.


	77. Birth of a Xenogrimm

A week later in School Yang was holding what looked like a yellow larval Changeling in her right arm on her hips with it's blue eyes watching Zoe and Zena fighting. The Zebra warrior princess was dropping and summoning more weapons form her enchanted bands to counter Zoe's rapidly changing weapons armor and style. "poor Zena can't grasp she isn't fighting one lady but six! She will fall thanks to this! It's impressive Zoe has figured out quick change copilots!"

she said as she changed form predator staff to what looked like Greek sword and shield blocking Zena Halbert with the sword as the younger lady landed a shield smash to the Mare's face knocking her out.

Tamaki then hit a stop watch, "and ten minutes a new record for fighting Zoe with out omnitrix! Or knock off Omnitrix!"

Meanwhile in menagerie.

Blake had her black Blade out fighting what looked like a warrior Xenomorph but it was yellow and with an long ape like tail! The thing hissed as two energy copies of it charged her to her shock.

She held her sword out and went to slash the copies as she said, "THAT'S SUN'S POWER! HE DIED SOMETHING EXPLODED OUT HIS CHEST…. IT WAS YOU!" She said leaving behind a clone to avoid a slash form there claws.

she then stabbed one in the head before jumping in to the air where she throw her sword the blade landing right in the bugs head killing it. making the clones vanish as she panted as she landed.

She then pulled out what looked like a red plumber badge as she said, "Blake to Ruby Blake to Ruby!" she said.

Meanwhile in ouran Ruby was sitting out side eating lunch with was the California roll of sushi and after swallowing one she picked up her phone and answered, "Hi Blake what's up?"

the Cat girl said, "this strange bug thing popped out of sun's chest and stole his Semblance the fuck is this?"

Zoe walked by and said, "Midnight said it's a xenomorph killing one is how her kind become adults! It's a rite of passage thing!" She then walked along saying, "you need to kill the queen she is the one that lays the eggs that creates face huggers with inject the real parasitic larva into the victim for it to brake out and steal part of their soul to form."

Ruby then said, "did you hear what the witch blader said?"

meanwhile on Remnant Blake said, "loud and clear sadly!"

Meanwhile on the island's wasteland a face hugger was on Sea feilong with was over a dead Queen.

the Grimm struggled while blowing form the parasite's aura it's soul making it scream as it fell over and before long something exploded out of it. It was looked like a Xeno moprh forced into the sea dragon Grimm's form it's plating white the cracked glowing red, It's wings bug like. It's mouth opened roaring like the dragon as the plating on his forehead slide up revealing a Grimm eye under it.

the Grimm Alien bug hybrid roared in rage as it flow over the island Blake looked up horrified by the sight of the monster she was shaking like most of the island.

the Xenomoprh Grimm dragon She fell over crying, "there is no way! No way we can face it! WE have to abandoned the planet Grimm only last a little while on Earth! We have to run!" She said before the Grimm xeno morph flow through the gate.

Kyouji was in the area as hot shot throwing fireballs before jumping to avoid a lighting breath blast as he said, "you are one ugly mother fucker!" he hit his dial becoming Wreckingbolt and he rolled up and rocketed to the grimm alien hitting it knocking it in the gut.

The thing fell so Kyouji unrolled and hit his dial, becoming spiderchimp were he shot a web to spin back on to the things head as it was getting up where he hit the dial again becoming Hellsaurus and he gave one hit with his tail weapon smashing the skull killing it but unlike normal grimm it wasn't dissolving.

Later on at the sight Blake was freaking out over it as Azmuth said, "It's an alien with Grimm traits not a grimm it won't dissolve, the fact is it also isn't acting like a normal Xenomoprh either! it seems to be producing like a Grimm!" he said pointing to an empty slime sack that seemed to have dripped into a sewer drain, "it's like Grim slime but it needs to be swallowed to mutate, Now the sewer leads to the ocean so we are looking at Rats sea creatures and maybe a few baby gators that could be come this new Xeno-grimm!"

The Cat girl held her face and screamed, "WE ARE FUCKED FUCKED SO FUCKING FUCKED IT ISN'T FUNNY THEY WILL FUCKING FUCK US TO DEATH WITH THERE FUCKING PARASITIC REPRODUCTION AND FUCKING KILL TWO GOT FUCKING DAM PLANETS!" she said before falling over crying and shaking.

Azmuth blinked before he hit her on the head with her cane, " ENOUGH OF THAT! Parasites are all the same you can make things to destroy them or kill their reproduction! Get me one alive and I'll have it done in a few hours!"

Elsewhere.

Nora was using her hammer to smash what looked like a Grimm bug in the shape of a gator as she said," DIE DIE DIE!"

Penny was in her mechamorph form shooting a beam at another Xeno grim gator as it's plates lifted up to show it's eye ball and it blinked at her and she shivered, "DON'T LIKE!"

Trixie was in side a spell dome in her pony form as she said, "Trixie doesn't like it either Ladies!"

that is when Zena dropped down and stabbed one right in the head with a spear with a roar before dropping it and summoning a hooksword she put it in her left hand before summoning another and charging out with rage and a smile.

elsewhere Sombra summoned crystals to kill a horde of rat like Grimm insects that were crawling around the park as he rolled his eyes, "Gross!"

Unknown to them in the ocean a school of what looked like eyeless grimm crabs were crawling to Zebrica to spread their infection after all Zebrica was form an equestrian universe they had many monster to Xeno-grimmifie and it would!

One then crawled on to land to be eaten by what looked like a jungle plants in the shape of a jaguar this was a jungle jaguar and it eat one of the crabs and roared as it's planet mass turned black and bug like white armor grow on it covering it's eyes as it roared becoming a xenomorph Morph magical plant animal monster.

the new beast roared showing rows of teeth like a shark as it's plates slide up to reveal three rows of eye six in each as it charged off hungry and ready to infect!

To be continued

Transformations unlocked and used counter!

Shooting star (18), Chromastone (6) Eon(1 locked ) heatblast(10), Greymatter(8 has ultimate), fourarms(7 has ultimate) Waterhazard (7), Cannonbolt(8 ultimate used), wildvine(7) , Diamondhead(11 ), Xlr8(18) upgrades(8) Big chill (9 has ultimate) Jury-rig (5) Frankenstrike( 7) Ghostfreak(9) Blitswolfer (5) Snare-oh(5) Whampire(6) , Armadrillo (5) Ampfibian (4) NRG (4) Terraspin (5) Echo Echo(6) Portaler(8) , eyeguy (4) spider-monkey (6 Ultimate used) Atomix (8)( rainbow powered and nightmare force ultimate) Toepick (5) Brainstorm (6) Alien-x (2 only use able by merging with sisters ) Gutrot( 4) Humungousaur (6 nightmare force ultimate used) Rath (5) Jetray (4) Clockwork ( 8 ) and omni-angol(3) Waybig (7)

Antitrix aliens

nightmare night (9), spiderchimp (4) wreckingbolt(6), Rush(8) , hot shot ( 6) bootleg (6), crystal fist ( 7) thornblade( 5) Shockclaw (6) worm hole (4) Dark matter (7) undertow (4) Quad smack (4) Way bad (5) desiblast (4) Bashmouth (4) Gemfiend(4 rainbow powered) Clockstopper(3) and Hellsaurus (4)

Omake.

Rainbow dash was flying over Zebrica were she saw the latest monster and she said just a few words, "What. The. Mother. Fucking. Got. Dam. Hell.? "

end omake. 


End file.
